A Forbidden Love
by XxFantasy AngelxX
Summary: Seiya and Usagi Fic Changed to PG13 for Chapter 20. Chapter 25 Up! Orignally 80 reviews!
1. Feelings Shared

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, if you wanna know who its Naoko Takeuchi! Give Takeuchi-san a round of applause for making such a cool anime!  
  
Chapter One: Feelings Shared  
  
  
  
17 year old Usagi Tsukino was innocently dreaming only to be awakened by the swipe of a cats claws.  
  
Usagi: LUUNA! Don't do that I'm up! You act as if today is a school day!  
  
Luna: *Rolls her eyes* Well no duh Usagi! Maybe that's because it IS a school day!!  
  
Usagi: Oh please Luna it's Saturday- wait oh my God! It's Wednesday! Oh my God I'm going to be late, I'm out Luna!  
  
In a rush Usagi runs through the house getting ready for school. Downstairs the Tsukino's were heard a loud crash and a child's wailing.  
  
Kenji Tsukino: When will that girl grow up?!  
  
Shingo: Dad! You still believe that she will?! I stopped believing when she was in fifth grade!  
  
Usagi runs downstairs and out the door. The Tsukino family sighs and all go back to what they were doing.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(School)  
  
Teacher: Okay class today I have an important announcement-Usagi your late again! Detention same time same place.  
  
Usagi had tried to sneak in quietly and take her place at her desk while the teacher's head was to the blackboard, Usagi sighed and nodded then banged her head against the desk.  
  
Teacher: Usagi I assure you that if you don't first crack your skull your sure enough break the desk!  
  
Usagi: *blushing from embarrassment* Hai, gomen nasai!  
  
Teacher: Like I was saying Friday you will have a test tomorrow on Chapter 15, I strongly urge that you study for this, it is worth 30 points! *Glances at Usagi* So STUDY and STUDY HARD!  
  
The bell rang and all the students left for their next class. Usagi was walking with Minako and Makoto complaining about school.  
  
Usagi: It's not fair! I can't have a detention today, I need to talk to Mamoru-chan today, and I mean TODAY!  
  
Minako: *Looking curious* About what Usagi-chan?  
  
Usagi: *sighing* well, I er........I um.......how should I word this? Okay okay! I'm just going to say it are you ready?! I wanna break-up with Mamoru!  
  
Makoto: *staring at Usagi* Demo...........why? I mean he's your future husband and he was your prince in your past life.  
  
Minako: You know Usagi you guys really haven't spent a lot of time together! I mean when we all first met you didn't know of your destiny, Then after that he didn't have his memory so he didn't really remember you. And when Chibi-usa appeared he broke up with you for your safety. And then just last year when went to America! Something is always getting in the way of you two!  
  
Makoto: *nods* You know that's true Minako! Demo my question still stands.  
  
Usagi: Well you know, when he 'came back' from America it was like he was a different person, it didn't feel the same, I think Mamoru agrees with me too....*tosses the ring Mamoru gave her in the air and catches it.* The only reason I've been staying with him is because I love Chibi-usa way to much! Demo........now I just can't take it anymore, I've been fighting my heart, demo...I'm just going to give in and tell him how I feel today after school....*sighs*  
  
Makoto: *looks at Usagi with caring eyes* Well hey Usagi, do what your heart tells you is right, don't feel imprisoned by your destiny, for now destiny can wait...*smiles* I bet you you'll be happier with having to be able to pick anyone you want to be with, you have been following destiny to long, it's time for Usagi Tsukino to take charge of her life!  
  
Usagi: Arigatou Makoto, I will!  
  
Minako: Makoto your right at some parts but I think that you know, maybe.......*starts whispering in Makoto's ear*  
  
Makoto: *laughs* Love Goddess at work!  
  
Usagi: *stands there looking confused* What?  
  
Makoto: Minako want's to play her favorite game with you Usagi-chan, I don't think she'll let you breathe until her little 'game' is completed.  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Not that game, Minako!  
  
Minako: *takes a pencil and pretends that it's a microphone* That's right Usagi Tsukino! You have been chosen as a contestant in my lil game I like to call 'MATCH MAKER!' That's right Usagi Tsukino, all you have to do is tell me what you like and a guy and I the Love Goddess herself will set you up on a blind date with a man I pick that fits your description of your 'Perfect' boyfriend!  
  
Usagi and Makoto: *sweatdrop*  
  
Minako: Well Usagi, what do you want in a man?  
  
Usagi: Well Minako, I think I want a man like.......*says in a low voice* Seiya Kou.  
  
Makoto and Minako: *stop walking and stare at Usagi*  
  
Usagi: *fidgets with her suitcase as she looks up at the two girls*  
  
The three girls walk to their class in silence and all gather around Ami.  
  
Ami: Hey you guys, why are you all so quiet? *looks concerned* Minna?  
  
Minako: *whispers in Ami's ear all what happened*  
  
Ami: *runs and hugs Usagi* Usagi! You love Seiya, I never knew that!  
  
Usagi: *blush* Neither did I.....  
  
Ami: Nani?  
  
Usagi: Just a second ago when you asked me that question Minako, the first person that came to my mind was Seiya, it was like...........a reflex! Demo now I see that I think of Seiya as something more than a friend..........*Blush*  
  
Minako: Aw isn't that sweet!  
  
The bell rings and everyone takes their seat at an empty desk ready for their History teacher to arrive.  
  
Usagi: Hm.....Reylin-sensai hasn't shown up yet!  
  
Student: Maybe she's ditching class!  
  
Student 2: Maybe she's out on a date?!  
  
???: No students Reylin-san has just gone home sick, during her first class she felt dizzy and was nearly about to pass out when one of her students ran down to the nurse's office and explained what happened, lucky for her the student came just in time.  
  
Class: Principal!  
  
Principal: Being short notice we sadly enough don't have a substitute for you all....*was interrupted by cheering of the class* AHEM! Yes well for this period you will be able to have free time, if any of you don't behave like a young adult you will have detention for a whole month understood!  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
As the principal walks out Makoto, Ami, and Minako all run to Usagi's desk.  
  
Usagi: *moans* Why'd I tell you guys?! You'll NEVER leave me alone now will you?  
  
Three girls: Never!  
  
Ami: So Usagi you truly don't love Mamoru anymore?  
  
Usagi: *looks down* I don't. He doesn't either Ami-chan, I called him last night and I heard a girl in the background laughing, I asked him who that was and he hung up right away! *tears roll down her face*  
  
Minako: *hugging Usagi* Usagi-chan why are you crying? It's okay you'll be better off without him, you'll see.  
  
Usagi: *wipes away her tears* That's not it Minako, I really don't care about Mamoru now, but I still do care about Chibi-usa..............  
  
All of the girls were silent. It was true. If Usagi and Mamoru didn't love each other and marry then the future princess of Crystal Tokyo would be nothing. Usagi then burst out into tears and lay her head on her desk wishing that everything wouldn't be so difficult. Usagi after a couple minutes of crying sits up and wipes away her tears. She forces a smile at Ami and Minako.  
  
Usagi: You know, I really do wish Three Lights were back, not for my sake but I would like to see another episode of with Minako and Ami. How would you guys take that?  
  
Minako and Ami: *Blush*  
  
Ami: Usagi you know perfectly well Taiki-san and I are only good friends!  
  
Usagi: VERY VERY VERY good friends *smiles then turns from the blushing Ami to Minako* What about you? What's your story?  
  
Minako: Well I......um.....*fidgets with a pencil* I er.......well what do you want me to say?!  
  
Makoto: That you love him.  
  
Usagi: I also want you to confess that you have five posters of him plastered on your wall, on your computer that the desktop is a picture of Yaten and also that you have a picture of him on your ceiling so that he's the last thing you see before you fall to sleep and the first when you wake up!  
  
Minako, Makoto, and Ami: *sweatdrop*  
  
Minako: Usagi.........how do you.....k...k..know that?  
  
Makoto and Ami: You mean that TRUE!?!?!  
  
Usagi: *smiles* I have my sources!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
(Afternoon)  
  
Usagi: *looks at her throbbing hand* Ow! My hands are killing me! Why did I have to do so much work during my detention? I don't even think I can pick up a chopsticks.........or maybe I can.........*sits down on a bench and sighs* Usagi you gotta get up, you gotta go and find Mamoru.  
  
*stands up and walks in the direction Mamoru's house is.* Usagi if you want to be there by today run, the sooner you get there the sooner it'll be over with! *Usagi begins running in within minutes she's there.  
  
Usagi looks at the apartment building as if it was a haunted house. She was breathing hard from all the running she had down and finally decided to walk in. She walks up to his door and hesitates. Inside she hears a man and woman laughing and a TV She stared at the door with determination and lifts her hand to knock.  
  
Usagi: Maybe I can come tomorrow........*is about to leave when something inside of her told her to do it now, without thinking she knocks on the door three times.*  
  
Mamoru: Hold on a second please.  
  
Usagi: *feels jumpy and scared*  
  
Mamoru: *opens door* Usagi??!!??!??!!??!!  
  
Usagi: *coldly looks at him* Mamoru...  
  
A girl with short brown hair and green eyes walks up to the door with a movie case in her hands.  
  
Girl: Mamoru I paused the mov- *notices Usagi* hello.  
  
Usagi: Hello, Mamoru I needed to talk to you but you already covered what I was about to tell you!  
  
Mamoru: *turns to girl* Um Niborsa, I'll be with you in a second, I just need to clear something's up with a......friend.  
  
Niborsa: Okay Mamo-chan. *kisses Mamoru on the cheek and goes back in*  
  
Mamoru: *closes door* Usako....  
  
Usagi: To YOU I'm Usagi!  
  
Mamoru: Okay, Usagi......  
  
Usagi: *interrupted* Save it Mamoru! Okay I came here to tell you that I wanna break up, but it looks like you already did! I know that we have only been dating for Chibi-Usa's sake but for my heart I had to do it. Mamoru you and Niborsa have a lovely life together and I will to. *takes off the ring Mamoru gave her* Here you go....give it to her.........  
  
Mamoru: Usagi I'm sorry! Demo I knew that we wouldn't last so I decided to start over......demo I'm sorry I broke your heart Usagi, I didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
Usagi: *tears swell up as she hugs Mamoru* Mamoru-chan I'm sorry I yelled at you! Gomen nasai! I didn't plan on losing control like that!  
  
Mamoru: *gives Usagi a squeeze* Friends?  
  
Usagi: *pulls away* Iie..............Best friends.  
  
Usagi went home feeling lighter than a feather now that that was off of her chest. She now had the choice of who she dates and why. It didn't have to be of destiny anymore! She ran to her room smiling and looked at the stars. They seemed to be happy for her for they were glowing brighter than Usagi had ever seen in her life. All she needed now was the man she loved most to be with her and her life would be complete. Usagi fell asleep smiling to herself, she, Usagi Tsukino now had total control over her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's Chapter One of my lil story! Hope you liked it so far! This is my second attempt to write even though I love to! Demo also my first attempt on writing a Seiya and Usagi Fan Fic! I'm a Mamoru fan and a Seiya fan. I don't hate Mamoru but I think Seiya and Usagi are cuter! So there will be no(more hehe) Mamoru bashing in this story, at least I don't think! And forgive me I'm only 12 and I just got out of school so if I misspell some things don't hurt me! Okay and last of all flames or comments are welcome at AnimeHiyoko@aol.com Sayonara!  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	2. The Stars are Shining Brighter

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Stars Are Shining Brighter  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I so totally don't own Sailor Moon and I never will!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A Dark World)  
  
???: The time has come Magica....tomorrow I trust that you will come to me with human energy! STRONG human energy!  
  
Magica: Yes My Queen. *Bows her head* I have searched for a strong energy wave and it seems that this planet Earth has very good energy for the taking.  
  
???: Good, now leave me in peace *crooked smile* Now I shall own all of the galaxies, this time nothing will stop me. I will take revenge for my mothers death. I will defeat anyone who tries to stand in my way. I will be sure to kill all of who are from the Moon Kingdom! *insane laughter*  
  
Magica: *in the halls of the palace* My God that woman is insane, and her laughter makes her sound like she's on crack! *shakes her head slowly and heads for her room*  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
(Planet Kinmoku)  
  
Seiya: It's been a year, it's surprising that I've lasted that long without her.......  
  
Yaten: Seiya get over her!  
  
Seiya: *looks mad* Only until you get over Minako!  
  
Yaten: What are you talking about? I never liked Minako!  
  
Seiya: Then explain why every time at dinner your always bringing her up and reminding us of times when Minako did something?!  
  
Yaten: *blush* I well......I was trying to make the princess laugh!  
  
???: Even though I knew the truth!  
  
Yaten and Seiya: PRINCESS!  
  
Princess Kakyuu: You boys aren't happy I know it, I can't bare to keep you unhappy. And you mister *looks at Yaten* you need to learn how to express your feelings or you or Taiki won't get your girls. You should hang around Seiya more.  
  
Yaten: *looks at Seiya* Him?! You want me to start hanging around him?! Wait you actually want me to start acting like him?! You have got to be kidding Princess!  
  
Seiya: *Glares at Yaten*  
  
Princess: Okay boys save your fighting this is important. You guys aren't happy, I talked to Taiki as well. He isn't himself, none of you are. I don't want to become the cause of your unhappiness so.........I will let you go back to the one's you love.  
  
Taiki appears behind the Princess and hugs her.  
  
Taiki: Thank you Princess, you are truly an angel.  
  
Princess: *Gives Taiki a kiss on the cheek* I want you boys to visit me though or I'll be the lonely one *laughs*  
  
Boys: Hai!  
  
The boys walk away to get ready to leave. Taiki noticed that Seiya was staring at him.  
  
Taiki: Seiya what are you staring at?  
  
Seiya: You! I can't believe you like Ami! Well I knew it but are you really going to tell Ami-chan that you do?  
  
Taiki: *blushes* Um....well.....well are we going to go or what?!  
  
Seiya: *laughs* I thought so!  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
(Tsukino Residence)  
  
If you didn't know Usagi well you would of guessed the girl was in a coma! It was about six in the morning (an hour before the time normal High Schoolers would get up for school) Usagi was dreaming, or was it a vision? All she knew was that it felt familiar!  
  
~Dream~  
  
Usagi found herself in the middle of a patch of flowers. It looked like she was in a garden. The garden was in back of a beautiful palace that stood six feet away from her. Usagi looked around frantically trying to figure out just where she was.  
  
Usagi: Where am I? Oh my God! This place looks like the-  
  
Two figures merged from the palace. One was a woman and the other a man. It was dark so she couldn't see who it was. In the backround Usagi could see the earth hanging over them. It was dark so Usagi couldn't make out who the two were. The two kissed and began talking in a low voice.  
  
Woman: I don't know what my mother is trying to do, why can't she see that I love you, not him.  
  
Man: *kisses the woman's foreheard* I can understand what she's doing. She wants you to take the throne with a prince, it's only tradition.  
  
Woman: Well it's time for this tradition to end...then maybe we won't have to see each other in secret. Then maybe we will be able to wed.  
  
The man and woman kiss again as the scene gets foggy. Usagi looks around for the two people she saw a second ago. Soon she was walking through a gray mist. Nothing more.  
  
~End Of Dream~  
  
Usagi woke up sweating and afraid. What was it that she just witnessed? Two people in love that weren't suspose to be...it reminded her of the story of Serenity and Endymion. Usagi tried to remember what she dreamed, two lovers not to be, A tradition that a princess most wed a prince, and a mother who was playing match maker for her daughter. Wait but it wasn't like the story of Serenity and Endymion, Endymion was a prince, the two she saw weren't like that, it seemed the woman was a princess and the man wasn't. Usagi sat up and tried to relive her dream which was hard, it felt as if that part was blocked off from her somehow, but she tried her very best to remember every last detail.  
  
Usagi: It felt so familiar like...I already lived it, but how? And that place! I'm positive that it was the Moon Kingdom, I can barely remember it but I'm sure that it was.  
  
Luna: Oh my God your up!  
  
Usagi: What's the matter Luna? *looks at her alarm clock which says 7:54* um...yeah, so what I actually woke up early but that's not important.........*begins explaining her dream to Luna* and I'm POSITIVE that it was the Moon Kingdom! It was really weird!  
  
Luna: *starts to freak out a little* Yeah...uh.......well that was a strange dream but it has no meaning, after all, it was a dream...right?  
  
Usagi: Yeah but sometimes dreams send messages in them-or maybe it wasn't a dream! Maybe it was a vision! Yeah a vision of two people of the moon in love?! I wonder who they were, they woman was a princess....  
  
Luna: *yelling* USAGI I THINK THAT MAYBE YOU SHOULD GET READY FOR SCHOOL NOW AND STOP DAY DREAMING ABOUT IMPOSSIBLE THINGS! Really now, a man and woman forbidden to see each other- absurd! *nervous laugh*  
  
Usagi: Demo Luna, it happened to Mamoru and me.....  
  
Luna: *calming down* Okay enough about your silly dream, say how are you and Mamoru doing?  
  
Usagi: *laughing nervously* Well uh.......er.....we broke up yesterday!  
  
Luna: *turning pale* You what?  
  
Usagi: Hai! We broke up, we found out that we really don't love each other.  
  
Luna: This sounds all to familiar!  
  
Usagi: *looks puzzled* huh?  
  
Luna: Oh, Never mind never mind now you just go and get ready for school!  
  
Usagi quickly got ready and headed downstairs. Shingo whistled and Ikuko almost dropped a plate of pancakes she was carrying to the table and Kenji just stared at her.  
  
Ikuko: Usagi do you know what time it is?  
  
Usagi: Yeah mom it's 8:10, what's the matter?  
  
Kenji: *looks at her suspiciously* Do you have an early date planned with someone today?  
  
Minna: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Usagi: er....no  
  
Shingo: Mama, I think Usagi is sick, let her stay home from school.  
  
Usagi: I'm peachy! Why is everyone going crazy just because I woke up early?  
  
Shingo: Cuz your Usagi Tsukino, human klutz, sleep in late girl!  
  
Usagi: *glares at Shingo* Well I'm out!  
  
Kenji: *Stands up* I'll walk you to the corner hun.  
  
Usagi: Why?  
  
Kenji: Because I would like to. (actually he just wants to make sure Usagi doesn't have a date planned! LoL) *opens door and looks around*  
  
Usagi: *sweatdrop* Dad, I don't have a date planned with anyone, I swear, I'm single now anyway.  
  
Kenji: You and that College kid broke up eh?  
  
Usagi: *nods*  
  
Kenji: Oh well Usagi, he was to old for you anyway, and I want you to stay single for a while do you hear me?!  
  
Usagi was looking at the ground as she nodded. If Usagi had been watching where she was going she would of avoided knocking someone down.  
  
Usagi; UMPH! Oh gomen nasai, I wasn't watching where I was going. *rubbing her head and sitting on the ground.*  
  
???: Oh that's okay Odango, I wasn't looking either. *stands up and offers Usagi a helping hand*  
  
Usagi: *looks up and takes the hand* SEIYA! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! What are you guys doing back here! *hugs Seiya*  
  
Seiya: Well we arrived here yesterday....  
  
Kenji: Didn't have a date planned huh? Single huh?  
  
Usagi: *blush* No dad I don't have a date planned, this is my friend I haven't seen in a long time.  
  
Kenji: *studies Seiya* He's too old for you!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Usagi: First of all dad Seiya is my age and second WE'RE NOT ON A DATE!  
  
Seiya: *sweatdrop* I'm a lil confused now  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Seiya this is my dad Tsukino Kenji, dad this is my FRIEND Kou Seiya.  
  
Kenji: Hello Seiya *offers hand* Kou huh? Three Lights I'm guessing. Kou......lemme see Kou Usagi.....Usagi Kou....  
  
Usagi and Seiya: *double sweatdrop*  
  
Usagi: Dad you can go home now....I'm sure I can make it to school.  
  
Seiya: *shakes Kenji's hand* Nice to meet you Tsukino-san.  
  
Kenji: *looks at his daughter and walks back home*  
  
Usagi: *hugs Seiya again* I'm so glad you guys are back, it's been a whole year! Where are the others?  
  
Seiya: *hugs Usagi* I've missed you too Odango. Our Princess let us come back for 'personal' reasons! To tell you the truth I have no idea where Taiki and Yaten went, I think some girls may of found em! *laughs*  
  
Usagi blushed. Her heart started to beat faster the closer she got to Seiya, she couldn't control it. She tried not to let her feelings show but it was obvious in a way. Every time Seiya looked at her she blushed and when he touched her she got jumpy. Seiya noticed this and got a little confused. She didn't act like that last year. Usagi felt different around him. She felt warm inside and like all her troubles would go away. Halfway to the school Seiya remembered something and stopped.  
  
Seiya: Usagi can I ask you a question?  
  
Usagi: *stops walking* Sure Seiya-kun, what is it?  
  
Seiya: Well back then with your dad....he said you were single? What happened between you and Mamoru?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Well we don't love each other anymore....so we decided to break up. I noticed it when he 'came back' from America, we don't have that special connection anymore I guess...but the hard part was Chibi-Usa.....  
  
Seiya: Who?  
  
Usagi: Chibi-Usa is our daughter from the future, Sailor Chibi Moon as a matter of fact. We knew that if we broke up and didn't get married then Chibi-Usa wouldn't exist! *tears come to her eyes* So we made a sacrifice....I'm really sorry Chibi-Usa! Gomen nasai!  
  
Seiya: *hugs Usagi* shh...it's okay Odango...please don't cry...........*teasing* Have any boys on your mind that you wanna date now?  
  
Usagi: *wipes away her tears* I...I actually to Seiya-chan...but I don't think he would want to date me....*Looks into his eyes* Seiya…what have you done to me…can I truly love you?  
  
Seiya: *A little sad that she already had a new crush* Who wouldn't want you Odango? *hugs her*  
  
Usagi: I fear that I'm not good enough for him...*looks up into Seiya's eyes*  
  
Seiya began to lean in on Usagi and Usagi closed her eyes a little afraid at first. Just a little further and all of their questions would be answered.  
  
Usagi: You did it Seiya Kou…you have won my heart…and Im not afraid to give it to you. I love you. You can keep my heart for eternity…I've become a slave to love.  
  
Seiya: Odango, your beautiful inside and out, all I want is to be near you…forever.  
  
They finally kissed! After fighting with their hearts they finally decided on something they actually wanted. Usagi was kissing Seiya back and threw her arms around his neck. Seiya was shocked and so was Usagi. They both were to scared that the moment would end and wouldn't let go. Then they both had a vision in their minds.....It was the same place Usagi saw when she was dreaming but this time they saw the inside of the palace. A woman was sitting on a bed looking a little sad. The same man and woman Usagi had seen appeared before her hand in hand. They grabbed a chair and sat down in it. The woman on the bed spoke softly.  
  
Woman on Bed: I'm sorry dears, I have so stupid thinking I could control your hearts when I was wro-  
  
The woman was cut off by a big boom that seemed to be coming from outside! The man jumped from his chair and took out a sword.  
  
Man: My queen, the time has come, I must fight....*He looked at the woman next to him with sad eyes* I will return, then we will finish our conversation.  
  
Woman: *crying* Please don't go....please, I don't want you to die!  
  
Man: *Kisses her on the forehead* Who said I was going to die? *runs out of the room*  
  
Woman: Mother......*looks at the queen on the bed who slowly nods* I don't want him to die! *runs after the man yelling something*  
  
~End Of Vision~  
  
Usagi and Seiya broke the kiss and the image disappeared. Usagi looked a little scared and so did Seiya.  
  
Seiya: *looking at Usagi* Did you see.....  
  
Usagi: *nods* I had a dream like that this morning too...  
  
They both stared at each other for a little while then Usagi hugged him. Seiya looked down at the girl who had just kissed him.  
  
Seiya: Usagi...who was the guy you were talking about a minute ago?  
  
Usagi: *gives him a kiss on the cheek* You.......you are!  
  
Usagi smiled and Seiya opened his mouth to say something but never got the chance. There was a loud commotion going on around the corner. Taiki and Yaten came running as though they were victims in the movie 'Scream' (I don't own the Scream Trilogy so don't sue!)  
  
Seiya: Yaten, Taiki...what's the matter?  
  
Yaten: It's my worst nightmare.....Three Lights fans.... a million girls, we've been running about five miles!  
  
Taiki: And you fed them to us!  
  
Seiya: *hand behind his back* Oh I did did I? I could of sworn you guys were right behind me.  
  
Yaten: AHHH!!!! *starts running* Here they come, I'm outta here man!  
  
Taiki grabs Yaten and hides behind a bush with Seiya. Usagi stood in front of the bush watching a pack of girls screaming run down the street. Then someone in the pack caught her eye. Usagi grabbed the girl and stared at her.  
  
Usagi: Minako-chan, what on Earth are you doing with a bunch of Three Light huntress'?  
  
Minako: Hey I am not a stalker! *sighes happily* I'm just looking for my one and only Yaten-chan.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Well here you go Minako, you got your prize! *takes her behind the bush where the boys were hiding*  
  
Usagi laughed when she saw Minako blush because Yaten just over heard everything she had said to Usagi. Seiya and Taiki also joined in the laughter seeing that both of them were blushing a bright red. Yaten looked at Minako and smiled.  
  
Minako: Oh God He heard me! Why is he smiling at me like that?  
  
Yaten: Okay so you found me.......now what are you going to do to me?  
  
Minako: *Blush* W…whaddyou mean?  
  
Yaten: I know what I'm gonna do to you....*leans in on Minako*  
  
Minako began freaking out. Yaten had feelings…not just that. He had feelings only for her…Minako Aino. Minako closed her eyes and they kissed. Minako couldn't help but smile.  
  
Usagi: Aw isn't that sweet!  
  
Taiki: Finally, Mr. Anit-social breaks out of his cage.  
  
Seiya: Okay Lovebirds your gonna make us late for school if you don't hurry up.  
  
The two broke the kiss and blushed. Usagi ran up to Minako smiling and laughing.  
  
Usagi: I can now blackmail you! Mwahaha  
  
Minako: *confused* How?  
  
Usagi: Did you forget I know what's in your room?!  
  
Minako: I can just take them down!  
  
Seiya: *nudges Usagi* What does she have in her room?  
  
Usagi: *smiles at Minako and whispers to Seiya and Taiki about the pictures and posters that Minako had in her room.*  
  
Taiki and Seiya: *laughing*  
  
Minako: *blush* Usagi I can also blackmail you too! *grins*  
  
Usagi: And how could you?  
  
Minako: *whispering in Usagi's ear: I can tell Seiya how you feel about him!*  
  
Usagi: *grins* That's what you think, I really don't care!  
  
Minako: I can you know....  
  
Usagi: No you can't!  
  
Minako: Watch me! Hey minna listen Usagi has now realized a few days ago that she loves Seiya more than everything! *was yelling this!*  
  
Usagi: *Stops walking and bangs her head on a shop window* Baka Minako- chan, that was to loud. I bet you my dad could even hear that! And if he does I'll be grounded for sure! Oh my God he works on the corner! I bet he DID hear that! *Runs to Seiya* Hide me!  
  
Taiki and Yaten were speechless about Usagi's feelings.  
  
Taiki: A match made for the stars......  
  
Minako: Did ya know that Seiya-kun?  
  
Seiya: Hai! *low voice* And I return her feelings.  
  
Usagi: *Stares at Seiya* Nani....  
  
Seiya: *gives Usagi a kiss*  
  
Usagi returned his kiss as the three before them started making kissing sounds.  
  
Yaten: *looks at his watch* Okay now you're the ones that are going to make us late! It's 8:27 and school starts at 8:30!  
  
Usagi and Seiya both broke away and break into a dash!  
  
Usagi: I don't want another detention!  
  
Seiya: I don't want a detention on my first day!  
  
The four of them made it a minute before the bell.  
  
Usagi: I'm actually on time!  
  
When Three Lights entered the room all the girls went started screaming for them! Yaten shoke his head while Seiya smiled at them. Taiki was reading a book which Yaten quickly snatched.  
  
When the bell rang everyone found their seats and waited for the professor. Makoto ran in a second before the last ring!  
  
Usagi: You got Lucky Makoto-chan!  
  
Makoto: Yeah I know, at lunch explain to me what happened with you and Mamoru! *turns around and yells* YATEN SEIYA TAIKI! *hugs them all and gives them each a kiss on the cheek. A few girls turned green with envy wishing that Three Lights would let them do that*  
  
Teacher: Kino-san, please be seated!  
  
Makoto: *Blushes* Hai!  
  
Teacher: *looks at Usagi* Oh my stars! Usagi is that really you? *a few students laugh, including Seiya and Yaten*  
  
Usagi: *Blush* Hai! Yeah, I know I'm on time demo this may be the last so you all remember this day as the day I, Usagi Tsukino came to school on time! *does a Sailor Moon pose and then does triumphant laugh*  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yaten: Yeah Usagi but you almost had us late!  
  
Usagi: *sticks out tonuge* Oi! You almost had us late too ya know!  
  
Yaten: *moves a lock of hair away from his face* Yeah I know!  
  
Minna: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Teacher: Okay so anyway we have four new students...three of them are here....Kou Taiki, Kou Seiya, and Kou Yaten...right? *Three Lights nod* Okay and our other student doesn't appear to be he also will be joining our class, Mune Invie (In-vee). *A boy with long navy blue hair done in a pony blue hair comes in silently* Oh so he is here... * Invie gives him a note for his tardiness and stands next to Three Lights.* Okay now that we have that taken care of please be seated.  
  
Three Lights and Invie take the seats they had last year and tried to ignore the girls who were talking about them.  
  
Girl: Isn't Seiya so cute! I bet you I can get a date with him.  
  
Girl 2: Who would want to go on a date with you? Anyway I think Yaten is so way cuter!  
  
Girl 3: As long as you guys aren't talking about MY Taiki I'm fine with you all!  
  
Three Lights: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seiya: Oi Odango!  
  
Usagi: *Turns around and smiles at him* Yeah?!  
  
Seiya: At Lunch meet me by that Oak Tree okay?  
  
Usagi: *Looks at him puzzled* Okay, but can I ask....  
  
Teacher: Kou-san, Tsukino-san, flirt at lunch not during my class! Understood?  
  
Usagi and Seiya: *Blushing* Hai...  
  
Teacher: Arigatou! *Turns back to board*  
  
Seiya got up to sharpen his pencil and at the same time placed a peice of folded paper on her desk and winked at her. Usagi grabbed it and read it under her desk:  
  
Meet me there before I'm flocked by a bunch of girls, I found a present for you.  
  
Love Ya,  
  
Kou Seiya  
  
Usagi noddedd to Seiya who was looking at her by the sharpner and Seiya smiled. He came back to his seat with the pencil in his hands looking like he was the happiest man alive. Usagi smiled a warm smile at him then the room went black. Usagi found herself back on the Moon Kingdom in front of the palace. Everything was a disaster. There were bodies everywhere. The girl and the boy she saw before were there, but only one was alive. The girl was sobbing on the man's chest, crying harder and harder. She hugged the body and rocked back and fourth. Then something approached them both, it drew a sword and.................. Usagi heard the woman's scream of pain and then silence......  
  
Teacher: TSUKINO USAGI!  
  
Usagi: *jumps up from her desk breathing hard* Hai!?  
  
Teacher: Good your up.....KOU SEIYA!  
  
Usagi: *Turns around to see Seiya asleep at his desk*  
  
Seiya: *Snaps up from his desk* Hai!?  
  
Teacher: Thank you for returning to this world, you both were in a coma! Are my lessons really that boring? You may be seated.  
  
Usagi: *Sits down and puts her hands on her head*  
  
Teacher: Usagi, Seiya, are you alright?  
  
Usagi and Seiya: Iie....  
  
Teacher: Both of you go down to the nurse, get checked up on.  
  
Usagi and Seiya: Hai. *slowly get up and start to leave*  
  
Outside of the classroom Usagi stared at Seiya.  
  
Usagi: You too?  
  
Seiya: *nods* This is too weird.  
  
Usagi: I just want to know what this is about! Let's just take a walk Sei- chan, when we get back we'll just tell the teacher that the nurse said we need more rest, which she'd probably say.  
  
Seiya and Usagi walked through the halls for a few minutes then Usagi started crying.  
  
Seiya: *hugs Usagi* Whats the matter Odango?  
  
Usagi: That story is to sad! But in some ways remind me of something....it sounds to familiar to me!  
  
Seiya: Me to...like I actually lived it...*Looks at Usagi* Hey Usagi, what made you love me anyway?  
  
Usagi: *looks down and puts her face in Seiya's chest* When I realized that I had lost you and that you were more than a friend to me…I knew all along I loved you. But…I'm so stubborn. What about you Seiya-chan?  
  
Seiya: *takes Usagi in his arms* Ever since I met you Odango.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Seiya…*hugs Seiya and nuzzles in his chest* Finally Usagi…you've made the right desicion. Seiya is the one for you.  
  
Seiya leaned in on her and took her tender lips. Once Seiya kissed her Usagi knew that she didn't want to let go. Never. She deepened the kiss and pressed against him. She felt happy inside. She would now look at Seiya differently now, in a way she felt as if she had known him all her life. Tears filled her eyes because she knew she was finally happy. Finally.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that was Chapter 2! Whew! That was very long! I think it took me an hour to write! Okay I need to go and write the third chapter. Sayonara!  
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	3. The Enemy

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Three: The Enemy  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own and never will, okay?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Lunch time and Usagi was waiting by the tree Seiya told her to meet him at. She sat on the ground and tried to remember the visions she had been having. She knew that it was someone from the moon, maybe it was a mission, reunite the two lovers. Usagi knew that she had to tell Luna about it for answers but Luna didn't seem to want to talk about it this morning. Usagi heard someone call her name and looked around.  
  
????: Hehe, Usagi! Up here Odango!  
  
Usagi: *Looks up at a branch on the tree she was underneath* Seiya! What are you doing up there?!  
  
Seiya: Relaxing, and also hiding from my fans.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Demo you don't want to hide from this fan do you?  
  
Seiya: *Laughs and climbs down* Iie I guess not. *kisses her forehead*  
  
Usagi: Hey Seiya I think I figured out the visions!  
  
Seiya: Really, what do you think it is?  
  
Usagi: I think that it means there's going to be a new video game about reuniting these two lovers and defeating the person who killed them!  
  
Seiya: *Sweatdrop* Seriously?  
  
Usagi: Seriously!  
  
Seiya: *Laughs* what's up with you and video games?  
  
Usagi: *smiling* I like em!  
  
Seiya: *laughing* I can tell!  
  
Usagi: Seiya what did you want me here for?  
  
Seiya: Oh yeah, I bought this for you this morning! It reminded me of you for some strange reason...I wonder why.! *gives Usagi a Sailor Moon plush doll*  
  
Usagi: *Takes the doll and laughs* Of course it reminded you of me! It IS me! Arigato! It's cute!  
  
Seiya: *chuckles* One of buns on hear head opens up.  
  
Usagi looked at both buns on top of the plush's head and found one was different and deeper than the other. She dug her fingernails along the side and it opened. Usagi gasped when she saw what it contained. Inside was a golden watch, on it's back was inscribed 'Odango'.  
  
Usagi: S-s-Seiya! It's beautiful! I-I. *tears swell in her eyes*  
  
Seiya looked worried, his Odango was crying and it was because of him. He got behind her and but his two arms around her slim waist.  
  
Seiya: What is it Odango?  
  
Usagi: It's beautiful! I don't know what to say…demo why? I know this must of cost a fortune. I mean it's GOLD!  
  
Seiya: *kisses Usagi's neck* What it's worth is how much you are worth to me.  
  
Usagi: *tears falls freely and she turns to face him* Seiya…thank you. Arigato! Arigato! *throws her arms around him and quickly kisses him*  
  
Seiya: Your welcome love.  
  
Usagi giggled and looked up and saw something she wouldn't think she would see in a million years.  
  
Usagi: Oh my! *gasps*  
  
Seiya: What is it? *looks up*  
  
Usagi: Ami-chan…and Taiki-san!  
  
Seiya's eyes searched the grass area until his eyes fell upon Taiki and Ami. Taiki and Ami were sitting on the ground about ten feet away from them talking and laughing. Then Taiki (quickly and innocently) gave Ami a kiss on the cheek then the lips! Ami giggled and blushed. Then they found each others eyes. The space between them began to get smaller until it magically disappeared. The two school whiz's had found love to.  
  
Seiya: Wha!  
  
Usagi: Come on! *drags Seiya over by Taiki and Ami*  
  
Seiya: *Looks at the 'occupied' Taiki and Ami* I now pronounce you Man and Wife!  
  
Ami and Taiki looked up and began to blush three different shades of red. And for some reason they were holding their breath.  
  
Ami: *blushing* USAGI-CHAN! What are you doing here?!  
  
Usagi: What does it look like? I'm attending your wedding! *pretends to cry* I'm always a bridesmaid but never a bride hehe!  
  
Seiya: Hopefully one day you will. *smiles at Usagi*  
  
Usagi: *Blushes then smiles at Seiya* Maybe…  
  
Taiki: *sighs* If I am correct we won't be getting any personal space anymore will we?  
  
Usagi and Seiya: Nope!  
  
Usagi: Okay now that we got that settled I need to go find Makoto, I promised her I would tell her about the break-up! BAI! *runs to the roof of the school.  
  
Ami: *gets up and chases after Usagi* Matte Usagi-chan! I'm interested in knowing to!  
  
Seiya: Oi! Me too Odango, wait up! *runs after the girls*  
  
Taiki: I guess I'll come along for the fun of it. *sighs and chases after them*  
  
Makoto was on the roof eating her homemade lunch. Next to her sat the navy haired boy who had just enrolled into their school.  
  
Makoto: You'll like it here, it's a very interesting school! I think that's because we have Three Lights and Usagi-chan. *Laughs*  
  
Invie: Is Usagi the one who fell asleep in class today?  
  
Makoto: Yeah but she usually isn't like that, yeah sure she can be a little clumsey but I have never known for her to fall asleep in class! I think Seiya needs to stop hanging around her, he's getting her habits, I'm surprised he fell asleep.  
  
Usagi: I heard every single word you just said Makoto Kino!  
  
Makoto: *gasp* Usagi! Nice to see that you made it. I was just telling Invie about our school. *hand behind her back*  
  
Usagi: *crosses arms* I heard Makoto!  
  
Seiya: Hey I don't plan on falling asleep in class anymore.  
  
Usagi: Yeah me neither! At least I don't think so. Unless those horrible visions, dreams what ever they are keep coming to me. *holds her head*  
  
Seiya: Hopefully they are!  
  
Makoto, Taiki, and Ami: Explain!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: Later!  
  
Just then two people came running in on them, one of them knocked over Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Ow! Watch where your going would ya! *rubs her head* Itai!  
  
???: Gomen Usagi  
  
Makoto: Minako, Yaten?! What were you running from?  
  
Minako: *helps Usagi up* I'm sorry that I knocked you over, but there are so many jealous Yaten fans *holds head*  
  
Ami: What do you mean?  
  
Yaten: Uh! A bunch of girls started a riot. They saw me with Minako and went crazy!  
  
Usagi: Ha ha! Your poor fans are probably heartbroken that you have a girlfriend.  
  
Makoto: *spits out her soda…over Usagi* Minako and Yaten are dating?!  
  
Usagi: *wipes the drink off of her arm* Gross. Oh yeah! And I just know found out that Ami and Taiki are an item too!  
  
Ami and Taiki: *Blush*  
  
Yaten: Oh yeah Makoto! Usagi and Seiya are dating too!  
  
Usagi: Yeah so what?! *Hugs Seiya*  
  
Invie: *stands up* Ohayo! I'm Mune Invie!  
  
Taiki: Hi, I'm Kou Taiki  
  
Ami: Hello, I'm Mizuno Ami!  
  
Usagi: Hiya, I'm Tsukino, nice to meet you!  
  
Seiya: Oh Hi, Im Kou Seiya!  
  
Minako: Hey, I'm Aino Minako!  
  
Yaten: Hey, how ya doing, I'm Kou Yaten!  
  
Makoto: Okay Usagi now you have to tell me what happened that day you guys broke up!  
  
Usagi: Yeah sure! See it when I got to Mamoru's-hey! *laughs* Rei-chan doesn't know I broke up with Mamoru! I have to talk to her today. *makes a mental note to visit Rei's temple*  
  
Minako: Yeah sure do that later but now SPILL!  
  
Usagi: Alright, alright! *tells them what happen even about her losing control and yelling at Mamoru.* Okay so thats what happened, I told you detail for detail. SO DON'T ASK ME TO GO FURTHER IN TO DETAIL!  
  
Invie looked confused since he had no idea what was going on, and who Mamoru was. Makoto soon explained to him that Mamoru was her ex-boyfriend and that they were breaking up.  
  
Minako: So it's done, poor Chibi-Usa.....I wonder what Neo Queen Serenity is thinking…  
  
Makoto: *looking at Invie* Now THAT I can't explain! *nervous giggle*  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
(Hikawa Temple- 4:50)  
  
Rei was sweeping the steps slowly. She had seen a vision in the fire last night of Usagi (Sailor Moon) fighting a young woman that looked to strong for her, she saw Sailor Moon struggling to breathe, her about to collaspe and everyone wanting to help her but were trapped and losing their power. Then she saw a stone sword come down on Sailor Moon and everything went black. Rei was worried, there was a new enemy already, she knew that everyone hoped that it was peaceful, but it looked like they were wrong.  
  
Usagi: Rei! Rei! I have some important news for you!  
  
Rei: *sees Usagi running up the steps* Hi Usagi, what is it?  
  
Usagi: Well first of all our best friends are back! Introducing Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki Kou!  
  
The three boys came up the steps with Minako and Ami.  
  
Rei: AH! Taiki, Seiya, Yaten!!! Oh my God I'm so glad to see you guys! *Kisses each of them on the cheek* What are you doing back?!  
  
Three Lights: Just visiting!  
  
Usagi: I have to talk to you, it seems like your gonna be the last person to know, it has something to do with.....*gulps* Chibi-usa.  
  
Rei: Okay but wait....where's Makoto?  
  
Minako: Oh we have a new student and she agreed to show him around town. Or so she says. *grins*  
  
Ami: Usagi we'll let you tell Rei alone, we'll go in and make some snacks, AND try to study!  
  
Usagi: Okay *groans* We have to study!  
  
Minako: Unless you wanna be grounded when you receive a low grade on your next test!  
  
Usagi: Actually Minako I'll be dead! If you don't remember this morning's incident, I saw my dad looking ticked off when we all were running out the corner of my eye! *glares at Minako*  
  
Minako: Gomen Usagi!  
  
Ami and Rei looked at them confused. The Three Lights gave them a look that told them to forget it.  
  
Everyone went inside while Usagi explained the Mamoru and Usagi break up outside to her.  
  
Rei: But Usagi, your daughter.....  
  
Usagi: Won't exist I know! But I had to make a scrifice to be happy didn't I, even though I regret it now. Although I know that I can never love Mamoru anymore.  
  
Rei: So now your looking for a new boyfriend huh?  
  
Usagi: Well no not exactly....Seiya and I…well…we've found each other.  
  
Rei: Nani?! Really!? Since when!?  
  
Usagi: Since I guess this morning! *nervous giggling*  
  
Rei: *hugs Usagi* I'm just happy that your happy!  
  
Usagi: Thank you Rei-chan, your a good friend...Can I talk to you?  
  
Rei: Sure Usagi *sits on a step*  
  
Usagi: Well I'm getting really freaked out.....me and Seiya have been having the same vision and I don't know what they mean!  
  
Rei: What do you see in them?  
  
Usagi: Well there's this princess who is in love with a man who she is not allowed to love.  
  
Rei: Serenity and Endymion....  
  
Usagi: Thats what I thought to but there's more....It seems that they have to see each other in secret because tradition says that A princess must marry a prince and the princess's mother was playing match maker with the princess and a prince she didn't love. Then it seemed like the Queen had something important to tell them both and then they were attacked, the man went to fight and the princess ran after him afraid that he would die. Then I guess the creature that attacked kill all of the soldiers and then killed the poor princess who was holding the young man's dead body.....and the strange part is that I'm positive that it was the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Rei: Wow! That's a sad love story though.......Usagi this could mean something...something important.  
  
Usagi: I know but what?  
  
Rei: *shakes her head* I don't know....but we'll figure this out, know lets go in and study.  
  
Usagi reluctantly agreed. They were about to walk in when they heard a woman scream.  
  
Usagi: Sailor Senshi?  
  
Rei: Sailor Senshi!  
  
Moon Eternal.....  
  
Mars Crystal Power...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
They both ran in the direction of the scream and saw shadow like creatures entering and exiting bodies as they all collapsed. When the creatures exited a body Sailor Moon noticed that the person's color drained from them.  
  
Sailor moon: Nasty!  
  
Sailor Mars: Mars Flame Sniper!  
  
The attack seemed to do nothing to the creatures, just make it stop for a second then continue on entering bodies.  
  
Sailor Moon: Hey ghost! Back off of those innocent people! I don't know what your doing but I don't like it! So in the name of the moon I order you to go back from where you came and stay there!  
  
The creatures just stare at her as if she was talking in a different language.  
  
???: Hey why have you stopped? I order you to go back to stealing their energy *notices the girl in senshi fukus* and who are you? You do know that it's not Halloween right?  
  
Sailor Mars: We are the Sailor Senshi, reincarnated to protect Earth from evil beings like yourself!  
  
???: Oh that's nice, I hope you had fun playing super hero but your time has been limited! I Magica will be the one who is the cause of the Sailor Senshi downfall!  
  
Sailor Moon: Oh you wish! We have never lost a battle and we don't plan on it!  
  
Magica: Oh that's to bad, because it is in my schedule! Before I let my Shadows destroy let me just say.....no one can beat the Dark Queen or her generals! So don't say I didn't warn ya! *disappears*  
  
Shadows: *looks at Mars and Sailor Moon and lunges towards them*  
  
Star Sensitive Inferno!  
  
Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars turned around and saw the StarLights and also the Inner Senshi there to help. The attacks they did killed one of the three shadows.  
  
Sailor Moon: Minna!  
  
Star Serious Laser!  
  
Star Gentle Uterus!  
  
One more went down. Everyone turned to Sailor Moon who nodded.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!  
  
The last shadow creature went down. Sailor Mars told them all about the strange girl who called herself Magica and her talking about the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Sailor Moon: *pouts* I thought we defeated all of the evil people! I thought I could retire! *wailing*  
  
Sailor Mars: Sailor Moon you baka! Evil never rests, I thought you knew that!  
  
Sailor Mercury: Okay you two stop! Lets detransform so we can go back to studying!  
  
~Detransform~  
  
Usagi: Study?!  
  
Rei: Yes study Usagi, you know the thing you do when you want to get a good test grade!  
  
Seiya: Come on Odango, you do want a good test grade don't you?  
  
Usagi: *nods* Yeah I guess....  
  
They all walk in the temple but Rei stayed back, thinking about the enemy and Usagi's visions, could they all link together in a way?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay there ya go, Chapter 3, I'm sorry if I'm boring you people so I'll try and make the next chapter more exciting. Sayonara!  
  
Comments, Flames: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	4. ChibiUsa's Big Surprise

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Four: Chibiusa's Big Surprise  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it! I don't own Sailor Moon! So don't sue, I'm to young to be sued!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was Saturday and Usagi was going on a date with Seiya that afternoon. They were going to a carnival, but also with Minako&Yaten, Taiki&Ami, and Makoto was bringing Invie with her. All that week Usagi had been teasing her about having special feelings for Invie but all she could do was blush. They invited Rei to come along but she said she had to much work to do at the temple. When Usagi told Luna were she was going this afternoon Luna just plainly freaked out.  
  
Luna: WHAT?! Your going out with Seiya? There back?!  
  
Usagi: Luna.......you've been kinda hyper lately....I think you better lay off of the Catnip!  
  
Luna: *freaking out* Usagi answer my question!  
  
Usagi: Okay Okay....Yes, and Yes! Happy, oh and Minako is going out with Yaten and Ami and Taiki are going out as well.  
  
Luna: *to herself* I wonder what the queen is going to say.....  
  
Usagi: Okay Luna, I have to go and have breakfast, I'm suspose to meet them there in 20 minutes! Lay off the catnip Luna! I'll be back later, Bai!  
  
Luna: Bye Usagi.........  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Ikuko: Oh hi Usagi, I made pancakes.  
  
Usagi: Yummy! By the way, did dad come home...er...sorta of mad?  
  
Ikuko: Um....not that I know of.....why  
  
Usagi: *relieved that her dad didn't hear Minako* Oh nothing...*looks at her watch* Uh Oh! I think I better get going if I plan on making it on time!  
  
Ikuko: Oh...and where are you going?  
  
Usagi: *while stuffing her face* I'm going to the carnival with my friends, and when you see dad tell him that I think I can walk to school on my own and that I don't need him to walk me to the corner.  
  
Ikuko: *smiling* Okay dear you have fun!  
  
Usagi runs out of the house heading towards the carnival she sees Mamoru and his new girlfriend heading where Usagi was heading. Usagi's heart was beating fast, she didn't know how to act around him now, even though he and Usagi DID agree to be friends. Mamoru stops and spots Usagi.  
  
Mamoru: Oh hi Usagi-chan, where are you going, me and Niborsa are heading for the carnival.  
  
Usagi: *forces a smile* Hi Mamoru, I'm going to the carnival to meet up with Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Makoto's friend.  
  
Mamoru: *thinks for a minute* Oh so there back eh?  
  
Niborsa: *pulls on Mamoru's arm* Come on Mamo-chan, I wanna get there quickly! I LOVE carnivals!  
  
Mamoru: *laughs* Okay Okay, Well I gotta go Usagi, I'll see you there!  
  
Usagi: *nods and walks forward absentmindidly*  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
(Carnival)  
  
Usagi: Now where did they tell em to meet them?  
  
???: Usagi-chan! Over here!  
  
Usagi turns around and spies Ami waving frantically at here. Usagi smiles and runs to Ami.  
  
Usagi: Hi Ami-chan, where is everyone else? *looks around*  
  
Ami: They went to buy some cotton candy, I told them I'd stay here for you.  
  
Usagi: *frowning* Am I late?  
  
Ami: *smiles at Usagi* Nope Usagi, your on time for once!  
  
Usagi: Whew! Well guess who I ran into on my way here?  
  
???: Who Usagi?  
  
Usagi turned around to see Seiya and the others walking up with big sticks of Cotton Candy on them. Usagi felt a little nervous, she didn't know if she tell Seiya, would he think that she still loved Mamoru if she talked about him? Ami saw this look on her face and could tell that she really didn't want to tell.  
  
Ami: Lemme guess, your dad, what did he say?  
  
Usagi: *catching on* uh..yeah, right! My dad told me I'm not grounded after all, isn't that great?!  
  
The three in front of them looked a little confused but didn't say anything.  
  
Usagi: *whispering to Ami* Arigatou Ami-chan.  
  
Ami: It was nothing, but tell me who it was later, okay?  
  
Usagi: *nods yes slowly then eyes the Ferris Wheel* Oh! I LOVE Ferris Wheels, they're so romantic! *drags Seiya to the Ferris Wheel line*  
  
Taiki: *Offers Ami his arm* Shall we?  
  
Ami: *grabs hold of it* We shall.  
  
Yaten: Minako?  
  
Minako: Lets go! *grabs Yaten and runs to the line*  
  
Invie: Would you like to ride the Ferris Wheel Makoto?  
  
Makoto: I would love to!  
  
They were standing in line for about ten minutes when someone caught Usagi's eye.  
  
Usagi: Haruka-san, Michiru-san! Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan!  
  
A group of four turned to see a hyper girl jumping up and down waving at them. Setsuna giggled and Hotaru ran to give her a hug.  
  
Hotaru: Usagi! Usagi! Usagi! I haven't seen you in a very very long time!  
  
Usagi: *hugging Hotaru* I've missed you to Hotaru, how have you been doing?  
  
Hotaru: I'm fine! Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are really fun! Here they come now!  
  
Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru came walking towards the group in line.  
  
Michiru: *sees the man with Makoto* Oh hello, I'm Kaioh Michiru, this is Tenou Haruka, the young woman over there is Meioh Setsuna and the little angel holding onto to Usagi is Tomoe Hotaru.  
  
Invie: Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Mune Invie.  
  
Outers: Nice to meet you Invie.  
  
Haruka: Hello Neko-cha-what the! What are THEY doing here? *glares at Three Lights*  
  
Usagi: There visiting Haruka-san, please you guys, no fighting! *looks at Haruka with pleading eyes*  
  
Haruka: *sighs* Alright Usagi-chan, I'll do it, only for you, but don't get mad at me if something slips!  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Okay Haruka I won't.  
  
Michiru: Oh Usagi, where's Mamoru-san?  
  
-Silence-  
  
Usagi: I'm tired of explaining, Minako will tell you.  
  
Minako took the Outer Senshi out of the line and explained to them the whole break up. Not to mention who her new boyfriend was! (Uh Oh!)  
  
Haruka: Usagi, you did what! And your going out with him!  
  
Makoto: *realizes whats about to happen* Um Invie, lets go get some ice cream, you really don't want to witness this.  
  
Invie: *looks at Haruka* Okay...  
  
The two leave Haruka and everyone there to talk to Usagi alone.  
  
Setsuna: *tries to calm Haruka down* Please Haruka, keep it down people are staring at you. *looking at Usagi breathing in deeply* Usagi I'm very sorry about this all, I apologize to you too Seiya. I know you both don't have any clue what I'm talking about but you will soon.  
  
Michiru: Demo Usagi, why did you break up with him? He's your prince and your future husband, and you know what you did right? Little Usagi won't be anymore....  
  
Usagi: *a little sad* I know, I know, I made a big sacrifice, don't all the blame on me, it was just that me and Mamoru didn't love each other anymore, see there he is with his new girlfriend. *pointing towards a booth* Demo Setsuna what do you mean your sorry? It's not your fault we broke up.  
  
Haruka: *staring at Mamoru and Niborsa who were laughing and eating ice cream* Usagi, your future.....  
  
Setsuna: Usagi I can not tell you why, but soon enough you will understand *bows her head* I'm sorry but I can not tell you anymore.  
  
Usagi: *looking at Setsuna worried* Whats going to happen in the future Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna: *Shakes her head indicating that she can't tell*  
  
Hotaru: *Pulling on Setsuna's sleeve* Setsuna! Setsuna! Were next!  
  
Setsuna: *looks up on the Ferris Wheel and smiles* I guess we are, come on Hotaru. *picks Hoatru up and heads for the open carriage.  
  
Haruka: We'll continue this conversation later Neko-chan! *Climbs into a carriage with Michiru*  
  
Invie and Makoto walk back in line laughing and eating ice cream. Makoto saw Usagi and looked at her as if she was worried about her.  
  
Makoto: So how did it go?  
  
Usagi: well...it went....it went fine....  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yaten: You call THAT fine....wow!  
  
The next carriage comes down and Seiya and Usagi climb in. Usagi stumbled but Seiya helps her up.  
  
Usagi: Arigatou Seiya.  
  
Seiya: *smiles* No problem.  
  
There carriage takes off and Seiya and Usagi wave to Taiki and Ami who were just about to step into theirs. Usagi was looking at the blue sky, it was such a beautiful color, sky blue. Usagi turned to Seiya just to see him staring at her.  
  
Usagi: Seiya-kun, what are you staring at?  
  
Seiya: *smiling* The cutest angel I've ever seen.  
  
Usagi: *Blush* Seiya.......Seiya what comes to your mind when you see the moon?  
  
Seiya: *Thinks for a minute* I sometimes imagine in my mind that a long time ago on the moon that there was a queen who ruled there, and they had parties every night....  
  
Usagi: *To herself* I forgot that he doesn't know about the Moon Kingdom...maybe I should tell him, I mean he has a right to know........  
  
Seiya: Oh forget it, it's pretty silly isn't it?  
  
Usgai: *softly* No, not really...Seiya have to tell you something important to tell you, will you listen to me?  
  
Seiya: Hai! Of course Odango.  
  
Usagi: Well you see I haven't always been Tsukino Usagi...  
  
Seiya: Nani..  
  
Usagi: Please let me finish. Maybe around one thousand years ago I was a princess of the moon, Princess Serenity. Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter were my court. They protected me, it was their job. Uranus, Pluto, and Neptune protected the Moon Kingdom from their respected planets. My mother, Queen Serenity reincarnated me, Prince Endymion, that was Mamoru, and my court after we were killed by an evil being trying to take over our Universe. *looks down* You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, demo I just had to get that off of my chest...  
  
Seiya: *hugs Usagi* Of course I believe you! *leans towards Usagi*  
  
Usagi: Thank you for coming back...to me *closes her eyes and leans towards Seiya*  
  
When they finally touched lips Usagi felt different, she didn't feel like clumsy Usagi Tsukino, she felt like a princess falling in love for the first time in her life. Usagi deepened the kiss as the cresent moon symbol flashed on her forehead.Seiya brought her closer to his body. The cresent moon on Usagi's forehead glowed a bright and warm yellow. A star burned onto Seiya's forehead. Usagi opened her eyes and smiled at Seiya. Seiya stared at her, actually her forehead...the cresent moon was still there. Usagi looked at Seiya's forehead surprised at what she saw. She grabbed her purse and rummaged through it. She pulled out a hand held mirror and showed him what she was staring at. He slowly ran his forefinger over the yellow star on his head. The star slowly dissolved.  
  
Seiya: Usagi-chan....theres a...a cresent moon on your forehead.  
  
Usagi quickly ran her finger over the scar, when she did she felt pain shoot through her body. She quickly let go and the pain stopped. Usagi was relieved when Seiya told her that it was gone.  
  
Usagi: Now that was weird!  
  
Seiya: Tell me about it. *looks over the side of the carriage* The carriage is coming down.  
  
Usagi: Oi! It's getting dark already! * looks at the purple sky* Wow, I wish I had a camra, I don't think I've seen anything prettier.  
  
Seiya: I know I have. *Looks at Usagi with eyes full of love and gives her a peck on the cheek*  
  
Usagi: * as the carriage slows and touches the ground* Crap! The rides over, and I was just starting to enjoy it.  
  
Seiya: *Steps down from the carriage and laughs* I promise we'll ride it later, when its night, That way we'll be able to see the stars and moon.  
  
Usagi: *jumps out the carriage* Arigatou Sei-chan! *gives him a peck on the lips*  
  
Usgai and Seiya stood waiting by the side of the Ferris Wheel waitng for the others. When Minako and Yaten got off the Ferris Wheel Usagi couldn't help but laugh. On Yaten's cheek was lipstick! Seiya saw this and started laughing to, followed by Taiki, Ami, Makoto, and Invie.  
  
Seiya: Oi Yaten! Did you have a good time?!  
  
Minako: *noticing what they were laughing at and giggled* Oops! Hehe! *licks her thumb and wipes away the lipstick*  
  
Yaten: *blush* Oh that...hehe!  
  
Makoto: That was fun!  
  
Usagi: *eyes Makoto and Invie closely* Hm....Aha! *runs to Minako and whispers something in her ear*  
  
Minako: *smiles at Makoto* The Goddess of Love is on it......  
  
Minna: *sweatdop*  
  
Makoto: Oh sorry guys, we gotta go.  
  
Minako and Usagi: Where?  
  
Invie: We were going to go out for dinner.  
  
Usagi: out eh? hm.....well I'll be calling you Makoto-chan!  
  
Makoto: Er...yeah! Well bye guys! Have a good time!  
  
They all said good bye as Makoto and Invie left the carnival.  
  
Ami: *points* Oh! Oh! Look! Race Car Driving!  
  
Seiya: *crooked smile* Would anyone like to race?  
  
Yaten: *sighs* Seiya you know you won't let us say no so why do you ask anyway?!  
  
Seiya: That's true, well then what are we waiting for? *takes Usagi's hand and runs towards the ride*  
  
Usagi: *a little panicked* D..demo Seiya-chan, I don't know if I can race...what if I go off the track?!  
  
Seiya: *smiling* Don't worry Odango, you'll cross the finish line  
  
When they all got into a Race Car Yaten noticed a mob of girls standing around the bars staring at Three Lights. Yaten wanted to make his fans jealous so he hopped out of his Race Car and over to Minako's.  
  
Yaten: Good luck Minako-chan! *gives her a kiss on the cheek and runs back to his car*  
  
When Yaten kissed Minako there was a loud gasp from the girls staring at him. Yaten smiled, pleased with himself and Seiya just shook his head. During the race everyone seemed to be doing fine but Usagi. She got distracted when the Three Lights fans started yelling Taiki, Seiya and Yaten's name, but she was encouraged when Seiya winked at her when he passed her. Surprisedly she came in Third place! Taiki in Fourth, Ami in Sixth, Yaten in Fifth and Minako in Second. And of course Seiya in First! The rest of the day was fun. Seiya won Usagi a medium sized brown Teddy Bear and Seiya helped her win 'Ring Toss'. Just as promised Seiya and Usagi went on the Ferris Wheel. Ami, Taiki, Yaten, and Minako tried to persuade them to go on the 'Tunnel of Love' with them but they told them they were just fine with the Ferris Wheel. When they got in line Usagi started freaking out when she saw that Mamoru and Niborsa were in front of them.  
  
Usagi: EEK! *To herself* Why do I feel strange around Mamoru-chan?  
  
Niborsa: *turning to see Usagi* Oh Usagi hi! Oh my God! *spying Seiya* Seiya Kou of the Three Lights! *getting excited*  
  
Usagi: Oh hi Niborsa, Mamoru *looks down holding onto Seiya's arm*  
  
Seiya: *A little confused about Niborsa* Er..hi, Mamoru.. *offers his hand to the girl* HI...I don't think we've met before, I'm Kou Seiya.  
  
Niborsa: *shakes Seiya's hand* Hi, I'm Feboko Niborsa. *looks at Usagi* Usgai can I talk to you for a second?  
  
Usagi: *looks at Seiya* Okay....*follows Niborsa*  
  
Niborsa: Usagi, Mamoru told me that when you both were going out you both thought that you were destined to be with each other forever. Usagi I'm sorry that I got in the way, but now I believe that I'm destined to be with Mamo-chan.  
  
Usagi: I understand Niborsa but were not talking about the same destiny...poor Chibiusa.... *looks at Niborsa* Well Niborsa, I really do hope you and Mamoru are truely destined.  
  
Niborsa: You're a good person Usagi-chan.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* You too Niborsa-chan. Well lets go, the boys are probably wondering what on Earth were talking about.  
  
Niborsa: Yeah...  
  
When the two girls arrived back in line both boys were staring at them. Usagi laughed at Seiya's expression and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Mamoru saw this and got a little jealous. He knew Three Lights were back but he didn't know Usagi was dating one of them! Seiya noticed Mamoru staring at Usagi so he gave her a kiss on both cheeks, just to let Mamoru know that Usagi was his. (^_^) Yaten, Minako, Taiki, and Ami came running up towards them. Both Yaten and Taiki had lipstick on both cheeks.  
  
Usagi: I can tell you guys enjoyed that ride huh?  
  
Two Couples: *Blush*  
  
Ami: *noticing Mamoru* Oh hello Mamoru-san.  
  
Mamoru: Hi Ami-chan, Minako-chan, how are you guys doing? *to himself* I guess their dating Yaten and Taiki...  
  
Before Minako or Ami could answer him Niborsa pulled him onto a carriage.  
  
Yaten: Whose that chick Mamoru is with today?  
  
Usagi: Oh that's his new girlfriend, Niborsa, shes nice.  
  
Seiya: That reminds me, what were you two talking about?  
  
Usagi: *devilish smile* Just stuff.  
  
Another carriage came down and Usagi and Seiya jumped in.  
  
Seiya: Oh come on you can tell-  
  
Usagi grabbed Seiya and hushed him with a kiss.  
  
Usagi: Shh...  
  
Seiya: *Frowning*  
  
Usagi: *hugs Seiya* Oh Seiya don't be mad at me please, I promise I'll tell you what happened later.  
  
Seiya: *kisses Usagi's head* I could never be mad at you Odango.  
  
Just then something kind of heavy landed on Usagi's lap.  
  
Usagi: What the...Ah! *looks closer at the figure* Oh my God! Chibiusa! *hugs the girl* I thought you were dead...oh wow, you've grown a lot!  
  
The girl stood up and dusted off her navy blue mini skirt and blouse. She look about 12 or 13 with black hair done in odangos like Usagi's. Usagi hugged the girl again and started crying. Seiya looked worried, did this mean that Mamoru and Usagi would get back together in the future? He sighed a little and looked at Usagi. She was so worried about the life of her daughter, now she looked so happy seeing her again. As long as Usagi was happy Seiya was happy.  
  
Usagi: Chibiusa! wow, you look different.  
  
Chibiusa: Oh Usagi I've missed you so much! I have some important news for you. You're right, I should be dead...but since Mamoru isn't my father I'm not!  
  
Seiya: *grins and thinks to himself* Maybe I'm her father...what are you thinking Seiya? Do you really think she loves you enough to marry you?! A princess would marry a prince, like that vision I've been seeing....  
  
Usagi: Nani....well I guess that explains your look, how old are you anyway? And whose your father?  
  
Chibiusa: I'm 13*turns to Seiya* Usagi, I'll tell you who my father is as soon as I introduce myself to your friend. Hi I'm Kou Chibiusa, proud daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Seiya!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: NANI!!!!!!!???????  
  
At that point Seiya couldn't handle it anymore, he was full or shock and happiness...he fainted.  
  
Usagi: Seiya! *tries to get him to wake up*  
  
Chibiusa: Maybe I shouldn't had told him....Uh Oh the carriage is coming back down, we've got to get him up!  
  
Usagi: Matte! Are you saying that....to marry Seiya....he's my true destiny?  
  
Chibiusa: Well duh! If he wasn't I wouldn't be here know would I?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Yeah okay....*slaps Seiya across the face* Come on Seiya-kun wake up!  
  
Seiya: *slowly opens his eyes* Ow...Usagi I just had the weirdest dream....  
  
Chibiusa: *looking at Seiya* Would I happen to be in your dream dad?!  
  
Seiya: *jumps up* What the!  
  
Usagi: Uh Seiya....relax, sit down for a second....that was no dream...  
  
Seiya: *looks at Chibiusa then Usagi* I think I'm going to faint....again!  
  
Usagi: *hugs Seiya* No don't! We had a hard time waking you up the first time you fainted!  
  
The ride ended and the three stepped out of the carriage. Seiya spotted the others sitting at a table eating pizza. Chibiusa ran over to them and hugged Minako and Ami. When Minako saw Chibiusa she spit her soda out and Ami jumped up from her chair knocking it over. Yaten and Taiki sweatdropped. Chibiusa explained everything to them and Usagi had to explain to Yaten and Taiki just who she was. Seiya just stood there looking dazed...probably still thinking it was still a dream. He and Usagi marry...have a child? No way! Yaten was flipping out.  
  
Yaten: Are you saying that this person right here..standing next to me...Kou Seiya...is going to be king of the world...NO WAY! Okay I got it...it's a nightmare.....Minako-chan pinch me! Ow not that hard...ACK! It's not a dream...I'm really going to have to call you 'King' in the future..oh help me God!  
  
Seiya was about to knock Yaten out when Usagi stepped between them both.  
  
Usagi: Okay none of that today.  
  
Yaten: And you Usagi....your married to Seiya in the future...I never would of guessed my queen. *grinning*  
  
Taiki: So anyway we were thinking about having a sleepover at our place, what do  
  
you say Usagi...oh and since your here you can come to Chibiusa.  
  
Usagi: You bet I'm in!  
  
Chibiusa: I wanna come to!  
  
Yaten: Okay Chibiusa, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch!  
  
Chibiusa: I don't mind, this way I'll be able to stay up all night and watch T.V, and I could tie up your phone line...I haven't talked to Hotaru in a long time.  
  
Minna: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Chibiusa: I'm joking...  
  
They all were about to go but Usagi stopped Seiya and told the others to go ahead.  
  
Usagi: *looking into Seiya's eyes* It's not a dream is it...she really is our child..  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Hai! Demo I never would of guessed in all my dreams that I would marry an angel.  
  
Usagi: *smiles and kisses Seiya* Watakushi ren'ai Seiya…always. (I love you Seiya)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that's all of Chapter Four. You don't wanna know how many times I had to change the freakin title! So I'll see you all later!  
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	5. The Awakening

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: The Awakening  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! NAH! Now you can't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got there Chibiusa made herself at home. Yaten rented some movies (horror/comedy/romance) and stayed up to midnight. Usagi helped Chibiusa transform the couch into a bed and then walked up to Seiya.  
  
Usagi: Lemme guess, I'm sleeping with you tonight right?  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Unless you want to sleep on the couch with Chibi-usa!  
  
They walked into Seiya's room and Usagi was amazed. The room was about the size about her and Shingo's room combined. There were two shelves filled up with sport trophies.  
  
Usagi: Wow Seiya...you've got a trophy for about every sport....except Cheer leading! *giggles*  
  
Seiya: Thanks...I think. Usagi I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be back in a second, I'll be back in a minute. *takes his pajamas and walks into the bathroom*  
  
Usagi: Okay Sei-chan. *walks out of the room* Chibi-usa are you up?  
  
Chibi-usa: *groggy voice* NOW I am Usagi!  
  
Usagi: Gomen Chibiusa but WHY are you back in our time?  
  
Chibiusa: To tell you the truth I don't know why I'm back...all I know is that mother said that you would need me. Also she told me I had to find an 'old friend' and I know for sure it's not Hotaru...she's not lost.  
  
Usagi: One more question...how did you change like that...  
  
Chibiusa: Oh you mean how I changed my look and fathers?  
  
Usagi: Hai!  
  
Chibiusa: Well you see Usagi, you changed me...that day you said that you wanted a guy like Seiya the future changed completely! I'm actually glad that you had a change of heart....Seiya is fun in the future, and mama seems happier than when she was with Mamo-chan...demo I still like Mamoru a lot.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Sorry that I woke you up...goodnight Chibiusa.  
  
Chibiusa: *yawning* Goodnight Usagi-chan!  
  
Usagi walked back to the room just as the door to the bathroom opened. Seiya came in wearing his black P.Js. Usagi sat on the bed and sighed.  
  
Seiya: *sitting by Usagi* What's the matter Odango?  
  
Usagi: I don't know I'm just freaking out, first the vision, then the enemy, then that thing with the moon and star on the Ferris Wheel and know Chibiusa is back.  
  
???: Gomen nasai you two, I didn't know it would hurt you two so much...  
  
Usagi: *jumping up* Who said that?!  
  
???: I did hun, it's me mother...I've come to set things straight.  
  
Usagi: *shocked* Queen Serenity?!?!  
  
There was a flash of light and there stood Queen Serenity looking quite sad.  
  
Seiya: Nani...queen...mother?!  
  
Queen Serenity: Gomen nasai...I'm sorry I put you through all of this, I'm sorry Usagi...Seiya..  
  
Usagi: Seiya, in my past life this was my mother Queen Serenity-What do you mean mother...why are you so sad?! Why are you sorry?  
  
Queen Serenity: Serenity the past I gave you was a fake, this is your true past. *throws at Seiya and Usagi what looks like silver sand.*  
  
The room started to shake and the lights started to flicker on and off. Usagi had to hold onto Seiya to keep her balance. The room went black and then the scene of the Moon Kingdom took place.  
  
???:Princess! Princess Serenity, your mother wants to see you.  
  
Princess Serenity: Okay Venus, Thanks for telling me, I'll be there in a second.  
  
The princess ran through the halls then stopped when she heard a man laugh.  
  
???: I'm surprised that you can run in those heels princess.  
  
Serenity: *smiling* Seiya...what are you doing here...I thought you and the other soldiers went out today.  
  
Seiya: I had to see you today. *moves closer to the princess*  
  
Serenity: Seiya...*innocently kisses him and puts her arms around his waist*  
  
Seiya: *breaks away* I've got to go my princess. *kisses her cheek and turns to leave*  
  
Serenity: Matte! *grabs Seiya's hand* Tonight my mother is having a ball....please come!  
  
The Seiya nodded and continued to run down the winding corridor. Serenity smiled and touched her heart, the one that Seiya had stole. The princess continued down the hall and opened a door. It was a cozy little rose that had a fireplace and above it was a painted portrait of Princess Serenity and the queen. A woman with silver hair in odangos was sitting at a small circular glass table sipping tea and talking to a handsome young man with short black hair. The princess silently walked in and closed the door.  
  
Princess: You wanted to see me mother?  
  
Queen: Oh dear your here, please come and sit. *pulls out a chair for her daughter*  
  
Princess: *slowly walks to the chair and sits down* Mother you didn't tell me we were to have a guest...*looks at the man*  
  
Queen: *sets down her cup and stands* Serenity, this is Prince Endymion of Earth....you two are to marry and rule over the Moon Kingdom! *smiles ear to ear*  
  
Princess: *stares at her mother eyes full of disbelief* Nani...when was this decided?  
  
Serenity couldn't believe it, she wanted to cry but couldn't because it would show the foreign prince that she had no respect for him at all.  
  
Queen: Last week dear...I went to the prince's 15th Birthday and I discussed it with his parents. when you are 22 dear Serenity you both will wed. At tonight's ball you two will have the opening dance.  
  
Princess: Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Prince Endymion *looks into his eyes then rises* I'm sorry to leave so soon but I promised Venus and Mercury something.....I'll see you tonight.  
  
Endymion: I have to leave now too. It's been a pleasure Princess.  
  
The princess was about to open the door when three young men came running into the room.  
  
Yaten: *bowing* My queen, the captain wants to talk to you!  
  
Taiki: *bowing* He said it was urgent my queen!  
  
Queen: Oh dear, I'll be there in a moment, come Endymion, I'll walk you to the door.  
  
The prince and queen walked out of the room leaving the three men and the princess alone.  
  
Taiki: Princess....what the matter, you look sad. *Eyes full of concern*  
  
Princess: Oh don't worry Taiki...I'm fine! Oh I have a message for you and Yaten from Venus and Mercury. They both want to talk to you about something...*grins*  
  
Yaten and Taiki: Arigatou! *run out of room*  
  
Seiya: *laughing* You do know what's going on between them right?  
  
Princess: *smiling* Hai! They are secretly meeting each other. They sound like some people I know…  
  
Seiya: Odango who was that young man who was with you and your mother?  
  
Princess: *runs and hugs Seiya while crying* Oh Seiya it's horrible! That man is a prince of Earth. My mother arranged it so that on my 22nd Birthday we are to wed! Tonight we are to dance the opening dance! I CAN'T DO THIS SEIYA!  
  
Seiya: *runs his finger through her hair* My princess it's okay...you know were not allowed to be!  
  
Princess: Demo I want to be with you forever! *cries more*  
  
Seiya: Serenity please don't cry....*wipes away her tears* No more crying....I want to see your beautiful smile.  
  
Princess: *forces a smile*  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Thats the smile I want to see....Odango  
  
Usagi: I just want to be with you Seiya…don't leave me please! I love you.  
  
Seiya: Serenity…I love you to, and I always will.  
  
Usagi nodded and looked into the man she loved eyes. She was lost in his eyes, she couldn't pull away. She noticed that he was inching closer to her as was she. When their lips met Usagi felt safe…but also sad. A few tears fell from her precious face. Nothing ever went her way. She wasn't allowed to love the man she loved because of tradition: A prince must wed a princess.  
  
Seiya: *breaking away* Come on...I'll walk you to your room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
(The Queens ball)  
  
Queen: Serenity you looks a little worried...whats the matter?  
  
Princess: Wha? Oh it's you mother...don't worry I'm fine, really!  
  
Queen: *a little concerned* Is it Endymion?  
  
Princess: Oh no Endymions a......nice young man.  
  
Queen: Okay...well the dance will start in a minute, Endymion was looking for you, oh there he is. *points out Endymion to Serenity*  
  
Princess: Okay mother...*walks up to Prince Endymion* Good evening Endymion. *smiles*  
  
Endymion: Hello Serenity, you look beautiful.  
  
Princess: Arigatou-  
  
Serenity was cut off by the sound of Queen Serenity's voice talking to the men and women at the ball.  
  
Queen: Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you the future rulers of the Moon Kingdom, Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity!  
  
A waltz started playing by the orchestra indicating that it was time of the prince and princess to dance. The princess's stomach gave a twist when she clutched onto Enymion's arm. THe two walked to the dance floor both shaking inside. As they danced Serenity was avoiding Endymion's eyes and he was avoiding her's. In the corner of her eye Serenity saw someone familiar watching her. He was wearing a gray tuxedo and wearing a white mask. (like tuxs) His black hair was neating pulled back into a ponytail. Serenity felt jumpy. Seiya was watching her dance with her future husband. The song ended and Serenity quickly pulled away from Endymion just as she saw Seiya wink at her and walk out of the room. Serenity nodded and followed him outside quickly. She found Seiya right outside the door looking at the earth. In his hands he had two white roses.  
  
Sereinty: Oh Seiya....arigatou for coming.  
  
Seiya: *turns around* Did you think I would not? *puts the one rose in each of the princess's buns. (odangos)  
  
Serenity: *hugs Seiya* Iie...I knew you would come. You always keep your promises.  
  
  
  
Seiya wrapped his arms around her and Usagi placed her hands on his arms that was guarding her waist. The two walked towards the garden in complete silence, they both stopped in front of a fountain and kissed. Serenity looked at him and blushed.  
  
Princess: I don't know what my mother is trying to do, why can't she see that I love you, not him.  
  
Seiya: *kisses the woman's foreheard* I can understand what she's doing. She wants you to take the throne with a prince, it's only tradition.  
  
Princess: Well it's time for this tradition to end...then maybe we won't have to see each other in secret. Then maybe we will be able to wed.  
  
(hm...does this sound familiar to you?) Seiya smiled and they both kissed thinking about a happy future they would have if they were to wed. Then Serenity started crying because she knew it wouldn't be possible. Her mother already had it arranged, Seiya was thinking the same thing as tears rolled down his face and mingled with his princess's.  
  
Seiya: Serenity...I've got to go....  
  
Serenity: Hai, I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble.  
  
Seiya: *smiles* No, it was fun....I love you *turns and runs away*  
  
Serenity: *in a whisper* I love you too Seiya, and I promise I will figure out a way for us to be together for ever...  
  
???: *panting* Serenity! Serenity!  
  
Serenity turned around to see her mother running towards her.  
  
Princess: *looking down* Oh hello mother...  
  
Queen: Goodness I've been looking for you everywhere, I didn't see you come out here...you look lovely dear with those white roses in your hair....oh my God what's wrong...you've been crying...your eyes are bloodshot! *looks extremly worried*  
  
Princess: Nothing is wrong mother..I'm...I'm fine! *tears roll down her face*  
  
Queen: Are you sure? Listen hun lets talk. *sits on the fountain* Is this about Endymion?  
  
Princess: Well sort of...  
  
Queen: Listen if you think he doesn't love you you're wrong. Hes just getting over the death of his love.  
  
Princess: *surprised* Nani?!?!  
  
Queen: He was in love with a young woman named Sailor Destiny. They were both secretly seeing each other knowing about the rule that a prince must marry a princess.Sailor Destiny had complete control over Destiny. Queen Beryl thought that if she killed Sailor Destiny then the destiny of the Moon Kingdom would be no more and she could finally conquer it. Demo she was wrong. The death of Destiny took Endymion by surprise. For days he wouldn't leave his room and at night he would just study the stars until early morning. His parents knew that he needed to get over her so thats how we arranged your engagement.  
  
Princess: *feeling bad for the prince* Oh...thats such a sad story...and three weeks later he has an egagement right after the one he loved died....demo mother, I think I have something important to tell you.  
  
Queen: *sighs* I know Serenity, you want to talk to me about Seiya and yourself. I...well I have to confess something. I saw you leave the palace so I followed you...I heard the whole conversation...  
  
Princess: So...  
  
Queen: Gomen nasai, I had no idea, but theres nothing I can do...  
  
Princess: *jumping up* Nani! You can call the whole engagement off and get rid of that silly tradition! Endymion and his love could of married but because of that rule they couldn't and never will because Destiny is dead! Do you want Seiya to die!? I've finally found true love but I can't have it because of some dumb tradition! I thought you were Queen of this planet, don't you have any say of what goes?! Can you get rid of it? Well can't you!? *runs to the palace and into her room crying*  
  
Queen: *stares at her daughters retreating figure* Serenity…my daughter…does he really make you that happy?  
  
***  
  
(The Next day Outside the Palace)  
  
Mercury: Poor Serenity, she hasn't shown her face all day.  
  
Jupiter: She hasn't eaten anything!  
  
Mars: She really does love Seiya doesn't she.  
  
Venus: I guess so, demo I can't stand to see her like this!  
  
???: So it true that she hasn't come out of her room...  
  
Senshi: Seiya!  
  
Seiya: I've got to see her! *runs into the palace*  
  
***  
  
(Princess Serenity's Room)  
  
  
  
The princess was lying on her bed, face burried in her pillow crying. Then someone entered quietly.  
  
Seiya: Love please don't cry...  
  
Princess: *jumps up and hugs the man* Seiya!!  
  
Seiya: Serenity I love you but love isn't worth killing yourself over!  
  
Princess: Seiya! If it's you then I really don't care about anything else! I love you and I will do what ever I can to be with you.  
  
Seiya: *sighing* My princess. *kisses her forehead* It'll be okay. No matter what happens love, promise that you won't forget me.  
  
Princess: *looks up curious* What do you mean 'Promise That You Won't forget me?!' I know I would never forget you, the day I die you will be the last thing that will be on my mind! What a silly question to ask, why did you ask it?  
  
Seiya: *looks away* I…I just want you to have some memory of your humble warrior.  
  
Princess: *kisses Seiya's cheek* No, your more than a 'humble warrior'. Your my only love, and I will love you forever…no matter what happens to us. No matter what!  
  
Just then one of the palace guards Yaten, walked in on the scene and bowed his head in apology.  
  
Yaten: Gomen, hime your mother wants to talk to you…*eyes Seiya* you to Seiya!  
  
Princess: *sighs* Hai!  
  
***  
  
(Queen Serenity's Bed Room)  
  
The queen was sitting on her bed reciting what she was going to say to her daughter and her love. She felt bad what she had done to her daughter and wanted to set things straight. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought of what she had told her daughter. Just then Seiya and Serenity walked in hand in hand and both sat in a chair.  
  
Queen: I'm sorry dears, I have so stupid thinking I could control your hearts when I was wro-  
  
The woman was cut off by a big boom that seemed to be coming from outside! Seiya jumped from his chair and took out a sword.  
  
Seiya: My queen, the time has come, I must fight....*He looked at the woman next to him with sad eyes* I will return, then we will finish our conversation.  
  
Princess: *crying* Please don't go....please, I don't want you to die!  
  
Seiya: *Kisses her on the forehead* Who said I was going to die? Just remember…Never forget me…no matter what! *runs out of the room*  
  
Princess: Mother......*looks at the queen who slowly nods* I don't want him to die! *runs after the man screaming his name*  
  
Princess Serenity ran outside frantically searching for her love. She saw something disturbing...A woman with red hair stood over a dead mans body laughing a sinister laugh, the most horrible thing about it was that the man was Endymion.  
  
Princess: *crying* Endymion! Oh dear God no! Oh Endymion I'm so sorry that I got you involved in this! *lunges at the woman* Why you! You killed Endymion! You killed him! I hate you! I swear I will kill you, kill you I say! Oh Endymion I'm so sorry that...oh Endymion!  
  
Queen Beryl: *takes the princess by the wrists* Oh Princess Serenity..so nice to see you. Oh aren't you full of hatred, all of this over this silly boy? *laughs* Do you want to join him? I could make it happen you know. *grins*  
  
???: Let her go NOW!  
  
Princess: *turning around* Seiya!!  
  
Queen Beryl: Ah isn't this cute! Do you plan on saving this puny girl all by yourself?  
  
Seiya: *stepping in front of Beryl* Hai! Now let her go..then I shall proceed to defeating you and bringing the peace back again!  
  
Princess: Seiya don't please! *falls as Beryl pushes her * Oh my God! *looks up and sees her Inner Senshi lying about 20 ft. away from her in a poodle of blood (dead of course)* Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury! Wake up please! *notices Taiki and Yaten lying 10 ft. away from the inner and tears swell up in her eyes then looks at Beryl with anger in her eyes* You did it! You killed my friends! I hate you! I hate you! Go to hell!  
  
Seiya: Princess please leave! Leave here before its to late, don't worry I'll be okay..*smiles*  
  
The princess just stood there staring at him.  
  
Seiya: *yelling* Serenity please leave her! I don't want to see you get hurt! Serenity please!  
  
Princess: *tears in her eyes* Seiya...  
  
Seiya: Serenity please go now!  
  
Princess: *runs away crying*  
  
The princess was sitting at the fountain panting. She sat there and cried, her friends...they were dead...never to come back and comfort her, and her love, Seiya was fighting the evil witch for her own safety. She felt alone, helpless, and her heart was about to break. She silently cried in her hands then tried to cheer herself up. Her head jerked up when she heard the cry of agony.  
  
Serenity: Oh my God Seiya! Seiya! *runs back to where she saw the woman*  
  
Serenity burst out into tears when she saw Seiya's dead body, his sword beside him dripping with blood. It seemed that the woman killed him with his own sword. Serenity ran to his side and held the body in her arms. She silently rocked back and fourth with Seiya in her arms crying. Then a shadow cast over them both. Serenity looked up and gasped. Queen Beryl stood above them chuckling and holding a sword. She raised the sword above them and brought it down on Serenity just as Serenity screamed out in pain. Serenity looked at the woman then at Seiya slowly dying.  
  
Princess: *weak voice* Seiya...I love you...and know I'll finally be able to be with you.. *weak smile*  
  
The princess loosened her grip on Seiya then closed her eyes forever. Out of her sleeve fell out a star locket that played a lovely melody. (you all know what melody!) The queen ran out with tears in her eyes.  
  
Queen: Serenity..no...Seiya...I'm so sorry! *wipes away her tears and takes out her crystal* This is not how it's going to end! I promise my daughter, I promise you all another life where you won't have to worry about being attacked. I promise you all, in the name of the moon there will be justice!  
  
Just then everything began to shake, it felt like an earth quake. Usagi and Seiya found themselves back in Seiya's room on the ground. Usagi stared at Seiya and he stared at her. Tears ran down her face as she remembered her life on the moon. She ran to Seiya and hugged him.  
  
Usagi: *in a whisper* Seiya...*more tears run down her face*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okays thats Chapter 5, and I'm glad its over, it took me forever to write! I still have the urge to write more..more I say! Mwahahaha! On with Chapter Six, I still don't know the title..hmm...maybe I should put Invie in the plot a little more, I planned to I just didn't know when, by chance do any of you know what role he plays? (other than Makotos new boyfriend oops, did I say that?) Well anyway tell me how I'm doing with this story...REVIEW! Email me, give me flames, but I prefer compliments ^_^. Well anyway I guess I better shut up and get to work right? Right! Sayornara!  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	6. Daughter Number Two

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: Daughter Number Two  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any other animÃ¨, although here are the people I DO own:  
  
Invie  
  
Ginkyu  
  
Niborsa  
  
Aquaria  
  
Magica  
  
The Dark Queen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day Taiki, Yaten, Ami, and Minako were sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee, which was a bad idea in Minakos case. Minako was bouncing off the walls, laughing for no apparent reason, and occasionally taking small jogs around the apartment. Chibiusa was sitting on the couch watching T.V, she was waiting for her future mother and father wake up.  
  
Ami: Okay I really do think that it's time for those two to wake up, Minako please sit down! I'm going to go and wake up Usagi and Seiya.  
  
Yaten: No! Ami don't, I got a better idea! Let's have a little fun with them...for Seiya, Minako you could let him 'borrow' your lipstick, Ami your blush and it would be a little fun to draw on him....for Usagi all we have to do is powder her face white and put make-up on her also, in a bad way..not to make her look pretty....*grins*  
  
???: I don't think so Yaten....  
  
Yaten: ACK! Uh...Seiya your up......um...hi Usagi...did you er have a good night's rest? *panicking*  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah, I got four whole hours of sleep, lucky me *still sleepy*  
  
Taiki: *suspicious* And what WERE you doing last night? *raises an eyebrow*  
  
Seiya and Usagi: *sweatdrop* NOTHING LIKE THAT! (nothing like that in the WHOLE STORY!!!)  
  
Ami: Okay then what were you doing?  
  
Usagi: Let's just say we got a visit from a friend that took us back to the Moon Kingdom.....  
  
Chibiusa: *jumping up* USAGI SHUT UP! Mama told me that your not allowed to tell them but they have to find out on their own!  
  
???: That's right Chibiusa...they have to learn of their history on their own...hello Usagi, Seiya *smiling*  
  
Ami, Seiya, Minako, Usagi: Serenity-sama!  
  
Taiki: *confused* Who?  
  
Queen Serenity: Hello Taiki, Yaten, I'm Usagi's past mother. A thousand years ago I was her mother, the ruler of the moon, and she was my daughter..the future ruler of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Yaten and Taiki: *still a little confused* Hello Queen Serenity...  
  
Queen Serenity: I have come because I forgot to give you your new powers...the first you will recieve is mind comunication. You will be able to comunicate with other Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen by using your new physic powers.  
  
Usagi: Cool! Oh and mother..would one of these new powers you give us be smartness? *smiles*  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Queen Serenity: *laughing* I'm sorry dear but no...well I must go know, I will see you all again, sayonara! *disappears*  
  
Usagi: Oh well I tried.  
  
Chibiusa: *walks up to Seiya and Usagi* Um...Seiya, Usagi theres more that I have to tell you...well you see my er..my sister will soon be joining us, Aquaria (ock-quere-e-ya). See she stayed back home to finish up getting use to changing into Sailor Chibi Star Fighter, and mother was teaching her how to use the Time Key and Time Gate...she should arrive her today. She's five and sometimes things slip...just to warn you before hand.  
  
Seiya: second daughter...  
  
Usagi: Aquaria  
  
Seiya and Usagi looked at each other then both fainted.  
  
Minako: *jumping to her feet* Usagi-chan! Wake up!  
  
Ami: *fills a cup up with water and pours it on Usgai's face* Usagi!  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes and stared at the faces in front of her. What on earth are you guys doing? Now I'm all wet! *looks at Seiya* Why is he asleep?  
  
Taiki: *shakes Seiya awake* You both need to handle things in a different way.  
  
Seiya: Hey! What would you do if YOU found out you had children?  
  
Yaten: Jump off a cliff....ow!  
  
Minako had hit Yaten and smiled at everyone.  
  
Ami: Okay....so Chibiusa when should this Aquaria Kou come and visit us? *smiles at Usagi and Seiya*  
  
Chibiusa: Actually she's late...she said she would come here around-what the!  
  
Everyone turned around and heard a child's giggle, it seemed to be coming from the couch. Usagi got nearer the couch and the laughter grew louder. Usagi fell down when a girls head popped up from the couch and cried out 'boo'!  
  
Usagi: AHH! W-w-who are you?  
  
The girl had blonde hair done in odangos. Her hair was about the length of Chibi Chibi's. She looked about five years old and had purple eyes. She wore blue jean shorts and a blue T-shirt that had stars and moons printed all over it.  
  
???: Hi Chibiusa! I'm here! Oh hi, I'm Kou Aquaria! You must be Usagi, you look just like mama, and you must be Seiya! *smiles and hugs Usagi then Seiya*  
  
Chibiusa: *hugs her sister* Aquaria your here, so are you sure your ready to become a Sailor Senshi?!  
  
Aquaria: *salutes her big sister* Sailor Chibi Star Fighter reporting for duty!  
  
Usagi: *sighs* That's a relieve...I was afraid she was going to be Sailor Chibi Chibi Chibi Moon!  
  
Minna: *laughing at Usagi*  
  
Ami: Ohayo, I'm Mizuno Ami, or Sailor Mercury.  
  
Taiki: Good morning, I'm Kou Taiki, or Sailor Star Maker.  
  
Yaten: How ya doing? I'm Kou Yaten, or Sailor Star Healer.  
  
Minako: Nice to meet you, I'm Aino Minako, or Sailor Venus.  
  
Usagi: Well it's kinda obvious who I am but I think I'll say it again. I'm TSUKINO-not Kou yet, if you say that you'll get me in so much trouble! Anyway I'm Tsukino Usagi or Sailor Moon.  
  
Seiya: Hi, I'm Kou Seiya, or Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
Aquaria: Hey, where are the other Star-  
  
Chibiusa: *puts her hand over Aquaria's mouth* Oh um...ignore anything she just said, like I said before she sometimes let things slip! *nervous giggle*  
  
Aquaria: Oh..okay Chibiusa, gomen.  
  
Usagi: Okay! Let's call Rei and Makoto, were going to have a meeting! Rei doesn't even know Chibiusa is here!  
  
Minako: *in a low voice* Neither does Mamoru-san.  
  
-Silence-  
  
Seiya: Yeah we'll tell him to.  
  
Usagi: *smiles at Seiya* Right!  
  
Ami called Makoto, Mamoru, Rei, and the Outer Senshi and told them to meet them at Hikawa Temple in 20 minutes. Makoto was very curious and wanted to know why they were calling this meeting and what surprise they had in store. 20 minutes later Minako, Ami, Usagi, Chibiusa, Aquaria, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya made there way up the temple steps. Usagi who was in front of the line saw Makoto, Mamoru, Rei, and the Outer Senshi waiting inpatiently for them to arrive so Usagi motioned for Chibiusa and Aquaria to hide behind Seiya and Ami.  
  
Usagi: Were here! Sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
Rei: Never mind the apologies, just explain why you called this meeting.  
  
Minako: *laughing* We've got two really big surprises for you!  
  
Ami: *gives Minako a look that made her stop laughing* You guys don't freak out okay, it's actually good in a way...we have more Sailor Senshi now..*tries to keep Aquaria hidden because she kept trying to get a peek at the people the girls were talking to.*  
  
Seiya: *looking at Usagi* Now? *he was getting worried about telling Mamoru about this*  
  
Usagi: Er..not now, I like keeping them in suspense! *smiles at Seiya*  
  
Makoto: Well I don't like it! Come on Usagi!  
  
Haruka: Come on kitten!  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Okay-  
  
Yaten: Matte! Tell them about Queen Serenity and our new powers!  
  
Mamoru: *confused* Queen Serenity? She came to see you?  
  
Seiya: Hai! We now all have a new power, we can comunicate using our mind- demo only with the senshi!  
  
At that time Aquaria was bursting out laughing causing Ami to blush and Chibiusa to hush her.  
  
Taiki: Tsukino-san, I think one of the surprises is going to die of laughter if we don't hurry this up! *looks at Ami*  
  
Usagi: Yeah I was wondering how long she would last...Sei-chan, Ami-chan, please step aside and let Mamoru, Makoto, Rei, Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru- I'm pretty sure Setsuna knew this but anyway let them faint of shock like we did, twice you did Seiya! *giggles at Seiya who blushes*  
  
Ami and Seiya stepped aside to reveal Aquaria and Chibiusa smiling and waving at them. Aquaria tried hard not to laugh but didn't last and soon was on the ground cracking up causing the others to sweatdrop. Mamoru knew who the tall girl who hid behind Seiya was but didn't believe it. It was Chibiusa, but why was she alive, he and Usagi broke up, and this change in her, her hair color, her eye color and her age. Plus the little girl who was cracking up laughing. She looked exactly like Usagi but her eye color. Seiya and Usagi grinned at each other as they told the two to introduce themselves.  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi-chan, which one of us should go first?  
  
Usagi: *thinks for a minute* Hm..I think your sister should, that will make it more intresting *smiles ear to ear*  
  
Aquaria: Okay...Hi I'm Kou Aquaria, proud daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Seiya, I'm five years old and I was born April 19 in the 31st Century...nice to meet you all! *smiles her best smile*  
  
Chibiusa: Hi you all know me but let me refresh your memory. I'm Kou Chibiusa, the proudest of all daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Seiya.  
  
Mamoru, Makoto, and Rei just stared at the two. Mamoru was the first to speak even though it came only above a whisper.  
  
Mamoru: Chibiusa...Aquaria...Kou...Seiya...Usagi...*looks at the two girls then there parents*  
  
Chibiusa couldn't stand it so she just went and hugged the group in front of her, and Aquaria followed her doing the same.  
  
Yaten: You know Usagi, you've got some pretty proud kids....*imatitating Aquaria* proud daughter of Queen Serenity and King Seiya. *imatating Chibiusa* Proudest daughter of all...  
  
Seiya: *punchs Yaten* Wouldn't you be proud if I were your father?!  
  
Yaten: *looks at Seiya while holding his stomach then bursts out laughing* Oh yeah...I would be extremly proud to be the son of Seiya Kou! Oh and can't forget you Usagi.  
  
Usagi: *sticks her tongue out at Yaten*  
  
Ami: *waving a hand in front of Rei* Are they even breathing?  
  
Minako: I can't tell from Makoto...  
  
Rei: Were alive, just getting over shock.  
  
Michiru: Chibi Usagi....Aquaria..*holds her head* I'm confused...  
  
Setsuna: Hello Chibiusa, its nice to see you again, hello Aquaria, I'm Meioh Setsuna, Sailor Pluto.  
  
Haruka: Er..um...er...Hi, I'm Tenou Haruka, Sailor Ur...Ur....Ura...Uranus *collasps from shock*  
  
Hotaru: Haruka-papa, uh oh! Haruka-papa, please wake up!!  
  
Michiru: Uh oh, it seems that this has greatly affected Haruka....Haruka- chan wake up. *shakes Haruka*  
  
Haruka: Uh..wha..wha happened?  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Haruka-san, you passed out! Right after you met Aquaria Kou.  
  
Haruka: Kou? *looks at Seiya then Usagi* hm.......*looks at Seiya then smiles* Okay, I no longer have any thing against the StarLights...at least I don't think...things still may slip Usagi-chan...  
  
Usagi nodded then looked at Mamoru. He had been quiet and was just staring at Usagi. Usagi didn't like to see him like this and Chibiusa saw this, she went to talk to Mamoru.  
  
Chibiusa: Mamo-chan! I'm so glad to be back, did you miss me?!  
  
Mamoru: *looks down at the smiling girl* Hai! We all did, we thought we lost you actually, I'm glad your alright...you and your sister.  
  
Chibiusa: Hey Mamoru would you like to know your future? *smiling*  
  
Mamoru: *laughing* Oh yes...what are you a physic? Okay Ms. Chibiusa, tell me my future.  
  
Chibiusa: *closes her eyes* Hm...I see, a see a woman...I also see a baby boy...*opens her eyes* Okay my physic powers tell me that your going to marry when your 25 and have one child, a boy. He will be born October 8th. That will be 10 yen please Mamoru-chan!  
  
Mamoru: *smiles and reaches into his wallet*  
  
Usagi: *shocked* Mamoru-chan, your really going to pay her?  
  
Mamoru: Yep! She told me my future, not to many kids can do that. *pays Chibiusa* Arigatou miss.  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Okay, fine you spoil her, Chibiusa don't think you can get money outta me ya hear?!  
  
Mamoru: Well I have to go now, I'll see you around...bye!  
  
Minna: Bye Mamoru.  
  
Seiya: Hey, are Makoto and Rei breathing? They didn't even say by to Mamoru.  
  
Minako: *snaps her fingers in front of Makoto* Makoto-chan! Earth to Makoto!  
  
Makoto: huh, wha?  
  
Rei: I'm up, just deep in thought....*looks at Aquaria* Hi Aquaria, I'm Hino Rei, or Sailor Mars...um..Usagi can I talk to you?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Do I have to?  
  
Makoto: Hai! I would like to have a word with you to Usagi.  
  
Usagi: *groans* Man! *follows Rei into the Temple*  
  
Minako: Um...were going to go and make sure Usagi doesn't get hurt...be right back!  
  
Michiru: Minako, Ami, tell the girls that we had to go, Hope to see you around Aquaria, Chibiusa. *turns and leaves followed by the others*  
  
Aquaria: I'm going to go see what their doing to mommy...I'll be right back. *smiles and hops into the temple*  
  
Chibiusa: *smiles* I already know whats going to happen, there going to yell Usagi's ear off and tell her to explain what happened again and again, anyway, does anyone want their future told?  
  
Three Lights: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seiya: For how much?  
  
Yaten: Hey Seiya you already know your future, I wanna know mine!  
  
Taiki: I would be intrested to know who I'll marry.  
  
Seiya: *cracks up laughing* Haha! I know the so much more than you two do!  
  
Taiki: *narrows his eyes* What do you mean?  
  
Seiya: Well first off I know both of your pasts and you two don't, also with help from the past I think I can figure out who you'll both marry!  
  
Yaten: Yeah you and Usagi said you knew something this morning...what was that all about?  
  
Chibiusa: Sorry Yaten, he can't tell!  
  
Just then the girls came out from the temple, Aquaria was hopping up and down and Usagi was holding her right ear. Minako and Ami just silently shook their heads. Makoto kept looking at Seiya and so did Rei.  
  
Rei: Okay now that we have everything cleared up how about we go shopping?!  
  
Makoto, Usagi, Minako: Oh Yeah!  
  
???: Excuse me miss, *looks at Rei in her priestess fuku* I would like a charm if it isn't to much trouble.  
  
Rei turned around to see a tall young man, maybe about 5'8, he had long teal hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail and was wearing a Juuban High uniform.  
  
Rei: Oh hai, what sort of charm would you like? A love, a lucky....  
  
???: Hm...I guess a love charm. *laughs*  
  
Rei: *hands him the charm* Hi I'm Hino Rei, I see you attend their school...*points at the inner senshi and Three Lights*  
  
???: Hi I'm Ternondo Ginkyu, I'm actually a transferred student going to their school, this will be my last year of high school.  
  
Usagi: Really, so are we...Hi I'm Tsukino Usagi, nice to meet you!  
  
Seiya: Hi I'm Kou Seiya.  
  
Taiki: Hello, I'm Kou Taiki.  
  
Ami: Hi I'm Mizuno Ami.  
  
Yaten: Hey, I'm Kou Yaten,  
  
Minako: Hi! I'm Aino Minako!  
  
Aquaria: Hi I'm Aquaria, proud daughter of-  
  
At that time Seiya, Usagi, and Chibiusa all had their hands over Aquaria's mouth laughing nervously.  
  
Chibiusa: Um...that's my sister Tsukino Aquaria, and I'm Tsukino Chibiusa, I'm in Junior High. Aquaria and I are Usagi's cousins.  
  
Ginkyu: Nice to meet you all, well I'll be leaving now, thanks for the charm. *turns and walks down the steps*  
  
Rei: *to herself* Wow, he sure is cute...maybe I'll see him around. *smiles*  
  
Taiki: Um...Hino-san, what are you smiling at?  
  
Rei: *blushes* Oh nothing Taiki-san, nothing at all. Are we ready to go or what?  
  
Usagi: Matte! I have to make a pit stop at home....I'll be right back bye! *starts running home then trips over a stair and falls down all the rest which led to a girl crying*  
  
Rei: *sighs* Baka!  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Home)  
  
Usagi: Momma! It's me Usagi.  
  
???: Oh hello are you lost little girl?  
  
Usagi turned around and saw the woman named Magica walking towards her smiling evilly. Usagi backed away from the woman and bumped into the wall. Usagi reached for her communicator on her wrist but something above her snatched it. Usagi looked up and saw a shadow like creature hanging from the ceiling.  
  
Magica: Hm whats that.... *looks at the communicator then the girl* well little girl, I'm going to make this as painless as I can, I like the energy you hold, don't worry you'll be fine. Shadow! Take this girls energy!  
  
Usagi: Iie! *runs upstairs the shadow hot on her tail* Oh my God what do I do? Wheres mama, Shingo, dad? And wheres my Luna? *runs into her room and locks the door* Oh my God what do I do, she took my communicator...what do I- *stops and smiles* Physic powers.....*mentally* Minna....minna, answer it's Usagi. I need help, please...youma attack at my house...trying to kill me, I need you here quickly! I'm locked in my room!  
  
Seiya: Was that Usagi?  
  
Rei: Hai! She needs our help! Henshin yo!  
  
Mars Crystal Power...  
  
Mercury Crystal Power...  
  
Venus Crystal Power...  
  
Chibi Moon Love Power... (yes I changed her transformation)  
  
Chibi Fighter Star Power...  
  
Jupiter Crystal Power...  
  
Fighter Star Power...  
  
Healer Star Power...  
  
Maker Star Power...  
  
Uranus Planet Power...  
  
Neptune Planet Power...  
  
Pluto Planet Power...  
  
Saturn Planet Power...  
  
MAKE-UP!!!  
  
The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen ran to Usagi's house as fast as they could. Although they did not know that they were being watched by some other Sailor Senshi...  
  
???: Should we go and help?  
  
???: Well no duh, we are Sailor Senshi to ya know...  
  
???: You guys stop, this is important...I know the girl there going to rescue.  
  
???: Okay sorry Destiny, well lets go!  
  
The three new Sailor Senshi jumped out of the tree they were hiding in and quietly followed them. The senshi arrived at Usagi's house and slowly walked in. They heard a scramble on the second floor and rushed upstairs. The unnoticed senshi stayed at the doorway looking around.  
  
???: Where do you think Magica is?  
  
???: Probably upstairs making sure that that creature takes her energy.  
  
???: Okay then what are we waiting for? I want to meet the other Sailor StarLights!  
  
The three run upstairs and searched all the rooms but one. One of the girls were about to open the door when a Sailor Senshi with short brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a Sailor Senshi fuku stopped her.  
  
???: Iie, not this way, we could easily slip in through the window and go undetected.  
  
???: What ever you say. *turns and runs downstairs*  
  
When they got back up stairs a girl dressed in the StarLight fuku and long navy blue hair done in a ponytail jumped into a tree then the edge of the window with grace.  
  
???: You know she always finds a way to show off...*jumps into the tree then onto the ledge of another window*  
  
???: I really don't want to hear it now you guys. *jumps onto the tree then the ledge of another window*  
  
???: Okay so now to find the room where the fight is going on in. *looks into her window* Not in here.  
  
???: Nope, this room looks like the bathroom.  
  
???: I found it...Usagi is uncouncious and it looks like Magica is talking to the Sailor Senshi, I don't think anything has happened yet but I don't know how they all fit into that room, theres 14 warriors in there, and one of them is male!  
  
???: Hm..a male warrior...okay so anyway lets make our entrance!  
  
???: Should we blast the window?  
  
???: Iie, lets all just go in very quiet like then attack from behind, we'll attack the youma first then deal with Magica.  
  
???: Okay you guys be very quiet..I'm going in first...Star Magic, you come in after me then you Secret Star.  
  
???: Okay, be careful.  
  
The girl with short brown hair smiled and a staff appeared in her hand. It was silver and on top was a golden heart. In the middle, just floating on air was a diamond which was the source of her power. The girl slowly climbed into the room and planted her foot on the ground. Lucky for her the youma and Magica's back were to her but the Sailor Senshi's wasn't. They stared at her with a puzzled look on their face as the girl motioned for them to be extremly quiet. The other two unknown Sailor Senshi came in with an angry look on there face. They saw Magica and the one with teal hair almost lunged at her if it wasn't for the one with navy blue hair who stuck her arm out to stop the girl. The girl with the staff lifted up her hand and put up a one, then a two, and finally a three.  
  
???: Destined Hearts Vibrate!  
  
???: Star Wild Magic!  
  
???: Star Bewildered Truth!  
  
The room was filled with a pink, a blue, and a green light which all were aimed at the youma who was about to pounce on the Sailor Senshi. The youma's head jerked up and his body was frozen, he looked like he was in great pain, then there was an explosion and the youma was gone. Magica's and all of the Sailor Senshi's eyes were on the three unknown Sailor Senshi.  
  
Magica: *smiles* Oh its you...so nice you decided to show your face, I must admit I missed you all. That showdown we had last week was actually fun. Do you want more?  
  
???: Yeah sure, three against one, seems fair enough...don't you think Destiny?  
  
???: Oh yeah I totally agree, it'll be fun for us, are you gamed Secret Star?  
  
???: Oh you bet, I had fun last time to....so are you ready to die Magica?  
  
Magica: *frowns* Why you all are confident, demo sorry to disappoint you, I've got a lot of work to do, maybe next time! *laughs then dissappears*  
  
???: She sure is a coward.  
  
???: Tell me about it.  
  
Uranus: Um...sorry to interupet but who on earth are you!  
  
The three turned to Uranus and smiled. The one with teal hair was about to speak when they heard a cough. All heads turned to Usagi who was in the corner of the room lying on the ground. She looked up and coughed again then stood up.  
  
Usagi: *looking around* My head hurts...  
  
Fighter: Usagi! *runs and hugs Usagi*  
  
Usagi: Fighter...Fighter who are they? *points at the three senshi*  
  
Neptune: Thats where we were getting to...now who are you?  
  
???: Hello Senshi of Earth and Kinmok...  
  
StarLights: Nani.....  
  
???: I am Sailor Star Magic.  
  
???: I am Sailor Secret Star.  
  
???: And I am Sailor Destiny...  
  
Fighter and Usagi: Sailor Destiny! Nani!!!!???  
  
Sailor Destiny: *smiling* Hai....I see you know of me.  
  
Sailor Destiny had on a regular earth senshi fuku. her mini skirt and collar were sky blue and her bow was a dark forest green. Between the bow on her chest was a pink star. She wore red heart shaped earrings and had dark brown hair which just reached her neck and gorgeous green eyes. She wore lavender colored high heels.Sailor Secret Star had navy blue hair and wore a regular StarLight fuku just like Sailor Star Magic although they didn't have a thin tiara on.  
  
Sailor Secret Star: Okay we introduced ourselves, now to get to down to busniss, do you know who Sailor Moon is?  
  
Usagi: That would be me...  
  
Sailor Star Magic: Crap! Destiny you didn't tell us that the girl who could of been killed was Sailor Moon! *moves a lock of her teal hair out of her face*  
  
Destiny: Gomen...but Usagi is safe now, right Usagi?  
  
Usagi: H-How do you know my name....  
  
Star Magic: Maybe we should reveal our iddenities...  
  
Destiny: Good idea, then maybe they'll understand. *smiles at Tuxedo Kamen*  
  
Destiny, Star Magic, and Secret Star all shifted back to their citizan form which made Mamoru, Makoto, and Rei almost fall over of shock! In Destiny's place stood Niborsa, in Secret Star's place stood Invie, and in Star Magic's place stood the man they just met, Ginkyu.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen: Niborsa.....  
  
Niborsa: *smiling* Tuxedo Kamen...  
  
Jupiter: Invie...  
  
Invie: *confused* Do I know you?  
  
Mars: Ginkyu....  
  
Ginkyu: I think it'll be easier if you guys detransformed then we will be able to see who you all are.  
  
The senshi all shifted back to there original form then smiled at three before them. Mamoru was speechless about Niborsa, she was a Sailor Senshi? From where? And how on Earth did Usagi and Seiya know her? Plus more Starlights? Where did all these new Senshi come from. Soon Ginkyu and Invie understood who the girls were, only Niborsa knew who all of them were in senshi form.  
  
Mamoru: Niborsa...  
  
Niborsa: I'm sorry Mamoru that I didn't tell you sooner, but now is a perfect time for everyones past to be revealed. *moves closer to Mamoru*  
  
Invie: You may not remember me Makoto...but like Niborsa said.....all will be revealed. *moves closer to Makoto*  
  
Ginkyu: *smiles and moves close to Rei* Would you like to know your past to Rei?  
  
As if on cue all of the couples (including MakotoInvie, and ReiGinkyu) kissed. They were brought back to the Moon Kingdom again, Chibiusa and Aquaria watching what happened. They were all scattered around. Niborsa and Endymion on Earth. The others were with the ones they loved reliving the Moon Kingdom. When Serenity was killed they found themselves back in Usagi's room. Apparently they had received their true past. Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami were all crying, and Yaten, Taiki, and Mamoru looked stunned. Chibiusa and Aquaria both had their eyes on Seiya and Usagi. Aquaria looked at Usagi with sad eyes and pulled on her sleeves.  
  
Aquaria: Did that really happen mommy?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Hai! A thousand years ago.  
  
Chibiusa: Mama never should me that...  
  
Yaten: Now I understand what you and Seiya were talking about....'I know both of your pasts and you don't...' *looks at Minako*  
  
Makoto: Thats really what happened...  
  
Mamoru: *hugs Niborsa* Niborsa....  
  
Niborsa: *smiles* Now you know Mamo-chan *gently kisses his lips*  
  
Rei: *crying* Ginkyu...I love you...*kisses Ginkyu*  
  
Usagi: Okay matte! Time out! Okay I knew about Mamoru and Niborsa, even about Yaten Minako, Taiki, and Ami, but Invie Makoto, Ginkyu and Rei*  
  
Invie: *smiles* It was a secret remember.  
  
Usagi: Hai demo I knew about those two! *points at Yaten, Ami, Taiki, and Minako*  
  
Rei: Some people are better at keeping secrets than you Usagi...I mean we all knew about you and Seiya!  
  
Usagi: Really? Huh...  
  
Haruka: *softly* So Usagi and Mamoru weren't destined...that's why Chibiusa is here with us know.  
  
Michiru: Demo how....she looked completly different last time...  
  
Usagi: Yeah Chibiusa...explain!  
  
Chibiusa: Oh it was nothing, just get some red contacts and I dyed my hair! (Shes being sarcastic ladies and gentlemen)  
  
Usagi: Really?!  
  
Chibiusa: No you baka! It was planned like that, that was my uncertain time when I wasn't sure who my father was. If Usagi was so dedicated to her false destiny that would be my orginal form, but if she did not and fell in love with Seiya then I would look exactly like this! *smiles*  
  
Haruka: *breaths in deeply* Okay...so Seiya will be our future king, okay I can do this. *sticks out her hand* I'm sorry of all the trouble I caused Seiya Kou...  
  
Seiya: *shakes hand* All is forgiven! *smiles*  
  
SNAP! Every turned around to see Usagi with a camra in her hand. She had taken a picture of Seiya and Haruka shaking hands. Everyone looked at Usagi bewildered.  
  
Usagi: Hey if this isn't a Kodak moment I don't know what is! *smiles*  
  
Minna: *laughing*  
  
Ami: Should we still go shopping?  
  
Minako: Well I wanna still go! *looks at Makoto and Rei* If you guys want to go.  
  
Rei: *looks at Ginkyu* You bet I still wanna go! Spend some money!  
  
Invie: Matte! Before we go I need to clear something up. I lied about my last name and so did Ginkyu...both of our last names are Kou, but we didn't know how the press and your fans would take it...  
  
Ginkyu: Right, so when I go to your school I'll be Kou Ginkyu and Invie is going to try and change his last name...  
  
Invie: I'll just tell him I was afraid to reveal my last name because of the press.  
  
Niborsa: Oh yeah, I will be transferring to your school to Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Wow, so many of the Sailor Senshi are at Juuban High, thats funny.  
  
Minako: Yeah it is.  
  
Setsuna: Well we have to go know...it's good that we have more Sailor Senshi, we'll need it when we have to battle again.  
  
Niborsa: *looks at them* You don't know who's behind all of this do you?  
  
Senshi: *Shake their head no*  
  
Invie: *sits down on Usagi's bed* Well here we'll tell you. Magica is a general of a woman named the Dark Queen. She is the daughter of the evil queen Beryl who Usagi's mother sealed away. She is after Sailor Moon and the decendents of the Moon Kingdom to get revenge for her mother. As soon as she gets enough energy she will proceed to killing anyone who was reincarnated from the Moon Kingdom.  
  
Chibiusa: Demo how will she know?  
  
Ginkyu: She has a crystal, she'll give it to one of her generals, when the crystal is placed infront of your face a cresent moon symbol will appear on your forehead if you are truley a decendent or from the moon kingdom, then they'll kill you. That's why we must keep Sailor Moon and her children safe.  
  
Usagi: Her children...you guys are making me sound old!  
  
Rei: *walks over to Usagi* Oh..Usagi you've got something in your hair, oh never mind it's just a grey hair!  
  
Usagi: What? Take it out! Take it out. *looks in the mirror trying to find the grey hair*  
  
Everyone laughed at Usagi but soon stopped when a face appeared in the doorway, it was Kenji Tsukino! Usagi's face turned white knowing that her father would surely yell at her but then a smile crept upon her face. Her family was alright, she though for sure that Magica had taken there energy.  
  
Usagi: *runs and hugs her father* Dad! Your alright! I was so worried!  
  
Kenji: What should you be worried about, I was at work! Your mother went to the store and your brother a friends house. *notices the others* You have some explaining to do young lady, are you having a party? And why was the door wide open when I got home?  
  
Chibiusa: Kenji-papa! Do your remember me? It's me Chibiusa! And this is my sister, Aquaria, mom sent us here for a while! *smiles*  
  
Kenji: Oh hello Chibiusa, wow you've changed, and grown, your sister is adorable. She looks just like Usagi, my guess would of been that she was her child! *laughs*  
  
Usagi: Are you serious! You would think she's my child?  
  
Kenji: *turns his attention back at Usagi* That reminds me, explain!  
  
Usagi: *panicking* Well er....you see...I'll explain later were going to the mall, bye!  
  
Everyone in the room runs outside to talk. Usagi was panting and keep looking over her shoulder to see if her dad was running outside to yell at her, lucky for her he wasn't.  
  
Usagi: Okay if your going shopping please raise your hand.  
  
Everyone rose their hand but Setsuna, Haruka, Niborsa, Mamoru, and Michiru.  
  
Ami: Don't worry Michiru-san, we'll keep an eye on Hotaru-chan.  
  
Michiru: Arigatou Minna, lets go...  
  
The three leave a happy Hotaru chatting away to Chibiusa, they indeed had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
Mamoru: We better go to, Niborsa do you want to come over?  
  
Niborsa: *smiles* Hai! Bye Minna! *waves bye to everyone&  
  
Niborsa and Mamoru said bye and left hand in hand. Usagi was happy that Niborsa got her prince and that she was alive. She felt a arm wrap its self around her waist. She looked up into the blue eyes of Seiya who was smiling at her.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Ready to go Minna?  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
Usagi was about to take Seiya's hand but a small head popped in between them, it was Aquaria. She took both of there hands and happily walked to the mall with them. Usagi and Seiya looked at each other and blushed. Taiki was behind them laughing.  
  
Taiki: Ah isn't this a cute family.  
  
Minako: I agree, all there missing know is the family cat..  
  
Usagi: That reminds me, where has Luna been, shes been acting really weird lately, I told her to lay off the catnip demo I don't think she heard me.  
  
Aquaria: Look, look, were here! Seiya-san, Usagi-san, can you buy me a dress maybe?  
  
Seiya and Usagi: Hai!  
  
Aquaria was jumping for joy, she let go of her parents hands and ran to Chibiusa who talking away to Hotaru.  
  
Chibiusa: Okay Aqua...here are some reminders: Don't call Seiya or Usagi mom or dad, her last name is Tsukino and so is yours, if someone asks your name don't go through that whole speech..just say Hi, I'm Tsukino Aquaria. And no Senshi talk ya here?!  
  
Aquaria: Hai! I'll remember Chibiusa-san.  
  
They all entered the mall and parted there own ways, Minako and Yaten went to the music store, Taiki and Ami went to the book store, Rei and Ginkyu went to shoe store, and Makoto, Invie, Hotaru, Chibiusa, Seiya, Aquaria, and Usagi all went shopping for clothes. Aquaria picked out a a blue dress that was sleeveless and in the middle was a heart surrounded by millions of yellow, sparkly stars. Usagi bought her a pair of matching shoes. After thanking the two a million and one times Aquaria went to show her sister her new dress.  
  
Usagi: Seiya-kun...  
  
Seiya: Hai..  
  
Usagi: *clutches onto his arm* You do know I love you right?  
  
Seiya: Hai, do you know I'll love you as long as the stars shine.  
  
Usagi: I'll love you, till death do us apart...*smiles and kisses Seiya*  
  
As they kissed some girls gave them a strange look wondering who on earth that blonde girl was kissing the famous Seiya Kou, did he have a girlfriend? Some had tears in there eyes and some gave Usagi a mean look. Usagi broke the kiss and smiled at Seiya. She gave him a small hug and they both went to find Chibiusa and Aquaria. After about 10 minutes of clothes shopping everyone went to meet at the Food Court. They sat together and showed each other what they bought and what other stores they were going to look in. Usagi went to a Japanese resturant and ordered the Japanese Super Combo (sushi, egg roll, noodles, and seafood all in one dish, thats our Usagi!) Seiya and Taiki went to a mexican resturant and ordered a taco, Minako and Ami both went to McDonalds and both ordered hamburgers. Aquaria, Hotaru, Ginkyu, Invie, Chibiusa, Yaten, Rei and Makoto all decided on pizza. As they ate Taiki noticed that a bunch of girls kept giving Usagi deadly looks. Taiki tried to see what was wrong then he did. Seiya had his arm around Usagi's shoulders, the fans seemed jealous. Ami saw the look on Taiki's face and gave him a peck on the lips then a worried look. Not a good idea, now passing fans were looking at both Usagi and Ami with disgust. Yaten was trying to steal Minako's fry but Minako wouldn't give it up that easily. He tricked her by grabbing her and giving a deep kiss which made Minako melt. As he kissed her he moved his hand towards the container of fries and quickly grabbed a handful. He broke the kiss and had a sly smile on his face. He slowly showed Minako the hand of french fries and stuffed them in his face. Minako lightly hit him in the stomach then laughed. It looked like one girl was about to pounce on Minako. Taiki stood up so quickly his chair fell down.  
  
Taiki: Minna, I think it's time to go..  
  
Ami: Taiki, theres more stores we want to go to.  
  
Taiki: Hai I know, I would like to continue shopping to but I think it's better for you, Minako, and Usagi's safety.  
  
Minako, Ami, Usagi: Nani?  
  
Taiki: I'll explain later, lets go now.  
  
The group stood up and quickly left. Taiki looked around for some Three Lights fans to see what their reactions were. One girl stuck her tonuge out at Ami and another made a fist at Minako, someone bared her teeth at Usagi. The three girls looked at them with curious eyes and wondering what on earth they were so ticked off about. Especially when a girl with blonde hair walked straight up to them and swore something awful. Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten were angry and yelled at the girl. When she heard the harsh voices of her favirote idol tears ran down her cheeks. They quickly ran out the mall and started walking.  
  
Aquaria: Mommy, why were all those girls acting mean to you and Minako, and Ami?  
  
Chibiusa: Yeah mom, what was that about *crosses her arms*  
  
Usagi: You know what, I don't know what went on in there.  
  
The others (but Taiki) shook their head indicating that they did not know why those girls were acting so rude to them.  
  
Taiki: I know why....it's kinda obvious...they were Three Lights fans, there mad that we have girlfriends, so they are blaming the girls...  
  
Yaten: *hits his head* I don't know why I didn't see it before...  
  
Rei: Oh that's bad...girls can get pretty nasty when a guy is involved.  
  
Makoto: *looks at Rei* And you know this how?  
  
Rei: *nervous* Well...I...er...I...hey who said I did?  
  
Usagi: Well I got to go home now you guys..I'll see you tomorrow at school, sayonara! *turns to leave*  
  
Seiya: I'll walk you home. *walks with Usagi and the two Moon decendents*  
  
Chibiusa: Hotaru-chan, do you want to go home to, well stop at your house first.  
  
Hotaru: Okay, thanks. *tags along with the four* My house is right around the block. Chibiusa, do you want to come over.. maybe for a couple of hours.  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi....  
  
Usagi: Sure...sure you can stay, demo you want me to get in big time trouble I suggest you come home around eight.  
  
Chibiusa: Cool, thanks Usagi-chan!  
  
Seiya: Usagi, listen I'm sorry about this whole jealous fan thing...  
  
Usagi: I understand Seiya. Your a big idol and I'm a innocent girl who isn't anywhere famous! *smiling*  
  
Seiya: What do you mean your not famous?! Everyone will know your name in- what the heck is that?!  
  
Seiya heard rustling in the bushes so he slowly went over there and looked behind the bushes. What he saw made him angry.  
  
Usagi: Seiya-chan...what do you see.  
  
Seiya: *moves the bushes so that the girls could see* Nothing, just a nosy reporter.  
  
Reporter: Oh hi, you all are on Japanews, LIVE. *walks over to both Seiya and Usagi* So Seiya, is this your girlfriend?  
  
Aquaria: *jumping in front of the camra* Hi I'm K.....I'm mean Tsukino Aquaria! I'm five years old, Usagi is my cousin!  
  
Reporter: Hello so this young woman is your cousin huh? Tell me is she going out with the famous Seiya Kou?  
  
Aquaria: Yep! In the fut-*Usagi and Seiya put their hands over her mouth before she could say anything else. Chibiusa gave her a mean look showing that she was mad that she spilled*  
  
Reporter: *turning to Usagi and Seiya* So Seiya has found a love at last. *turns to the camra* I'm sorry young ThreeLights fans, it seems young Seiya Kou has found the woman of his dreams, demo our next question, are the other two still single, or have they also found loved ones...*turns to Seiya* So have you brothers found any soul mates?  
  
Seiya: No comment!  
  
Reporter: Well thank you for your time, *winks at camra man* and I hope you and Tsukino-san have a wonderful life together. *turns and leaves*  
  
Seiya and the girls continued walking and Chibiusa kept a close eye on her sister. Although close behind was the nosy reporter taping there every move and word. A couple minutes later they dropped Chibiusa and Hotaru off at the Outer Senshi's appartment. Seiya stopped Usagi from entering her home.  
  
Seiya: You know what...I noticed something....we were never allowed to be together in the past...  
  
Usagi: *looks into his blue eyes* I know...it's a shame..but were together now aren't we? *smiles*  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Yeah...your right, we are...and nothing else matters. *gives Usagi a kiss full of love*  
  
Aquaria: Ewww!  
  
Usagi and Seiya broke the kiss and burst out laughing. Aquaria looked at them and started laughing to. Usagi kissed Seiya before she went inside.  
  
Usagi: Good bye Seiya...I love you.  
  
Seiya: Have a good day Odango...I love you to.  
  
Usagi blew Seiya a kiss and walked in, she waved good bye and slowly closed the door.  
  
Shingo: *imatating Usagi* 'Good bye Seiya...I love you' don't make me sick!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay that was Chapter Six! I really don't know how I came up with the name of Usagi's second daughter, I was just walking ya know then I said it! Wow! I would like to give out special thanks to XSailorUniverseX! Her email is XSailorUniverseX@aol.com. We were talking online (Insant Message) and I asked her if she had any new names for a Sailor Starlight and she told me Sailor Secret Star, so of course I used it! ARIGATOU!  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	7. Revealed

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Revealed  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other Sailor Senshi...wait I do....I own Chibi Fighter, Destiny, Secret Star, and Star Magic. Now that we've got that cleared up....READ ON!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi: *Looking at her brother* Shingo! Were you outside spying on me?!  
  
Shingo: No....demo a news reporter is!  
  
Usagi: Nani?!  
  
Shingo: *laughing* We saw the whole thing....from when you left the mall til when you said goodbye! Me, mom, and dad saw it!  
  
Usagi: *turning white* Da...dad saw it?  
  
Shingo: Yep! Hey wheres Chibiusa...I heard she was visiting...oh this must be her sister....say she looks just like you Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Yeah Yeah, Chibiusa is at Hotaru's house...be nice to Aquaria ya hear! *glares at Shingo*  
  
Shingo: Whoa relax, it's not like I'm going to kill the girl! Demo I have a question for you. When you were outside talking to that Seiya guy what the heck were you two talking about...the past...  
  
Usagi: None of your business...I'm going upstairs to make a few phone calls...tell mom I'm home okay.  
  
Shingo: Yeah okay....if I were you I wouldn't leave your room...dad said he'd kill you when you get home sis!  
  
Usagi: *gulp* He did......um...I didn't come home okay?! *runs upstairs Aquaria following her*  
  
Aquaria: *jumps onto Usagi's bed* Usagi why are you so worried?  
  
Usagi: My dad is very protective Aquaria...I dread the day I have to tell him about the future and who you guys are...and also the whole senshi thing.  
  
Aquaria: Oh...  
  
Just then the door opened just a bit and a black head popped up. Luna looked around the room, her eyes glued on Aquaria, then she looked at Usagi.  
  
Luna: Usagi who is that girl..  
  
Usagi: Tee hee! I'll let her introduce herself to you.  
  
Aquaria: *jumps off the bed and hugs the cat* LUNA! Oh you don't know me do you. This whole time thing is confusing. Okay...*clears her throat* Hello, I am Kou Aquaria, daughter of Neo Queen Serentiy and Neo King Seiya of the future. I was born on April 19, in the 31st century!  
  
Luna: *shocked* Kou....Seiya....Serenity.....*looks at the ground* You know what happened back on the Moon Kingdom don't you.  
  
Usagi: Yep....oh I get it! You knew all along, thats why you've been acting so strange!! Oh and I have good news...Chibiusa is here, she went to Hotaru's. Oh and we have more Sailor Senshi! Sailor Destiny, Sailor Star Magic, and Sailor Secret Star!  
  
Luna: *confused* Why do we need more senshi....is there a new enemy?!  
  
Usagi: Oh I forgot...you weren't there...we have a new enemy, demo its the daughter of Queen Beryl! She wants revenge for her mother and plans on killing all who were reincarnated from the Moon Kingdom...then she'll do what her mother could not and conquer the Universe!  
  
Luna: Oh wow, she sounds strong Usagi-chan....demo I have another question...where were you last night?!  
  
Usagi: *blush* Oh I was at a sleepover at the Kou's appartment, thats when I got my memory of the Moon Kingdom back. Oh! Also Queen Serentiy gave us all a new power, we can communicate by using our mind..good thing to because we were attacked today and the youma stole my communicator! *spies something red on the ground half under her bed* Oh! Here it is, the youma must of dropped it!  
  
Luna: That's good you still have it....demo the three new senshi, where have they been all this time?  
  
Usagi: Hm..I really don't know! *nervous laughter* Maybe we should have a meeting today...here, let them explain to us what actually happened.  
  
Luna: That's a good idea, call them all!  
  
Usagi: Okay I'll call Mamoru, tell him to call Niborsa and I'll also call the Kou's and tell them to call the others. *reaches for the phone and punches in numbers*  
  
Mamoru: Moshi Moshi, this is Chiba Mamoru.  
  
Usagi: Mamoru, it's Usagi, would Niborsa be there?  
  
Mamoru: Yeah she is...do you want to talk to her?  
  
Usagi: Iie...I called to tell you were having a senshi meeting today at my house...could you do me a favor and call Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna. Chibiusa is over there to.  
  
Mamoru: Okay Usagi-chan, we'll be there in a minute.  
  
Usagi: Okay, thanks Mamoru-chan, bye! *hangs up and calls the Kou's*  
  
Taiki: Moshi Moshi, this is Kou Taiki.  
  
Usagi: Taiki-san! It's Usagi, were having a senshi meeting today at my house, do me a favor and call Rei and the rest....I'll see you in a minute...bai!  
  
Taiki: Okay Tsukino-san, I'll call them, bye! *hangs up*  
  
Usagi: *runs downstairs* Mom, I'm having some friends over in a minute...could you make some snacks for us?  
  
Ikuko: *notices Usagi* Oh Usagi, sure....come and sit over here on the couch-  
  
Kenji: Usagi get over here now!  
  
Ikuko: Really Kenji, let the girl live, it's alright to have a boyfriend...especially a popular one! *laughs*  
  
Usagi: *slowly sits on the couch* Um...you saw that huh?  
  
Kenji: Hai! We did, now I want you to explain young lady...  
  
Aquaria: *runs downstairs* Usagi when are they coming over?  
  
Ikuko: Oh you must be Aquaria, Chibiusa's sister...wow, you look a lot like Usagi. Come and sit down, do you want some ice cream?  
  
Aquaria: *sits down* Iie...thats okay...so when are they coming Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Soon Aquaria...  
  
Aquaria: Is Seiya-san coming to.  
  
Usagi: *stops breathing for a second* H....Hai Aquaria...Seiya and his brothers are coming to. *glances at her dad who was red*  
  
Kenji: You mean the man we just saw you with is coming over...into our house...in your room?!  
  
Usagi: Dad please stop! I'm inviting others to...we have to talk about something.  
  
Aquaria: Yea Seiya's coming!  
  
Ikiuko: It looks like she likes him..  
  
Usagi: Yeah..probably more than me *fake crying* So anyway why are you so happy Seiya's coming over.  
  
Aquaria: Because he promised me today that he would take me out for a milk shake, demo he told me not to tell you-oops! *giggles*  
  
Ikuko: Well I better get started on those snacks. *stands up and walks to the kitchen*  
  
Kenji: So young lady now that were alone do you want to tell me what that was about with you and that boy...the same young man I saw you with when I walked you to school...  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Well we came back from the mall and he decided to walk us home...there.  
  
Aquaria: Yeah and at the mall he and mommy bought me a dress!  
  
Usagi: EEK!  
  
Kenji: Mommy......  
  
Usagi: Well er...um...I've been so nice to Aquaria she gave me the nick name mommy.  
  
Aquaria: *notices what she said* Oops...gomen Usagi..*looks at the ground*  
  
Usagi: *hugs Aquaria* It's okay, it was an accident.  
  
Usagi heard the doorbell and walked to the door, Aquaria in front of her. Usagi looked outside and saw Three Lights, uh oh, they came first...her dad sure wouldn't let them go upstairs in her room alone!Aquaria hugged the three boys when Usagi opened the door. They came in and took off their shoes. Shingo turned the corner and saw the three men with Usagi, he then remembered Seiya and smiled.  
  
Shingo: Oh hi Usagi, I didn't know you were having company...say don't I know these three? Oh course! Three Lights...but wait. *looks at Seiya* I remember you from somewhere else to...  
  
Usagi: SHINGO GO AWAY!  
  
Shingo: What ever you say..just remember...Japanews Live! *turns and runs upstairs to his room*  
  
Yaten: Can I ask?  
  
Usagi: Later. Oh by the way Seiya, Aquaria let me in on a little secret-  
  
Aquaria: Usagi-chan please don't!  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Oh you mean don't tell him that you told me he was going to take you out for a milk shake?  
  
Three Lights: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seiya: Oh and are you jealous Odango? *sneaks up behind her and hugs her*  
  
Usagi: Maybe..  
  
Seiya: Well don't be *kisses her head*  
  
Taiki: Are we the first ones here?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Sadly enough yeah....  
  
Yaten: Okay...why is that a bad thing?  
  
Usagi: My dad-  
  
Ikuko: Oh Usagi do you want me to make chips and salsa to? *sees the men* Oh hello. *sees Seiya and smiles* Oh I remember you....*smiles*  
  
Usagi: Um..sure mom.  
  
Ikuko: Okay Usagi, it'll be done in about 10 minutes. *smiles at Seiya and walks into the kitchen*  
  
Seiya: Why does everyone remember me, demo I don't remember them?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* I'll tell you upstairs, come-  
  
Kenji: Usagi! Have your guests arrived yet? I'd like to meet them! *walks towards the door stops and stares at Seiya*  
  
Usagi: This is not happening to me!  
  
Kenji: So these are your friends eh? *looks at Seiya* hm.....you...I saw you today, BOTH of you.  
  
The bell rang and Usagi gave a sigh of relife, she was saved by the bell. Usagi opened the door and saw Mamoru, Niborsa, Invie, and Ginkyu.  
  
Usagi: Oh glad you guys could make it! Come on we'll go upstairs.  
  
Kenji: Wait Usagi how many men are you inviting?!  
  
Usagi: Um...sorry can't talk dad, got company...See ya in a hour or so! *dashes upstairs at the speed of light followed by the others*  
  
Taiki: Usagi-san, what was that about with your family?  
  
Usagi: *sits on her bed and sighs* Seiya that baka news reporter followed us home, and lucky me my family just had to see it!  
  
Taiki: reporter?  
  
Seiya: You mean he heard everything we said?!  
  
Usagi: Hai! My brother even asked me what it was all about!  
  
Yaten: Okay...so why did you call us here Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Yaten didn't I make it clear we were having a meeting?  
  
Yaten: Well yeah, but why?  
  
???: To get a few things cleared up with the new senshi...  
  
Usagi: Luna!  
  
Usagi heard the doorbell ring again and figured it was the rest of the senshi. She was about to go and let them in but when she heard Ami's gentle voice downstairs she figured her mom had already let them in. A minute later Makoto opened the door and quietly walked in.  
  
Makoto: Usagi whats this meeting about? *sits on the ground by Invie*  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Our star senshi here! *points at Invie, Ginkyu, and Niborsa*  
  
Ginkyu: Us?  
  
Niborsa: What do you want to know Usagi-chan?  
  
Usagi: Matte! We can't start the meeting without the others!  
  
The inner senshi took a seat by there boyfriends. Seiya, Aquaria, and Usagi were sitting on her bed, Mamoru and Niborsa had found some chairs and sat by the door. Rei and Ginkyu sat by the window. The rest stood there waiting for Usagi to explain. Minako brought Artemis since it was a senshi meeting conerning him. Artemis walked up to Luna who looked at them.  
  
Luna: Artemis Usagi knows about her past...Serenity-sama told her.  
  
Artemis: She did....and she thought this would work out to.  
  
Usagi: Okay you two what the hell are you talking about?!  
  
Artemis: *nervous* Oh nothing...nothing at all!  
  
Usagi: Fine, don't tell me...I have my sources anyway! *evil grin*  
  
The door opened and the rest of the senshi entered the room. Haruka looking puzzled and Michiru was just smiling at everyone. Setsuna had a 'I know what's about to happpen' look on her face. Hotaru had wore a summer dress with sunglasses that had a small diamond heart in the corner. She smiled at everyone and sat down on the ground with Chibiusa. It looked like the girls had been playing makeover because both of them had different hair styles and were wearing make up. In Usagi's eyes Hotaru looked older but she wasn't for sure. Before anyone could say anything Ikuko came in caring a plate full of chips and salsa and also a bowl of popcorn, She had sat on Usagi's desk a case of soda. Usagi thanked her mom and quickly closed the door.  
  
Usagi: Okay senshi who protect earth, me and Luna think we need to clear up a couple things and get to know Niborsa, Ginkyu, and Invie a lil better. So everyone relax, have some snacks because I have no idea you all will be stuck here! *laughs* So heres the first question...where have you guys been all this time, I mean we have had several enemies and have never seen your faces...where did you come from?  
  
Ginkyu: I'll explain. Queen Serenity reincarnated everyone who was killed by Queen Beryl and her generals- but then something came to her mind. Her arrangements with the princess of the moon and the prince of Earth COULD be succesful. She decided to send Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten to Princess Kakyuu's planet, in that way Seiya and the princess wouldn't remember each other and fall in love again. She sent the princess, Mamoru, the rest of the poor souls of the Moon and the princess's court to Earth. Demo what to do of Niborsa? The queen was going to send me and Invie with Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki demo feared that if we were all together we would remember our past, so she seperated us. She sent us and Niborsa to a very far galaxy on a peaceful planet named Sakura (means Cherry Blossom in japanese).  
  
Niborsa: The day of my 15th birthday,when I went to sleep I had a dream. Queen Serenity was in it, she was apologizing for what she did then gave me my memories back, she told me to awaken Ginkyu and Invie also...then we could go in search of our loved ones. Also in my dream Queen Serenity told me that on the planet Kinmok the three men had been taught to be senshi and were the Sailor Star Lights sworn to protect their princess, she told me that I had to tell them that they would also be Sailor Senshi and become StarLights like you three.  
  
Invie: So for two years we traveled to Earth hoping that we would all finally meet and be happy. Demo we all had a vision, the queen told us to wait and be patient for none of them had their memories, we were the ones to awaken our love ones. Demo when we got to Earth we didn't know where to search for you for Earth has many countries and contients. One day in America we saw a newspaper with the faces of Three Lights on it claiming that they had returned to Japan, and so Japan we went.  
  
Ginkyu: So when we first met you all we didn't know what to think, only Niborsa here knew who the ones we loved were and decided that she wouldn't spill! *looks at Niborsa who smiled at him* Anyway after me and Invie practically got on our hands in knees and begged we decided to follow our hearts like she told us to. We did and met you all...demo we didn't know who you were in citizen form...only in senshi..so that didn't help. When we arrived here though Mamoru and Usagi were having a change of heart about there relationship. Invie accused Niborsa of doing this demo she would not say a word about it...I think she did something to to tell you the truth!  
  
Niborsa: Okay what ever! Are we going to continue or what? I'll finish! So I saw that you found Seiya and I was happy, demo I when would you get your memories back? Serenity-sama informed me that you both had gotten them back, but what about Mamoru...she told me I knew what to do...demo I still didn't understand..until today.  
  
Rei: Okay...now that we know where you come from, I have a question now...how did you know how find us when we were battling the youma?  
  
Invie: Well if you guys remember Queen Serenity gave you all your new power....so when Usagi couldn't lost her communication watch and contacted you all using her mind we also received the message since we are senshi...we just followed our gut instinct on where you lived.  
  
Usagi: Okay, arigatou for letting us in...now lets spend the rest of the time partying!  
  
Ami: Demo Usagi, tomorrow we have school!  
  
Usagi: Yeah, so?  
  
Makoto: Ah foget it...she'll be late for school anyway!  
  
Usagi: Was that an insult Makoto?!  
  
Makoto: Uh yeah, I think so!  
  
Taiki: Okay you guys stop, demo seriously....we have school tomorrow, we should be spending the time studying!  
  
Everyone but Mamoru, Niborsa, and Ami gagged and Usagi threw a pillow at him causing the whole room to burst out laughing..even Taiki. Pretty soon Kenji came to see what was so funny and to check up on them. As soon as he opened the door the room fell silent staring at him, as soon as he left the started cracking up again.  
  
Setsuna: Before you all start partying I need to ask Usagi a question...Usagi-chan, do you understand what I said at the carnival...why I apologized?  
  
Usagi: Hai! Demo Setsuna you didn't need to apologize, okay now that we've got everything out of the way everyone eat until you can't even see your feet!  
  
Rei: That shouldn't be to hard for you Usagi!  
  
Usagi: What's that suspose to mean Rei?!  
  
Mamoru: Okay girls break it up!  
  
Haruka: *walks over to Usagi* Hey Kitten, I saw you and Seiya-kun on T.V today...  
  
Usagi: You to? My life will never be the same...oh and guess what happened at the mall to Haruka-san! *explains to Haruka about the jealous fans*  
  
Haruka: *laughing* Well thats what happens when you start dating an idol!  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Hehe, I guess I'll have to get use to it huh? *turns around* Oi! Where did Seiya-chan go anyway?  
  
Taiki: He went outside for some fresh air Tsukino-san.  
  
Usagi: Oh okay, domo arigatou! *runs downstairs and outside* Seiya...are you out here?  
  
Usagi saw Seiya at the side of her house looking at the Moon and stars. It looked like he was holding something but she couldn't tell what it was. She walked up to Seiya and smiled at him. He showed her what he had in his hands, two beautiful white roses. He smiled at her and put one in each of her odangos. Usagi gave him a passionate kiss as she melted in his arms. Then she looked at the stars with him. The two sat on the ground happy to be with one another. Usagi rest her head on his shoulder as all the memories of the Moon Kingdom came back to her. She heard a beautiful melody floating through her ears. Usagi looked up and saw the Star Locket dangling in front of her. She looked up at Seiya who was holding it by the chain grinning at her.  
  
Seiya: I believe this belongs to you my princess..  
  
Usagi: *clasps the locket and her hand and smiles* I remember you gave me this for my 14th birthday back on the moon...*opens the locket causing it to play the melody again* It has such a beautiful melody...its cheerful, demo also has a sad melody...  
  
Seiya: Odango.....  
  
Usagi: Hai!  
  
Seiya: *looks at her with sad eyes* Odango...as much as I don't want to say good bye to you I have to. Princess Kakyuu told us to visit her every once in a while so she wouldn't miss us..we decided to go and visit her tomorrow, demo I promise we'll be back in three days!  
  
Usagi: *looks like she is about cry* Well Seiya...of course I can't have you to myself, that would be selfish of me. And you can't just abandon your princess. When will you be leaving, tomorrow?  
  
Seiya: Around eight A.M, that way we won't attract to much attention.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Well Sei-chan, I promise I will be at your apartment at 7:30 and say my farewell.  
  
Seiya: *moves closer to Usagi* Odango...I'm not leaving forever...just for a few days..*leans towards her*  
  
Usagi: Well Seiya, I wish you and your brother the best of luck on your journey back home. *looks into his eyes with tears*  
  
Seiya: Usagi..I am home! *kisses Usagi deeply*  
  
Usagi: I love you Seiya...*returns the kiss*  
  
Seiya: I love you to my Odango....  
  
***  
  
(Usagi's Parent's Room)  
  
Ikuko: Kenji, please stop spying on those two and come to bed...Usagi's friends are starting to leave now.  
  
Kenji: Demo Ikuko, look at them...I'm going to have to talk to that girl in the morning.  
  
Ikuko: Kenji the girl is 17, she still can't have a boyfriend? I say shes old enough now come to bed!  
  
Kenji: *sighs* Alright...*climbs in bed*  
  
***  
  
(Kitchen)  
  
Everyone was gone leaving Usagi, Aquaria, and Chibiusa to clean up the dishes. Usagi was slowly washing a plate staring off into space.  
  
Chibiusa: *splashes water at Usagi* Usagi-chan wake up! What's the matter?  
  
Usagi: Oh nothing...just a lil deppressed I guess.  
  
Aquaria: Usagi-mama, whats the matter?  
  
Usagi: *sets the plate down* Well you see Seiya is going back to his home planet for three days, he's...he and his...br..bro..brothers are leaving to...tomorrow! *starts crying*  
  
Chibiusa: *pats her on the back* Usagi it's okay...it'll only be for three days, think if it was a month..or even a year!  
  
Usagi: Yeah...I guess your right Chibiusa..*wipes away her tears* I'm going tomorrow to see them off, do you guys want to come and say bye?  
  
Chibiusa: Yeah, of course we'll come, I'm going upstairs to write a letter to mom and dad, tell them what has been happening and everything, they said that they would each send you a letter seprately. *walks upstairs*  
  
Usagi: Okay Chibiusa...  
  
Aquaria: Seiya-kun is going buh bye for a while...I'm going to miss him a lot...he is a lot like daddy, I miss daddy to! I'm coming tomorrow to say bye to daddy Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Okay Aquaria, well it's getting late and we have to wake up early tomorrow to say bye...to Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya.  
  
Aquaria: *yawning* Okay Usagi...*walks upstairs behind Usagi and walks into her and Chibiusa's room*  
  
Chibiusa: How is Usagi doing?  
  
Aquaria: Shes still a little sad sis, she loves Seiya a lot doesn't she?  
  
Chibiusa: As much as momma loves daddy....that's true love right there.  
  
Aquaria: I hope I'll have a boyfriend as sweet as Seiya-kun.  
  
Chibiusa: *jumping up* Thats it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiya ppls! How are you doing? Well I just finished this here chapter in a day, yeah I know its kinda short...I'll make the next chapter longer, PROMISE. I happy that you guys are actually reading this..it brings a tear to my eye (LoL). Anyway tell me how I'm doing...do I suck?  
  
Comments and Flames: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Seiya 


	8. Schoolhouse Madness

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Schoolhouse Madness  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say....I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will...hey did you hear that Naoko Takeuchi may continue the Sailor Moon series?! AMAZING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Usagi's Room)  
  
Usagi went to her mirror and sat down at her desk looking at herself. She removed the two roses out of her hair and put them in a glass of water. She picked up the locket and opened it. She stared at it for a long time then quickly snapped it shut. Usagi changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Luna looked at her with sad eyes and asked her what was wrong. Usagi explained to Luna about Three Lights going back to there princess for a few days. Luna jumped onto the bed and laid down next to Luna.  
  
Luna: Usagi I'm surprised at your reaction. Think about it...you lived without him for years and years!  
  
Usagi: I know Luna...demo that was before I loved him Luna...I'm going to sleep now, I've got to wake up early to see him off...I wonder what Minako and Ami think about...*falls asleep*  
  
Luna: Good night Usagi-chan. *falls asleep*  
  
***  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
Aquaria: Usagi wake up! You do want to say bye to the guys right?! Come on Usagi it's 7:20!  
  
Usagi: *groggy voice* Oh it's so early...I'm up Aquaria...*sits up and rubs her eyes*  
  
Aquaria: Good Usagi-san! Okay me and Chibiusa will be downstairs waiting for you! So hurry up!  
  
Usagi: Okay...*gets up and heads for the bathroom*  
  
***  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Ikuko: Chibiusa...Aquaria, what are you girls doing up so early?  
  
Chibiusa: Oh. well..um...Usagi said she'd take us out for some milkshakes on our way to school.  
  
Ikuko: Oh okay...here's your breakfast. *puts two plates of scrambled eggs on the table*  
  
Aquaria: Oh....eggs! Arigatou *eats her breakfast quickly*  
  
Ikuko: *laughing* Well you sure do have some of Usagi's habits don't you?!  
  
Chibiusa: Ha! I always said that Aquaria and Usagi are sisters!  
  
Usagi: *coming downstairs* I heard that Chibiusa!  
  
Chibiusa: Yeah, what ever. Come on are we going to go or not! It's already 7:40....we have exactly 20 minutes before they all leave!  
  
Usagi: Oh my God! Come on, outside we gotta run! I have got to say good bye!  
  
Aquaria: Matte! What about Minako-san, and Ami-san?  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah! I'll call them! *runs to the phone and dials Ami's number*  
  
Ms. Mizuno: Moshi Moshi, Mizuno residence.  
  
Usagi: Mizuno-san, is Ami there, its Usagi.  
  
Ms. Mizuno: Oh I'm sorry Usagi, she just left for school, although she was running pretty fast, and it is kind of early for school don't cha think?  
  
Usagi: Oh okay, arigato...bye! *hangs up then dials Minako's number*  
  
Mr. Aino: Moshi Moshi, Aino residence.  
  
Usagi: Aino-san, its Usagi, is Minako there?  
  
Mr. Aino: Oh Minako said she wanted to be early for school, she just left.  
  
Usagi: Arigatou! *hangs up* Well Chibiusa they left to say good bye to.  
  
Ikuko: Say goodbye to who Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Well er....Three Lights are leaving town to visit their mother so were going to say bye.  
  
Ikuko: Demo Chibiusa said that you were treating them to milkshakes.  
  
Chibiusa: She is after we say goodbye! I'll see you later, bye! *runs out of the door followed by Aquaria and Usagi*  
  
Usagi: Come on were almost there! *panting*  
  
Aquaria: I'm running as fast as I can!  
  
Chibiusa: Come on Aquaria...run run run!  
  
Usagi and the two turned around a corner and ran to Three Lights apartment. Usagi was in the lead and ran up the stairs to the Kou's door. Usagi knocked on the door with her fists maybe about five times praying that they hadn't left already. Usagi learned that the door was opened and walked in. On the table she found a note, it was plain and very informative, it said: 'Girls were on the roof'. Usagi ran out of the room and grabbed Chibiusa and Aquaria by the hands and ran to the roof. Up there Usagi saw the three men looking at the sky. She spotted Ami and Minako by Yaten and Taiki. Aquaria ran and hugged them all followed by the other two. Usagi gave Taiki and Yaten a kiss on the cheek and a big hug, Chibiusa did the same. Chibiusa and Aquaria both gave Seiya big hugs and then backed off a little. Usagi turned to Seiya with tears in her eye. She hugged him and burried her face in his shirt. Seiya hugged her to and had tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Seiya: Please Odango, don't cry!  
  
Usagi: I'll miss you Seiya!  
  
Seiya: I'll miss you to, *turns to Aquaria* And I promise as soon as I come back I'll treat you and your sister for lunch! *looking at Usagi* and for my moon angel, we'll have a night out on the town.  
  
Usagi: Seiya...you and the others have fun back on your home planet.....tell Princess Kakyuu that I said hi..Seiya. *moves closer to Seiya*  
  
Seiya: Usagi...don't worry, time will go by fast...it'll seem like we were gone only for an hour! *wraps his hands around Usagi and kisses her softly*  
  
Taiki: Seiya...it's time to go.  
  
Seiya: Hai...*walks away from Usagi and joins his brothers*  
  
Minako gave Yaten one final kiss and a hug and so did the other two. Usagi was crying and so was Seiya. Taiki and the other two stepped back from the girls and smiled. Right before their eyes the three men changed into the StarLights. They waved bye and disappeared. The three girls broke down crying, Aquaria and Chibiusa tried to comfort them. The girls finally calmed down and decided it was time to go to school. Aquaria and Chibiusa went their seperate ways, Chibiusa to Jr. High and Aquaria back home. Chibiusa warned her not to tell Ikuko what happened maybe about 10 times. Minako and Usagi said goodbye to Ami and went to their home room classes. When Makoto saw Minako and Usagi's red eyes she ran to them asking what happened.  
  
???: What Usagi, did Seiya dump you? I knew he would! It's amazing he would actually find something in you.  
  
Usagi: Shut up Hiwari, I'm not in the mood, and iie Seiya did not dump me…*starts crying*  
  
Minako: *in a whisper* Makoto, today they went back home...for a few days, Princess Kakyuu wanted to see them once in a while, they'll be back Wednesday…*tears run down her face*  
  
Makoto: Usagi, Minako, they'll be back soon, how about today we go to the arcade, okay?  
  
Usagi and Minako: Okay Makoto-chan.  
  
The bell rang and everyone took their seats. The teacher walked in and took attendance. He looked around the room and saw that the Kou's weren't there.  
  
Teacher: Hm...Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten aren't here today.*checks they're name off of his list* Well anyway we have two new students. I introduce to you Niborsa Feboko and Ginkyu Kou.  
  
Niborsa and Ginkyu walked in smiling ear to ear. A few girls gasped after hearing Ginkyu's name was 'Kou', thinking that he could be related to the three idols. Usagi smiled at the two and Minako waved furiously at them. They each took their seats and class began. It seemed like the class was 2 hours to Usagi, she was so bored she actually learned something! After class Ami told Usagi something that made her almost have a heart attack!  
  
Usagi: Nani! We have a math test today?! I don't remember hearing that!  
  
Ami: Usagi...I think that's because you were asleep.  
  
Usagi: Agh! I know I'm going to fail, then mom will nag me about studying then I'll have to spend the whole week at the library.  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan, it wouldn't hurt you to study for once! The library isn't such a bad place. It's not about study books and stuff like that. They have all sorts of books there!  
  
Usagi: Like manga?  
  
Ami: Iie...you go to Manga stores for those. They have a lot of books that are equally good. Here, next week I'll take you there okay?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Okay Ami-chan, I'm just worried about what my mom is going to say when I get back my test.  
  
Ami: Usagi don't be so negative...you could actually get a passing grade!  
  
Usagi: That would be nice, arigatou Ami-chan.  
  
Ami: Your welcome, well Usagi...good luck! *sits down in her seat just as the bell rings*  
  
Teacher: Okay class, as you all know we have our math test on Algebra. Take your time, think carefully, don't get stressed, and do your best! *passes out the test* And also, no cheating!  
  
Usagi: *groans* Lemme see..so r equals 76, 76 divided by 39...oh this is going to take forever! Why doesn't she just give me the F already?  
  
***  
  
(Lunch)  
  
Usagi: I bet I failed!  
  
Invie: *patting Usagi on the back* Oh don't worry Usagi, it's not that bad...you could of got an A!  
  
Makoto: Yeah Usagi, Invie-chan is right!  
  
Usagi: Hello, look at who you guys are talking to!  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Minako: Usagi why are you so down on yourself?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* I am a little negative aren't I?  
  
Ginkyu: Just relax Usagi-chan..hey isn't that Yusho-sensai running over here?  
  
Niborsa: It sure is, I wonder what he wants...  
  
Mr. Yusho: Konnichiwa, gomen for disturbing your Lunch demo I have a request for you three girls. *looks at Minako, Ami, and Usagi*  
  
Ami: Yes, Yusho-sensai.  
  
Mr. Yusho: Well I heard from many students that you three are 'close friends' with Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki. I have a favor to ask of you.  
  
Minako: Okay...  
  
Mr. Yusho: Well we don't know if they are going to be out long...do you know where they are? It's unusual for three brothers to get sick at the same time.  
  
Usagi: Er...they went to visit their mother.  
  
Mr. Yusho: Oh, so they'll be out for a while. This is where you come in. I want you to record all of the assignments they missed and their homework. When they return would you please give them their assignments?  
  
Usagi, Minako, Ami: Hai!  
  
Mr. Yusho: Arigatou! *turns and leaves*  
  
Usagi: *opening up her lunch bag* Oh....sushi and rice! *takes her chopsticks and digs in*  
  
Ginkyu: You know word travels fast around her doesn't it?  
  
Ami: A little bit to fast! *sets down her book* This school always has fresh gossip everyday.  
  
Niborsa: Uh oh! Thats a bad thing for these two! They'll come up with a rumor within minutes!  
  
Ginkyu: Oh Niborsa sometimes I just think you can read our minds!  
  
Niborsa: If I hadn't grown up being your sister I wouldn't be able to know would I? *hits Ginkyu playfully*  
  
Makoto: Lunch hour is almost up! *stands up* Lets take a little walk around the school land.  
  
They group stood up from beneath the tree where they were eating and walked around the school looking at the beautiful cherry blossoms.  
  
???: Hello girls...*smirks*  
  
Minako: Oh hello Kori…is there something you want? *angry glare*  
  
Kori: *stands in front of the group* Hai, Minako...I would like for you to sign this...all three of you! *looks at Usagi, and Ami and hands her a piece of paper with a pen*  
  
Niborsa: *whisper* Makoto-chan...who is that?  
  
Makoto: Oh thats Kori! She is an over obsessed Three Lights fan. She even calls herself Kori Kou. She's convinced that one day she'll be one of their brides...boy wasn't she wrong! *laughs*  
  
Usagi: What the heck do you want us to sign?! *takes the paper*  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan let me read this. *takes the paper and reads it to herself silently* Oh Kori grow up!  
  
Minako: Hey come on, what is it?  
  
Ami: This is a contract! It says: I __,__,__ agree by signing this contract that I will no longer communicate with the members of Three Lights and will end my relationship with them by the end of Friday. By doing this I will live a happier and LONGER life, and also Three Lights will find better suitors.  
  
Signature Below:  
  
  
  
Usagi: Oh come on! Do you really think we would sign this?  
  
Kori: If you know what's good for you, you will!  
  
Invie: Whoa! Cat fight! Okay lets go before there's bloodshed! *pushes the girls forward*  
  
***  
  
(Halls)  
  
Makoto: Invie do you really think that Kori is capable of making Usagi, Ami, or Minako bleed?  
  
Invie: *laughing* Nah, I guess not! *puts his arm around her shoulder*  
  
Usagi: Blech! I have to go to English!  
  
Ginkyu: What's wrong with English.  
  
Usagi: Iie, iie! It's not the class, it's whose in it!  
  
Niborsa: Oh...you have that Kori girl don't you?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Hai! I know she won't let me breath.  
  
Niborsa: Well Usagi, I'm in your next class to.  
  
Usagi: That's good!  
  
Ami: Well I have to go...can't keep History waiting! *winks*  
  
Ginkyu: Yep! You girls have to go to! Hup two three four!  
  
Niborsa: Aren't you demanding?! *smiles*  
  
***  
  
(English Class)  
  
Usagi: Is it me or is it kinda chilly in here?!  
  
Niborsa: It is a tad bit cold..  
  
Teacher: Okay class today we will work on punctuation. (sorry thats all I could think of!)  
  
Boy: Frik-sensai...why is it so cold in here?  
  
Teacher: Oh...I believe the furnace isn't working properly. So anyway I have these worksheets for you all. When your done with that put the sheet on my desk then pick up one of these 'I Know My English' Packets. The whole period will be a working period. *passes out the sheets*  
  
Usagi: *to herself* Ugh! More work. I'm just going to go get a drink. *walks up to the front of the class and picks up the bathroom class then walks out of the room*  
  
Usagi slowly walked up the corridor hoping time would go by faster that way. She went to the water fountain and took long sips of water. Usagi walked into the bathroom to wash her hands when she heard voices coming from the stalls.  
  
Hiwara: I can't believe those three got the Three Lights! Seriously, I would of been a better girlfriend for any of them.  
  
Kori: I should of told them that the contract was a petition...demo Ami would of read it anyway! UGH!  
  
Hiwara: Chill Kori-chan...we'll have our way!  
  
Kori: Yeah! Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya will eventually get bored with those three and see what we all see in them.  
  
Hiwara: I can't believe Seiya would want to date Usagi though! I mean she's clumsy, wears her hair in the same boring style, and also she is doing horrible in school!  
  
Kori: What do you think he sees in her? Always calling her 'Odango'. Those 'odango's' are getting pretty boring. I heard they spied them all at the mall a couple of days ago, Usagi has two cousins that had the same hairdo as her!  
  
Hiwara: Well, we'll deal with them latter...we better go...my teacher will have a fit if I don't hurry up.  
  
Kori: Same here.  
  
Usagi quickly hid in one of the empty stalls as she saw two pairs of feet walk out of the room talking in a low voice. Usagi walked out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Usagi: Why do people hate me enough to ruin my relationship with me and the man I love? Are people really that jealous? *grinning* Matte until the time of Crystal Tokyo...what do they have to say about that?!  
  
Usagi was about to walk out of the stalls when she heard a cry of help coming from the boys bathroom.  
  
Moon Eternal...MAKEUP!  
  
Sailor Moon ran out of the bathroom into the one right across from it. Just then a teenage boy came flying through the room unconious. Sailor Moon looked at the boy for a second then rushed in. She saw a Shadow creature existing a first year boy's body grinning. The boy screamed of pain the his face turned a pale blue as he fell to his knees and fell unconious.  
  
Sailor Moon: Freeze! I am pretty senshi no ai! (pretty soldier of love) I Sailor Moon will end you of your evil, and yet disgusting way of evil!  
  
The creature looked up for a second staring at Sailor Moon. There was a evil laugh and then the outline of a young woman on the ground. The figure became whole as she spoke.  
  
Magica: *laughs* I was wondering when you would show up so called Sailor Senshi of the Moon. I was wondering how much longer it would take you...once I saw you in the girls bathroom Sailor Moon...or should I say Usagi Tsukino!?  
  
Sailor Moon: Nani?!?! How did you know...  
  
Magica: I saw you transform Usagi...theres no way you can deny it! I was looking for some more victims when I spied you transforming. Very interesting it was...very interesting I must say!  
  
Sailor Moon: *whimpering* You...you saw me?!  
  
Magica: Yes I did! Now this is getting boring....Shadow creature...you will not rest until she is dead! You may return to me when you finish her off....Ta ta! *laughs and disappears*  
  
The youma smiled and lunged at Sailor Moon who barely dodged it.  
  
Sailor Moon: Not good, this is so not good! *turns and runs down the halls* Help me some body...anybody.  
  
The youma was right on her tail laughing as if it was a game. Sailor Moon stopped and saw the creature float above her with a small black ball in its hand. The youma smiled and threw it at her. Sailor Moon jumped out of the way just as the glass ball fell to the ground and a black barrier formed around that space.  
  
Sailor Moon: Uh oh! *runs faster*  
  
The shadow creature floated back to the ground and stood there for a few seconds. A minute latter his body became solid and he looked like a human,  
  
Youma: I was hoping that I didn't have to take this form, demo it seems I'll have to do what ever I can to kiru (kill) you!  
  
Sailor Moon: I'm not that easy to get rid of buddy! *drop kicks the youma in the face*  
  
Youma: Fiesty. A fiesty DEAD senshi!  
  
Sailor Moon: *takes out her tier* Who said anything about me dying?  
  
Youma: Magica requested it, and so I will not rest until you are dead.  
  
Sailor Moon: To late! Silver Moon-nani?  
  
At that time the tier had flown out of her hands and flew about 5 feet then landed on the ground with a cracking sound.  
  
Youma: Oh I'm sorry Moon girl. Demo that's not how it's going to happen.  
  
Sailor Moon: Iie! I need my tier! *runs towards it but a hand pulls her back*  
  
Youma: Iie, no you don't, demo I need your life!  
  
Sailor Moon: Iie! *runs into a her English class room* This is not good! *locks the door then looks at all of the puzzled faces staring at her* Um...gomen.  
  
At that time the youma came running into the room at full power. A couple of children screamed and most backed off into a corner of the back of the room. The youma ran towards Sailor Moon and nailed her to the wall. Now Sailor Moon was really afraid! She looked Niborsa and mouthed 'Help me, please!'. Niborsa nodded and ducked out of the room into the hallway.  
  
Niborsa: Okay, Usagi needs my help.  
  
Destiny Graceful Power-MAKE UP!  
  
Sailor Destiny ran into the room and hit the youma on the head with her staff causing it to fall.  
  
Sailor Moon: Whoa. Nice job Destiny!  
  
Sailor Destiny: *smiling* Hey, I didn't feel like waiting so I took a short cut! He's out cold Sailor Moon- wheres your tier.  
  
Sailor Moon: My tier! Oh my God I almost forgot. *runs into the halls and retrieves it then runs back into the room* He stole it from me-nani!  
  
The youma took Sailor Moon by the hand and slowly stood up looking as though he were about to kill her.  
  
Youma: I'm not that easy to get rid of Sailor Moon, and you! *looks at Destiny* That hurt you damn bimbo!  
  
Sailor Destiny: Who are you calling a bimbo?! Aren't you rude, I don't like rude evil creatures!  
  
Destiny Powerful QUAKE!  
  
A red ball of light came from out of her staff and hit the youma in the chest causing it youma to shake violently.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver Moon, Crystal Power Kiss!  
  
The youma looked at Sailor Moon then crumbled. As soon as the youma was gone the class went wild, clapping as hard as they could for the senshi and yelling words like 'Sailor Senshi rock on', and 'Your my heros!', and from one boy 'Hey you guys are cute...got any boyfriends?' The two girls blushed from the compliments and both bowed as though it was a performance. Then the teacher came up to them and bowed to them.  
  
Teacher: Arigatou! You are the reason why we all sleep peacefully at night.  
  
Sailor Moon: *thinking* My own teacher, bowing to ME!  
  
Sailor Destiny: It's our job sir. Well Sailor Moon, we better go, we already disturbed the class already.  
  
Sailor Moon: Your right Sailor Destiny. I wonder what the girls are going to have to say about this! *waves* Okay were out! You can always count on the Sailor Senshi! Bye! *jumps out the window followed by Sailor Destiny*  
  
The two ran to a near by tree and went back to citizen form.  
  
Usagi: That was interesting!  
  
Niborsa: I have to say, it was...you guys are pretty popular here aren't you?  
  
Usagi: Word travels fast here! Well lets go back to class, I know Frik- sempai is wondering where we disappeared to! Demo I have a real problem Niborsa.  
  
Niborsa: Usagi-chan, what is it?  
  
Usagi: Magica saw me transform!  
  
Niborsa: Now that isn't good!  
  
Usagi: I know, what am I suppose to do?  
  
Niborsa: Keep your guard Usagi, just keep your guard...and always travel in groups. We've got to protect you princess.  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Well Niborsa, lets go back to class.  
  
The two walked back to class and saw all of students talking loudly and laughing. It didn't seem like it was an English class, more like a recess.  
  
Usagi: So I guess were done learning for today. *sits down*  
  
Naru: *sits by Usagi and Niborsa* Where on Earth were you guys? You missed the most amazing thing on Earth?  
  
Usagi: Nani? Did Frik-sensai lose his mind?  
  
Naru: Iie Usagi! Two Sailor Senshi came in here and actually had a fight with a youma!  
  
Niborsa: No way!  
  
Naru: Way! You should of saw it. It was so cool! Everyone is talking about it!  
  
Usagi: Wow, I'm never leaving this class again! *laughs*  
  
Niborsa: Hey, where's Frik-sensai at?  
  
Naru: Oh, he went to spread the word. By the end of the day everyone will be talking about it. Those Sailor warriors sure are amazing.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Hey Naru-chan, whose your favorite Sailor Senshi?  
  
Niborsa: *sweatdrop* Usagi...  
  
Naru: Er...I really don't have a favorite. What about you two?  
  
Usagi: Sailor Moon of course!  
  
Niborsa: I like Sailor Destiny.  
  
Naru: Then you two really should of been here! Those two were the ones here!  
  
Niborsa: Oh shucks! *smiling*  
  
The bell rang and everyone piled out of the room still talking about the battle with the Sailor Senshi. Out of the class they saw all of the Sailor Senshi (but Rei) running towards them.  
  
Ami: Usagi is it true? There was a youma in the school.  
  
Usagi: Yes, a very tiring one too...you won't believe how stubborn they are to die!  
  
Minako: You guys actually fought in front of the class.  
  
Usagi: Yep! And the worst part of it all was that Magica saw me transform!  
  
Ginkyu: Your joking right?!  
  
Usagi: Iie! I'm really screwed!  
  
Makoto: Hey, what's that? *points at a crowd of people surrounding something in the hall*  
  
Invie: There by the boys bathroom!  
  
Usagi: *laughing nervously* Oh yeah, that. The youma through a boy out of the wall.  
  
Ami: Let's go and see!  
  
The group ran to the crowd and saw the two young boys the youma attacked talking to the crowd.  
  
Boy: It was really weird! All I was doing was washing my hands when I heard a girls laughter. So I'm like, no way, this is the boys bathroom! A second later I see this lady floating about me with long black hair and behind me appeared this, ghost thing! I was so afraid all I did was stand there paralyzed. The thing floated by me and went right into my body! I felt all cold inside then all I know is that it threw me into this wall and I fell unconscious!  
  
Boy 2: I was coming out of the stall when the thing grabbed me. It did the same thing to me then I fell to the ground. Demo before I fainted I saw Sailor Moon-she sure is hot!  
  
Minako: *whispering* I wonder what Seiya would have to say about that!  
  
Usagi: *blushing* Let's go, lets go to the arcade.  
  
Invie: Hey I wanna go!  
  
Makoto: *laughing* We can all go! No need to cry over it!  
  
Invie: *kisses Makoto cheek* Who said I'm crying!  
  
Niborsa: Let's go see if Rei-chan wants to go.  
  
The group walked towards the temple and heard a girl yelling. Worried they slowly went up the steps and saw Rei yelling at Yuuichirou.  
  
Rei: Yuuichirou! How on Earth do you plan on explaining to grandpa where all of the charms went?  
  
Yuuichirou: I'm sorry Rei! I thought they were scraps of paper! The fire was out, I was cold!  
  
Rei: You burnt 45 charms for the warmth of the fire!? I can't wait until you explain this to grandpa! What are we suppose to sell now?!  
  
Yuuichirou: I'm sorry Rei...please don't be mad at me my love. I could never live knowing that you were mad at me!  
  
Rei: 'My love'?! Who said I was dating you?! You know, your clumsiness reminds me of Usagi more and more everyday!  
  
Usagi snickered and continued up the stairs, then she accidentally tripped over one of the steps.  
  
Usagi: Whoa! Owie...*cries* Itai!  
  
Rei: *turning* Yep, you and Usagi have a lot in common. *runs towards them* Ginkyu-chan! *hugs him* What are you guys doing here?  
  
Makoto: We've come to invite you to come and play some games at the arcade, and also tell you some interesting news!  
  
Rei didn't notice but the others sure did, in the background Yuuichirou was steaming with a mixture of anger and jealously. He looked at Rei then at Ginkyu, then he ran inside.  
  
Rei: Hey, where are the other three guys?  
  
Invie: There, um out of town if you know what I mean.  
  
Rei: Oh, how long are they going to be gone?  
  
Usagi: They said three days.  
  
Rei: Oh, then lets go to Crowns arcade!  
  
The group traveled to Crowns arcade without a care in the world. They spent an hour at the arcade talking and competing at Race Car driving. It turns out that Niborsa was pretty good at the game. They all walked home tired with lots of homework to do.  
  
***  
  
(Dark Kingdom)  
  
Dark Queen: Magica! You have yet brought me pure energy! Explain yourself.  
  
Magica: Well, I er...you see it's those baka Sailor Senshi! They always defeat my shadows! They're always there.  
  
Dark Queen: Well, what do you plan on doing about it Magica?  
  
Magica: Oh don't worry my queen...I have something up my sleeve...you can believe in me! *smiles*  
  
Dark Queen: Hmm...well you better pray, this is your last chance...you are wasting my time and you are wasting your shadow creatures...they take a while to create...you know the punishment if you should fail don't you? *glares at Magica*  
  
Magica: *gulp* Hai! I will not fail you!  
  
Dark Queen: Good, now leave me be!  
  
Magica: Hai, my queen. *walks out of the room and hears whispers*  
  
???: She is such a failure.  
  
???: She's lucky the queen put up with her for so long.  
  
???: I know if I were queen she would be dead a long long long time ago! *laughs*  
  
Magica: Huntress! Quake! Misery! Do you have nothing else to do but talk about me?  
  
Huntress: Well it is fun talking about your failures you'd have to admit! You've have failed so many times!  
  
Misery: Plus your so called shadow creatures are weaker than a dead rabbit! Pitiful!  
  
Quake: Do you really think you stand a chance on surviving? Hey Huntress, I bet you 100,000 yen that Magica will be dead within 72 hours at the most.  
  
Huntress: You know I don't have 100,000 yen to lose! *laughing*  
  
Magica: You all are so over confident! I bet you won't even last 10 minutes with the Sailor Senshi around!  
  
Misery: Are these Sailor Senshi suppose to be so strong? Oh I'm so scared!  
  
Magica: What ever, I have some arrangements to make, excuse me.  
  
Quake: What? Your funeral arrangements!? *puts out his foot so that Magica could trip*  
  
Huntress: My aren't we a tad bit clumsy?! *laughs as Magica walks off to her room angry*  
  
Misery: *chews on her nails* You know...now that you think about it these Sailor Senshi could be in the way...  
  
Quake: Ah Misery don't worry, these Sailor bimbos can't be that bad! Probably just a bunch of 3rd grade girls running around in armor...demo you know…if they are cute...  
  
Huntress: Oh Quake! Can't you think about something else other than women!? Men are so pitiful!  
  
Quake: Hey all I am saying is that maybe I wouldn't mind looking into one of them...*smiles*  
  
Misery: *hits Quake* Wake up lover boy! Well it's late, I'm going to sleep...goodnight.  
  
Huntress: Goodnight little sis.  
  
Quake: Goodnight Misery...I'm going to sleep to...*walks to his room*  
  
***  
  
(Minako's Room)  
  
Minako: Oh Artemis I had so much fun today...look I won this little Sailor V and Sailor Mars plush doll, aren't they cute?!  
  
Artimes: Yeah, adorable, really cute! *sarcastic*  
  
Minako: *throws the Sailor V doll at him* They are cute Artimes!  
  
Artemis: Okay okay sorry! It's late Minako-chan...time to get some rest.  
  
Minako: Okay Artemis...*climbs in bed and stares at the stars* Goodnight Yaten-chan. *lays in bed and closes her eyes*  
  
***  
  
(Ami's Room)  
  
Ms. Mizuno: Ami...I think that's enough study for today..it's getting pretty late!  
  
Ami: Hai mother...I guess I do need to give my brain a rest. *closes her book on medicines*  
  
Ms. Mizuno: Pleasant dreams dear.  
  
Ami: You to mother, love you. *climbs into her bed and looks at the stars* Goodnight my Taiki...I miss you guys a lot..only two more days until you come back to me. *closes her eyes*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Whew! Done with that chapter! I was wondering how long it would take for me to finish this chapter! Okay sorry if I made the beginning to 'dramatic' w/ Starlights and the three girls (u know, when they were going home). I like it that way cuz you know, they haven't seen em in a year and now they were going away again. So gomen if you thought I did make it to dramatic. Hm...what else should I say? Well um...don't get mad at me if I misspell a couple of things, again I'm only 12 and I just got out of school. When school was out my brain left with it..it'll be back in the fall so there is still hope for me yet! Back to the story now. What is Magica gonna do since she knows who Sailor Moon is? Will Kori and Hiwara still do what ever they can to break up the relationship with Three Lights and the girls? Will Rei see anything in her fire telling her more about the enemy? Will anyone be married in this story? Okay lets stop it with all of the damn questions...even I don't know half the answers to the questions! It's all up to you guys, Review pretty please! You guess tell me what you want to see in story (NO HENTAI!). I would actually appreciate it a lot, since this is my first attempt on writing a Seiya and Usagi fan fic! So you can email me or just review..what ever you want. I feel like I'm talking you people to death, am I? I didn't think so (JK)! So what I'm mainly trying to say is that PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPIONIN OF THE STORY!  
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	9. ChibiUsa's Mission

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Chibiusa's Mission  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! Hey thats my ninth time saying that! You all should know by now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Next Day-Usagi's Room)  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi-chan, please wake up! I really need to talk to you.  
  
Usagi: What could be so important at 6 in the morning Chibiusa?!  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi I'm serious, I'm sorry for waking you, demo please listen. *sits on Usagi's bed*  
  
Usagi: Okay, what is it Chibiusa-chan? *sits up and rubs her eyes*  
  
Chibiusa: Well Usagi, remember the sleep over at the Kou's apartment.  
  
Usagi: Yeah, what about it.  
  
Chibiusa: When you asked me why I was back I told you that I had to help the senshi and also find an old friend.  
  
Usagi: yeah....  
  
Chibiusa: Well I found out who that person is!!!  
  
Usagi: And who would that be?  
  
Chibiusa: Elios! I have to find Elios-san.  
  
Usagi: Oh, does Chibiusa miss her boyfriend?  
  
Chibiusa: *blush* I'm serious! Mother sent me back to find Elios!  
  
Usagi: Hmm...is that so, well Chibiusa...I'll do my best to help you find him.  
  
Chibiusa: *hugs Usagi* Arigatou Usagi!  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Hey what are mothers for!?  
  
Chibiusa: Your not my mother yet Usagi!  
  
Aquaria: *running into the room* Chibiusa! I got scared, you left me alone, and Mr. Moon is gone!  
  
Chibiusa: I'm sorry Aquaria, I had to talk to Usagi...I'll help you find Mr. Moon.  
  
Aquaria: Arigatou!  
  
Usagi: *? Flying around her head* Mr. Moon?  
  
Aquaria: Mr. Moon is my favorite teddy bear in the whole world. Daddy gave it to me for my fourth birthday. He's white and has a blue ribbon around his neck. I can't find him.  
  
Usagi: Oh, well I'll keep an eye out for him Aquaria.  
  
Chibiusa: Come on Aquaria, let's go and let Usagi go back to sleep.  
  
Aquaria: Okay, don't sleep in mommy!  
  
Chibiusa: That's impossible for the momma I know in this time!  
  
Usagi: Humph!  
  
***  
  
(Kinmoku)  
  
The Starlights were all relaxing in the palace garden enjoying the sweet air.  
  
Maker: We did a pretty good job rebuilding.  
  
Healer: Pretty good? We did an AWESOME job! Look at this place.  
  
Fighter: I have to agree with Healer, it looks pretty good.  
  
Kakyuu: I'm glad you all are relaxing. I just came to thank you again for coming to visit me.  
  
Maker: Did you think we would just abandon you?  
  
Healer: Yeah, your our princess...we can't just pretend that you exist!  
  
Kakyuu: Demo am I your a princess?  
  
Maker: Oh course.  
  
Kakyuu: I would of thought getting your memories back you would know.  
  
Fighter: Demo when we were reincarnated you raised us, you were like our mother!  
  
Kakyuu: I was doing what I was asked to do....your real princess is Princess Serenity...Usagi. She will rule over all one day.  
  
Healer: I still can't believe that one day I'll have to bow down to you! *looks at Fighter*  
  
Fighter: Maybe you should practice! *pushes Healer to the ground*  
  
Kakyuu: Okay you two that's enough.  
  
Maker: Save your fighting for another time.  
  
Healer: Humph!  
  
Fighter: Maybe I should get a video camra and spy on you! I'll give the tape to Minako! *smiles*  
  
Healer: If only you had thought of it first...*takes out a video camra* this I'm giving to your precious 'Odango'! Smile for the camra! *films Fighter*  
  
Maker: Don't worry Fighter...I've got Healer! *takes out a video camra*  
  
Fighter: Good...*smiles* Cuz I have you! *pulls out a video camra*  
  
Kakyuu: You three never cease to amaze me!  
  
Healer: I'll take that as a compliment princess!  
  
Kakyuu: *laughs* Well, Lunch will be served in a minute...do you three want to have a picnic out here?  
  
Maker: That would be nice...  
  
Kakyuu: *smiles* Great! It'll be nice to get some fresh air, I've been kind of busy. Well, I'll go and tell the cook were eating outside. *runs inside*  
  
Fighter: *films Maker* So Ta...I mean Maker...how do you feel? Do you miss Am- what the! That hurt Healer! OW! *rubs her head*  
  
Healer had thrown a medium rock at Fighter's head and smiled. She took out the video camra and got a close up of Fighter.  
  
Healer: See Usagi, Seiya here isn't as tough as he...or she appears to be. I threw a very small rock at her head and she's over there crying!  
  
Fighter: Healer! I am not crying and that was NOT a small rock!  
  
Maker: Okay you two break it up! Save the video camra's for later, Kakyuu- hime is coming!  
  
The princess came running up to them smiling.  
  
Kakyuu: So what mischieve have you girls been up to?  
  
Starlights: Nothing Princess!  
  
Kakyuu: *laughing* And why don't I believe you?  
  
Healer: Because were always getting into trouble?!  
  
Fighter: We? Don't you mean 'you'?  
  
Healer: No, I mean we!  
  
Maker: I can see where this is going....  
  
Kakyuu: Time for reinforcements! Lunch time!  
  
The two stopped as a maid walked up to them and placed a blanket and a picnic basket on the ground. Fighter and Healer looked at each other then sat down on the blanket.  
  
Maker: *laughing* Good thinking princess!  
  
Kakyuu: *smiles* Arigatou! Well lets eat!  
  
***  
  
(Hikawa Temple- After School)  
  
Usagi: I can't believe I got a B on that math test! I just can't believe it! Mom is going to be so proud of me!  
  
Rei: I'm proud of you Usagi-chan!  
  
Ginkyu: I told you, that you could do it!  
  
Usagi: Hai! Arigatou!  
  
Makoto: So is your school going on the Field Trip to the Science Museum Rei?!  
  
Rei: Hai! All of the High schools are going.  
  
Usagi: Chibiusa's school is going to! I wonder how many buses there gonna need.  
  
Niborsa: A lot.  
  
Ami: Okay....Usagi-chan, I'm afraid for you. Who knows what that evil witch will try to do.  
  
Invie: Hai! You are the princess of the moon.  
  
Rei: Usagi, what do you plan on doing about this?  
  
Usagi: Well...I'm going to do what Niborsa told me to do. I'm going to keep an eye out and also travel in groups.  
  
Makoto: That's good.  
  
Niborsa: It's all she can do for now.  
  
Ami: Maybe I can find some more information about our new enemy.  
  
Rei: Yeah, good idea Ami-chan.  
  
Usagi: Oi! You know yesterday when I was in the bathroom I heard Kori and Hiwara talking about me!  
  
Minako: Oh Usagi-chan...why do you even listen to them?!  
  
Usagi: I don't know...demo words hurt.  
  
Niborsa: Usagi, words may hurt...demo when you are queen you make sure they remember the hard times they gave you.  
  
Invie: *smiling* Revenge is so sweet!  
  
Ginkyu: Doesn't he know? He's gotten revenge back on me and Niborsa plenty of times!  
  
Makoto: *looks at Invie* I take it you were a troublesome child when you were little.  
  
Niborsa: It's a tie between both of them!  
  
Ginkyu: Like you were the perfect child.  
  
Niborsa: Well you have to admit I am in a way perfect! My looks, my marks (school marks), my powers, and also my senshi uniform.  
  
Invie: Oh god, please don't start.  
  
Ami: This reminds me of Usagi and Rei.  
  
Makoto: Isn't it scary?  
  
Usagi and Rei: humph!  
  
Yuuichirou walked out of the temple with a plate of cookies followed by Rei's grandfather.  
  
Grandpa: Rei dear! How are you? Oh I see you have some new friends.  
  
Rei: Hai grandpa, the girl here is Niborsa Feboko, the boy to her left is Invie Kou, and the boy to her right is Ginkyu Kou. I would like for you all to meet my grandpa.  
  
Niborsa, Ginkyu, Invie: Nice to meet you.  
  
Grandpa: Well I sent Yuuichirou over here to bring you some cookies, he seemed bored so I put him to work. Well I have to get back. Bye, have fun! *waves and walks back inside*  
  
Yuuichirou: Here are the cookies, there sugar cookies, you guys look like you could use the energy. *sets the plate down*  
  
Rei: Oh, arigatou Yuuichirou. I have been feeling sort of weak.  
  
Yuuichirou: Are you okay Rei? Do you want to lay down, a cold towel?  
  
Rei: *laughing* I'm alright Yuuichirou! I swear. *shooes Yuuichirou away*  
  
Usagi: Enough talk! Let's eat!  
  
Minako: Usagi, can't you think about anything other than food?!  
  
Usagi: Yeah! I just remembered, this morning Chibiusa woke up at 6 A.M-  
  
Makoto: Then explain how you were late for class anyway?  
  
Usagi: So anyway, she wakes me up telling me that she has to search for Elios and asked me to help. She told me she had to find an 'old friend'...So we all have to keep an eye out for Elios.  
  
Ginkyu: Oh yeah, sure Usagi-chan. I'd do it if I knew who Elios was!  
  
Usagi: He's ChibiUsa's boyfriend. He use to be a guardian by the name of Pegasus.  
  
Ginkyu: Okay...  
  
Ami: Hm...so we have to find Elios? Well I'll do my best.  
  
Rei: Hai, so will I!  
  
Usagi: Arigatou. Well I supose I better go home...tell momma about my test score and help Aquaria search for Mr. Moon. *stands up*  
  
Minako: Mr. Moon? Who is that?  
  
Usagi: Oh Aquaria's teddy bear who Seiya gave her in the future for her fourth birthday. She lost him this morning so I told her I'd help her.  
  
Rei: Aw isn't that sweet of Seiya?!  
  
Usagi: Yeah, yeah...well I better go! Sayonara! *waves and runs home*  
  
Running home Usagi accidentally bumped into Mamoru who was eating ice cream and caused him to spill it all over the place.  
  
Usagi: Oh Mamoru-chan! I'm sorry, I'll make it up for you one day!  
  
Mamoru: Oh that's okay Usagi-chan..demo why are you in such a hurry? Meeting Seiya some where?  
  
Usagi: Iie...Three Lights went to visit Princess Kakyuu. The reason I was running so fast is because I actually passed a test! *shoves the paper in his face* See look! I got a B on my Math test! Isn't that amazing?!  
  
Mamoru: Wow Usagi! I'm proud of you..congratuations! By the way have you seen Niborsa anywhere? I called her, demo all I got was her answer machine.  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah, she's at Hikawa Temple...I just came from there.  
  
Mamoru: Arigatou! Well I'm sure you are in a hurry to show your parents you test.  
  
Usagi: Hai! Well I'll see you some other time...sayonara! *smiles and runs home*  
  
When Usagi arrived home she saw that Hotaru was watching movies and eating popcorn. She found her mom and Aquaria in the kitchen baking a cake. Aquaria waved at Usagi and showed her a snowy white teddy bear indicating that she had found Mr. Moon.  
  
Ikuko: Oh hello dear, how was school today?  
  
Usagi: Great momma! You won't believe what happened!  
  
Ikuko: Nani?  
  
Usagi: I passed my math test!  
  
Ikuko: *snaps her head up* You did what?! I'm so happy for Usagi! What did you get on it?  
  
Usagi: *hands her the paper* Here...  
  
Ikuko: Oh Usagi a B?! I think someone deserves a reward! *smiles* How about I bake a special cake just for you?!  
  
Usagi: Oh cake...yummy!  
  
Aquaria: *pulls on Usagi's shirt* Usagi-chan, can I talk to you? Alone?  
  
Ikuko: *smiling* You girls go have a lil girl chat...the cakes will be done within an hour. Your dad went to the park with Shingo to play baseball and Hotaru is spending the night.  
  
Usagi: Oh okay! *walks into the living room with Aquaria* So Chibiusa...how was your day.  
  
Chibiusa: Sh...trying to watch 'Romeo and Joliet'.  
  
Hotaru: This is really sad.  
  
Usagi: Oh come on! I've been through worse than this!  
  
Chibiusa: Momma if you don't be quiet I swear I will kill you. *not looking up from T.V*  
  
Usagi: Okay sorry...demo I don't think you'd want to do this...you know risk your own existence.  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi...  
  
Usagi: Okay sorry sorry! Come on Aquaria, lets go to my room.  
  
Aquaria: Okay, okay, okay! *hops up and down then runs up the stairs*  
  
Usagi: Your really hyper aren't you?  
  
Aquaria: I've always been like this.  
  
Usagi: Wonder how your parents put up with this...  
  
Aquaria: Okay...well Chibiusa was acting really strange today. She was looking around like she was looking for someone is was very focused and quiet today.  
  
Usagi: Well Chibiusa is on....well you can say that she is on a scavenger hunt, when she is like that it is best to stay out of your sisters way.  
  
Aquaria: Okay mommy. Come on, I wanna see that movie Chibiusa and Hotaru- chan are watching.  
  
Usagi: Okay, lets go-oh, when did you find Mr. Moon?  
  
Aquaria: Oh, he's fell behind the T.V, Shingo-chan found him.  
  
Usagi: That was strangely nice of Shingo to return him to you.  
  
Aquaria: Come on Usagi-chan, let's go and watch the movie before it goes off and they eat all the popcorn!  
  
Usagi: Okay, okay...*walks downstairs* Chibiusa...Aquaria wants to watch the movie with you.  
  
Chibiusa: Tell her to go play dolls upstairs.  
  
Usagi: Iie...I wasn't asking you if she could, I was informing you that she would be watching it.  
  
Chibiusa: *sighs* Fine, if she has to, over her Aqua. you can sit in the middle *scoots over*  
  
Aquaria: Yea! *runs down the stairs and plops herself next to the girls*  
  
Usagi: Well I'm going to take a walk...tell momma I'll be home in half an hour.  
  
Chibiusa: I know where your going!  
  
Usagi: You do?  
  
Chibiusa: Hai! Your going to the place where you first met Seiya-papa aren't you?  
  
Usagi: How did you know?  
  
Chibiusa: Hey I'm your daughter...I can feel it!  
  
Usagi: Yeah..well tell momma that for me. *walks outside and closes the door behind her*  
  
???: Where are you going Sailor Moon?  
  
Usagi: *turns around* Magica!!???  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dum Dum Duuuum! Oh whats gonna happen? I'm evil aren't I? Leaving you in suspion like that! Mwahahaha. I'm itching to write more, thank you all you fabulous people who reviewed!  
  
~Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Usagi: Seiya! What are you doing back so soon?  
  
Seiya: Princess Kakyuu sent us back because she sensed something was going to happen.  
  
*~*~  
  
Usagi: My broach! It's gone! (dum dum DUUMMM)~  
  
*~*~= later  
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	10. New Changes

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter 10: New Changes  
  
Disclaimer: Ahem, you all know what I'm about to say...I'll let you fill in the blank: I don't ___ Sailor ___.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~What Happened Last~  
  
Usagi: I'm going out.  
  
Chibiusa: Okay...  
  
Usagi walked outside and closed the door.  
  
???: Where are you going Sailor Moon?!  
  
Usagi: Magica!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Magica: Did you expect your fairy godmother?  
  
Usagi: *backs away from her* What...what do you want?  
  
Magica: Oh relax, I'm not going to kill you NOW! It's broad daylight, I'm not that stupid!  
  
Usagi: Then what do you want?  
  
Magica: I've come to warn you. I have been sent by the Dark Queen to finish you off, I just thought I'd let you know, so you can say goodbye to your family and friends. I will be watching you Usagi Tsukino, every step you take, everyone word you say...every thing you do! Hehehe! Ta Da Sailor Dead Moon! *disappears*  
  
Usagi: Not good...what can I do though?  
  
Usagi started walking forward not sure of where she was heading though. She stopped at the Ice Cream Parlor and looked into the store. She sighed wishing she could have some ice cream without having to worry about an attack and just be a regular teenager. Just then a man walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder and moved closer to her.  
  
???: *whispering* Boo!  
  
Usagi: What the! Ah Seiya! *hugs him*  
  
Seiya: What are you doing Odango?  
  
Usagi: *sighs nothing..just thinking-wait a minute! Seiya!  
  
Seiya: Hai.  
  
Usagi: Seiya! What are you doing back so soon?  
  
Seiya: Princess Kakyuu sent us back because she sensed something was going to happen.  
  
Usagi: Did she say if it was bad or good?  
  
Seiya: She didn't say..she just rushed us back to Earth.  
  
Usagi: Oh Seiya so much has happened!  
  
Seiya: Like what? Here, lets have some ice cream and talk about it.  
  
Usagi: *nods* Okay...*walks inside*  
  
Usagi explained to Seiya the past events that took place, the youma appearing at her school, Chibiusa's mission, Magica knowing her true iddenity, Kori and Hiwara's jealousy, and also the score she got on her math test.  
  
Seiya: Wow, a lot has happened. So Chibiusa's has to look for her friend who was a pegasus? Plus you've got two really jealous fans on you case! And Magica knows who you are? That's dangerous Usagi-chan.  
  
Usagi: Yeah I know...she just made a threat to me just about 20 minutes ago. She told me that she would be watching my every move.  
  
Seiya: Don't worry Odango, I'll protect you.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Arigatou. So where are your brothers?  
  
Seiya: Who knows, I think Yaten went to sleep, he was complaining about how tired he was.  
  
Usagi: Is Taiki at the library?  
  
Seiya: I'm guessing! *smiles* Come on..let's go and take a walk.  
  
Usagi: Oh can we go to the library?  
  
Seiya: *feels Usagi's head* Usagi...are you feeling okay?  
  
Usagi: Hey that test grade has got me feeling smart! Anyway Ami promised she'd take me there, demo I feel like going now!  
  
Seiya: *chuckles* Okay, what ever you say. *puts his arm around her shoulder and walks to the library*  
  
***  
  
(Library)  
  
Taiki: Mizuno-san should be around here someplace...*looks around*  
  
???: *giggles* Looking for me?  
  
Taiki: Ami-chan! *hugs her*  
  
Ami: Taiki! What are you doing back so soon?  
  
Taiki: Kakyuu-hime told us to go back, she said something important was going to happen.  
  
Ami: I'm so happy you guys are back, it's been kinda quiet! *laughs*  
  
Taiki: Hehe, so how has things been going.  
  
Ami: *sits down at a table* It's been horrible! Magica knows who Usagi really is, We've got two jealous fans who won't leave us alone, and Usagi actually got a good test grade.  
  
Taiki: *sits down at the table* Well the first two sound bad demo the last one is a good thing, and amazing-Usagi-chan passed a test, God call Ripleys!  
  
Ami: Hai...I don't know what to do to keep Usagi-chan safe.  
  
Taiki: Usagi is a young woman, I think she can protect herself.  
  
Ami: I guess your right...*opens a book and thumbs through it* I'm reading a very intresting book, it's a fairy tale actually. Its about a princess who is dying and is asking her friends to do her one last thing. She wants no one to remember her, she didn't want her people to grieve over the death of her. Especially her prince...  
  
Taiki: Hm...sounds very intresting.  
  
Ami: Yes but I could never finish a page without seeing images of Usagi in my head.  
  
Taiki: Ami-chan, please don't worry.  
  
Ami: Arigatou for being there for me Taiki-chan.  
  
***  
  
(Other side of Library)  
  
Seiya: Okay Usagi, I'm going to be near the 'Three Lights' section.  
  
Usagi: Why?  
  
Seiya: I want to read what people write about us thats it. I'll bring one home to Yaten, he'll have a good laugh.  
  
Usagi: Okay Seiya-chan, I don't know where I'm going, I'm just going to browse around..*walks to a romance section* Oh!  
  
Usagi began picking up numerous books and flipping through the pages. Then she decided to check out the other sections they had. She walked to the mystery section and looked at the titles. Most of them were murder books but Usagi decided she would try to read them anyway.  
  
Usagi: Won't hurt to try something new. Hm....'Inoccent Murder' (I made that title up). I guess I could check this one out.  
  
Usagi was about to turn around and walk to another section when she felt someone rest their hand on her shoulder and laugh.  
  
???: Trying to kill me huh?  
  
Usagi: *smiles* I would never try to kill you Seiya.  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Could of fooled me, all those murder books your about to check out.  
  
Usagi: Haha, well should we go? I think I've got enough books.  
  
Seiya: Yeah okay-huh?  
  
The floor beneath the two began to shake and the two both spied a black portal appear about 13 feet away from them. Magica stepped out of it smiling. She had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing make up. She was wearing green dress and was wearing a gold neckalace that had a shappire dangling from it. She looked like she was going to a party.  
  
Usagi: Oh no!  
  
Magica: Have you been expecting me? Oh sorry to keep you waiting.  
  
Seiya: *stands in front of Usagi* Don't you touch one hair on this girls head!  
  
Magica: Aw how cute...trying to protect your lil girlfriend eh? Well buddy there are some things that you don't know about Usagi Tsukino.  
  
Seiya: Really...like what?  
  
Magica: First off she's Sailor Moon-  
  
Seiya: Sorry lady, I already knew that!  
  
Magica: *looks at Usagi* What, do you go around telling everyone your secret iddenity?!  
  
Usagi: Leave us alone!  
  
Seiya: Usagi, go and transform into Sailor Mon while I keep her busy.  
  
Usagi: Oka- *reaches for a broach and notices it's not there* My broach! It's gone  
  
Seiya: *turns around* Nani?  
  
Usagi: You took it didn't you?!  
  
Magica: Me? NO! I am not a thief!  
  
Before Usagi could reply Seiya reached for his microphone just as it disappeared.  
  
Seiya: Huh?  
  
Magica was about to attack while she had the chance but never got to. A bright white light blew Magica into a shelf causing it to fall down, then all of the shelves fell down (like dominos). Usagi looked up and saw a small girl with wings sitting on a cloud laughing and sprinkling white sand ever where. The sand fell on Seiya and Usagi and something abnormal happened. The Silver Imperium Crystal floated in mid air infront of the two. A yellow cresent moon sallowed the crystal inside of it. Slowly, the image of a star floated beside the cresent moon locket. The star was silver and had little shappires at each of the points. Inside appeared to be a star seed, Seiya's starseed! The light and the little girl disappeared but the two lockets didn't. Usagi took the cresent moon locket and Seiya took the star locket. Usagi gently touched it and nodded.  
  
Usagi: Okay. Seiya...  
  
Seiya: *smiling* Way ahead of you.  
  
Usagi: Moon Gorgeous Star Power..  
  
Seiya: Fighter Gorgeous Star Power...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The two lockets appeared above both of them showering purple rain (not the movie! hehe ^_^) On both of them. The two joined hands as red hearts, cresent moon, and yellow stars covered their body. The hearts, moons, and stars disappeared leaving a different looking Sailor Moon and Sailor Star Fighter. The two smiled and stood back to back.  
  
Magica: Nani?  
  
Sailor Moon: You Magica, are pure evil! I pretty solider Sailor Cosmic Moon shall make you regret the day you were born!  
  
Sailor Star Fighter: Magica! The day you decided to join the Dark Queen was a bad decision! Now you must pay the consenques, I Sailor Star Cosmic Fighter am here to wipe that nasty smile off your face!  
  
Sailor Cosmic moon's fuku was very different! Her mini skirt was rainbow colored and so was her collar. Around her chocker was a star inside of a red heart. Her chocker was yellow. Her boots were white and at the tip of her boots was blue. Her bow on her chest was red and in between her bow on her chest was the golden Cresent Moon locket. The bow on her back was white and very long. She had no tiara on her head but a cresent moon took it's place. Sailor Star Cosmic Fighter had on black boots which reached her hips and her same black outfit. She didn't have a tiara on also but in it's place was a yellow star. Although they both had to mix matched earrings on. They had one yellow star and a yellow cresent moon dangling from the other ear.  
  
Magica: H-how...  
  
Fighter: Enough talk! Star Eternal....Beam!  
  
A yellow beam flown from the star and hit Magica on the chest.  
  
Magica: *falls back* Iie! I have my duties...but first I need you out of way, you too!  
  
???: Star Gentle Uterus!  
  
???: Aqua Rhapsody!  
  
Fighter: Mercury! Maker!  
  
Maker: Did you need us?  
  
Moon: *smiling* Hai!  
  
Mercury: You two look different...what happened.  
  
Fighter: Tell ya later demo now is not the time!  
  
Mercury: Oh yeah, sorry.  
  
Magica: So we have two more Sailor Senshi to finish off, I would of let the rest of the senshi live but I guess not! * Fire blasted from the tip of her finger towards Sailor Moon* Demo I need to kill this annoying girl NOW!  
  
Fighter saw the blast and knocked Sailor Moon out of the way but also got her armed burned.  
  
Sailor Moon: Fighter...Fighter are you okay?!  
  
Fighter: *weak smile* I'll be fine! *stands up straighter*  
  
Sailor Moon: If you say so...*looks at Magica* So you wanna play like that huh? Fine!  
  
Sailor Moon took a deep breath in and lunged at Magica shoving her into the wall. She did't stop there though..oh no. Sailor Moon began punching her at incredible speed. She then lifted her foot to kick her but Magica caught her foot in mid air then using her own foot she kicked her in the stomach. Sailor Moon fell back into the arms of Sailor Mercury.  
  
Sailor Moon: Damn!  
  
Mercury: Are you okay Sailor Moon? That was amazing! I've never seen you do that before.  
  
Sailor Moon: Hey, I'm just tired of seeing this bimbo...so I tried to kill her without magic...stupid huh?  
  
Fighter: Iie, it was brave of you though Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon stood up straight and proud. Magica licked the blood off of her lip and smiled at Sailor Moon.  
  
Magica: Nice try...lil girl! *fires a big ball of purple light at the group*  
  
Maker: Iie! Star Gentle Uterus!  
  
Maker and Magica's powers fought each other but only Maker was victories causing Maker's attack to attack Magica.  
  
Fighter: *mumbling* She's weak...Star Eternal..beam!  
  
???: Deep Sumerge!  
  
???: Space Sword Blaster!  
  
Sailor Moon: Uranus, Neptune!  
  
All three attacks weakened Magica causing her to fall to her knees.  
  
Uranus: One more attack should do it.  
  
Magica: No please...don't..please.  
  
Neptune: Don't what?  
  
Magica: *laughs* Don't be so stupid! *Stands up and blasts a white ball of light at them*  
  
The group fell down to their knees feeling pain all over their body.  
  
Magica: You senshi are so gulible! Did you really think that you could defeat me?! I must admit that I am a pretty good actress! I had this all planned out! When you let your guard down I would attack...now look at you, on your knees!  
  
???: Sugar Love Supreme!  
  
A dozen pink hearts wrapped themselves around Magica causing her to fall to her knees.  
  
Magica: Nani!  
  
???: Don't you dare try and harm my momma!  
  
Sailor Moon: *looking up* Chibiusa?!  
  
Chibi Moon: I Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon shall follow in my mothers footsteps and over come evil!  
  
Magica: stands up looking annoyed* Great! More Sailor Senshi!  
  
???: Star bittersweet Love!  
  
A pink and yellow light came from no where and hit Magica's right leg.  
  
Magica: *annoyed* YET MORE Sailor Senshi!  
  
???: From the 31st century..here to keep the present at peace I Sailor Star Chibi Fighter is here!  
  
Fighter: Aquaria?!  
  
Magica: So you all are trying to gang up on me eh? Well I've got news for you..I WILL NOT GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT!  
  
Sailor Moon: No...just stop!  
  
Magica: You'd like that wouldn't you?  
  
Sailor Moon: Look at yourself! You fell into the evil spell and looked how your life turned out! Why'd you do this to yourself?  
  
Magica: I know what your trying to do! Your trying to turn me into a goody two shoes like you! Well it won't happen! *lunges at Sailor Moon and nails her to a wall*  
  
Chibi Fighter: Mommy!  
  
Mercury: Sailor Moon!  
  
Uranus: Koneko-chan!  
  
For no reason at all Magica screamed and fell to the floor twitching. Sailor Moon looked down at her, her cresent moon on her forehead shining bright.  
  
Maker: W...what happened?  
  
Sailor Moon: She touched my locket...then I guess it shocked her and my cresent moon symbol sort of reacted with the locket...  
  
Fighter: Sailor Moon finish her off while you still have the chance!  
  
Sailor Moon: Hai!  
  
A beautiful wand appeared in her hand. The stick was sky blue with small diamonds outlining it. On top sat a yellow star, and on top of that sat a small ruby colored cresent moon. Sailor Moon studied it for a second then a Magica.  
  
Sailor Moon: Cosmic Moon Star Love!  
  
Many stars and moons raced towards Magica then formed one big star and cresent moon. The two swallowed Magica who screamed in pain. Magica layed there, barely alive...she was breathing hard and her eyes were glued on Sailor Moon.  
  
Magica: Th...th...this...i..is..not..ov..o..over! *disappears*  
  
Fighter: *runs and hugs Sailor Moon* You did it! You did it Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon: Yeah, I guess I did! *smiles*  
  
Uranus: Good job Sailor Moon, very impressive!  
  
Neptune: Which reminds me...why do you look so different?  
  
Sailor Moon: I'll explain later..I'm exhausted.  
  
Chibi Fighter: Mommy did it! Mommy did it! *hugs Sailor Moon's legs*  
  
Maker: Let's go and check up on all of the people here...  
  
The eight senshi nodded and walked around a bit. They saw many books scattered on the floor pages torn and also all of the people were lying on the floor, they seemed to be asleep. They soon all woke up rubbing there heads and looking around. Sailor Moon and the senshi all went to help the people get to their feet. They thanked the Sailor Senshi for saving their lives many, many, many times. Chibi Fighter liked the idea of being a superhero and tried to help everyone in the library. The Sailor Senshi decided to go and waved farewell. Outside they went back to their true form and started to walk to who knows.  
  
Usagi: Aquaria...Chibiusa, how did you know where I was?  
  
Chibiusa: Ikuko-mama got worried and sent us to look for you. We saw the library and it looked kind of...you know...dark, so we went to check it out.  
  
Ami: Okay, next question..what's up with the new senshi fuku.  
  
Usagi and Seiya looked at each other then began explaining about the new broaches and the new transformation.  
  
Haruka: Hm....  
  
Aquaria: What are you thinking about Haruka-san?  
  
Haruka: Just stuff little one...*pats her on her head*  
  
Michiru: Well this is a good thing..we have stronger allies now to defeat the enemy.  
  
Taiki: Demo do you think Magica is still alive?  
  
Usagi: I dunno...she looked like she was hanging on by a thread but she seemed pretty determined that she would return...  
  
Ami: Well all I have to say is that I'm proud of you Usagi-chan, you showed great bravery when you were trying to kill Magica.  
  
Usagi: Yeah but I was being stupid in a way...you need magic to defeat the kind of enemies we face.  
  
Seiya: *wraps his arms around Usagi's waist* Odango...don't always relay on magic...believe in your own powers.  
  
Usagi: *turns and kisses his cheek* Hai, your right.  
  
Ami: I wonder when the library will be back up again..  
  
Chibiusa: That was a lotta damage we did to it so I'm guessing maybe about 3 weeks.  
  
Taiki: I hope it opens up sooner than that!  
  
Ami: Me too! Where will I get my study books, I'll be behind.  
  
Usagi: You guys amaze me.  
  
Aquaria: Lookie..it's Shingo-chan.  
  
Usagi: Shingo...where?!  
  
Shingo came running towards them breathing hard. He stopped to catch his breath then looked at his sister.  
  
Shingo: Oh Usagi, your going to be in big trouble!  
  
Usagi: Huh? Why?  
  
Kenji came running on the sidewalk with his fist in the air. He stopped infront of the group then his eyes fell on Usagi who had an arm around Seiya's shoulder and her had an arm around her waist.  
  
Kenji: Young lady where have you been?  
  
Usagi: Well...er...I've been at the library.  
  
Shingo: *laughing* Usagi you can do better than that!  
  
Usagi: Demo it's true! We all were in fact!  
  
The others nodded there head indicating that she wasn't lying. Then a thought came to her.  
  
Usagi: *to herself* Oh uh! I bet this is going to be on the news...I better tell him that a youma came and knocked us all out unconcious.' And daddy you won't believe what happened there! A youma appeared and knocked us all unconcious...it was like we were in a deep sleep! Then the Sailor Senshi came and saved the day.  
  
Kenji: Do you really think I's believe that?  
  
Just then a camra man and also a man with a microphone came running down the street.  
  
Kenji: Hey where are you going?  
  
Reporter: No time...been an attack at the library...sailor senshi saved the day...this is going to be a great story! *continues running*  
  
Usagi: See!  
  
Kenji: *face white* Oh my God! *hugs her daughter* Are you okay? You look tired! What happened? Do you want some tea?!  
  
Usagi: Dad I'm fine!  
  
Haruka: Well my kitten, I'll see you tomorrow. *walks home with Michiru*  
  
Taiki: We better go to...Ami would you like to come over and study?  
  
Seiya gagged at hearing the word studying and Ami agreed to come.  
  
Seiya: Study? You want to study?! After all of that! My God how do you two live with yourselves?  
  
Ami: Seiya if you want we could set up a study session for you...Usagi to.  
  
Seiya and Usagi: NO WAY!  
  
Taiki: Fine, we are going to get ready for next weeks test...I'll see you in a couple of minutes. *walks to his apartment talking to Ami*  
  
Usagi: Seiya-chan...*walks up to Seiya* I'll see you tomorrow okay..I'm exhausted. *kisses his lips gently*  
  
Shingo: *walks up to Seiya* So Seiya...what on Earth do you see in my ditzy sister?  
  
Usagi: Shingo...I'll give you till the count of three......three! *runs after Shingo*  
  
Shingo: Uh oh! *starts running*  
  
Seiya: *laughing* Don't they get along well?!  
  
Usagi: *walks back* Okay Shingo should be home by know...  
  
Seiya: I'll see you tomorrow Odango...we'll deal with those girls.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Niborsa already told me what to do...revenge is sweet! *sly grin* Who knows what the future has in store for them.  
  
Seiya: *grins* I see...well I have to go..love you Odango. *kisses her forehead*  
  
Seiya walked home leaving Usagi, her father, and the two sisters. Chibiusa saw the stress lines on Usagi's face adn became worried.  
  
Chibiusa: Usagi are you alright?  
  
Usagi: *wipes away sweat* I'm fine.  
  
Aquaria: Usagi-chan looks tired.  
  
Kenji: Well she should be! After all of that, you girls too! Lets go home.  
  
Chibiusa: *whispers to Usagi* I know why your so tired....I'll tell you later.  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Residence)  
  
When Kenji opened the door and annouced that he was back with the girls Ikuko came running towards them with a spactula in her hand.  
  
Ikuko: oh my God Usagi are you okay?! I saw the news...what happened!  
  
Usagi: It's on the news already?! *runs to the Living Room and sits in front of the T.V.  
  
Reporter on T.V: It seems that there was an attack at the local library on 54th street. Many people claim that they were checking out books when all of a sudden they felt the room start to shake. All of them fell into a deep sleep at that point. One man claims that he was awakened by the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Man on T.V: All of a sudden the room started to shake and I felt very sleepy. When I woke up a young girl wearing a pink Sailor Senshi outfit help me up to my feet asking if I was okay. I looked around and saw other Sailor Senshi doing the same to other people. There was this one hyper girl, at four or five wearing a black outfit jumping around telling everyone that Sailor Moon saved the day and that she was Sailor Star Chibi Fighter. Before I could say anything Sailor Moon walked up, picked the girl up, winked at me and walked towards the group of Sailor Senshi. There was eight of them to be exact.  
  
Reporter: Arigaou Sailor Senshi for keeping our town safe. Now for the wea-  
  
Usagi turned the T.V off and looked at her mothers worried face.  
  
Usagi: Mom I'm fine, promise! Were all peachy...I mean all we did was get a feww extra hours of sleep..how is that a bad thing!? *nervous laughter*  
  
Chibiusa: Oh Usagi...you forgot to feed Luna, she was in your room last time I checked.  
  
Usagi: I thought she was at Mina-OW!  
  
Chibiusa elbowed Usagi twice in the ribs then looked at her then motioned upstairs.  
  
Usagi: Oh...right.  
  
Chibiusa: You can come to Aquaria.  
  
The girls ran up the stairs to 'feed Luna' leaving Ikuko and Kenji alone.  
  
Kenji: She seemed perfectly fine to me dear.  
  
Ikuko: Demo all three of the girls could of been killed! And today was Usagi's special day...she got a B on her math test.  
  
Shingo: *slowly walks into the room* I..is U..usagi...back?  
  
Ikuko: Hai, why?  
  
Kenji: Shingo don't worry, Usagi wouldn't harm you, she was just joking.  
  
Shingo: Uh..yeah. *sits on the couch and turns the T.V on*  
  
***  
  
(Usagi's Room)  
  
Usagi: Okay what is it Chibiusa?  
  
Chibiusa: Do you know why you were so tired after using your new attack?  
  
Usagi: Um...iie.  
  
Chibiusa: The new transformation and attacks you and Seiya have are based on your love for each other.  
  
Usagi: And so I would be feeling like crap after using that why? *confused*  
  
Chibiusa: Well, you do love Seiya although you don't love him enough.  
  
Usagi: *now REALLY confused* Huh?  
  
Chibiusa: Your new attack looks into the love that you have for each other. You two just have to fall in love with each other more...then you won't feel so tired when using your attack.  
  
Usagi: Okay, I think I understand...  
  
???: What are you girls talking about? *walks in*  
  
Aquaria: LUNA! Luna I had fun today. I got to beat up the enemy!  
  
Luna: Wha? Usagi what's that cresent moon thing your wearing?  
  
Usagi: It's a very long story Luna, but I'll just give you the main events. Starlights are back, Kakyuu sent them back. Went to library with Seiya. Floor started to shake, evil witch Magica appeared. My broach disappeared, Seiya's transformation microphone disappeared. Got new transformation broaches, mine is this *points to her broach* and his was a silver star. New attacks, Maker and Mercury appeared. Uranus and Neptune appeared. Chibi Moon and Chibi Fighter appeared. Used my new attack, Magica got scared and went back to where she came from. The end.  
  
Luna: Wow!  
  
Usagi: Luna guess what! I passed my math test! I got a B!  
  
Luna: That's great Usagi!  
  
Ikuko: *yelling to Usagi* USAGI! PHONE FOR YOU!  
  
Usagi: Okay momma I got it! *picks up the phone* Moshi Moshi, this is Usagi.  
  
Rei: Usagi! What happened today?! I turned to the news and it had footage of a wrecked library and was talking about Sailor Moon and her senshi saving the day.  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah that...well I'm sorta tired right now at the time. Tomorrow we'll have a lil group meeting at your temple. Call everyone and tell them that.  
  
Rei: Okay Usagi-chan, I'll see you tomorrow..bai! *hangs up*  
  
Usagi: *hangs up* Okay everyone clear out! I'm going to sleep now...Chibiusa, Aquaria, and Luna. Were having a senshi meeting so at about 3 P.M go to Hikawa Temple. Aquaria just tell momma that your going to meet a friend.  
  
Chibiusa: Okay Usagi-chan...tomorrow I'm going to officially begin my search for Elios-san.  
  
Usagi: Alright...I talked to the senshi, they agreed to help.  
  
Chibiusa: Arigatou! Come on Aquaria...let's go. *walks out*  
  
Luna: Goodnight Usagi-chan. *curls up on the bed*  
  
Usagi: *sits down infront of her mirror and combs her hair* Goodnight.  
  
The phone rang and Usagi slowly walked over to it and picked it up. When she heard who was on the other line was smiled.  
  
Usagi: SEIYA! Oh no I wasn't about to go to sleep. *sits on her bed* Yeah I saw the news, dinner on Friday, sounds great! So whatcha doing?  
  
Luna: *sighs* Wasn't she just to tired to talk a minute ago? *falls asleep*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that right there ladies and gentlemen was chapter 10. Wow chapter 10...I remember when I first typed chap. one.......so anyway how am I doing...I think I'll just hold on to the next chapter. You know not post it. I'll post it IF I get 5 new reviews. I could of been mean and said 10 but I'm feeling nice right now. So read and review if you want chapter 11 which I have no idea is going to happen, oh wait, yes I do! I'll give you the preview to it to!  
  
~Preview of Next Chapter:  
  
Dark Queen: Misery..it is your job to find more energy. Do not fail!  
  
Misery: Yes my queen. *bows*  
  
*~*~  
  
Usagi: Mamoru-chan..whats the matter?  
  
Mamoru: Usagi, I've been execpted to go back to Harvard in America...demo I don't want to leave Niborsa...~  
  
Flames and Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com 


	11. Surprise Letter

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Surprise Letter  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah, yada yada yada....ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The Dark World)  
  
Dark Queen: Magica!  
  
Magica: *bowing* Yes my queen?  
  
Dark Queen: I have given you many chances and you still have failed me many times. My mother would take this as an insult.  
  
Magica: *quietly* I am sorry my queen demo the Sailor Senshi are always in the way. Especially this one named Sailor Moon. She and some other sailor senshi doubled their power some how becoming stronger senshi. I think they were called the 'Cosmic Senshi'...I don't remember though my queen. Demo I am sure this time I shall defeat them.  
  
Dark Queen: Do you really expect for me to give you an extra chance? You are a failure and a disgrace. Your time is up! *opens her hand so her palm is facing upwards them slowly closes it into a fist*  
  
A bright black light outlined Magica's body and Magica began to shake violently. Within a minute she disappeared to nothing but maybe a few ashes.  
  
Dark Queen: *sinister laugh* Humph! At least now I have some life energy, Magica had a lot within her which will do me some good. But I need more....Misery!  
  
Misery: *appears bowing* Yes m'lady?  
  
Dark Queen: Misery..it is your job to find more energy. Do not fail!  
  
Misery: Yes my queen. *walks out of the room*  
  
***  
  
(Usagi's Room)  
  
Usagi slept peacefully under the careful eye of her guardian cat, Luna. About a minute later Aquaria crept in with her teddy bear in hand.  
  
Luna: Aquaria what are you doing up so soon? It's only 5 AM.  
  
Aquaria: *waves an envelope up in the air* This. It's a letter for mommy, it's from her future self. Chibiusa told me to give it to her, she was still sleepy. Should we wake up Usagi-chan?  
  
Luna: Hm...I dunno. She does hate it when people wake her up, then again it isn't everyday she gets a letter from her future self, let's give it a try. *jumps onto Usagi's bed*  
  
Aquaria: OOOKAY! *sits on the side of Usagi's bed* Mommy...mommy. MOMMY WAKE UP! *shakes her*  
  
Usagi: *half sleep* What? Is the house on fire? Did someone steal my manga? Did Seiya stop by? Is it even important? *sits up and rubs her eyes*  
  
Luna: I would say this is Usagi-chan. Your lovely daughter has some news for you.  
  
Aquaria: That's right mommy! My mommy sent you a letter. She came when you were asleep. Daddy sent Seiya-papa one to.  
  
Usagi: *Takes the envelope* Really? From Neo-Queen Serenity? *tears the envelope open* Lets see. It says:  
  
Dear Usagi Tsukino,  
  
It feels weird writing a letter to my younger self but I felt the need to send this off. I'm sorry if Aquaria is in the way but she was anxious to see you hearing stories from ChibiUsa of you and I wanted her to grow up to be a Sailor Senshi just like her sister. Tell the girls I said hello! Tell Chibiusa and Aquaria that we both miss him, especially Seiya! Now I hope ChibiUsa told you about your new powers and your health…if you even got it. Don't worry, love will over come all. Believe in yourself and your warriors.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Neo Queen Serenity (Kou Usagi)  
  
Luna: You really matured in the future, I was getting worried.  
  
Usagi: *sticks out her tongue* Where should I put this...I can't just leave it laying around, imagine what dad would say if he saw this! *thinks about that for a minute then shudders*  
  
Luna: Just keep it with you at all times.  
  
Usagi: *shoves it in her pajama pocket* Okay, I'm going to call Seiya!  
  
Luna: Usagi-chan its 5 in the morning!  
  
Usagi: Yeah demo if he did get his letter he would be awake wouldn't he?  
  
Aquaria: Yeah! Call daddy! Call daddy!  
  
Usagi dialed the Kou's number and waited for someone to pick up, she waited, and waited. Soon she got the answer machine:  
  
Yaten: Hey were not home right now so if your an obsessed fan or stalker please hang up, demo if you are someone we know...lets just say for example...Seiya's precious Odango leave a message.  
  
Seiya: Hey! Or if your Yaten's Love goddess or Taiki's lil study buddy leave a message. We'll get back to you soon!  
  
Taiki: You guys this is not a game.  
  
Yaten: I say we use this one!  
  
Taiki: Seriously?!  
  
*BEEP*  
  
Usagi laughed at the message then calmed herself down. She hung up the phone knowing that they were still asleep and informed Luna and Aquaria.  
  
Luna: So I guess he didn't get it.  
  
Usagi: *changes into her school uniform* I guess so.  
  
Aquaria: Usagi-mama why are you getting ready for, it's really early.  
  
Usagi: I'm going to their apartment.  
  
Luna: For what?  
  
Usagi: I wanna see what letter he got.  
  
Luna: Can't you wait?  
  
Usagi: Luna! These letters are from the future!! No I can not wait! Aquaria tell momma that I went to Ami's to do a little studying. And make her believe it! *walks to her door* See ya.  
  
Usagi quietly tip toed down the steps and headed for the kitchen. She opened the refridgerator door and took out an apple. She grabbed her suitcase and headed out the door. It was chilly outside and the golden sun was just raising. Usagi noticed dew on the grass and tried to remember the last time she was out so early.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Lil Usagi: But daddy I don't know how to go fishing!  
  
Kenji: You'll learn dear now get in the car.  
  
The seven year old Usagi slowly climbed into the car and sat by the fishing poles. Her dad smiled at her and started the car. About 20 minutes later Usagi looked out her window and saw a lake with many people surrounding it.  
  
Kenji: Are you ready my lil Usagi?  
  
Usagi: *nods her head* What if the fish tries to bite me?  
  
Kenji: *picks her up* The fish are small dear, their probably afraid of you and wondering if you'll try to bite them!  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Okay! *sits on the grass and notices the dew* Daddy what's this wet stuff.  
  
Kenji: It's called dew honey...now here is your fishing pole, on the end of it is a worm so be careful where you fling it. *hands her the pole*  
  
Usagi: *stands up with the pink pole in her hand* Daddy I'm a real fisherman! *trips over a rock and falls into the water* (Don't worry folks, its shallow ~_^)Papa! It's cold! *fish swim by her* fish everywhere!  
  
Many fishermen and women stared at the blonde hair girl sitting in the water shivering. Kenji ran into the water to retrieve his freezing daughter. He also on accident slipped into the water and landed next do his daughter. Kenji laughed at his actions and so did Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Now daddy is wet!  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Usagi smiled at the memories that were coming back to her. A minute later she found herself standing in front of the building which contained the Kou's apartment. She walked in slowly and ran up two flights of stairs and stopped in front of a door. She knocked on the door hoping that would wake the sleeping idols but it didn't. She knocked again this time a little harder and to her surprise the door opened slowly. Usagi walked in and saw that no one had opened the door. Usagi walked in slowly then and walked in and looked into Seiya's room. She saw Seiya sleeping and could of sworn she heard him mutter the word 'Odango'. She smiled and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.  
  
Usagi: I guess I'll wait until they wake up...demo what to do now? *sighs* I guess I could watch some morning cartoons...*sits on the couch and turns the T.V on*  
  
Usagi watched T.V for maybe about 15 minutes without hearing a word from the three sleeping men.  
  
Seiya: *groggy voice* Yaten you baka you left the T.V on!  
  
Usagi laughed from hearing the comment Seiya made then quieted herself down so she could finish hearing the rest of the conversation.  
  
Yaten: I did not!  
  
Taiki: Would you both shut up! Some people are trying to go to sleep!  
  
Seiya: Yeah Yaten so go turn the damn thing off!  
  
Yaten: HUMPH! I'm going, I'm going. *gets up from his bed and walks to the Living Room*  
  
Yaten walked right in front of the laughing Usagi without even noticing her. He turned the T.V while mumbling something and was about to go back to his room when he FINALLY noticed Usagi who was cracking up laughing.  
  
Yaten: *yelling* Usagi what the hell are you doing here?!?!?!  
  
Seiya and Taiki ran out of their rooms to see what Yaten was yelling about.  
  
Taiki: Yaten please if you don't-Usagi-chan!!??  
  
Seiya: Odango? What are you doing here...it's 5:43! Shouldn't you be at home sleep?  
  
Usagi: Oh hey guys. I've been here since 5, ya know just watching some cartoons.  
  
Yaten: And WHY were you here since five in the morning?! You know Seiya isn't THAT important to see.  
  
Usagi: Well I came here to ask you *points at Seiya* a question! Where are you two going? *sees Yaten and Taiki heading back to their rooms*  
  
Taiki: You said you needed to talk to Seiya Usagi-san so we were going back to sleep.  
  
Usagi: Oh no...come back here and Seiya you go back to your room.  
  
Seiya: Why?  
  
Usagi: Oh never mind, I'll show you Sei-chan. *takes him by the hand and runs to his room*  
  
Yaten: *raises and eyesbrow* And what are you two going to be doing in there?  
  
Usagi: *sticks out her tongue and slams Seiya's door behind her*  
  
Seiya: Okay Odango...what is it.  
  
Usagi: *sits on his bed and smiles* Did you get a letter today Seiya-kun?  
  
Seiya: Er...not that I know of. *sits on the bed and hears a crunching sound* Nani? *stands up and sees a white wrinkled envelope* To Seiya Kou? Usagi-chan is this from you?  
  
Usagi: Iie...demo you'll be surprised…come on open it.  
  
Seiya: Okay...*rips it open and unfolds the blue paper inside of it* It says:  
  
Dear Seiya Kou,  
  
I know Chibiusa probably told you that my wife and I would both write you and Usagi a letter. I'm sorry about Aquaria, Chibiusa has told me that she has many times almost spilled everything. Please try and teach her. Tell Taiki and Yaten that we both send our love and also that Taiki is the father of a lovely baby girl as of yesterday. Her name is Nanami Kou. Se sure to tell Ami to. By know you and Usagi should of received your new transformations by now, Usagi should know about her health and her attack. I wish you both the best of luck.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Neo King Seiya (Kou Seiya)  
  
Usagi: Oh wow! I can't wait to tell Taiki and Ami-chan!  
  
Seiya: How did you know that I would get a letter?  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Aquaria told me that her parents sent us both a letter so I was anxious to see what was in yours! *takes out her letter* See heres mine! *hands it to him*  
  
Seiya: Hm...interesting *hands the letter back to Usagi*  
  
Usagi: *kisses Seiya*  
  
Seiya: What was that for?  
  
Usagi: Do I need a reason to kiss you Sei-chan? *smiles*  
  
Seiya: Iie...*kisses Usagi*  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Come on, I wanna tell Taiki that he has a daughter. Demo that's funny!  
  
Seiya: *laughs* Yeah, Taiki and Ami parents!  
  
Yaten: *yelling from the other side of the door* Are you two going to spend the whole day in there or what?!  
  
Seiya: Shut up baka!  
  
Usagi: *takes his hand* Come on. *walks out of the room with Seiya*  
  
Yaten: *raises an eyebrow* It's about time, I was getting worried.  
  
Usagi: Not funny...demo Taiki, Yaten sit down.  
  
Seiya: Whose gonna tell em?  
  
Usagi: You tell Taiki, I'll tell Ami. Hurry I can't wait to see his expression.  
  
Taiki: Seiya...Usagi. What are you talking about.  
  
Seiya: Well you see Taiki. *sits down* Usagi and I both received messages from the future. And I have some news for you. *smiles*  
  
Usagi started cracking up laughing and fell from the couch making her laugh more.  
  
Seiya: Well anyway...er my future self has just informed us that your a daddy! Congrats!*laughs*  
  
Taiki: *blush* Nani?  
  
Seiya: You see, yesterday Ami Kou gave birth to a young baby girl by the name of Nanami Kou! Congrats!  
  
Taiki: Is this a joke?  
  
Usagi and Seiya: Iie!  
  
Yaten: *laughing* I guess Seiya and Usagi aren't the only ones who are getting old.  
  
Seiya: Whaddya mean by that?  
  
Yaten: Well you both have children now, wait a minute...you guys have two though.  
  
Usagi: I wouldn't be talking! I bet you have a child in the future! I'm going to ask Neo Queen Serenity if you do.  
  
Yaten: *laughter trails off* Er....  
  
Seiya turned around to see Taiki with his mouth wide open just staring into space. Usagi turned around too to see what Seiya was staring at.  
  
Usagi: Taiki-chan, are you okay?  
  
Taiki: Huh..wha?  
  
Seiya: What's your problem Taiki.  
  
Taiki: Oh nothing...just that I found out that I will have a daughter by the name of Nanami Kou.  
  
Seiya: What's the problem?  
  
Yaten: Don't mind him Taiki, he already found out that he has two kids.  
  
Usagi: Hey! Leave Chibiusa and Aquaria outta this.  
  
Yaten: Okay...sorry your highness.  
  
Usagi: Thats right! (KU: Betta recognize! *laughs& Oh yeah. Hey guys I just love your message on the answering machine.  
  
Seiya: Oh you heard that didn't you? Yaten just had to put all of that in.  
  
Taiki: As much as I would like to stay and chat I do believe it's time to get ready for school.  
  
Usagi: Oh yeah! *reaches in her suitcase* I've got some work for you three boys. *takes out two packets*  
  
Yaten: What's that?  
  
Usagi: The assignments you missed while you all were visiting Kakyuu-sama. Ami and Minako, and I were asked to keep track of the assignments you've missed. They left your assignment with me so heres Taiki's...Yaten's...and Seiya's. *hands them the packets*  
  
Seiya: Work?  
  
Usagi: Yes work Sei-chan!  
  
Yaten: Work..yuck! Well I'm going to go and change into my school uniform. *walks out of the room*  
  
Seiya: Yeah I guess we better get ready for another boring day at school. Demo today we have to have a word with a couple of girls.  
  
Taiki: Hai! Well let's get ready. *walks to his room*  
  
Seiya: See ya in a minute. *kisses her forehead*  
  
About ten minutes later the boys all met in the Living Room caring their suitcases.  
  
Usagi: Okay lets go! *smiles and heads out the door followed by Three Lights*  
  
Seiya: Odango can I ask you how you got into our apartment?  
  
Usagi: I knocked on the door and it opened by it's self. You guys really need to learn how to lock your doors!  
  
Taiki: Demo I did....  
  
-Silence-  
  
Usagi: Then I don't know what happened! *nervous laughter* You know if Aquaria hadn't woken me up I bet I would still be asleep this very moment.  
  
Yaten: How do you get so many hours of sleep in one day?  
  
Usagi: It's a talent I guess!  
  
Yaten: Well I just can't wait to get to school and tell Ami and the girls!  
  
Seiya: I can't imagine Ami-chan's expression!  
  
Usagi: Hey Taiki, maybe when she grows up maybe to be about 5 she can come and visit her teenage parents!  
  
Taiki: *blush* Look, theres the school.  
  
Yaten: Are you changing the subject?  
  
Taiki: Come on guys!  
  
Usagi: Taiki-chan it's only 8:00! When have half an hour to sit and talk about you and Ami!  
  
???: Talk about us Usagi?  
  
Usagi: *turns around* Ami!  
  
Yaten and Seiya cracked up laughing when they saw Ami and Taiki just stood there blushing.  
  
Ami: Does anyone wanna tell me what's going on?  
  
Yaten: Come on Usagi tell her now!  
  
Usagi: Iie...when we get to the school.  
  
Ami: Taiki-san?  
  
Seiya: Won't help to ask him Ami-chan!  
  
Taiki: Instead of going to school how about we just run to Crowns Arcade.  
  
Seiya: Or how about we go to school and spread the word. Let's go! *drags Taiki in the school*  
  
Ami: Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Hai Nanami? Oops! I mean Ami.  
  
Ami: Nanami? Usagi have you been spreading gossip around?  
  
Usagi: Iie! Demo Seiya has. *points to Seiya*  
  
Seiya: Huh?  
  
Yaten: Well it's true in a way Seiya. *smiles*  
  
Ami: Okay were on school grounds...does anyone wanna tell me what's going one?  
  
Usagi: Nope, inside of our classroom.  
  
Ami: Demo I'm not in your same class.  
  
Usagi: Who cares, your coming. I hope the girls are there!  
  
Yaten: So do I.  
  
The group walked into Usagi's first period classroom and were pleased to see that Minako and Makoto were there talking away, probably gossiping. Usagi spied Hiwara glaring at Minako. About a minute later Invie, Ginkyu, and Niborsa entered the room and sat by Makoto. A very anxious Yaten ran up to them and hugged Minako who gave him a puzzled look,  
  
Yaten: Stop your gossiping girls because Usagi has something way better!  
  
Makoto: What's better than gossip Yaten-kun?  
  
Usagi: I'm about to tell ya! *notices Hiwara who walks over to the group* Uh oh. Here comes trouble.  
  
Seiya: Whose that.  
  
Minako: Thats Hiwara...shes been nothing but trouble for us!  
  
Yaten: Is she the one thats been giving you girls trouble?  
  
Ami: Shes ONE of them. Theres another one. Here name us Kori...demo she calls herself Kori Kou.  
  
Yaten: *laughing* Kori Kou? Wait...Kori Kou! Hell no!  
  
Hiwara: Oh Taiki, Yaten, Seiya you guys are back! We've been so worried! *smiles her best smile*  
  
Seiya: Er...you to.  
  
Taiki: Who is we?  
  
Hiwara: Why all of your fans of course.  
  
Yaten: Oh yeah...them.  
  
Minako laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. Hiwara glared at her and Yaten noticed.  
  
Taiki: Is there something you would like miss?  
  
Hiwara: Why yes. Some girls have been very anxious to talk to you.  
  
Usagi: *steps in front of her* Well to bad, they are busy at the time!  
  
Hiwara: Oh, they don't seem to be doing anything to me.  
  
Invie: Listen chick! Usagi said that she has some news and I wanna here it so please leave!  
  
Hiwara: Humph! Well I'll see you three later. *winks and blows them each a kiss*  
  
Yaten: Now that's just sick! SICK! Blind me! I did not just see that! Please tell me that that wacko girl did not just blow me a kiss!  
  
Usagi: As I was saying. I got a letter from Neo Queen Serenity and Seiya got one from Neo King Seiya and you won't believe what his said.  
  
Minna: What?!  
  
Yaten: Ami-chan I think you better take a seat and ready for what Usagi- chan is about to tell you.  
  
Ami: *sits down* This must be important  
  
Usagi: Well anyway he informed us that yesterday in the future Ami Kou had a child by the name of Nanami Kou-Taiki's child of course.  
  
-Silence-  
  
Ami: Is this a joke?  
  
Usagi: Why does everyone keep asking if this is a joke?! No it's not a joke Ami-chan your gonna have a baby girl in the future!  
  
Seiya: Here's the proof! *takes out the letter*  
  
Ami: Dear Seiya....yada yada yada...Taiki is the father of a lovely baby girl as of yesterday. Her name is Nanami Kou. Se sure to tell Ami-Oh my God! This is true! *starts breathing hard*  
  
Niborsa: Nanami Kou, aww. *smiles*  
  
Makoto: Whoa!  
  
Ami: *dazed* I...I think I gotta...I gotta go back to...class, I'll see you all later..bye..bye Taiki, minna. *kisses Taiki's cheek and leaves*  
  
Invie: She looks stunned.  
  
Yaten: You should of saw Taiki.  
  
Taiki: Um...class is going to start in 10 minutes. Lets...stop gossiping and get ready.  
  
Seiya: Whose gossiping? This is true!  
  
Taiki: Um...I knew that. *walks to his desk*  
  
The group watched as Taiki stumbled over to his desk and they all laughed. Seiya snuck behind Usagi and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back. Usagi ended up sitting on Usagi lap and blushed.  
  
Usagi: Seiya...  
  
Seiya: What? *gives Usagi a deep kiss*  
  
Minako: This would happen to be a classroom you-  
  
Yaten grabbed Minako and pulled her close to his body and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
Niborsa: *laughing* Looks whose talking!  
  
Makoto: They must want Kori and Hiwara to kill them don't they?  
  
Invie: Why do you care Mako-chan? *pulls her close to him and kisses her*  
  
The bell rang and they all pulled away from each other and blushed. Usagi ran her finger over her lips and took her seat. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at Seiya who smiled back. The teacher walked in and looking at his students.  
  
Teacher: Well class it has come to the staffs attention that their is gossip going around talking about a certain persons in this class. So we are warning you. Please stay out of other students lives.  
  
Usagi: *Whispering to Seiya* I bet he's talking about Kori and Hiwara.  
  
Seiya: *Whispers to Usagi* You think?  
  
Usagi: *whispers back* I know s-  
  
Teacher: Tsukino-san, Kou-san...is there something that you would like to share with the rest of the class.  
  
Usagi: Uh..no...nothing at all! *nervous laughter*  
  
Teacher: Hm...you two have been talking to each other a lot since the first day the Kous returned...should I change your seats?  
  
Seiya and Usagi: *yelling* Iie!  
  
Usagi turned when she heard laughter and saw Yaten sitting next to Minako. Yaten was cracking up laughing and Minako was trying to calm him down. Soon he stopped laughing and apologized, he looked at Seiya and Usagi again then giggled. Minako jabbed him in the ribs in he quickly stopped.  
  
Teacher: Okay...on with today's lesson...  
  
***  
  
(Math)  
  
Usagi was half asleep in her class wondering when her teacher would annouce that the class was over. In her class she had, Seiya, Taiki, Ami, Minako, and Yaten. Lucky for them Kori and Hiwara weren't with them. Usagi wasn't the only one who was bored, Minako and Seiya showed signs of sleepiness, Yaten looked like he was already asleep! Only Taiki and Ami were the only ones who were enjoying the lesson.  
  
Usagi: *mentally* I am so bored.  
  
Minako: *mentally* Tell me about it! Could this lesson getting any longer.  
  
Seiya: *mentally* Probably...demo let's hope that it won't.  
  
Yaten: *mentally* Would you guys shut up?! I'm trying to take a nap.  
  
Minako: *mentally* Yaten, were saving you from a detention hun!  
  
Ami: *mentally* You guys seriously! Your missing the lesson.  
  
Taiki: *mentally* Ami-san is right, this is very important.  
  
Usagi: *mentally* Why ARE you guys listening? You kow your the smartest pair in the whole school! Hey you guys! What do you think Nanami's IQ is going to be?  
  
Seiya: *mentally* 328  
  
Minako: *mentally* 739  
  
Yaten: *mentally* You guys are way off! It's gonna be 921,322,896,794!  
  
Usagi, Yaten, Minako, and Seiya started cracking up laughing at Yaten's remark and Ami and Taiki just blushed. The teachers attention came towards them and they all quieted down.  
  
Ami: *mentally* You guys!  
  
Usagi: Are you guys still embarrassed about that Nanami thing? Aw come on! You two knew you would marry each other.  
  
Minako: *mentally* Usagi-chan is right.  
  
Seiya: *mentally* So admit it!  
  
Ami: *mentally* Okay I knew!  
  
Taiki: *mentally* So did I.  
  
Yaten: *mentally* Thank you for admitting that! Now...since Aquaria is not in school yet does anyone want to guess what her IQ will be?  
  
Ami: *mentally* An average of 84.3...  
  
Usagi: *mentally* Ami your in on this?!  
  
Ami: *mentally* Yes I am. I took the average of what Usagi has and Seiya and came up with that average.  
  
Yaten: *mentally* Aw Ami your being nice. I say her average will be 46.9  
  
Seiya: *mentally* Oh that's nice Yaten!  
  
Yaten: *mentally* What? I did what Ami-chan did. Take the average of Usagi and Seiya.  
  
Seiya: *mentally* Yaten I swear I'll kill you!  
  
Usagi: *mentally* I can't wait to ask Neo Queen Serenity-sama if you and Minako have a child!  
  
Yaten: Child?? (Not mentally ladies and gents) *stands up*  
  
Teacher: Is there a problem Kou-san?  
  
Yaten: Um.....no....gomen. *sits back down*  
  
Usagi and her friends laughed as Yaten blushed from embarrassment and Minako patted him on the back. Usagi couldn't stop laughing and soon was cracking up. Seiya calmed her down and the teacher looked at them.  
  
Teacher: Um...Seiya, Minako, Usagi, and Yaten. Please go down to the nurse...I don't know what's happening but I have never seen it happen before. I don't know if you guys are hearing voices in your head-  
  
Yaten: Hai! Very ANNOYING voices! *looks at Seiya and Usagi*  
  
Teacher: Please, just stop by the nurse and get a check up.  
  
Seiya: H...hai. *takes Usagi's hand who was laughing as hard as she could*  
  
Yaten: You want us to go to the nurse? *laughs*  
  
The four walk out of the room and started laughing. Usagi finally stopped to catch a breathe but Seiya wouldn't stop. She kissed him on the lips and he stopped laughing.  
  
Usagi: Works like a charm.  
  
Yaten: So are we going to the nurse or not?  
  
Minako: Not. What do you think the she would say if we told her we were cracking up laughing for no reason in class?  
  
Seiya: Then where should we go?  
  
Usgai: You guys! We just got outta class. I say we just relax and walk around.  
  
Minako: Yeah, I agree with Usagi-chan. *puts her hand in her pocket and feels something silky* Hello, what do we have here? *pulls out a blue ribbon then looks at Usagi* Usagi-chan! Come over here by me!  
  
Usagi: For what?  
  
Minako: Please just do it!  
  
Usagi: *walks over to Minako* What is it Minako-chan?  
  
Minako: *takes Usagi's hair down from her buns and wraps the blue ribbon around her hair so she looks like one of the Three Lights.  
  
Usagi: Huh? What did you do?  
  
Yaten: She made you look like A girl Seiya with blonde hair! *chuckles*  
  
Usagi: Okay...*takes Minako's red ribbon out of her hair and does the same hair style for Minako* There!  
  
Seiya: Oh my God you two look like twins. Oh, I can't call Usagi-chan Odango anymore.  
  
Usagi: *hugs Seiya* Demo I'll always be your Odango Sei-chan! *gently kisses his lips*  
  
Minako: Yaten, do you think I look different.  
  
Yaten: You don't look like my Mina-chan…demo I know you are my Minako- chan...there's only one Minako Aino in the world, and she's a special one! *kisses her on the lips*  
  
Seiya picked Usagi up and looked into her eyes.  
  
Usagi: Whoa! Seiya...  
  
Seiya: Odango, you know you look like an older Aquaria.  
  
Usagi: Oh really, I wonder how that could of happened. *smiles* Do you know how it happened Seiya?  
  
Seiya: I have no idea my moon angel. *gives her a deep kiss*  
  
Kori watched from her hiding spot the two couples kiss which made her almost throw up. She had the urge to run right up to them and break the couple up. She looked at her books and thought of a plan. She ran as she could straight into Usagi and Seiya. Seiya fell but he held on to Usagi so that when he fell she would still be in his arms. Kori fell on the ground, her books scattered everywhere.  
  
Kori: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! *picks up her books* Did I hurt you Seiya?  
  
Seiya: No were fine.  
  
Usagi: Owie...*looks at Kori* humph!  
  
Kori: I'm so sorry Seiya..is there something I could do you for you? Anything you want.  
  
Seiya: I'm fine miss.  
  
Minako: *looks at Kori* Look what the cat coughed up!  
  
Kori: Oh Minako why do you act so negative to me? I have done nothing to you!  
  
Usagi: Kori get a life, we know what you are doing.  
  
Yaten: Kori? *starts laughing*  
  
Seiya: Excuse me...I believe it was Kori. Well Kori we have got to go. Sayonara.  
  
Kori: *pushes Usagi out of the runs to Seiya* Oh demo Seiya-san. I have to make it up for running into you! I'll take you out for dinner-my treat!  
  
Usagi was ready to pounce on Kori for pushing her to get to Seiya then trying to act all sweet to them. Minako and Yaten held onto her arms so she wouldn't try and kill the one named Kori.  
  
Seiya: Um...Kori that is alright. We really need to go now. Goodbye.  
  
Usagi: Seiya! *hugs him*  
  
Minako: Kori is such a flirt! Those two will never give up.  
  
Yaten: And what makes you say that.  
  
Minako: They are determined and stubborn my love.  
  
Usagi: That's right, they gave us a contract to sign that claimed that we would not see you guys again.  
  
Seiya: You didn't sign it did you?!  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Iie...were not stupid.  
  
Seiya: Good. *kisses her head*  
  
Usagi: I have to baby-sit Aquaria today! *pouts*  
  
Yaten: Where's Chibiusa gonna be?  
  
Usagi: She decided that today she would begin her search for Elios. I dunno where she plans to start looking though. I mean where do you find a pegasus?  
  
Yaten: Huh?  
  
Minako: Hes Chibiusas boyfriend who was a pegasus...yada yada yada. She freed him and now he is human.  
  
Seiya: Boyfriend?  
  
Usagi: Seiya-kun are you alright?  
  
Yaten: Yeah Seiya, you look dazed and confused.  
  
Seiya: Chibiusa has a boyfriend?  
  
Usagi: Whoa, don't turn into my dad ya hear! *smiles*  
  
Seiya: *laughs* I'm not Odango I promise...I'm just surprised.  
  
Usagi: Hey maybe I can get Mamoru to baby-sit her...  
  
Minako: Usagi he's not a baby-sitter.  
  
Usagi: It was just a thought. I'll blackmail Shingo into doing it! *smiles*  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yaten: How are you going to blackmail him?  
  
Usagi: Oh I know a lotta stuff about my lil brother. He has a girlfriend, he's failing English...and also he's thinking about getting his ear pierced.  
  
Seiya: Wow...how did you find all of this out?  
  
Usagi: *evil smile* I have my sources..  
  
Minako: Don't I know it!  
  
Yaten: Well then Usagi what do you plan on doing tonight?  
  
Usagi: Other then get nagged by Luna nothin.  
  
Minako: *claps her hands* Ooooo! Double date tonight! Why don't you and Seiya go to dinner with me and Yaten-chan!  
  
Seiya: Where are you two going?  
  
Minako: Were going to Genuine Ai tonight.  
  
Usagi: Isn't that place really expensive?  
  
Minako: Yeah I know, I tried to tell him but he insisted.  
  
Yaten: Mina-chan, if you remember I am part of a group called Three Lights who make a lot of money and the studio talked us into having a concert Saturday. Don't worry we already got you girls front row tickets...demo we don't know if Invie, Mamoru, Niborsa, and Ginkyu are going.  
  
Usagi: You guys are having a concert this week! Cool, Chibiusa and Aquaria are coming right?  
  
Seiya: Of course.  
  
Usagi: Aquaria is going to bouncing off the walls! *laughs*  
  
Minako: Come on you guys lets go back to class.  
  
Yaten: If we must. *wraps his arm around Minako's waist and walks to the class followed by Usagi and Seiya*  
  
***  
  
(Hikawa Temple- 3 P.M)  
  
Rei: Where are they? I really want to know what happened at the library!  
  
Taiki: Hino-san. Were here...sorry for the delay.  
  
Rei: Oh good your here. Wait..your two people short. Where's Usagi and Seiya.  
  
Minako: They took a pit stop somewhere. Who knows where.  
  
Rei: Ugh! Where could they be?  
  
Yaten: Out somewhere kissing on each other that's all I know.  
  
Makoto: Hey Rei! Did you know that yesterday in the future Ami and Taiki's first child was born?!  
  
Rei: Wha?  
  
Ami: *blushing* Hai...her name is Nanami Kou...  
  
Rei: Whoa...congrats! Demo Seiya and Usagi better hurry up, I wanna know what happened at the library.  
  
Niborsa: What happened?  
  
Haruka: Just a showdown with Magica...demo we don't know if she's dead.  
  
Rei: A showdown huh....wish I was there.  
  
***  
  
(Park)  
  
Seiya: Usagi-chan, when did you put your hair back in Odangos?  
  
Usagi: During Health...now that was a boring class.  
  
Seiya: Do you like any of your classes?  
  
Usagi: *sits on a bench* Hai...I like all the classes that your in with me.  
  
Seiya: *sits down with her* So do I.  
  
Usagi: *rest her head on Seiya's shoulder* Sei-chan, how is Princess Kakyuu?  
  
Seiya: Shes doing fine, demo she doesn't want us to call her Princess Kakyuu anymore.  
  
Usagi: Why?  
  
Seiya: She said that you were our real princess.  
  
Usagi: Demo shes your princess!  
  
Seiya: She says shes not demo in my eyes she will always be Kakyuu-hime.  
  
Usagi: Seiya... what would I do without you? *gives him a kiss full of love*  
  
Seiya: I was thinking the same thing....  
  
Usagi stood up and they started to head for Hikawa Temple ready to explain to Rei and the rest that weren't there what happened at the library. On the way Usagi saw a familiar face sitting on a bench face hiding in his hands.  
  
Usagi: Mamoru-chan? Are you okay.  
  
-Silence-  
  
Usagi: Mamoru-chan...what's the matter?  
  
Mamoru: Usagi, I've been accepted to go back to Harvard in America...demo Niborsa.  
  
Usagi: *looks down* Oh...so what are you going to do?  
  
Mamoru: I don't know...I mean I really wanna go to Harvard demo I don't wanna leave Niborsa...  
  
Usagi: Well Mamoru, it's your decision, I can't make it for you.  
  
Mamoru: Hai I know. Usagi, how did you react when I went to America?  
  
Usagi: Well I was sad...I can't really remember to tell you the truth.  
  
Seiya: *sits on the bench* Well I do. She was a mess! I mean nothing could cheer her up. Took her to the carnival, still crying for you. Every other word was about you Mamoru-san.  
  
Usagi: I did?  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Yes Odango Atama!  
  
Usagi: Why don't I remember that? *scratches her head*  
  
Seiya: Oh and I also proposed to her to and all she could do was cry so I couldn't take it as a yes or a no.  
  
Usagi: Eh?  
  
Seiya: *laughing* Okay I was just joking then, demo she was a nervous wreck most of the times.  
  
Usagi: Oi! Seiya I'm going to kill you.  
  
Seiya: You can try, Odango. *breaks into a dash*  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Seiya! I'm coming to getcha! *runs after him*  
  
Mamoru smiled at the couple and walked home thinking about what he should do.  
  
Mamoru: *quietly* I don't want Niborsa to be sad...demo this may be my last time. Usagi seemed like she was about to have a breakdown even with Seiya around when I went last year...what should I do? *walks in and picks up the envelope that contained the Harvard acception* I know what to do...*rips it in half and throws it in the garbage* If I can't be with my loved one then I'm not going. *sighs* This is what I want.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there we go with Chapter 11....wow 11. Unbelievable! Well thank you for your reviews, I appriate it a lot! I don't know what Chapter 12 is gonna be about so theres no preview. Well until I see you all again. Sayonara  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	12. Detective Shingo

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Detective Shingo  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hey! I got new news for you, I don't own SailorMoon! Isn't that amazing?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi sat on her bed remembering the days events, which weren't good. She and Seiya had agreed to go to the restaurant with Yaten and Minako but someone else was there, her parents. Her dad had a big fit about her dress (it had a slit almost to her hip), and also that she didn't tell him that she was going out. Her mother was perfectly fine with the idea of her daughter going out and had to drag her husband back to their table. Usagi sighed of relief but she knew it wasn't over-she still had to go home! She also had to explain over and over what happened and explain her knew transformation. Seiya and Usagi had to actually transform so everyone would understand. Luna and Artemis were very worried about Usagi and her using her attack although.  
  
Luna: Usagi it's late, you should be asleep by now.  
  
Usagi: Yeah okay Luna, I'm not tired though.  
  
Luna: Is something troubling you?  
  
Usagi: Well Luna...I'm worried about Mamoru-chan.  
  
Luna: What's wrong with him?  
  
Usagi: He's been accepted to Harvard in America again, demo he doesn't want to leave Niborsa.  
  
Luna: So what is he gonna do?  
  
Usagi: *sighs* He doesn't know.  
  
Luna: Hm...that's a major decision he'll have to make.  
  
Usagi: Hai...*yawns* Okay NOW I feel sleepy...  
  
Luna: You just had to get a couple things off of your mind.  
  
Usagi: Your right...goodnight Luna-chan. *gets under the cover and falls asleep*  
  
***  
  
(Saturday-Tsukino Home)  
  
Usagi: *yelling downstairs* MOMMA! CAN I BORROW YOUR LIPSTICK?!  
  
Ikuko: Sure hon, demo what for?  
  
Usagi: Oh, I'm going to the Three Lights concert tonight. I've got 2 hours to get ready! I'm taking Chibiusa and Aquaria with me so don't worry about them!  
  
Ikuko: Oh, where did you get the tickets? They must of been very expensive.  
  
Usagi: Yeah they probably are demo I didn't buy one. Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya gave em to us for free.  
  
Ikuko: Oh that was nice...well my blush is in my purse, my purse is on my dresser.  
  
Usagi: 'K thanks! *runs into her mothers room*  
  
Meanwhile in the living room Shingo and Kenji were talking in a low voice about Usagi.  
  
Kenji: You know Usagi goes out on her own a lot, I wonder where she does go...  
  
Shingo: Probably somewhere kissing up on her boyfriend...  
  
Kenji: Hm...this could be a problem! I don't know if I could trust her with him...  
  
Shingo: Dad he's a popular idol!  
  
Kenji: And?  
  
Shingo: Listen dad, today their having a concert tonight and Usagi is going...I would spy on her-for a price! *outstretches his hand*  
  
Kenji: *sighs and but 30 yen in his outstretched hand* Okay, so tonight I want to watch her every move, and don't be seen!  
  
Shingo: Okay papa, I'll tape the whole thing on the video camera.  
  
Kenji: Good, arigatou Shingo.  
  
Shingo: Hey, it's a living! *runs to his room*  
  
Upstairs Usagi was running around getting ready for the concert while Chibiusa and Aquaria sat at her bed staring at her. She kept rummaging through her closet pulling out many dresses asking Chibiusa and Aquaria which one she should where. She finally decided on a sparkling pink gown and a golden necklace with a heart dangling from it. She wore pearl earrings and matching high heals.  
  
Chibiusa: Momma why are you making such a big deal about this? I mean it's only a concert.  
  
Usagi: Correction, A Three Lights concert! Not only are my friends singing but my boyfriend is singing to! *combs her hair*  
  
Chibiusa: Okay sorry!  
  
Aquaria: I wanna dress up to!  
  
Chibiusa: Come on Aquaria, You can where that dress Seiya and Usagi bought you at the mall that day...I guess I'll have to find a dress to wear also. Lets go. *walks to her room followed by the young blonde*  
  
Usagi: Hm...I'm hungry! *opens her door and finds herself face to face with her younger brother*  
  
Shingo: Usagi, why are you dressed up so much? I thought you were just going to a concert.  
  
Usagi: I am, now if you would excuse me I'm going to get a quick bite to eat. *walks past him and walks down the stairs and into the kitchen*  
  
Kenji: *sits at the table and reads the paper* Hm...Three Lights have girlfriends...Ami and Minako...Usagi. *turns red a little*  
  
Usagi: *turns from the refrigerator* Hm...dad can I see the paper for a second?  
  
Kenji: *hands the paper to her* Here.  
  
Usagi: *reads the paper*  
  
Celebrity Love  
  
Sorry young Three Lights fans but if you hoped of marrying one of the Three Lights members then you should of asked them on a date a while ago. It seems that Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten have found the girls of their dreams. It seems that Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino, and Minako Aino have won there hearts. They are found many times together talking and on Wednesday a local reporter caught sight Usagi Tsukino walking to their apartment at...5..in..the..morning...*voice trails off*  
  
  
  
Kenji: *turns red* USAGI! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE AT 5 AM???  
  
Usagi: *nervous laughter* Well I've got to go...see you later dad bai! *runs back upstairs with some candy in her hands* Whew! Damn reporters! I wonder what Chibiusa is wearing..*walks to Chibiusa and Aquaria's room*  
  
Chibiusa was wearing a white blouse and a long black skirt. She was wearing golden heart earrings and black high heels. Aquaria was wearing the blue sleeveless dress that Seiya and Usagi had bought her and also the matching shoes. Aquaria looked like she was wearing a lipstick to!  
  
Usagi: My don't we look like movie stars?! *smiles*  
  
Chibiusa: We do look nice don't we? *smiles*  
  
Usagi: Look like a couple of princess'!  
  
Ikuko: USAGI THERES A LIMO WAITING OUTSIDE FOR YOU!  
  
Usagi: *surprised* Really? Hm...that's nice of them to pick us up in a limo. *picks up her black purse* Shall we?  
  
The three walk downstairs and Ikuko gasped at how nice they both looked tonight.  
  
Ikuko: You girls look absolutely gorgeous!  
  
Girls: Arigatou!  
  
The girls heard a honk of a horn and said their goodbyes and quickly walked outside to see a slick black limo pulled up in front of their home. Seiya got of the limo and walked up his beautiful 'Odango'.  
  
Seiya: You girls look beautiful! *kisses Usagi*  
  
Aquaria: *twirls around in her dress* Like it daddy?  
  
Seiya: *kneels down beside her* You look lovely Aquaria.  
  
Chibiusa: Oo a limo..can we go now?  
  
Seiya: And you look gorgeous Chibi Usagi!  
  
Chibiusa: *blush* Arigatou!  
  
Seiya: Demo Odango you look like Cinderella!  
  
Usagi: I feel like Cinderella, now all I need is my prince! *smiles*  
  
Seiya: *embraces Usagi* Your wish has been granted.  
  
The four climb back into the limo and saw Seiya's brothers and Ami and Minako sitting on the opposite side of them Usagi smiled and told Minako and Ami that they looked beautiful. Minako wore a light sparkly orange gown and had on a diamond necklace (which Yaten bought). Ami wore a baby blue dress and had on a bracelet that had a few shappires on it. She asked them if the others were coming, everyone was coming but Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka.  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan could I ask you a question?  
  
Usagi: Sure anything you want.  
  
Ami: Well what were you doing at their apartment at 5 in the morning?  
  
Minako: What? Usagi what were you doing there?! *getting suspicious*  
  
Usagi: Darn! I guess I'm not the only one who reads the paper! *smiles* Oh yeah...you know just watching some morning cartoons.  
  
Yaten: She scared the hell outta me!  
  
Minako: Just watching cartoons eh?  
  
Usagi: Okay, then I went to school!  
  
Ami: I take it that this is all she's gonna tell us.  
  
Usagi: Okay now its my turn to ask a question. Shouldn't you guys be backstage at the time rehearsing?  
  
Yaten: We could be but we just didn't feel like it.  
  
Usagi: Okay...another question...who else besides me read today's paper?  
  
Slowly Ami, Seiya, Taiki, and Chibiusa raised their hand.  
  
Seiya: Word spread fast eh?  
  
Taiki: A little bit to fast...  
  
Yaten: What? I didn't read it what happened?  
  
Taiki: They featured it on us and our love lives.  
  
Yaten: God I'm glad I didn't read it!  
  
Aquaria: *staring out the window* Mommy...when will we be there?  
  
Usagi: I had a feeling you would be anxious to get there. Soon honey.  
  
Yaten: You know Aquaria...time will go by faster if you ask 'Are we there yet' every 5 minutes! *sneaky smile*  
  
Seiya: Aquaria don't listen to Yaten! Please don't.  
  
Aquaria: Why? Why can't I listen to uncle Yaten?  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Uncle...she called you uncle! Uncle Yaten!  
  
Seiya: That fits you so well Uncle Yaten!  
  
Yaten: Not funny.  
  
Minako: Were here you guys! *points out her window*  
  
Outside there was a red carpet surrounded by a million fans who had camras in their hands talking happily to one another. When the limo pulled up there were a lot of 'Oh look', 'Can you see who's inside', and 'Get your cameras ready!' Taiki was the first to step out. He waited by the limo door and held his hand out to help Ami step out. Ami smiled and took the hand, when she stepped out the limo and walked into the building arm linked with Taiki's. There were a lot of gasps and snapping of cameras. Yaten stepped out of the limo next and helped Minako. Minako flashed a smile at everyone feeling like a celebrity star. Once again there was the sound of camras snapping. Next Seiya stepped out followed by Usagi. Holding onto Usagi's dress was Aquaria. Chibiusa came out last being blinded by the flashes. She tried to get her sister to let go of the dress but failed. Seiya saw this and smiled. He picked up the scared and shy blonde and carried her. Usagi looked at him and mouthed: 'Your spoiling her!' Seiya winked at her then gave Aquaria a kiss on the cheek. Aquaria giggled and clang on to him. Chibiusa looked at Usagi and shook her head.  
  
Chibiusa: *whispering* He spoils her a lot in the future to.  
  
Once they all were inside Seiya put Aquaria down and looked at his brothers.  
  
Taiki: Okay ladies we'll see you after the show, we have to go backstage and get ready.  
  
Minako: Okay! *waves bye as the three walk into a room that was labeled 'Backstage'*  
  
Aquaria immediately spotted a couple of familiar faces.  
  
Aquaria: Oh! Look! Everyone is here! There's Niborsa and Mamoru, Ginkyu and Rei, Makoto and Invie!  
  
The group was sitting in the second row dressed in there most beautiful gowns. Niborsa wore a dark blue strapless gown and a blue wrap. Rei wore a red gown with thin straps and a golden bracelet. Makoto wore a forest green dress and had her hair down. All of the men were wearing tuxedos. The girls took their seats in front of them and got into a conversation.  
  
Chibiusa: My aren't you guys dressed up nice!  
  
Mamoru: You girls look lovely to, I like your dress Aquaria-chan.  
  
Aquaria: *giggles* Arigatou!  
  
Usagi: Um...Mamoru-chan...did you make your decision?  
  
Mamoru: *smiling* Hai!  
  
Usagi: *looks into his eyes* So what's it gonna be?  
  
Mamoru: Here!  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Oh thats great Mamoru-chan!  
  
Ginkyu: I have a feeling you two are hiding something.  
  
Usagi: Oh, you didn't tell them Mamoru?  
  
Mamoru: Iie, I plan on doing it later tonight, after the concert.  
  
Usagi: Oh, well I'm glad about you decision.  
  
Minako: *pokes Usagi* What are you two hiding?  
  
Usagi: Nothin'  
  
Makoto: Come on Usagi-chan, I'll tell Seiya-kun.  
  
Usagi: He's in on the secret to! *sticks her tongue out*  
  
Niborsa: Mamo-chan!  
  
Mamoru: I'll tell you later. *kisses her nose*  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan will you tell us?  
  
Usagi: Of course- tomorrow!  
  
Rei: I give up!  
  
At that very moment all of the lights dimmed and the sound of people talking stopped immediately. The girls heard a squeak of a child's voice and Usagi felt a hand clutch onto her arm.  
  
Aquaria: What...what happened?  
  
Usagi: The concert is about to start, Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten will be on stage any minute now.  
  
Chibiusa: Aquaria I thought you over your fear of the dark.  
  
Aquaria: Mommy and daddy tried, it seemed like it worked for a second demo the next day I was afraid to sleep and my room and woke up in theirs.  
  
Usagi: We'll try and get rid of this fear of yours, demo now isn't the time for this! The concert will start any second.  
  
???: Konnichiwa minna! Thank you for being such a big fan of ours, now are you ready have a night of fun?!  
  
The room was filled with noise as the Three Lights fans cheered them on, especially Minako!  
  
???: Okay we can hear ya! *laughs* Well lets get to it!  
  
There was a flash of white light and many explosions on the stage, just as the musicians began playing Todokanu Omoi. Three Lights appeared on stage and the crowd went wild. They smiled at their fans then began to sing. (Hey I'm bored so I'm gonna put the lyrics up here)  
  
JAPANESE PART  
  
Yume no naka de nan domo  
  
So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita  
  
Suki to oru tsuburana hitomi ni  
  
Suikomare teiku  
  
Kimi no naka de madoru mu  
  
Nuku ma ri ni tsutsumarete sou  
  
Aa itsuma demo sa menaideto  
  
Tsuraku sa kebuno sa  
  
Mune no nakuno takanarikara  
  
Jibun de mo honkitoshiru  
  
Setsuna sugite modokashikute  
  
Akiramekirenai  
  
* Motsu to deaiga hayakerebato  
  
ii wake bakari mitsuketeru  
  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
  
Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai  
  
Asa yakehiterasareta  
  
Kimo no egao mabushisugite  
  
Kono mama fukari shiteiku  
  
Jibun ga koi yo  
  
Fui ni naru PHS ga  
  
Futari no kiyori ni rakuyo  
  
Tomodachi da to ii ni todato  
  
Warikirenakute  
  
Kinou a n nani yasashiku temo  
  
Ima doro aitsunou denonaka  
  
Tsukino hikari ga todokanu kanata he  
  
Aa kimi wo tsure saritai  
  
* kurikaeshi  
  
ENGLISH PART  
  
Many many times in dreams,  
  
we were secretly kissing each other,  
  
I was swallowed by your clear round eyes.  
  
I fell asleep in your arms,  
  
I was surrounded by your gentleness.  
  
Alas, don't ever let me wake up,  
  
painfully I shouted.  
  
Deep in my mind I was hightly aroused,  
  
Even I myself know this time it's serious.  
  
I became panicked cause I'm too sad  
  
and I can't give you up.  
  
If we could have met earlier,  
  
I would find all the reasons  
  
The moonlight is shining towards the endless shore,  
  
Alas, I want to take you with me.  
  
Bathe in the morning sunshine,  
  
your smile is so bright and pretty.  
  
Deeper and deeper,  
  
I realize it's a terrible thing.  
  
The ringing of the cell phone,  
  
shortens the distance between the two of us.  
  
Are we good friends or good people?  
  
I can't figure it out.  
  
Yesterday you were so gentle,  
  
And today you're in the other guy's arms.  
  
The moonlight is shining towards the endless shore,  
  
Alas, I want to take you with me.  
  
  
  
Usagi leaned back into her seat and let the lyrics sink into her head. Once they were finished everyone at the concert clapped for three idols. Yaten even waved to his fans.  
  
Seiya: Hey Three Lights fans, thank you for coming! *smiles at the girls in front*  
  
The fans went wild again and even Aquaria stood on her seat clapping for the boys.  
  
Aquaria: Yea! Go daddy!  
  
Usagi shrieked and at the same time Chibiusa and Usagi pulled her back into her seat and covered her mouth. Yaten laughed a little, Seiya smiled, and Taiki just stood there shaking his head. All of the senshi had their eye on Aquaria.  
  
Usagi: *mumbling* Duct tape anybody?  
  
Rei: Aquaria! You've got to remember, there not your parents yet, you know this could start an uproar.  
  
Usagi: Please Rei-chan, lets not even talk about it.  
  
Yaten: Well anyway..*smiles at Aquaria* tonight is a night you won't forget, we'll make sure of it!  
  
Usagi: *sighs* This defiantly won't be a night I'll forget! *looks at Aquaria*  
  
Minako: Pss...Aquaria, do me a favor and say hi to Uncle Taiki, and Uncle Yaten for me!  
  
Usagi: MINAKO!  
  
To late, Aquaria was already standing up on her seat waving furiously at them calling them 'uncle'. Usagi sank into her seat her hands covering her face then started laughing. Taiki and Yaten were both blushing and Seiya was laughing. Yaten knew that it was Minako who persuaded her to call him uncle.  
  
Yaten: *mumbling into his microphone* Cute Mina-chan.  
  
Minako grinned at him and blew him a kiss. Aquaria sat back in her chair smiling. Usagi was still laughing until Makoto yanked on one piece of her hair. Usagi shut up and turned her attention back to the stage. Seiya was still laughing but a elbow in the ribs by Taiki made him stop.  
  
Taiki: Well minna, after the concert we will be signing autograpghs in the main room, so don't forget that. Well...on with the show!  
  
Seiya: One...Two...Three...Go!  
  
The Three Lights began singing Nagareboshi He. The concert was a blast for Aquaria since she had never been to one especially with her father in it. She remained silent the whole time without any outburst and Usagi decided it was okay for her to breathe. After the concert Three Lights went backstage to freshen up. A man on the made an announcement on the stage while they were out.  
  
Announcer: Will, Usagi Tsukino, Chibiusa Tsukino, Aquaria Tsukino, Minako Aino, and Ami Mizuno please meet Three Lights back stage, arigatou.  
  
The girls stood up and walked to the door marked 'Backstage'. Aquaria was in front of the line anxious to meet the singers. Ami opened the door for them and they all filed in. They saw Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten sitting on bean bags throwing pillows at each other.  
  
Usagi: Aren't we having fun?  
  
Yaten: Well if it isn't Aquaria! *smiles at her*  
  
Seiya: That was quite some show!  
  
Usagi: The first one, okay that was an outburst, the second one was Minako- chan's fault.  
  
Aquaria: *runs and hugs Seiya* Daddy!  
  
Usagi: This is going to be hard with her, remind me never to let her come to a concert with me.  
  
Taiki: I must say that was cute.  
  
Ami: There's gonna be an uproar at school.  
  
Yaten: Gosh Usagi, can't you handle your own daughter? *laughs and throws a pillow at her*  
  
Usagi: Yaten...*jumps on Yaten and starts tickling him* Now say sorry.  
  
Yaten: *laughing* Iie....okay I'm sorry, i'm sorry just stop tickling me!  
  
Minako: *smiling* Oh your ticklish eh? *joins Usagi*  
  
Yaten: You girls get off of me! I'll take you shopping, what ever!  
  
Minako and Usagi: *stop tickling Yaten* Shopping? Okay!  
  
Ami: *shakes her head* You girls.  
  
Usagi: Ami-chan you know we can't say no if shopping is involved!  
  
Seiya: You guys shh!  
  
Usagi: *looks puzzled* Sei-chan?  
  
Seiya: *puts a finger to her lips* Shh...I hear something.  
  
There was a rustling noise by the closet and Seiya went to investigate. Sure enough he had found a female reporter who had just crawled in.  
  
Yaten: Oh come on!  
  
Taiki: Can't we have anytime alone?  
  
Reporter: Aw Three Lights! *rushes up to them* Are these your girlfriend? Do you know Seiya who that child was who called you 'daddy'?  
  
Usagi hid Aquaria behind her so the reporter wouldn't suspect her. Yaten got annoyed with the questions and threw one of the pillows at her. The girls and Three Lights laughed at the woman's expression, it was a combination of shock, and anger. She turned on her heels and left the room. Seiya fell back into his bean bag and Usagi on his lap. A man wearing a tuxedo walked in and cleared his throat. He informed them men that it was time for them to start signing autographs and that a line was forming already. They reluctantly walked back out with the girls and into the lobby. They took their seats a table and were surprised to find Niborsa, Ginkyu, Invie, Makoto, Mamoru, and Rei at the front of the line.  
  
Ami: What are you guys doing in line.  
  
Makoto: Were getting our autographs! *smiles*  
  
Seiya: How about we write you girls a letter?  
  
Rei: Iie Seiya-kun, I'd rather have an autograph so hand it over! *smiles*  
  
Taiki: You girls are somethin else!  
  
Niborsa: Arigatou! *smiles*  
  
The girls and Mamoru, Invie, and Giknyu go off into a corner and start their own conversation.  
  
Mamoru: Aquaria is something else!  
  
Usagi: That was embarrassing!  
  
Invie: It was funny to!  
  
Usagi looked at Aquaria who was running around the lobby saying hello to everyone she saw and Chibiusa was chasing her around.  
  
Usagi: *sighs* What am I going to do with her?  
  
Ami: You know, she reminds me of Chibi Chibi.  
  
Rei: A 5 year old Chibi Chibi with blonde hair.  
  
Usagi smiled and looked towards the table where Three Lights were signing pieces of paper of their devoted fans. Yaten tried to fake that he broke his arm and that he couldn't write anymore but Taiki assured everyone that he could and that if he didn't sign an autograph for a fan then he himself, Yaten Kou would take that particular fan out for dinner. Yaten stared at Taiki and pretended to stab Taiki with his pen. The line was shortening up and soon they were signing an autograph for the last person in line. The three boys slowly made their way over to the group in the corner, each had an expression of pain on their face.  
  
Seiya: God my hand hurts! If I have to sign one more thing!  
  
Taiki: I don't think I can do Monday's homework.  
  
Rei: I feel your pain! *giggles*  
  
Yaten: It's unbelievable pain Rei-chan! Hey, Mamoru-san, Invie-chan, Ginkyu- san...do you guys wanna take our place as Three Lights?  
  
The Boys: NO!  
  
Yaten: Darn.  
  
Makoto: Hehe, you tried Yaten-kun, so where should we go from here?  
  
Usagi: I'm starved!  
  
Rei: When are you not?  
  
Usagi: *smiling* When I'm asleep!  
  
Seiya: Okay then, how about we go to that outdoor Café right down the street.  
  
Usagi: I'm in!  
  
Aquaria: *stops running around* Food! I wants want!  
  
Niborsa: Okay then, Lets go!  
  
The group happily ran out of the building which was getting pretty stuffy. They ran across the street and walked up to a café and sat at a little table with a beach umbrella above it protecting them from the sun, even though it was turning dark. Their waiter appeared about 25 minutes later with their dinner and drinks. Aquaria and Usagi were eating so fast you couldn't even tell they were moving! They were all stuffed and just relaxing at the table.  
  
Usagi: Now that was a good dinner.  
  
Ami: I just now noticed that Aquaria has Usagi's eating habits.  
  
Minako: Yeah...  
  
Chibiusa: It's a shame, I know.  
  
Usagi: Hey I was hungry!  
  
Aquaria: I like it here a lot!  
  
Yaten: Yeah, Earth isn't that bad.  
  
Aquaria: I like it here so much that I'm going to stay until Chibiusa is born-that won't be to long will it?  
  
The table became quiet just as Usagi and Seiya spit out their orange juice all over the table and started choking. They all stared at Aquaria who stared back. Yaten began to laugh and so did the rest but Aquaria, Usagi, and Seiya. Usagi was still choking and Seiya was blushing a deep crimson red.  
  
Yaten: So you two...does Aquaria have long to wait? *cracks up laughing*  
  
Usagi: *mumbling* Not funny!  
  
Aquaria: Why is everyone laughing.  
  
Minako: Because dear...that was a good joke, till Chibiusa is born...haha.  
  
Seiya: Hey look at the time! *looks at his watch and stands up*  
  
Makoto: Oh gosh! It's almost 9, Invie and I were going to the movies!  
  
Inive: Yikes! We better get going. Ja ne! *walks down the street with Makoto*  
  
Rei: Ginkyu-chan, you sill up for that nature walk?  
  
Ginkyu: You betta believe it! Ja! *races Rei down the street*  
  
Mamoru: Well we better get going to, were just going to rent some movies.  
  
Niborsa: Ja! I'll see you guys at school, by Aquaria, Chibiusa! *walks down the street holding Niborsa's hand*  
  
Chibiusa: Okay, me and Aquaria are going home, When she doesn't get her sleep she can get annoying, and also who knows what else about the future she could spill! Come on sis...Ja!  
  
Soon it was the three girls and singers left at the cafè table. Usagi, Minako, and Ami all grinned at each other then looked up at the boys.  
  
Girls: *jumping up* SLUMBER PARTY!  
  
Three Lights: *sweatdrop*  
  
Taiki: They really are something else.  
  
Seiya: *nods* Yep.  
  
Yaten: Okay then let's go...It's getting chilly out here.  
  
The idols and their girlfriends walked to the Kou's apartment then began to pick up the pace. About ten minutes later Taiki opened the door to their apartment and they walked into the warm apartment. The boys let them use some of their old P.J's so they wouldn't have to walk around and sleep in their fancy dresses. Usagi felt daring and decided to make some smoothies in the kitchen. Seiya walked in about a minute later offering to help but they both came out of the kitchen covered in sticky smoothie mix. Taiki and Ami giggled while Yaten took a picture of this.  
  
Yaten: Now we all know that Usagi and Seiya can't cook!  
  
Usagi: Hey, the blender went beserk!  
  
Ami" *smiles* Well is there any smoothie for us?  
  
Seiya: It's on us!  
  
Taiki: For now on I don't wanna see nor you or Tsukino-san in the kitchen, I don't wanna see this place get reduced to ashes do to your actions.  
  
Usagi and Seiya: *salutes Taiki* Hai!  
  
Minako emerged from changing into her pajamas in Yaten's room and stared at Seiya and Usagi who still had the smoothie still on their face.  
  
Minako: Er...did I miss something?  
  
Ami: Those two just were experimenting in the kitchen...the aftermath of all of this is a big mess.  
  
Usagi: Well I'm going to wash my face...  
  
Seiya: Yeah, me to. *walks into the bathroom with Usagi*  
  
Seiya handed Usagi a towel to wet and wash her face with. While she was doing so, on purpose Seiya splashed her with water.  
  
Usagi: Hey! *splashes water on him soaking his clothes*  
  
Seiya: Now you've asked for it! *reaches for a medium sized cup and fills it with water*  
  
Usagi: *laughing* Uh oh! Don't Seiya! *runs out of the bathroom laughing*  
  
Taiki: Huh?  
  
Seiya: I'm going to get you Odango! *races after her with the cup in his hand*  
  
Usagi: No don't! *hides behind Yaten*  
  
Yaten: What the heck is in there?  
  
Seiya ran over to Usagi to splash her with the icy cold water but accidentally dumped the cup on Yaten.  
  
Seiya: *hand behind his back* Oops! Hehe, gomen!  
  
Yaten: Seiya. That. Was. COLD! *tries to tackle him but Seiya moved before he had the chance*  
  
Usagi snuck up behind Taiki and the two laughing girls and dumped three cups of water on all of them taking them by surprise.  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan!  
  
Minako: I am mad now Usagi! *chases Usagi through the apartment followed by Taiki and Ami*  
  
Seiya and Usagi ducked into the kitchen for safety then rummaged through the cabnits and pulled out two pots and put them on their heads like helmets. They both held spatulas that were playing the role of knives. Ami, Taiki, Yaten, and Minako ducked behind a couch watching them very silently...waiting for them to attack. Minako took her red lipstick and smeared a straight line on each cheek, to indicate war.  
  
Usagi and Seiya: *jumping up, 'knives' pointed towards the coach* This means war! *charges for them*  
  
Taiki had managed to fill up a bucket of water and splash it on both Usagi and Seiya while they were busy tackling the other three, Seiya managed to pin Yaten down and Usagi managed to get Ami. There little war game didn't end until about 1 A.M when they finally decided to go to sleep. They said their goodnights and went to their rooms. Usagi had to limp because on accident Minako fell on her leg causing her pain which she assured everyone would be gone within 24 hrs. Seiya went to his bathroom to change while Usagi waited in his room trying to get rid of the pain in her leg. About a minute later Seiya came out and sat on his bed. Usagi joined him and got under the covers. She looked up and saw that his window was still open and was letting in a draft. She got up and went to close the window when she spotted something outside looking into the room....  
  
Usagi: AH!! *sticks her head outside* SHINGO! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Whats gonna happen? Is Shingo going to tell Kenji that shes been at Seiyas...(lets all pray for Usagi's sake that he doesn't!) Oh no, our poor Usagi has been caught on tape! Well heres a quick preview of Chapter 13.  
  
Preview Of Next Chapter:  
  
Shingo: I saw you Usagi, I saw you and I got it all on film...for papa to watch!  
  
DUM DUM DUM! Well I better go and start the next chapter...or maybe I should go and eat some food (I sadly enough have Usagi-chans eating habits -_-) Well Ja ne!  
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com 


	13. Its A Deal

A Forbidden Love  
  
Chapter Thirteen: It's a Deal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~What Happened Last~  
  
She got up and went to close the window when she spotted something outside looking into the room....  
  
Usagi: AH!! *sticks her head outside* SHINGO! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?!  
  
~~~~  
  
Shingo almost fell from where he was sitting with the video camera still in his hands. Usagi stared at her brother for a long time as he got his balance back and looked at Usagi. Seiya heard her shout and went to see what was wrong.  
  
Seiya: Odango? *looks outside*  
  
Shingo looked at them both then began to climb back down the tree teeth holding onto the strap of the video camera. Usagi looked at him then ran out of the room and out of the apartment and down the street after her younger brother.  
  
Usagi: OI! SHINGO!  
  
Shingo ran faster, video camera still clenched between his teeth. Usagi began catching up to him but he started to run faster. Usagi finally caught up with him and grabbed him by the back of the collar.  
  
Usagi: Shingo! What were you doing at the Kou's apartment? On a tree! With a video camera?!  
  
Shingo: I should be asking you the same thing!  
  
Usagi: Whaddya mean?  
  
Shingo: I saw you Usagi, I saw you and I got it all on film...for papa to watch!  
  
Usagi: *panicked* H-huh?  
  
Shingo: Usagi, daddy paid me to video tape your whole day out...so here it is concluded, Usagi sleeping over at the Kou's apartment, same room as her boyfriend, and the same bed...very interesting.  
  
Usagi: *pale* Shingo....come on, I'm going to see what you...you...taped! *drags him to the apartment, and into the living room*  
  
Minako, Seiya, Ami, and Taiki were sitting on the couch looking worried. When Usagi showed them Shingo Minako's eyes went wide. She explained to them about Shingo being paid to spy on her.  
  
Taiki: So you've been spying on Usagi-san, and agreed with your father that your going to show him the tape?  
  
Shingo: Hai!  
  
Usagi: How much is dad paying you?  
  
Shingo: 30 yen, and you have some explaining to do!  
  
Usagi: Just shut up and pop the tape in the VCR...by the way...where's Yaten-kun?  
  
Minako: Oh him! I tried to wake him up demo he kept mumbling something about his beauty rest.  
  
Seiya: That baka! Minako would you please try and wake him up again. And if he doesn't want to wake up...push him out of the bed.  
  
Minako: *smiling* Okay.  
  
Minako ran to Yaten's room and the sound of a girl yelling filled the room. The followed by thump of a heavy body hitting the ground. Taiki shook his head when Minako came back in the room followed by Yaten who was rubbing his head. They both took a seat on the couch as Shingo put the tape into the VCR. Usagi held her breath as he did so, not sure what he had caught with his little video camera. He started filming Usagi's day when she got outside to meet the limousine. Usagi let out a small squeak when she saw that he had gotten footage of when Aquaria had called Seiya 'daddy' before they stepped inside of the limo. Although he didn't get inside of the limo of course...he taped only some of the concert in fear that he would use all of the tape up. He luckily didn't get backstage but he did get when they were talking while the singers were signing autographs, from there he got when they were eating at the café. And to wrap it up, when they had there little war at the apartment and when Usagi had finally caught him. When the tape went off she jumped up and began tearing the video tape to shreds.  
  
Usagi: Die! Can't. let. this. be. seen! Die!  
  
Shingo: *jumping up* No don't! I need that or dad will be so ticked off!  
  
Usagi: Dad will be ticked off at me if he DOES see it!  
  
Shingo: Well it's your own fault, even without the tape I'll tell dad what happened. AND what's going on?! What happened with Aquaria calling him *points at Seiya* daddy? And what happened at the café? What are you guys hiding?  
  
The room became silent and no one even looked up at Shingo. Finally Usagi spoke up.  
  
Usagi: Listen Shingo, the important thing is that you don't tell papa what happened today, please?!  
  
Shingo: No way! I got paid!  
  
Ami: I think I know of a way to straighten this out.  
  
Usagi: *turns around and runs to Ami* Oh God Ami-chan, please tell us.  
  
Ami: Okay, since Tsukino-san already paid you, you have nothing to lose right? All you have to do is tell him that your tape fell and broke then make something up about Usagi-chan's day.  
  
Seiya: Good things of course.  
  
Shingo: Well I'm not doing this, I wanna see how your going to explain to dad what happened.  
  
Usagi: *jumping on Shingo* Listen you little brat. You are going to make up my day and you are going to do it NOW!  
  
Shingo: No way! Your not the boss of me!  
  
Usagi: *gets on her knees* Please Shingo! Please, for your one and only sister? Will you do it for me?  
  
Shingo: Nope!  
  
Usagi: I'll do anything! Anything at all! I'll leave you alone, I won't tell dad that you have a girlfriend! I'll do your chores!  
  
Shingo: If you don't want me to tell dad about your day out you'll have to be my personal servant!  
  
Usagi: Huh? Demo-  
  
Shingo: No buts!  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Okay..I.'ll be your personal servant for one week ONLY!  
  
Shingo: Okay Usagi, it's a deal...no matter what you will be there if I ask- even if you have planned a date.  
  
Usagi: Hold on a second! You didn't say anything about that!  
  
Shingo: Ahem! as I was saying, even if you have a date you will be there when I call you. If I say 'jump', the correct response will be 'How high'!  
  
Usagi: All right, all right! As long as you don't tell.  
  
Shingo: I swear that I won't tell a soul! Demo how am I suppose to explain your absence.  
  
Usagi: Just tell em that I spent the night at Rei's, Niborsa's-who ever!  
  
Shingo: Okay...  
  
Yaten: Are we done with this whole I'm-going-to-tell-dad-if-you-don't-do- whatever-I-say charade?  
  
Seiya: Yes Yaten, we have gotten everything straighten out.  
  
Yaten: Good, I'm going to sleep now...the tike can sleep on the couch, I'm sleepy.  
  
Taiki: Yeah...Shingo you can sleep on the couch, you must be tired...  
  
Shingo: Yeah, all of this stalking Usagi is tiring.  
  
Usagi: well you go to sleep and remember this deal we have.  
  
Shingo: As long as you won't! Well I'm going to sleep, goodnight.  
  
Minako: Yeah, okay, goodnight Shingo.  
  
They all headed towards their rooms and Shingo grabbed a blanket and fell asleep within seconds.  
  
Usagi: *falling back into the bed* Whew! That was exhausting.  
  
Seiya: Well, you got everything straighten out though, didn't ya? *yawns and lays down on his pillow*  
  
Usagi: In a way, he got his way no matter what. I'm his personal slave now!  
  
Seiya: *slips his hands around her waist* Only for a week though Odango.  
  
Usagi: He'll make that week the longest week on Earth! Well goodnight Sei- chan. *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Seiya: Goodnight Odango.  
  
***  
  
(Misery's Bedroom)  
  
Quake: So Miz. do you know how your going to steal some energy without those girls in skirts showing up?  
  
Misery: Well they can't be everywhere, can they? I'll just keep an eye out, plus my Energy Suckers are a whole lot stronger then Magica's stupid Shadow Creatures!  
  
Huntress: Yeah, my sister knows what she's doing! She's not stupid ya know!  
  
Quake: Okay okay sorry. Well I hope you are prepared for them. Ja! *walks out of the room*  
  
Huntress: So when is your attack?  
  
Misery: My Energy Suckers were at first collecting energy for themselves, but now there just getting lazy...I think today I should make my appearance.  
  
Huntress: Well I'm going to get some rest Misery...tell me how your plan goes when you get back, Ja ne!  
  
Misery: Ja!  
  
***  
  
(Kou's apartment-Next Day)  
  
Usagi was the only one asleep in the apartment, everyone else was in the kitchen eating blueberry pancakes while Usagi slept peacefully in Seiya's room. Shingo decided that she had gotten enough beauty sleep so he went to wake her.  
  
Shingo: USAGI GET YOUR LAZY BUTT UP!  
  
Usagi: *still asleep* I'll take a cheeseburger with no onions...and a large fry.  
  
Shingo: Usagi what the hell are you talking about?  
  
Usagi: and a large strawberry milk shake.  
  
Shingo: Is that all you think about?! USAGI!  
  
Usagi: WHAT?! *Sits up*  
  
Shingo: You were dreaming about food, so I take it your hungry!  
  
Usagi: Eh? Well anyway I better go and eat, I'm starved!  
  
Usagi walked out of the room and sat right down in a chair and started stuffing pancakes in her mouth. The others were about down and were putting their plates in the sink. When Usagi finished eating (which was done in about 1 minute) they all sat around the TV  
  
Seiya: Oi! That reminds me of something!  
  
Ami: What would that be?  
  
Seiya ran over to a bag which was in the far corner. He pulled out three video tapes and grinned.  
  
Yaten: *smiling* Oh yeah!  
  
Taiki: Would those be the tapes that we made for the girls when we were out of town?  
  
Seiya: They would!  
  
Minako: Tape? What are you guys talking about?  
  
Yaten: Let's watch em!  
  
Taiki: Well we can't....  
  
Seiya: Oh yeah...  
  
Usagi: Come on, I wanna know what's going on!  
  
Yaten: We filmed our trip when we were out of town.  
  
Ami: Oh! I wanna see how your time was!  
  
Usagi: Shingo go somewhere! Just go! You can't see the tape.  
  
Shingo: Fine! I'm going to Yaten's room, he has T.V in there.  
  
Yaten: Hey don't break anything!  
  
Shingo: Don't worry, I won't break a thing. *to himself* This is amazing! First I sleep over at a trio of idol's house, my sister is dating an idol, and they treat me the same, like I'm a friend in a way! *walks into Yaten's room*  
  
Usagi: Okay now that he is out, let's see your visit on Kinmoku!  
  
Seiya: Which one should we do first?  
  
Yaten: Mine! Mine has Seiya!  
  
Taiki: Iie! I have Yaten!  
  
Seiya: *pops his tape into the VCR* Sorry, we are going to watch Taiki first!  
  
Ami: I'm a little confused....why do you have three tapes?  
  
Yaten: Because Ami-chan, we decided that we would each spy on each other on our trip, I spied on Seiya, Taiki spied on me, and Seiya spied on Taiki.  
  
Minako: *smiles* Let's see what Taiki-kun has been up to!  
  
The video started with footage of Maker yelling at Healer for looking at letters that s/he had on intended on sending to Ami. Then the T.V showed the scene of Maker sleeping peacefully in her bed drooling. Fighter had gotten a close up on her mouth and everyone in the room but Taiki laughed. The rest of the tape was of Fighter bugging Maker to tell her what she was thinking about. After the tape was over Yaten decided that he wanted to show his footage of Seiya/Fighter. It started off with Fighter walking down the halls whistling a tune, then s/he started yelling something without looking back, s/he had said: 'Healer! I know your behind me so I'll give you five seconds before I kill you!' The scene was hard to see since it looked like Healer was running as fast as she could to get away from Fighter. Then it jumped to the day they had a picnic outdoors. Everyone laughed at this but Seiya when Healer had thrown the rock at h(is/her) head. Next Taiki popped his footage of Yaten/Healer in. It started off with Healer sleeping chanting Minako over and over and over. Minako giggled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Yaten just blushed. Next day Healer decided to try and help in the palace kitchen. S/he got in the way and the chef yelled at her. Accidentally she spilled the pot of stew on the chef who then was extremely mad at her. They enjoyed the movies and laughed at most of the parts. Shingo poked his head around the corner to see what was so funny.  
  
Shingo: Are you guys done watching that video tape I am forbidden to see.  
  
Ami: Hai Shingo, you can come out now.  
  
Shingo: What was so funny about it?  
  
Usagi: Oh nothing. These three here just did a lot of goofy stuff when they were out of town.  
  
Seiya: *glaring at Yaten* My head still hurts Yaten!  
  
Yaten: Is it my fault you didn't take pain relievers?  
  
Seiya: I wouldn't had needed them if a certain someone hadn't thrown a rock at my head!  
  
Usagi: *giggling* Aww Seiya, does it still hurt? *kisses his head*  
  
Ami: *stands up and stretches* I think we should be going now.  
  
Minako: Yeah, I know Artemis is probably starving now.  
  
Usagi: Hai! Oi demo matte! You guys, we have a field trip to the Science Museum this Tuesday, we have to travel in groups of 12, its all High Schools and Crossroads Jr. High-Chibi-usa's school.  
  
Taiki: *smiling* Hey, we have a group already.  
  
Ami: Well we'll see you guys later, bye!  
  
Minako: MATTE!  
  
Ami and Usagi: What?  
  
Minako: Do you guys really want to go home wearing the boys pajamas?  
  
Ami and Usagi: *blush* Oh yeah...  
  
Yaten: Hey! Are you three trying to steal our P.Js?  
  
Minako: Ha! *runs to Yaten's room to change*  
  
Usagi: Shingo, you can go home now.  
  
Shingo: Why? I'll leave when you leave.  
  
Usagi: Well won't dad think it's strange if we both come home at the same time?  
  
Shingo: Hai! Okay see ya home Usagi, Ja. *waves and walks out*  
  
Ami: Okay we better go and change so that we can go home. We have school tomorrow and I still have a little more homework left to do.  
  
Usagi: Okay...*walks to Seiya room and changes into her dress while Ami is in Taiki's*  
  
Usagi and the girls come back out and then leave. At Usagi's home Shingo was just explaining Usagi's day.  
  
Shingo: And so then she spent the night over at Makoto's. Nothing really happened so you were worried over nothing.  
  
Kenji Tsukino: I guess I should trust her...I mean she is a young lady who is maturing...in her own way. Thank you Shingo.  
  
Shingo: *to himself* Boy dad, if only you knew where she really was, you wouldn't be taking this so calm. *Aloud* Your welcome. *walks to the couch and turns the T.V on*  
  
Usagi walked in and was greeted by her mother.  
  
Ikuko Tsukino: Oh Usagi dear, welcome home...I have some breakfast for you if your hungry. Where were you dear anyway?  
  
Usagi: Oh that's okay mom, I already ate. I was sleeping over at a friends house, sorry I didn't call you.  
  
Ikuko: Oh that's okay, but your father was really worried. Well I better go and finish making Aquaria's blueberry pancakes. *walks back into the kitchen*  
  
***  
  
(Monday-School)  
  
Teacher: Okay students, it's another week of school, does anyone want to tell us what they did over their weekend?  
  
Yaten's hand flew up immediately and everyone gave him a strange look.  
  
Yaten: Well...er it's kind of obvious that we were at the Three Lights concert-  
  
Teacher: Oh yes, I heard that you were having a concert, I also heard that some child called Seiya-san 'daddy' and you and Taiki 'uncle', do you have any idea who did?  
  
Usagi began to blush and Yaten thought for a minute before answering.  
  
Yaten: Well...we THINK we know what darling child called us that. *looks at Usagi then Seiya* Right Seiya?  
  
Seiya: *blush* Uh...yeah sure.  
  
Niborsa who was sitting next to Seiya and diagonally from Usagi began to giggle.  
  
Yaten: So anyway after the concert we had dinner with our friends and Usagi- chan's little cousin told us the funniest joke ever! Wasn't it funny Usagi?  
  
Usagi: *blushing and looking down* Yaten, it wasn't that funny!  
  
Ginkyu: *smiling* I say it was funny!  
  
Teacher: If it was so funny would you guys like to tell us the joke so we can have a laugh of our own. *smiling*  
  
Niborsa, Invie, Ginkyu, Makoto, Usagi, Minako, and the Three Lights all looked at each other then Yaten spoke.  
  
Yaten: Well you see...it was sort of an inside joke...so you guys wouldn't understa-*bursts out laughing* gomen, gomen...I just remembered what Aquaria said. So then everyone left but Minako, Ami, and Usagi and we had a party at our apartment. And we found out something! SEIYA AND USAGI CAN'T COOK!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: Hey!  
  
Yaten: *pulls out a picture* We left you guys in the kitchen for 15 minutes and you came out with smoothie on your face! Remember I took this picture? *sticks the picture in the air*  
  
Makoto: Usa-chan! You tried to cook? Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't cook unless I'm in the kitchen with you?!  
  
Usagi: Well...hey Yaten you can't talk! You can't cook either. Remember, we saw your attempt to cook to! Remember when you were out of town!  
  
Invie: Oh! You guys taped when you were....gone!?  
  
Taiki: Hai!  
  
Niborsa: Oh Taiki-san, Seiya-san, Yaten-san, Can I see it? Pretty please? I want to see how your...uh...home town looks!  
  
Seiya: Sure. Come over today, we've got three tapes.  
  
Hiwara: Seiya, can watch your video to? I would love to see your hometown to.  
  
Seiya: Uh...  
  
Taiki: Well...  
  
Yaten: No!  
  
Hiwara: Nani?  
  
Yaten: The tape contains private information that only our closest friends may watch. three of them saw it already, now were going to let the other four watch it. So anyway I was talking about my week. So then Seiya and Usagi went to wash the smoothie off of them. Next thing I know Usagi is running out of the bathroom, being chased by Seiya who had a big cup of water. THEN Usagi hid from him behind me and I ended up getting the cold water on me! So then we had a little war. I must say now that I think about it was stupid. The war went on until 1 A.M!  
  
Minako: *smiling* I say we throw a party for Taiki-san next! Actually Taiki and Ami!  
  
Minako's friends all expect Taiki began to grin at each other and Taiki started to blush.  
  
Yaten: Yeah that's a good idea! Seiya and Usagi could even give them advice!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: Oh shut up!  
  
The teacher quieted them down and continued the lesson. When the lesson was over he reminded the class about the field trip that was taking place tomorrow. At the end of the day Usagi was talking to her friends.  
  
Usagi: Okay, so we need to write our names down on a sheet of paper to verify that we agreed to be buddies for the field trip. *Passes a sheet of paper around and everyone signs their names* Okay, now all I have to do is get Chibiusa to sign and I'll turn it in.  
  
Invie: Wait Usagi-chan. I'll take it home. Here I'll walk home with you, and as soon as you get Chibi-usa's signature I'll take it home and bring it home tomorrow. I know Niborsa will remind me more than enough times to bring it! *winks*  
  
Makoto: Matte! What about Rei-chan?  
  
Usagi: I got her to sign this morning so we won't have to worry. Okay we'll be going now! Sayonara! *walks home with Invie*  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Home)  
  
Chibiusa: Okay so where do I sign.  
  
Invie: On the next line.  
  
Chibiusa signed her name and handed the paper to Invie. Usagi opened the door just as she heard a scream in the distance.  
  
Invie: Uh oh! We've got trouble girls!  
  
Secret Star Power....  
  
Moon Gorgeous Star Power...  
  
Chibi Moon Love Power...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The three senshi ran to the sound and found themselves at the park. There they saw a young girl maybe about the age of ten just floating above a monster that had a hole in the middle of it's stomach. The monster was standing next to a young man who was lying on the ground. The mysterious girl had in her hand a black ball and was smiling at it.  
  
???: Good job Energy Sucker! I should please my queen, and those so called tough Sailor Senshi aren't here!  
  
Sailor Moon: Well now we are!  
  
Chibi Moon: Here to protect the past from devastation I Sailor Chibi Moon is here to save the day.  
  
Secret Star: Here to Protect the Moon Princess and the galaxy, I Sailor Secret Star is here!  
  
Sailor Moon: Here to fight for love and justice, Sailor Cosmic Moon is here!  
  
???: Oh so you do exist! Well allow me to introduce myself! I am Misery! Sent from the Dark Queen I am here to help take over the universe!  
  
Secret Star: Star Bewildered Truth!  
  
Chibi Moon: Sugar Love Supreme!  
  
The two attacks were aimed at Misery but a invisible shield blocked it. She smiled at the creature and it nodded. The Energy Sucker stood firm on the ground as a slimy green hand exited the hole on its stomach and grabbed Sailor Moon. The hand squeezed Sailor Moon harder and harder and Sailor Moon felt weaker and weaker.  
  
Chibi Moon: Sailor Moon!  
  
A red rose came from no where and cut the hand in half. The hand retreated and Sailor Moon fell to the ground tired.  
  
Chibi Moon: Tuxedo Kamen-sama!  
  
Tuxedo Kamen walked up to Sailor Moon and helped her up.  
  
Tux: Sailor Moon, are you okay?  
  
Sailor Moon: I'm...I'm just tired.  
  
Secret Star: Sailor Moon! That energy thing isn't completely focused! Finish it off!  
  
Sailor Moon: Hai! Cosmic Moon Star Love!  
  
The only thing that was left of the so called Energy Sucker was a sapphire then the sapphire disappeared.  
  
Misery: *not happy* Oh! So I guess Magica wasn't lying when she said you were strong. No problem, I have the energy I want! I will be back!  
  
Sailor Moon: Whew! Well I guess the peace is gone once again!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
And there we have it! Wasn't that fun. Here, I'm going to tell you a little more about the characters I made up!  
  
Niborsa Feboko:  
  
Age: 17  
  
School: Juuban High  
  
Hair color (short) Light brown hair. (in a way she looks like Nabiki Tendo)  
  
Eye color Green  
  
Senshi Uniform color Light blue.  
  
Planet: Sakura  
  
Boyfriend: Mamoru Chiba  
  
Sailor Senshi: Sailor Destiny  
  
Invie Kou:  
  
Age: 17  
  
School: Juuban High  
  
Hair color navy blue  
  
Eye color brown  
  
Senshi Uniform color Black  
  
Planet: Sakura  
  
Girlfriend: Makoto Kino  
  
Sailor Senshi: Sailor Secret Star  
  
Ginkyu Kou:  
  
Age: 17  
  
Hair color Teal  
  
Eye color purple  
  
Senshi Uniform color Black  
  
Planet: Sakura  
  
Girlfriend: Rei Hino  
  
Sailor Senshi: Sailor Star Magic  
  
Magica:  
  
Age: 20  
  
Hair color (long) Black  
  
Eye color Green  
  
Creatures: Shadow Creatures  
  
Advance: Can hypnotize  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Misery:  
  
Age: 11  
  
Eye color Red  
  
Hair color (short) green  
  
Creatures: Energy Suckers  
  
Advance: Can use children for her own use  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Quake:  
  
Age: 18  
  
Hair color (short) Blonde  
  
Eye color Blue  
  
Creatures: Devil Cupids  
  
Advance: Can make any woman fall in love with him  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Huntress:  
  
Age: 19  
  
Hair color (long) Brown  
  
Eye color purple  
  
Creatures: Moon Demon  
  
Advance: Can make friends turn against each other  
  
Gender: Female  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	14. FOUND!

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: FOUND!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and I never will!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Tuesday-School Grounds)  
  
Usagi and her friends were sitting at a bench just talking to each other, mostly about their field trip that was today. They already handed in the paper work that of their group and were approved by the teacher. It was 20 minutes before the bell would ring annouces the beginning of the day.  
  
Ami: I heard since there are going to be so many students that their are going to have two 4 compartment trains!  
  
Usagi: Gosh, why are they making such a big deal out of this field trip to the Science Museum. I really shouldn't be going their in the first place! You guys know that science isn't one of my strongest points.  
  
Minako: *mumbling* Niether is math, Social Studies, English, or art!  
  
Taiki: This should be very interesting I think, we'll get to see all of the great inventions and learn a little more about the science world.  
  
Ami: Hai, I agree.  
  
Niborsa: I think it'll be fun, I mean it'll be my first time to a Science Museum on Earth! *giggling*  
  
Makoto: It's nothing much, it's like a school with ushers and guards! *laughs*  
  
At that moment two girls walked up smiling towards the group. In their hand one held a sheet of paper and the other a pen. Everyone turned their head and groaned.  
  
Usagi: Can I even ASK WHAT you two want.  
  
???: Usagi-CHAN, whats the problem, we just came here to ask these handsome men here a question.  
  
Seiya: *laughing* I don't recall you and Odango ever being friends.  
  
Usagi: Were not so don't call me Usagi-chan!  
  
???: Okay were sorry, aren't we Kori.  
  
Kori: Yeah, really sorry. Well me and Hiwara wanted to ask you boys a question. *batters her eyelashes*  
  
Yaten: what is it?  
  
Hiwara: Well as you all know we have a field trip today-  
  
Minako: Oh really? Never would of guessed!  
  
Kori: Well anyway, we have a group of girls in our group, demo we have a slight problem, we seem to have THREE spaces left open...so we were wondering...  
  
Taiki: Gomen, demo we already are in a group.  
  
Hiwara: *sad* Oh, that's to bad, well if you three change your mind...you know where to find us! *winks and walks away*  
  
Yaten: *mumbling* Yeah we know where to find you, the mental hospital!  
  
Niborsa: *giggling* Three Lights is a really popular group! How did you guys survive your last year here?  
  
Yaten: You got me! Taiki, Seiya, do you two know?  
  
Seiya: Dunno.  
  
Ginkyu:*yawning* I am up way to early! What, it's like 8:10?  
  
Invie: Yeah and if it wasn't for Nibo-chan you would still be asleep! *hits Ginkyu upside his head*  
  
Niborsa: Yeah, you would of gotten a detention for sure if you were late again!  
  
Ginkyu: Oh one detention couldn't hurt! You can't blame me, the time diference is big! On Sakura we would still be sleeping.  
  
Invie: Well your just going to have to get use to it! This is where we are going to live if you have forgotten!  
  
Usagi began to giggle and everyone looked at her.  
  
Makoto: What are you laughing at?  
  
Usagi: *points at the three arguing friends* I'm laughing at them! They're really funny!  
  
Ami: Usagi-chan, I wouldn't be talking, this is how you and Rei are in our eyes.  
  
Usagi: *stops giggling* No way!  
  
Everyone minus Niborsa, Ginkyu, and Invie: WAY!  
  
The bell rang and everyone headed towards their home room class rooms while on a far away planet a young girl was bowing before her queen.  
  
Misery: My queen, I have brought back energy. *hold the black ball in front of her which floats to the queen*  
  
Dark Queen: *grinning* Excellent, excellent, very strong energy. Demo matte. I heard that you had a little trouble along the way, the Sailor Senshi destroyed your Energy Sucker causing you to retreat am I right?  
  
Misery: *looking at the ground* Yes my queen, but I did manage to get energy from one Sailor Senshi- I believe her name was Sailor Moon.  
  
Dark Queen: Well I want you to get rid of the Senshi brats! They are holding me up.I want them dead, do you here me?!  
  
Misery: Hai! *disappears*  
  
Dark Queen: *smiling* I WILL rule this universe, I WILL have revenge for my mother, I WILL kill that princess, Princess Serenity. Everything will be under my control! *laughs*  
  
***  
  
(School)  
  
Teacher: Okay, it seems everyone is, now we all will- in an orderly fashion walk to the Train Station. There are two trains, one for the high schoolers and the other one for Crossroads Junior High. The one with red strips is ours. Once on the train I want you to quickly find a seat and wait for further instructions. Okay now that we have everything settled lets go! In a line class and stay behind me! *walks towards the door way and everyone forms a line behind him*  
  
Once at the train station the group of friends went straight to the last compartment. To their surprise Rei Hino was in one of the seats there. The seat were facing each other and had six seats on each side. The aisle was really small since the seats took up all of the room. Rei waved to them and they all headed towards where she was. Ginkyu sat next to Rei, Niborsa next to Ginkyu, Invie next to Niborsa, Makoto next to Invie, and by the window was an empty seat. Across from Rei who was by the aisle sat Ami, next to Ami was Taiki, Seiya set next Taiki and Usagi sat next to Seiya. Minako sat next to Usagi and Yaten sat next to the window.  
  
Seiya: Rei-chan, when did your school get here.  
  
Rei: Aw you forget, our school is the closest to the train station so it only took us like five minutes where it took you guys 10 minutes.  
  
Ginkyu: Okay rub it in why don't ya! Your school gets here in half the time we do! *laughs*  
  
Rei: *giggles and hugs Ginkyu* Okay I'll stop.  
  
The door to the compartment flung open and and teenage girl with black hair walked in smiling-Chibi-Usa!  
  
Chibi-Usa: *yelling* Usagi-chan, Seiya-san, are you in here?  
  
Seiya and Usagi's head snapped up and stared at the girl who had called to them. Minako and the others also looked up at Chibi-Usa and Ami waved to her signaling where they were. Chibi-Usa nodded and made her way towards them and took the empty seat next to Invie.  
  
Usagi: *confused* Chibi-Usa! What are you doing on this train, shouldn't you be on the train full of Crossroads students?!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Well yeah but the train got full so they sent me on this one. Lucky huh?!  
  
The train started with a jerk and they slowly started to move forward. the ride was maybe about five hours since the muesum was in Osaka (I really don't know the distance to there but lets just leave it at that okay?!) Usagi fell asleep on Seiya and everyone else but Chibi-Usa who was staring out the window thinking.  
  
Chibi-Usa: 'Where is he? Where do you search for a pegasus? Elios where are you, could you just give me a hint...I miss you...a lot!'  
  
Chibi-Usa finally drifted off to sleep to give her brain a rest. She woke up an hour later and saw that her friends were playing Black Jack with some cards that Makoto had brought.  
  
Usagi: Hit me! Damn it lost! *notices Chibi-Usa* Oh your awake. Mako-chan brought some cards for the ride, do you want to play?  
  
Chibi-Usa: *smiling* No that's okay Usagi-san, I'll just watch you guys play..does anyone have the time? *yawns*  
  
Niborsa: *looks at her watch* Er....its 10:47 Chibi Usagi.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Okay thanks. *sighs*  
  
Seiya: *looks at Chibi-Usa* What's the matter?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Just thinking about stuff Seiya-san.  
  
Ami: *pulls a card from the deck* Lemme see, I have 15. Your thinking about Elios-san aren't you Chibi-Usa?  
  
Chibi-Usa: *smiling* Hai!  
  
Makoto: *pulls a card from the deck* Yeah 21! Don't worry Chibi-Usa, he'll show up sooner or later you know that right. Your mother told you that you have to search for him, he's not going to walk right up to your door and knock. You have to be patient.  
  
Invie: Darn Mako-chan you won! Anyway Chibi-Usa don't give up, no matter what.  
  
Ginkyu: Yeah, our queen, Queen Shinju (Queen Pearl) always told us that nothing comes easy.  
  
Niborsa: Yeah, she would always saw you have to earn it.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Hai, your right.  
  
Taiki: I would like to meet this Elios you talk about, he sounds very intresting. *shuffles the cards and passes them out*  
  
Minako: He is, he comes from Elysion. He was a lot of help battling against Queen Nephlina. Let's play Old Maid.  
  
Chibi-Usa: He was one of my best friends, we would always talk before I go to sleep and I'd tell him about my day and he would tell me about his world. *tears form in her eyes*  
  
Usagi: Oh Chibi-Usa, please don't cry! We all promised that we would help you find him didn't we? We'll find him in no time, thats a Sailor Senshi promise.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *wipes away her tears* Arigato momma.  
  
Seiya: Well if were going to find him I think I would need to know what he looks like! *smiles*  
  
Makoto: Well, he has white hair, blue eyes (doesn't he?! I can't remember! ^_^()) and he is wearing white clothes. He did have a golden horn on his head but I don't know if he still does. If he want's to come out in public if you know what I mean.  
  
Yaten: Hm...he does sound intresting! *picks a card from Minako's hand of cards* Whew! No Joker.  
  
***  
  
(Outer's Apartment)  
  
Setsuna: It's a beautiful day today!  
  
Michiru: I agree, Haruka lets go take a walk. *walks to the kitchen and fills a glass with water*  
  
Haruka: Okay-hey where is Hotaru?  
  
Setsuna: *thinks for a minute* Hm...the last time I saw her she went to get a book from her room and that was 25 minutes ago...  
  
Michiru: Let's go check on her! *walks to Hotaru's room*  
  
When Michiru opened the door she saw a bright golden light fill the room and a very strong wind that had blown her into the wall.  
  
Haruka: *runs to Michiru's side* Michi-chan! Are you alright?  
  
Michiru: *stands up slowly* I'm...I'm fine.  
  
Setsuna: *looking worried* Whats going on in there?  
  
Haruka: All I know is that we have to get Hotaru out there! *runs to Hotaru's room but the same wind blows her into the same wall Michiru was knocked into* Ugh! *stands up*  
  
Setsuna: *yelling* HOTARU!  
  
The light vanishes and so does the wind. The three outers all look at each other then Setsuna carefully walked into the room followed by the other two. There was a black shadow in the corner, when Setsuna saw it she stopped.  
  
Setsuna: H...Hotaru? Where are you?  
  
A figure walked up to Setsuna with a smiling face, it was Hotaru! She wasn't the age of 10 anymore (thats the age I had her in the story), she was Chibi-Usa's size and she looked really happy to be her normal size again.  
  
Michiru: *gasping* Hotaru! You've grown!  
  
Hotaru: Hai, I will be needed in many battles so I will need to be my regular size.  
  
Setsuna: *hugs Hotaru* Hotaru!  
  
***  
  
(Train)  
  
Niborsa: *laughing* Seriously! If it wasn't for me Ginkyu would still be locked in that closet!  
  
Ginkyu: Yeah and it was all of Invie's fault!  
  
Invie: You have to admit that it was funny, anyway I wanted to see if you were smart enough to yell for help other than go to sleep!  
  
Ginkyu: Shut up baka! I'm going to torture you when we get home!  
  
The two started to argue causing everyone to sweatdrop. Chibi-Usa giggled and so did Taiki.  
  
Niborsa: What's so funny?  
  
Taiki: Well those two remind me of Yaten and Seiya!  
  
Chibi-Usa: They remind me of Usagi and Rei!  
  
Everyone began to laugh but Seiya, Usagi, Rei, Ginkyu, Yaten, and Invie.  
  
Usagi: Thats not true! When me and Rei argue its for a good cause!  
  
Makoto: And what would that be?  
  
Usagi: She was always teasing me!  
  
Rei: Well thats because your always doing stupid things!  
  
Usagi: Was not!  
  
Rei: Was to!  
  
Usagi: Was not!  
  
Rei: Was too!  
  
Everyone sweatdropped while Rei and Usagi argued. Then Seiya spoke.  
  
Seiya: Anyway Taiki, Yaten is always asking for it!  
  
Yaten: No, you always start them!  
  
Seiya: No you do!  
  
Yaten: No YOU do!  
  
Seiya: I do not!  
  
Yaten: Do to!  
  
Everyone else but Seiya, Usagi, Yaten, and Rei who were to busy arguing sweatdropped.  
  
Niborsa: Your right! They ARE like Invie and Ginkyu!  
  
Invie: What do you mean by that?  
  
Niborsa: Exactly what I said, you guys are as bad as them.  
  
Ginkyu: Oh, and your not in our lil arguments?  
  
Invie: As I recall your always the one who starts them!  
  
Niborsa: I do not! You guys always get me into them! But I know why you do...  
  
Ginkyu and Invie: WHY?  
  
Niborsa: Because your jealous of me! You two are mad that I'm the smartest one and want to get me in you petty arguments!  
  
Invie: Oh you wish!  
  
Niborsa: Come on, admit it! You guys wanna be just like me!  
  
Ginkyu: That would be the last thing I would wish for!  
  
Invie: Well Niborsa, you just started this argument you know!  
  
Niborsa: I did not!  
  
The remaining senshi who didn't get into an argument were laughing at them. A minute later they realized that everyone was laughing at them they stopped arguing and blushed. The train stopped and everyone got off. In front of the large building. Taiki looked at it opened mouth.  
  
Taiki: Okii desu, ne! (It's big isn't it?!)  
  
Ami: I agree!  
  
Usagi: That must mean that there is a lot of scientific stuff in there! *groans*  
  
Teacher: Attention class! High Schoolers, Crossroads Junior High students! Please over here! Okay thank you for your attention. We are each representing our own schools (thats what my teachers always tell me!) so be on your best behavior. Now, your guide will call out your name, so when your name is called please walk over to that guide thank you. Now we will start off with...um...this groups guide is named ELIOS, he will call out the students in his group.  
  
Senshi: ELIOS!  
  
The man who was named Elios fitted the real Elios's descrisption perfectly. He was wearing his usual clothes, he had white hair, blue eyes, but no golden horn. The man named Elios smiled at the group and winked.  
  
Elios: In my group I have, Chibi-Usa Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino, Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, Taiki Kou, Ginkyu Kou, Invie Kou, Niborsa Feboko, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, and Makoto Kino.  
  
The senshi made there way towards 'Elios' staring at him in shock. Once Chibi-Usa got near him she screamed with delight.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Elios-sama, is that you? Is it really you?!  
  
Elios: *smiles and kisses her forehead* So you still remember me do you? I would of thought that you had forgotten me.  
  
Usagi: *jumping up and down* Elios! I'm so glad your back! We all missed you! *hugs Elios*  
  
Elios: We'll talk inside, come on! *walks into the building*  
  
The others followed and Elios led them to a small bench where he and Chibi- Usa sat down. Everyone else surrounded them.  
  
Makoto: Elios-sama! What are you doing here? HERE even.  
  
Elios: I have come in search of the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Pluto had helped find you so I took this job so I could talk to you- Chibi-Usa-chan, who are your new friends? *looks at the Three Lights and Niborsa and her brother*  
  
Chibi-Usa: Oh, sorry, where are my manners?! *points to Seiya* Elios, this is my future father and Usagi-chan's boyfriend, Seiya Kou. *points to Niborsa* This is Niborsa-san, she's Mamoru-san's girlfriend, *points to Yaten* This is Yaten Kou, my uncle and Minako's boyfriend. *points to Taiki* This is Taiki Kou, he's my uncle and Ami-san's boyfriend. *points to Invie* This is Invie Kou, he isn't related to Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki though. He is Mako-chan's boyfriend. And this is Ginkyu Kou, like Invie he's no where related to Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. He is Rei-chan's boyfriend.  
  
Elios: *smiling* It seems a lot has changed since the last time I've seen you. New father, new friends, I take it they are also Sailor Senshi since you are sharing all of this information. Demo one thing I don't get, if Sailor Senshi are women...*stares at the boys*  
  
Taiki: We have the ability to change into women to help fight evil with the rest of the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Elios: Oh, well it's nice to meet you all.  
  
Seiya: You to. *smiles and shakes Elios's hand*  
  
Ami: Well, as much as I would like to stay and chat to you Elios-sama I think we should go and take a look around the muesum, I mean we came all the way here.  
  
Taiki: Hai, Ami-chan is right.  
  
Yaten: You guys are unbelievable! Here we have the chance to just sit around and talk all day and you two just want to work!  
  
Taiki: Well that is what we are here for isn't it?!  
  
Elios: They're right, lets just take a look around. *gets up but Chibi-Usa holds onto his sleeve*  
  
Chibi-Usa: Wait Elios-san, I need to talk to you.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* We'll go ahead and talk to Elios-sama Chibi-Usa, well meet you up ahead! *motions for everyone to leave them alone*  
  
Makoto: Oh yeah, right...we'll leave you two catch up on a couple things.  
  
Everyone walked away leaving Chibi-Usa and Elios alone.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Elios, I really missed you a lot! *hugs Elios*  
  
Elios: *wraps his arms around her* I've missed you more Chibi-Usa.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *blushing* Elios, it's been a long time, a lot of things have changed.  
  
Elios: Yes I can tell. You look older and you have a new different father...how did this happen?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Your right, I am older. I am 13 years old. This is how this all worked out. You see the year I went back Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya had appeared coming from a different galaxy to seach for their princess, they came diguised as a famous group of singers called the Three Lights. At the same time Mamoru-san had gone to America to attend Harvard, but he never made it. Seiya fell in love with Usagi-chan but Usagi still was loyal to Mamoru. After finding their princess Three Lights returned to their home planet. Now they have returned and Usagi and Mamoru broke up. Usagi fell for Seiya and Seiya was still in love with Usagi. You see, they are truly destined to be with each other. The Moon Kingdom was now what they had thought, it was totally different. Princess Serenity was engaged to Prince Endymion of Earth, but she was secretly seeing one of her warriors, Seiya. And so on. I won't get into the story, I don't even remember half of it.  
  
Elios: Hm, well I like your change...but I know you haven't changed in the inside.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Elios....  
  
Elios wrapped his arms around Chibi-Usa and looked into her eyes. Chibi-Usa had tears in her eyes and was staring into his eyes. Elios smiled at her and kissed her! Behind the ledge that was directly behind the bench where Elios and Chibi-Usa were kissing were the group of friends were secretly watching me.  
  
Usagi: *crying* That was so beautiful!  
  
Rei: Usagi-chan shush! Were going to be caught.  
  
Seiya: Yeah Odango, I really don't feel like getting beat up but my own daughter!  
  
Makoto: Shh!  
  
***  
  
(Back to Elios and Chibi-Usa)  
  
Chibi-Usa: *only above a whisper* I...I...I love you Elios!  
  
Elios: *smiling* I love you to Chibi-Usa-chan.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *smiling* Come on, lets go find minna-san.  
  
Behind the ledge Minako was giggling and Rei was shushing her. Usagi was still crying and Ami and Taiki were trying not to look. Chibi-Usa's attention averted to the ledge as she studied it closely.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *folding her arms* Demo I think minna is already here! *looks over the edge* AHA! I KNEW IT!  
  
Everyone behind the edge looked up and blushed a deep red. At the same time they all started coming up with excuses of why they were spying on her and Elios.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Well I can believe that Usagi-chan would but you dad! Thats a shame.  
  
Seiya: Well, uh...er...well you see.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Okay! Anyway lets go and look around a bit!  
  
Minna: HAI!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kou Usagi: Yeah we found Elios! As you can see the field trip was a very important part in the story! So anyway everyone has a boyfriend/girlfriend (other than Hotaru and Setsuna). Were all done with tha-  
  
Aquaria: Wait! I don't have a boyfriend! Why is that?!  
  
Kou Usagi: Because! I don't want a five year old girl to get a boyfriend before me! It isn't right!  
  
Aquaria: Oh okay. Well you better get a boyfriend soon because I want one.  
  
Kou Usagi: I'm trying! So anyway I'll see you guys next chapter, I'll try to get it up by next week. Well Ja ne!  
  
Aquaria: Ja Ne, Ja ne, Ja ne, Ja ne!  
  
Flames, Comments: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Usagi  
  
~Preview Of Next Chapter~  
  
Usagi Narrating: Aquaria has found a new friend, I believe her name was Oulan, she's Aquaria's same age to! I'm so happy for Aquaria, but for some reason my heart won't let me trust her, I wonder what secret this little girl has!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Aquaria's Friend 


	15. Aquaria's New Friend

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Aquaria's New Friend  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the other Sailor Senshi (u all know who I do own though), all rights go to Nakoko Takeuchi!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air was full of the scent of flowers in full blooms, the sky was cloudless and the sound of children playing could be heard. Aquaria skipped happily down the path humming a tune to herself. Her purple eyes twinkling with delight. She stopped when she saw children playing tag on the hill and giggling. She wanted to ask if she could play but couldn't find the courage to go and ask them. She sat down on the bench and watched the children play. She closed her eyes wishing she was back home playing with her friends but she had to admit she really did like the time she was in now. Aquaria saw images of her parents waving at her and smiling ear to ear, her thoughts were interuppted by the sound of a little girl giggling near by. Aquaria slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was face to face with a girl with mid length violet hair and wearing a blue headband. Her eyes were red with no signs of life at all, she was wearing blue jean overalls and a sky blue shirt.  
  
Aquaria: Huh?!  
  
???: Are you okay, you looked like you were asleep! *smiling*  
  
Aquaria: Oh, I was just daydreaming I guess. My name is K....Tsukino Aquaria, what's yours?  
  
???: I'm Selin Oulan! I'm five years old, how old are you?  
  
Aquaria: *smiling* I'm five years old to!  
  
Oulan: *sitting on the bench* So did your parent's take you to the park?  
  
Aquaria: Well, I'm not with my parent's at the time. I'm visiting my aunt and uncle with my sister Chibi-Usa.  
  
Oulan: Oh okay. I'm by myself to. My parent's died when I was two so I'm living with my older brother, but he is out with his girlfriend. Do you want to go and play on the swings.  
  
Aquaria: *clapping her hands* Sounds like fun. *races Oulan to the swings*  
  
Oulan and Aquaria played at the park for about four more hours becoming friends without knowing it. Soon it was about 8 o'clock at night and everyone in the Tsukino home was getting worried.  
  
Kenji: Where could she be? She told me that she was going to be spending a little time at the park but it's really late now!  
  
Ikuko: Oh Kenji what if something happened to her! She's only five!  
  
Chibi-Usa: She is really young....*looking worried* At home she would run off sometimes but she wouldn't be gone for more than an hour!  
  
Shingo: Maybe we should go searching for her.  
  
Usagi: Hai! Shingo is right, we'll have search parties, in an hour we'll meet back here!  
  
Kenji: Okay right, Usagi, you go and search the park area, Shingo, you go and check by the mall,Chibi-Usa, go and look for her by the pond, Ikuko and I will search around the neighborhood okay?  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
Ikuko: Okay then, good luck!  
  
***  
  
(Park)  
  
Aquaria: It's getting late, I should be getting home, my family is probably worried about me-  
  
Oulan: Aquaria please don't leave yet, I'm having to much fun. Please! Just ten more minutes?  
  
???: Aquaria? What are you doing here? You should be with Usagi and the others!  
  
Aquaria: *hugging the person* Seiya-san!  
  
Seiya: What are you doing here Aquaria? It's almost 8:30. You know you family is worried about you! *picking her up*  
  
Aquaria: I know, I was having a lot of fun with my new friend, her name is Oulan Selin!  
  
Seiya: *smiles at Oulan* It's nice to meet you Oulan.  
  
Oulan: *blushes then thinks* He's cute...*Aloud* Nice to meet you to. Are you Aquaria's cousin?  
  
Aquaria: *answering for Seiya* Iie. He's my cousin Usagi's boyfriend.  
  
Oulan: *thinks* Darn! *aloud* Oh, well- hey! Aren't you Seiya Kou?! Three Lights Seiya Kou?!  
  
Seiya: That's ri-  
  
???: *screaming while running* AQUARIA! AQUARIA WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!  
  
Aquaria: *jumps down from Seiya's arms* Usagi-chan! *runs and hugs Usagi*  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Oh thank God you're alright! You don't know how worried we were about you!  
  
Seiya: *smiling* I told you that they were worried!  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Seiya! What are you doing here?  
  
Seiya: I was just walking and I spotted her. It appears she made a new friend.  
  
Oulan: *smiles* Komban wa! I'm Selin Oulan.  
  
Usagi: *studies Oulan closly* I'm Tsukino Usagi, it's nice to meet you! *turns to Aquaria* And you little miss! It's time to get you home, it's almost your bedtime.  
  
Aquaria: *groans* Do I have to Usagi-san?  
  
Usagi and Seiya: Hai!  
  
Aquaria: Well, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow Oulan-chan!  
  
Oulan: *nods* Yeah, meet me here tomorrow at three!  
  
Aquaria: Okay! Ja ne!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: Sayonara!  
  
Seiya walked Usagi and Aquaria to their home to make sure they got there safely. When they arrived they were greeted by the whole family. Usagi explained to them where she was and how she made a new friend. Of course she didn't forget to tell them that Seiya was the one who actually found her. Chibi-Usa thanked Seiya along with everyone else. Seiya waved farewell and everyone went to bed.  
  
***  
  
( Chibi-Usa's/Aquaria's Room)  
  
Chibi-Usa: If momma ever found out what you did she would kill you ya know!  
  
Aquaria: I know, but I was having to much fun with my new friend Oulan. We played tag, slid down the slide, swung on the swing and talked.  
  
Chibi-Usa: So you really did make a new friend? It's good that you did though, dad was worried that you wouldn't be able to adjust to the time difference.  
  
Aquaria: I'm going to meet her tomorrow at three. Could you walk me to the park tomorrow Chibi-Usa? Pleeeaaassseee?!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Well I guess I could since I'm suspose to meet Elios-san at the Fruit Parlor, I'll drop you off on the way there.  
  
Aquaria: Oh thank you sis! Well oyasumi nasai. (goodnight)  
  
***  
  
(Next Day- After School on School Grounds)  
  
Usagi: No homework! Yeah!  
  
Yaten: *smiling* I feel so free!  
  
Seiya: *laughing* Yeah Odango, your free to watch Aquaria all day! Unless you want to have to search for her at 9 o'clock at night!  
  
Ginkyu: What happened?  
  
Usagi: Aquaria was out at the park til 8 o'clock at night playing with her new friend, her name was..er....Oulan.  
  
Ami: Well it's good that she has a new friend! Although she shouldn't be wandering around at night.  
  
Niborsa: That's right, she may be a Sailor Star Chibi Fighter but she's still a rookie at this whole Sailor Senshi thing.  
  
Usagi: Yeah, I better keep an eye on her I guess.  
  
Makoto: *leaning on a tree trunk* Well we have the day to do nothing but have fun, so what should we do?  
  
Usagi: Anything that has food is okay with me!  
  
Makoto: We should of guessed!  
  
Minako: We can relax at Crowns Fruit Parlor.  
  
Taiki: Sounds good to me.  
  
Minna: Me to!  
  
Usagi: *checks her pocket* Cool, I have 30 Â¥en to spend!  
  
Seiya: Okay then let's go! *smiles*  
  
***  
  
(Dark World)  
  
Quake: So Miz, got any ideas for these so called Sailor Senshi?  
  
Misery: I have a plan and it is going to work fine!  
  
Huntress: Oh, I wanna know! So SPILL!  
  
Misery: Well I'm going to use young children as my hostages to get those Sailor Senshi. Of course they would never attack a child would they?! I've got a plan to disguise myself as a five year old girl by the name of Selin Oulan! So far I have made friends with one girl, her name was Aquaria Tsukino. She's the cousin of Usagi, and Usagi has this really cute boyfriend named Seiya Kou... *goes into her own world for a while*  
  
Quake: Uh oh! Looks like someone is a little love sick!  
  
Misery: *comes back to reality* Huh, wha? Oh yeah, so anyway I plan on being very close friends with her, then I'll still her energy and brainwash her! *laughs evily*  
  
Quake: Well you better pray that it works!  
  
Misery: Believe me, I know it'll work!  
  
Huntress: Good luck sis!  
  
Misery: Well I have to go and meet her at the park, ta ta!  
  
***  
  
(Park)  
  
Aquaria: *sits patiently on the swings* Hm...I wonder what is keeping her so long, maybe she couldn't make it, maybe she said tomorrow...  
  
???: Or maybe I'm just late! *giggles*  
  
Aquaria: *jumps from her swing* Oulan! You made it! *hugs her*  
  
Oulan: Of course I made, did you think that I would stand you up?  
  
Aquaria: Iie, I have to be home by 5 o'clock today Oulan.  
  
Oulan: Oh, that means we only have 2 hours to play!  
  
Aquaria: *claps her hands excitedly* Oh, but maybe you can come over my house and we can play longer.  
  
Oulan: That would be great!  
  
Aquaria: Come on, my house is about 5 blocks down!  
  
Aquaria and her new friend Oulan walked towards the Tsukino home and quietly slipped away. Ikuko heard the door open and close and went to greet them. She made them some sandwiches while they went to Aquaria's room and played video games. Ikuko was very excited that she had made a new friend that she went to check up on them every 10 minutes. Aquaria and Oulan soon got tired of video games and went to a coffee table to have tea and just talk. Oulan smiled happily while sipping her tea thinking about what kind of energy this girl had.  
  
***  
  
(Crown's Fruit Parlor)  
  
Makoto and her friends were sitting at a booth smiling and laughing with each other. Then Usagi remembered something.  
  
Usagi: Oi! You guys we forgot to invite Rei-chan!  
  
Minako: Don't worry about it, I called Rei this morning to see what she was up to. She told me that her school was another fesitval so she was going to be busy all this week.  
  
Invie: Oh a festival, when is this?  
  
Minako: She said it should be on the 30th.  
  
Taiki: Oh, so in about two more weeks, I think it would be nice to go to a fesitval.  
  
Usagi: *while eating* I hope she doesn't overwork herself like she did last time!  
  
Seiya: *curious* What did she do?  
  
Ami: She truly worked hard that year, she was so busy writing song lyrics and keeping up with Hikawa Temple.  
  
Ginkyu: That's a lot of stress.  
  
Minako: You shoould of saw her, of course a youma appearing didn't make it better. *sips on her milkshake*  
  
Yaten: Ah, a party isn't complete without a youma trying to kill everyone now is it?!  
  
Usagi: *looks at her watch* Uh oh! I gotta go, I'll see you guys later! *kisses Seiya on the cheek and rushes out of the parlor*  
  
***  
  
(Across the Parlor)  
  
Elios: Hm...so your sister is a Sailor Senshi huh? That's a pretty young age don't you think?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Yeah but momma wanted her to be a senshi like me and so did Aquaria.  
  
Elios: *smiling* It's good just be able to relax...  
  
Chibi-Usa: I agree, but I won't be doing a lot of relaxing with those baka monsters wont ever retire! *groans*  
  
Elios: *chuckles* Don't work Usa-chan, you'll be able to live a peaceful life, you live one in the future.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *smiles* Hai! *looks at her watch* Oh darn! I gotta go Elios- san, I'll see ya tomorrow okay? Sayonara! *kisses Elios on the cheek and leaves*  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Home)  
  
Usagi: I'm home!  
  
Ikuko: *pokes her head out from the kitchen* Oh konnichiwa Usagi dear, Aquaria and her friend Oulan are in the living room. Would you do me a favor and check up on them?  
  
Usagi: Sure! *walks to the Living Room*  
  
Aquaria: *talking to Oulan* And so then when Usagi-chan wouldn't wake up Luna nearly scratched off her face! *laughing*  
  
Oulan: *giggling* You have a very fun family.  
  
Aquaria: Yeah, it's almost like being with my mom and dad. *smiles*  
  
Usagi: Ahem! Hi Aquaria. *smiles*  
  
Aquaria: USAGI-CHAN! *hugs her* Yeah your home, my friend Oulan and I have been having a good time.  
  
Usagi: Well that's good. *walks up to Oulan* your always welcome to our home Oulan! *looks at her closly*  
  
Oulan: Thank you, Aquaria is my best friend and I just love playing with her, she has a lot of energy! *grins evily*  
  
Usagi: *thinks* Her eyes are so..lifeless, her voice is filled with mystery and suspicion, something about her is off, I just don't know what it is yet...  
  
Chibi-Usa: *calling from the doorway* Ikuko-mama, I'm home! *slams the door shut and walks into the Living Room* Oh hi Aquaria, Usagi. Aqua. is this your new friend?  
  
Aquaria: Yeah, we've been playing here for a while!  
  
Oulan: Konnichiwa, I'm Selin Oulan.  
  
Chibi-Usa: *looks into Oulan's eyes* I'm Chibi-Usa, Aqua's older sister.  
  
Aquaria: Chibi-Usa, is Hotaru-chan coming over?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Hm...I don't know. I should invite her over, I haven't seen her in a while now. I'm going to call her. *runs to her room*  
  
Usagi: So Oulan, where do you live?  
  
Oulan: Uh...well, I live about 2 miles away, I live with my older brother, I just moved here a week ago as a matter of fact.  
  
Usagi: Oh, well welcome to the neighborhood. Well I'm going to my room for a while, call me if you need anything. Ja! *walks upstairs and knocks on Chibi-Usa's bedroom door*  
  
Chibi-Usa: Hold on a second. *opens the door and lets Usagi in* What is it Usagi-mama?  
  
Usagi: I don't know, Aquaria's new friend just seems a little, a little....suspicious. Like she's not human...  
  
Chibi-Usa: What are you saying? That you think that she's from another planet like the boys?  
  
Usagi: I don't know, demo have you looked into her eyes, they show no signs of life what so ever, like she's a andriod.  
  
Chibi-Usa: Well Usagi-san, I do feel a little weird around her but thats no reason to assume she's a monster or andriod of some kind.  
  
Usagi: I guess your right. So whats up with you and Hotaru?  
  
Chibi-Usa: No one answered so I left a message.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Have you seen Elios lately?  
  
Chibi-Usa: Yeah, I just was at Crowns Fruit Parlor with him today.  
  
Usagi: I was there! I didn't see you!  
  
Chibi-Usa: *laughing* Well I didn't see you either.  
  
The two girls talked about their day until Ikuko called them down to have dinner. Oulan left a little after they all had dinner and she and Aquaria had schedule for another play day. Soon it was time for everyone to go to sleep after they said their goodnights. But Usagi didn't get to sleep long. About an hour later after she had fallen asleep she was awakened by an annoying beeping sound. Usagi sat straight up and began to walk around to find the source of the beeoing. Still half asleep she stumbled around the room knocking everthing from her dresser to the ground. Finally, fully awake she looked in her dresser drawer and found her Senshi Communicator.  
  
Usagi: Usagi here. Please don't say theres a youma!  
  
Seiya: Sorry Usagi, but there is! Were at the mall, right outside of it. Get here soon, Taiki is getting the other senshi to come, wake up Chibi-Usa and Aquaria. Hurry!  
  
Usagi: Hai! *turns the communicator off and runs to Chibi-Usa's/Aquaria's Room and rushes in* You guys get up!  
  
Aquaria: *rubbing her eyes* Momma...what is it?  
  
Usagi: Chibi-Usa get your lazy butt up!  
  
Chibi-Usa: It's almost midnight Usagi! *hides her head under the blanket*  
  
Usagi: Yeah and a youma is raiding the town! So get up!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Don't those damn things ever go to sleep?  
  
Usagi: I wish, now let's go!  
  
Moon Gorgeous Star Power...  
  
Chibi Fighter Star Power....  
  
Chibi Moon Love Power...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The three senshi quickly and quietly slipped out of the window and headed towards their destination. Luna watched them from the corner of Chibi-Usa's room.  
  
Luna: *thinking* Be careful Moon decendents, don't let the enemy ever take your life.  
  
***  
  
(Mall)  
  
Star Healer: Star Sensative Iferno!  
  
The energy sucker dodged the attack and attacked Healer with it's extra hand.  
  
Healer: *struggling to get free* Damn...it's stealing my energy!  
  
Maker: Oh no, Healer! Star Gentle Uterus!  
  
The attack was aimed at the youma but it bounced off of it's arm and went right back to the Two StarLights.  
  
Fighter: Damn! *dodges the attack that had rebounded* Let go of Healer.  
  
Healers face was turning a deathy white color and she wasn't trying to get free anymore, as a matter of fact she was closing her eyes getting ready to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
SPACE SWORD BLASTER!  
  
Sailor Uranus's sword cut the arm in half which disappeared as soon as she had done so. Sailor Star Healer fell to the ground breathing slowly. Sailor Pluto helped Healer up, as she did so Healer slowly opened her eyes. She still was weak but she had enough engery to run or dodge an attack if she had to.  
  
VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!  
  
The youma jumped back just as the sound of Venus's voice met it's ears. Venus noticed Healer's pale face and ran to help her.  
  
Venus: Healer, what's the matter?  
  
Healer: *weak voice* D...damn youma...attacked me...took my...energy...demo don't worry. I'm...I'm fine. I'll live!  
  
STAR BEWILDERED TRUTH!  
  
SUGAR LOVE SUPREME!  
  
STAR BITTERSWEET LOVE!  
  
DESTINED HEARTS VIBRATE!  
  
STAR WILD MAGIC!  
  
All attacks succesfully hit and injuried the youma causing it to fall do to lack of strength. It was about to jump back up again when Sailor Moon stepped up.  
  
COSMIC MOON STAR LOVE!  
  
The youma let out a shierk of pain and disappeared completly. The only thing that was left, yet again was a sapphire, then that to disappeared.  
  
Healer: Good, that thing drove me crazy, first it wakes me up at midnight then it takes about all of my energy!  
  
Venus: *hits Healer* Don't joke now, your weak.  
  
Saturn: Hai, Venus is right Healer, you need to lay down!  
  
Everyone (but Outers): Saturn! You look bigger.  
  
Sailor Secret Star: You look older!  
  
Sailor Star Magic: And maturer.  
  
Saturn: Hai! I'm back to normal!  
  
Sailor Moon: *hugging Saturn* That's great!  
  
Mercury: How old are you?  
  
Saturn: *smiling* 13!  
  
Chibi Moon: Awesome!  
  
???: Well now that you all have had a warm up, let the games begin!  
  
The sky turned black and was overcast. There was a small tornado just feet away from them. The tornado disappeared and Misery stood there smiling.  
  
Misery: I'm glad you all made it!  
  
STAR ETERNAL BEAM!  
  
Just inches away from Misery the attack disappeared, everyone stared in shock as Misery shook her head smiling.  
  
Misery: Uh oh, that's not fair now is it? Attacking when your oppenents is ready. Now as I was saying, I have come to put you all out of misery...that is my name now is it. I could make you death slow and painful, or quick, you won't feel a thing. Which one do you want?  
  
URANUS WORLD SHAKING!  
  
NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!  
  
The two attacks combined and Misery just stepped aside like it was nothing, untouched.  
  
Everyone: Nani?!  
  
Misery: YOu'll never learn.  
  
STAR BITTERSWEET LOVE!  
  
STAR GENTLE UTERUS!  
  
VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!  
  
MARS BURNING MANDALA (is that right? Oh well)  
  
Misery put one finger up and all the attacks rebounded causing the sneshi to run for their lives.  
  
Misery: Now! Let's get some business done, you all are weak, very weak compared to my power, I will let you live if you discontinue to interfere with my plans. I'll let you decide, if the next time I attack you show up, I'm going to have to kill you. I'll let you decide. Bai! *disappears*  
  
Uranus: Humph! She doesn't scare me one bit.  
  
Venus: She scared me...I mean, she's not that strong!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop* right...  
  
Destiny: I don't know about you guys but I'm tired, extremly tired, plus we have school tomorrow.  
  
Saturn: What is it? One A.M?  
  
Chibi Moon: One A.M, God we have to get home you guys!  
  
Everyone: Hai!  
  
They all went their seperate ways and fell into a deep sleep as soon as they saw their own bed. Unsurprisedly (sp?!) they were all late for school. Ami and Taiki even. Aquaria spent her whole day playing with her new friend, not knowing what evil plan she had up her sleeve, or what she had planned next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that was Chapter fifteen, geez! How long is this story gonna be? Hopefully it'll end in the mid 20s (like 25), anyway Review please, pretty pretty pretty please! I really appreciate it! Arigato! Until Chapter 16, JA!  
  
Comments, Flames: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	16. Festival of Evil

A Forbidden Love  
  
  
  
Chapter 16: A Festival of Evil.  
  
  
  
AN: Hello, it's Kou Usagi with ya now. Um...well people say that Misery/Oulan is a mean kid...I AGREE. For an 11 year old she's the meanest girl ever. Now this is what I have come up with. Misery...is my little sisters future self! my sis is four years old and is as bad as she wants to be...think about when shes 11! Thats the only thing I could think of that makes since, Misery is my sis's future self! Also this will be a very long chapter, probably the longest ever!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, if you try to sue me I'll sue!!! Wait...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Niborsa sat in front of the television eating some cookie dough ice cream from a bowl. She was alone in her apartment, her 'brothers' had decided to go to the groccery store and left Niborsa there to house sit. Mamoru was busy with college and work most of the time so she couldn't spend the day with him. Niborsa was just about to go and take a walk since she had nothing else better to do but her plans changed once she heard a knock on the door. Rei stood smiling infront of her.  
  
Niborsa: Oh Rei-chan! I'm sorry, Ginkyu and Invie went groccery shopping before we all starve to death. *smiles*  
  
Rei: Oh that's okay Nibo-chan, I came to see you anyway.  
  
Niborsa: *surprised* Huh, me?  
  
Rei: Yeah, you know we never did get to spend a lot of time together.  
  
Niborsa: Demo, what about your school festival, I heard that you would be spending the whole week working on it.  
  
Rei: *nervous giggling* Well you see...thats what I wanted to see you about hehe. I was wondering..er..if you could help me with it-I promise that after were done we'll go out for milkshakes-my treat! Please Niborsa, I need your help. I've only got Michiru-san to help me so far. Usagi-chan is doing Shingo's chores for some reason. Ami is studying, the boys are at the studio, Mamoru-san is at work, Hotaru and Setsuna can't help because their busy, Minako went to watch Three Lights and Haruka went off driving some where, and Mako-chan went shopping before I could catch up with her.  
  
Niborsa: *smiles* Oh okay, I'll help, it'll be fun, you don't have to pay for my milk shake though, I'm capable of it. Well, let's go.  
  
Rei showed Niborsa the way to her school but she couldn't actually see the school. The place was full of teenagers who had volunteered to help with the making of the festival. Many booths were up and some were just getting put up. There was a kissing booth, a dart game booth, a refreshment stand, a raffle stand and also an art booth. Through the crowd Niborsa could make out someone who looked familiar by the Art Booth. She had sea weed colored hair. Niborsa tugged on Rei's sleeve to get her attention.  
  
Niborsa: Rei-chan, isn't that Michiru-san?  
  
Rei: *smiling* Hai. Michiru decided that she would make her own booth and sell some of her art work.  
  
Niborsa: Oh, she paints?  
  
Rei: Hai, she's a very good painter to, her other talent is playing the violin.  
  
Niborsa: Oh wow, she really is talented. All I can do play the clarient (what a coincidence, I play the clarinet! ^_^).  
  
Rei: Oh really? You can play a musical instrument? How long have you been playing the clarinet.  
  
Niborsa: Back home I use to play for balls Queen Shinju would have..lemme see. I've been playing for five years. (I've only been playing for one -_-)  
  
Rei: Oh great! Nibo-chan you'll be great help to me! You see, I'm going to be singing for the festival, and my song requests a clarinet part, but no one at my school can play the clarinet, unbelievable huh?! Out of like 100 students no one plays the clarinet. So could you please fill in that space...please Niborsa?!  
  
Niborsa: *excited* Really?! You want me to play for your song? Oh that would be great!  
  
Rei: Oh thank you, arigato Niborsa-chan! You have saved my butt! Here, I'll stop by later today and give you the music.  
  
Michiru was talking to a nice young man who told her how much he enjoyed her art collections when she saw two familiar girls making their way to her art booth. Their faces were a blur in her eyes at first but then when they were about three feet away from her she could easily recongize them.  
  
Michiru: Oh Rei-chan, you've returned, *smiles* I see you've also brought another volunteer. Genki desu ka Niborsa-chan? (How are you Niborsa-chan?)  
  
Niborsa: Konnichiwa Michiru. I had nothing better to do so I thought that this should be intresting. I'm fine. Your booth is looking good. I didn't know you were such a wonderful artist. *stares in amazment at Michiru's potraits and paintings*  
  
Michiru: *blushes and smiles* arigato, it's a hobby of mine. Art has always had me enchanted with it ever since I was a young girl.  
  
Rei: I wish I had your drawing skills Michiru-san.  
  
Michiru: *smiles* Why steal mine when you have your own special skill. Your the best singer and fire reader I've seen. Sometimes I envy you.  
  
Rei: You do? Well you know *pulls on Niborsa's sleeve* Nibo-chan just told me her special skill is playing the clarinet, I can't wait to hear her play!  
  
Niborsa: *blushes* I'm not a porfresinal clarinet player, it's just something I did back home. I'm not the best their is...like back home, their was this one special man. His name was Kagayaiteiru Figum. He was a very intresting man. He had a great singing voice, he drew, played the piano and clarinet like he had been playing ever since he learned he had fingers, and he wrote poetry beautifully, my dream ever since I layed eyes on him was to be as talented as him.  
  
Michiru: Oh, this Kagayaiteiru sounds very intresting indeed.  
  
Rei: I agree, very extroadinary. *stars in her eyes* I would of loved to be as talented as him. Well anyway we need to help set up booths.  
  
Niborsa and Michiru: Hai.  
  
Rei: First we will finish up Michiru-san's booth then we'll help my friend Kirameku (means sparkle). She's running a booth for buying raffle tickets.  
  
Niborsa: What is the prize if you win?  
  
Rei: The prize is a new bike. It really does look nice, I wish I'll win it.  
  
Niborsa: Maybe I'll enter to. *smiles*  
  
Michiru: What needs to be finished up with my booth is to put the finally pictures up along with price tagss.  
  
Niborsa and Rei: Okay.  
  
About 15 minutes later the three girls had finished putting up Michiru's beautiful artwork and the prices. They all believed that they deserved a break and went to relax at the Refresments Stand. At an elementary school something bizarre was happening.  
  
Misery's Voice: Come students, come children, to a land of fun. Just follow my voice and thee shall be rewarded. I'll take you to a place with no worries, a place with no work, a place were you and sing and play merrily. Just follow my voice and I'll take you there....  
  
One by one all of the students in the school got in a straight line and left the classroom, they looked like they were in a trance. They left their teachers looking bewildered for why would well behaved students get into a line and leave just like that. Many went to inform the principal but their was nothing that he could do.  
  
Principal: Quiet, please all of you quiet! Thank you. I do not know what to do, it is truly unsual of all of your students to just get up and walk away, they certainly weren't ditching, for they would choose a different approach than to just stand up and walk away. *hand on his forehead and looking down* I don't know what to do, I'm sorry but I do not have an answer for you. how about we call the police to search all over town. That's the only thing I can think of.  
  
***  
  
(Somewhere in Tokyo)  
  
Misery's Voice: That's it, follow me, here we go, to the place of fantasy and love.  
  
The children snapped out of the trance and all looked bewildered. They all frantically tried to find out where they were and WHY they were on an isolated building.  
  
Girl: Huh? What? How did I get here?  
  
Boy: Where's the exit?  
  
Girl 2: It's dark in here! I wanna go home!  
  
Boy 2: Yeah me to.  
  
Boy 3: Let's look for an exit!  
  
Before the childeren could reply to the idea they heard a girl laughing. In the darkness one boy could make out a pair of glowing red eyes.  
  
???: Hello children, I see you've made it here in one peice, now let's have some fun! *laughs and sends a black energy ball at the kids*  
  
Black barriers trapped the children and to make sure that they didn't try and escape electricty was the second layer of the barrier. The kids looked frightened and helpless. Little did they know the barrier was stealing their engery and brainwashing them to also support the Dark Queen. Misery licked her lips as she saw the energy ball get bigger and bigger. The children's eyes were at first lifeless and now they were pitch black. They to had a look of evil in their eyes. The barriers disappeared and the kids kneeled on one knee showing their respect for Misery. Misery inspected each one closely to make sure they were fully brainwashed and under her command. Misery led them out of the building and once outside a black light fell one them, and they disappeared.  
  
***  
  
(Mamoru's Apartment)  
  
Mamoru had just arrived from work and was very tired. He plopped down on the couch and turned the television on as he went to the kitchen to fix himself some tea. On the news a local reporter was investagating in a case about over 200 students disappearing from an elemetary school. Mamoru ran to the T.V and watched it in horror as parents sobbed and teachers shook their head. The police told everyone to keep an eye out for wandering children and that they believe that it was the work of a kidnapper but could not prove it. Tokyo was given a curfew for 8:30 and the curfew would stand until they found the children and the person who was behind all of this. Mamoru turned to another channel to see that they to were investigating on the 'Missing Children' case. Every channel was on that topic. Mamoru felt a funny feeling then he sat to think.  
  
Mamoru: 'Could the enemy be behind of this? What do they need innocent children for though? I don't think a kidnapper could of done it, from what I hear it sounds like someone put them under a spell. I think the senshi need to her about this.  
  
***  
  
(Rei's School)  
  
Niborsa: Whew, that was tiring! But I can't wait for the outcome.  
  
Michiru: I agree, this festival will be very nice. All I have to do is get Haruka to come. *smiles*  
  
Rei: Oh, does Haruka-san not like crowds of people?  
  
Michiru: Not really,but not a lot of people do either. *giggles*  
  
Rei: *snaps her head towards the sidewalk* 'I feel evil lingering around. Is it that Misery girl? Is she up to her tricks?' *stands up*  
  
Niborsa: Rei-chan, are you okay? Whats the matter?  
  
Rei: 'Damn, I can't feel a thing! Maybe it was my imagination?!'  
  
Michiru: Rei-chan?! Rei-chan!  
  
Rei: *snaps out of it* Oh what? Sorry.  
  
Niborsa: What's wrong?  
  
Rei: I could of sworn I felt evil somewhere around here, but then it disappeared without a trace.  
  
Michiru: *looks worried* Oh dear...well I think we should be going, we'll talk to the senshi about your thoughts.  
  
Niborsa: *nodding* Hai, I agree with Michiru-chan.  
  
The three girls stood up and began their journey home. Rei kept having a strange feeling that the evil was around her but then the feeling disappeared. When she thought she felt the presence of evil all she saw were children happily playing. Rei tried to forget about the strange feeling but they wouldn't leave her alone. At home Rei went to read the fire, only to see Ginkyu patiently sitting on the the top step waiting for her.  
  
Rei: *surprised* Ginkyu-chan! What are you doing here?  
  
Ginkyu: *standing up* Oh nothing, just thought I'd drop by and see what you were up to Rei-chan.  
  
Rei: *walks up and hugs him* I'm sorry if I had you waiting, Niborsa, Michiru, and I were working on my school festival.  
  
Ginkyu: I've only been here for about 10 minutes, Invie and I just got back from the store.  
  
Rei: *plays with his hair* You did that on purpose! Come home as soon as the work is done! *giggles*  
  
Ginkyu: *smiles* That's the plan! *kisses Rei*  
  
Rei's senshi wristwatch communicator went off at that time. Rei sighed and flipped it open.  
  
Rei: Yeah?  
  
Usagi: Hey Rei-chan, Mamoru-chan just came over to inform us that we need to have a meeting at my house today, I don't know what about...is Ginkyu- kun over there?! Hi Ginkyu! Anyway you two try to make it over here soon okay? Ja ne!  
  
Rei: That baka! She didn't even let me respond! Anyway let's go.  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Residence-half an hour after Usagi had called everyone*Usagi's Room*  
  
Usagi: *sitting next to Seiya* Okay Mamoru-kun...what is it that you wanted to tell us?  
  
Mamoru: Well, I was watching the news today and something fishy is going on. Today, this afternoon more than 200 students just up and left their classroom. Just left it, all of them. No one knows where they are at the time either, the police are doing everything they can. They think it was the work of a kidnapper but come on! How is a kidnapper going to make 200 kids just get up and leave their school? A curfew has been set until they find the children.  
  
Niborsa: *nodding* I think you right Mamo-chan, I must say thats a baka theroy the police came up with. Do you think Misery is the cause of this?  
  
Mamoru: *nods*  
  
Yaten: Why would that girl kidnap kids when she's still a child?!  
  
Ami: Who knows, she must have some needs for them.  
  
Setsuna: We need to figure out what those needs are!  
  
ChibiUsa: *worried* If she is after children....*looks a Aquaria*  
  
Michiru: Uh oh...  
  
Usagi: Aw don't sweat, I pretty senshi no ai, Sailor Moon will protect this girl even if my life depended on it!  
  
Luna: Are you sure YOU can handle that responsiblity?  
  
Usagi: Hai! *worried* And if I don't her parents will kill me! *cries* I'm to young to die!  
  
Minna (but Aquaria): *Sweatdrop*  
  
Rei: Usagi shut up and grow up!  
  
Usagi: *sticks her tongue out* Make me!  
  
Rei: I will!  
  
Minna: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Artemis: Rei, Usagi!  
  
Usagi and Rei: *blush* Gomen.  
  
Haruka: So what can we do?  
  
Taiki: All we can do know is wait for an attack...  
  
Ikuko: *yelling from downstairs* Aquaria honey, Oulan is here.  
  
Aquaria: *looks at Usagi with pleading eyes*  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Go ahead.  
  
Aquaria: Thank you mommy! *runs downstairs*  
  
Hotaru: I say we should try and find these children soon, who knows what that girl is up to.  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
***  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
Oulan: Hi Aqua-chan, what's up?  
  
Aquaria: Oh nothing. Come on, let's go to the park!  
  
Oulan: Okay! *smiles*  
  
***  
  
(Dark Kingdom)  
  
Huntress: Do you think Misery knows what she is doing? I mean, what if she fails?  
  
Quake: Don't worry sis, I'm sure Miz is going to come back, you saw all of those kids she brought back right?  
  
Huntress: I'm still a lil worried.  
  
Quake: Okay okay, if it makes you feel better I'll go and keep an eye on her.  
  
Huntress: Thank you.  
  
***  
  
(Park)  
  
Oulan: Hey Aquaria, do you wanna race to the drinking fountain?  
  
Aquaria: Sure! You better watch out because some of my momma's friends race with me and I EVEN beat THEM! *giggles*  
  
Oulan: Okay, let's see who wins!  
  
Oulan was behind her but catching up. She knew she was faster than Aquaria but she thought that she would let her win this race. Behind some short bushes Quake hid watching Misery. Oulan knew that she was being watched but didn't know by who. Stopping she turned her head each direction trying to sense who was spying on her and WHERE they were. Quake, knowing that it would be just minutes before his little sister would find him quickly changed his clothes which to the many people of Earth would consider strange. His clothes transformed into a a pair of sun glasses, a white shirt with the color sticking out and a pair of blue jean shorts. Oulan slowly moved over to the shrubbry not knowing what she would find, but she knew what ever it was she was stronger than. Moving the branches out of the way she saw the face of her older brother. Quake stood up and smiled his best smile at Oulan.  
  
Quake: Um..hey little sis! *ruffing up her hair*  
  
Oulan: *yelling in a whisper* Quake! What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm working?!  
  
Quake: Ah relax Miz, Huntress was getting worried about you so she sent me to come and check up on you.  
  
Oulan: Sh! My Earth name is Oulan! Don't ruin any of this for me okay!  
  
Aquaria noticed that she and Oulan were no longer in their so called race and decided to stop. It took Aquaria a minute to locate her friend, when she found her she saw Oulan yelling at what seemed to be a bush. Aquaria ran over to see what the fuss was about then she spotted Quake and learned that he was the one Oulan had been yelling at.  
  
Aquaria: Hey Oulan, what's the matter? Who's that guy? *points at Quake*  
  
Oulan: Uh...this is my older brother I was telling you about, Aquaria Tsukino meet my brother Shi (means death) Selin.  
  
Quake: Huh?  
  
Oulan: *Pokes Quake in the ribs* Right, SHI??!!  
  
Quake: Uh..yeah, I'm Selin Shi.  
  
Aquaria: Nice to meet Shi! *smiles*  
  
???: Aquaria, momma wants you home!  
  
???: Yeah Chibi Chibi Odango, come on!  
  
???: *turns to the person* Chibi Chibi Odango?!  
  
???: *Hand behind his/her back* Hehe.  
  
Aquaria: *smiles* Usagi-chan, Seiya-san, I'm over here!  
  
Seiya and Usagi made their way over to the little one and the so called brother and sister. Shi took one look at Usagi and went totally ga-ga. His eyes were on Usagi but no thoughts came across his mind. Aquaria ran into Usagi's arms and introduced both Oulan and Shi to Seiya and Usagi. Oulan was smiling her best smile at Seiya and Shi was still staring at Usagi. Although both of them were oblivious to this. (Don't ask how ^_^())  
  
Usagi: It was nice meeting you Shi, well Aquaria saw goodbai to Oulan, it's almost dinner. And I don't want to be late for dinner! Momma will get mad at me.  
  
Seiya: *teasing* That's a lie Odango. Your just hungry!  
  
Usagi: Oi! *hits Seiya in the back*  
  
Aquaria: Bye Oulan, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Oulan: Yeah okay. Bye!  
  
Seiya, Aquaria, and Usagi all walked away leaving Shi and Oulan standing there. Shi still was staring at Usagi even though she was not in sight. Oulan left her child shape and changed back into Misery. Misery, seeing that her brother, Quake was still staring, not blinking, Misery shook her head and slapped Quake upside his head.  
  
Quake: *In pain* Ow! What the...  
  
Misery: You like Usagi don't you?!  
  
Quake: *smiling* Usagi...*goes into his own world*  
  
Misery: *hits Quake AGAIN* Quake! Wake up! I've got news for you, the guy you saw her with is boyfriend, shes not avalible!  
  
Quake: *snapping out of it* What? She has a boyfriend.  
  
Misery: *sighs* Hai, the famous Seiya Kou...*smiles*  
  
Quake: *teasing* Oh so thats the guy your obsessed about?!  
  
Misery: I'm not obsessed with him, I just think he's cute-okay, more like hot!  
  
Quake: *smiles* Well if your done here I say we go home, I'm tired and hungry.  
  
Misery: Hai!  
  
The two were surrounded by a black light coming from the sky. The two disappear along with light, gone to their own planet.  
  
***  
  
(Next Day-Mall)  
  
Usagi: Waaaahh! I'm running out of money!  
  
Rei: *covering her ears* It's not our problem, if you hadn't spent so much at the Food Court you might have more!  
  
Makoto: Please you guys don't fight! I'm begging you, not today!  
  
The six girls had decided to end their weekend with a day at the mall. ChibiUsa and Hotaru had decided to go to the movies and Ikuko and Aquaria baked cookies. The boys were in the studio. Also Niborsa had left her brothers with weekend chores to do.  
  
Ami: Come on, let's go to one more store before we leave okay?  
  
Girls: Hai!  
  
Niborsa: Let's go check out that new store, um..I think it was called Styletopia....I heard it has all the latest fashions!  
  
Minako: Well if it has clothes I'm in!  
  
Usagi: *looks in her purse* I have 50 yen left, I guess I could use a new dress. Let's go! *breaks into a dash*  
  
Rei: Usagi-chan wait! Why are you running?! *runs after her followed by the others*  
  
***  
  
(Other Part of the mall)  
  
Misery: Hehe, *looks around her* These people have so much energy, and their wasting it! Don't they know what other uses they could do with it? Like give it to Dark Queen for starters! *laughs and points her finger out in front of her just as a blue ball of light left it* Hehe, surrounder humans!  
  
People every where just froze, stopped what they were doing, as if time had stopped. One of Misery's Energy Suckers appeared and started to steal the innocent people's energy. Misery sat happily on a black cloud as she watched her energy ball get bigger and bigger. The six girls had just left 'Styletopia' and were getting ready to leave when they found out it was strangely quiet for a mall.  
  
Usagi: *shocked* No way! Why is it so quiet...where is everyone?  
  
Makoto: Is the mall closing?  
  
Rei: I don't think so...but I DO think the Sailor Senshi better look into this.  
  
Girls: Hai!  
  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER...  
  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER...  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER...  
  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER...  
  
DESTINY GRACEFUL POWER...  
  
MOON COSMIC STAR POWER...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The six Sailor Senshi ran until they heard the faint sound of a girl laughing.  
  
Sailor Mercury: I bet it's Misery!  
  
Sailor Moon: Yeah, it probably is, she seems happy to, thats a bad sign!  
  
Sailor Mars: I can see her, she's collecting energy in some sort of globe thing, and that thing is getting big, we better help those people quickly!  
  
JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!  
  
Misery was hit and she accidently dropped the ball, the sound of glass breaking filled the girls ears. Misery looked panicked and mad.  
  
Misery: You! You! You baka senshi! I will kill you, I will kill you all!  
  
MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!  
  
Misery dodged the attack with ease as she slowly lifted her left hand. A black dome surrounded the senshi and started to electrocute them. The senshi screamed out in pain as they felt weaker and weaker. Destiny's staff appeared in her hands.  
  
DESTINED HEARTS VIBRATE!  
  
Destiny's attack only made things worse, the dome became smaller and smaller and the senshi felt so weak and useless. Then a miracle happened. A bright light fell onto the senshi and the dome completely vanished. The light was so bright Misery had to shield her eyes as the senshi stood there looking amazed. The inner senshi's transformation pens appeared before them then they disappeared. At first the inners look scared but then felt relived once they saw new pens take their place. (I'm feeling a little creative today ^_^) Their new transformation objects were tiaras (not the senshi kind, like princess's tiara). They were each the color of the senshi's mini skirt and had three points. On the left and and right point their was a diamond, and on the top point was the the senshi's plantery sign. The light vanished leaving the tiaras infront of the four inner senshi. The senshi all looked at each other before they got the idea. They each threw up their tiara's in the air and called out of their own transformation words.  
  
VENUS GALAXY POWER...  
  
JUPITER GALAXY POWER...  
  
MARS GALAXY POWER...  
  
MERCURY GALAXY POWER...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The tiaras landed on their heads, just as they did a red/green/blue/orange light fell from the tiara and onto their bodies. Makoto's hair left it's ponytail and fell loose to her shoulders, Minako's trademark ribbon also disappeared. When their transformation finished Sailor Moon and Destiny stared at them in amazment. They all had their planets sign inbedded on their forehead, on their chest inbetween their bow was a red/blue/green/orange star, they each had rainbow colored star earrings and their transformation tiaras were still on their heads. The bows on their back were still the same length as they were when they were in 'Super' Senshi form. The inner senshi looked determined and angry. Misery looked a little scared seeing the senshi had moved to another level of power.  
  
Misery:...what..what...what happened?  
  
MARS FIERY RAGE!  
  
Dozens of fire disc's flew from Sailor Mar's finger tips and surrounded Misery. Misery was getting burned and she didn't like the idea of being attacked by the Sailor Senshi.  
  
MERCURY ICY LOVE!  
  
(Mercury did her attack like she did when she was doing 'Mercury Bubble Blast' and) Millions of frozen hearts hit Misery HARD! (hey, It's ice!)  
  
VENUS ANGRY CUPIDS!  
  
Venus was surrounded by millions of tiny cupid arrows, they each stopped then found out what their target was. The heart shaped tips hit Misery.  
  
JUPITER THUNDERSTORM STRIKE!  
  
Lightning, and water fell on Misery leaving her shocked, wet, and cold. Misery was now ticked off and afraid, her favorite outfit had been ruined!  
  
Misery: *squeezing rain out from her hair* ARGH! I'm going to get you Stupid Senshi! The next time you see me will be you last! *disappears*  
  
Sailor Moon: *looking at the senshi* Oh wow! You four look so cool! And those attacks....you so totally kicked Misery's butt!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: I love being in this form, its kawaii and powerful!  
  
Sallor Mars: Yeah, did you see how afraid Misery was?!  
  
Sailor Destiny: Yeah, she looked like she was about to cry! *laughs*  
  
Sailor Mercury: You guys, we should change back, these people may wake up anytime now.  
  
~Detransform~  
  
Usagi: I think we should go now, I've been through enough today, I know you guys agree with me.  
  
Niborsa: *yawns* Yeah, I better go and make dinner... I know those Invie, and GInkyu can't cook. *giggles* Theres a warning for you, Rei-chan, Mako- chan. Don't eat anything made by Inive and Ginkyu.  
  
Rei and Makoto: *giggling* Thanks for the tip!  
  
The all left the mall just as people, who were Misery's victims were finally waking up. Minako headed home and discovered that she was the only one home, beside Artemis. In her room she explained everything to Artemis and should him her new Transformation Tiara.  
  
Artemis: Oh, a new transformation. That's very good, now we have twice the chance of beating the Dark Queen and her generals.  
  
Minako: Yeah, you should see our transformation to, were bigger, better, and more gorgious! *stars in her eyes*  
  
Artemis: *falls over* Minako-chan, don't get to overconfident.  
  
***  
  
(Outer Senshi Home)  
  
Haruka: Come on Hotaru, it's bed time.  
  
Hotaru: But Haruka-papa, I'm not a child anymore, I'm 13! Why do I have to go to sleep now? It's only 8:30.  
  
Michiru: *giggles* She got you there Haru-chan.  
  
Setsuna: *sipping on her green tea* Fine Hotaru-chan, you can stay up until 9:30. Demo then, it's lights out.  
  
Hotaru: *smiling* Hai! *runs to her room*  
  
Haruka: *chuckles* You know, in a way she's like Kitten.  
  
Michiru: Oh, and how is that?  
  
Haruka: She always gets her way!  
  
***  
  
(Next Day-Hikawa Temple)  
  
  
  
It was the crack of dawn and Rei had awaken to read the fire. The air was fresh, and the world was asleep, she liked the peace, she loved the feeling. Rei sat infront of the fire and took her fire reading position. The fire took several different images that were all a blur before she saw a clear image of Sailor Chibi Star Fighter. She was crying out many tears, a black gloved hand placed it's hand over her mouth and pulled her towards her. The fire image disappeared and didn't give out any other useful information. Rei jumped up but kept her eyes on the fire.  
  
Rei: Aquaria....uh oh!  
  
Yuuichirou: *peeks away the corner* Rei-chan, are you alright? What are you doing up so early?  
  
Rei: Oh I'm fine Yuuichirou, I'm just...don't worry about me. *smiles*  
  
Yuuichirou: Are you sure.  
  
Rei: Positive, now you can go back to sleep.  
  
Yuuichirou: If you say so Rei-chan. *walks back to his room*  
  
Rei: *sighs* I have to warn Usagi-chan, and Seiya-kun!  
  
***  
  
(Juuban High-Lunch Hour)  
  
Usagi: I'm so tired...I don't think I can eat!  
  
Everyone stared Usagi in shock but then recover when they hear her stomach growl. Usagi giggled and everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Usagi: Or maybe I can! *giggles and starts stuffing her face*  
  
Makoto: I hope we don't have a lot of homework today, I agreed to help Rei- chan with her festival.  
  
Niborsa: Oh she asked you to. Michiru and I helped her last week.  
  
Ami: How is it coming along?  
  
Niborsa: It's looking pretty nice, I think it's going to be so fun!  
  
Yaten: Is there a lot of work to be done still?  
  
Niborsa: It didn't look like it last week...why?  
  
Yaten: I agreed to help her on Thursday.  
  
Seiya: So you want to do as least work as possible huh? You should really come to the gym with me one day.  
  
Yaten: *looks offended* Why would I be seen in public with someone like you?  
  
Usagi: *sweatdrop* You guys...  
  
Makoto: Can't we have a peaceful lunch, once?  
  
Minako: Please? We get enough of this from Usagi-chan and Rei.  
  
Usagi: Hey!  
  
Yaten and Seiya: Hai...  
  
Minako: You know, I was talking to Artemis yesterday and he said we have a chance of winning this battle with the so called Dark Queen.  
  
Invie: Why shouldn't we be able to beat her, if you can beat her mother how hard can her daughter be?  
  
Taiki: It may be pretty hard. I mean, she saw her mothers death back on the moon, her mother was killed by Usagi, she's had many years to hold a grudge against Usagi and had a long time to plan her revenge...  
  
Ami: Um Taiki-chan, could you please stop right there! *looks at Usagi who is looking pretrified*  
  
Taiki: Oops,hai.  
  
Usagi: *setting down her chopsticks* I'm gonna die! *starts crying*  
  
Minna: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seiya: *Hugs Usagi* No you won't, I believe that you can do it, and so do your friends.  
  
Usagi: *smiles and kisses Seiya* Hai, arigato...all of you...for your friendship.  
  
Makoto: Hey Usagi, well be friends til the end.  
  
Minako: Yeah..you were there to help us when we were down..literally! *smiles*  
  
Niborsa: Usagi-chan, you know none of us will let you down, and we would just kill ourselves if you were majorly injured.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* hehe, you guys are the greatest!  
  
Seiya: *puts his arms around Usagi and kisses her forehead*  
  
Makoto: *leans back on Invie* Come on, the bell is about to ring, I think we should get to class if we don't want to be tardy.  
  
Minna: Hai!  
  
***  
  
(Tsukino Home-Usagi's Room)  
  
Usagi was still at school, so Artemis and Luna decided to have a little meeting while the senshi were still away.  
  
Luna: So they got to a new senshi level, that's funny Usagi-chan didn't mention it.  
  
Artemis: It probably slipped her mind, you know how our princess can get.  
  
Luna: Yeah, but I'd think that she would at least tell me if it was senshi business.  
  
Artemis: Looks like she didn't, now we have to think what to do of the 'Missing Children' situation.  
  
Luna: *yawns* The police are of no help to us, anyone could have the kids, and we don't know where the captor is.  
  
Artemis: But we do know WHO the captor is...  
  
Luna: Correction, we have a hunch who it may be. You never know, maybe it could be a new enemy from a different galaxy.  
  
Artemis: Don't say it Luna-chan! We have enough trouble with this enemy, I'd hate to think if we had to fight two seperate enemies at the same time.  
  
Luna: Well anyway, do you think the other senshi will get to a new level like the senshi did?  
  
Artemis: Hopefully, I think they would. But they all have different stage names. Like Seiya and Usagi are the Cosmic Senshi, Taiki and Yaten are the StarLight Senshi...even though Seiya is still apart of the StarLights to he got a different stage than the other two. Princess Serenity's Court are the Galatic Sailor Senshi, and the other four are still the regular sailor senshi, they should hopefully evolve.  
  
Luna: What about, Aquaria, ChibiUsa, Niborsa, Invie, and Ginkyu?  
  
Artemis: I doubt that Aquaria and ChibiUsa will, and the other three grew up on a different planet so they probably already evolved in power.  
  
Luna: Hm...  
  
***  
  
(Rei's School)  
  
Teacher: I would like to thank everyone who is or helped us in the making of our school festival, this will be a great year, and a great festival. Now, before the bell rings I would like to remind you all that everyone who is volunteering for the festival please meet here an hour before the festival begins.  
  
Days had past and lucky for them Misery hadn't shown her face since the one incident at the mall. It was the day of the festival and Niborsa and Rei had been getting together everytday to practice the song she was about to sing. Rei had finally began to relax and go back to her daily activities without having to worry about the festival. Usagi and Seiya had gone to the mall that very day to buy Aquaria and ChibiUsa new kimonos. Although she promised that she would, Rei kept forgeting to tell them about the image in the fire she had seen. That night at the festival, the senshi weren't the only ones there...  
  
***  
  
(Festival)  
  
Usagi: Oh wow, this looks better then last year!  
  
Makoto: Hai, they went all out didn't they.  
  
Ginkyu: Oi! Isn't that Michiru-san's art booth.  
  
Rei: *smiling* Yeah, you guys should check it out. She hasn't the coolest art work!  
  
Niborsa: Hey you guys, I'm going to go and by a raffle ticket. Come with me Mamo-chan. *pulls Mamoru to the raffle ticket booth*  
  
Usagi: *looks at Rei* Rei-chan, what's the prize?  
  
Rei: A bike, I'm going to go and buy a raffle ticket later.  
  
???: Kitten!  
  
Usagi: *turns around* Haruka-san! You made it!  
  
Haruka: Yeah, Michiru talked me into it.  
  
Seiya: Did Setsuna-san and Hotaru come along to?  
  
Haruka: Yeah, there over there with Michiru.  
  
Minako: Why don't we say hi.  
  
ChibiUsa: Yeah, I want to talk to Hotaru-chan.  
  
The group of friends made their way to Michiru's booth which was surrounded by many students. By the looks of it they were all of Michiru's fans. Most of the art work was gone and Hotaru was having a hard time trying to help everyone.  
  
Usagi: *smiling* Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan, Setsuna-san!  
  
Michiru: *turns* Oh, Usagi-chan. What a pleasure to see you guys made it.  
  
Minako: We wouldn't miss this for the world! *winks*  
  
Aquaria: *looks at the pictures* Oh...Michiru-san, who painted those pretty pictures?  
  
Michiru: *smiles* Why I did Aquaria honey. Do you like them?  
  
Aquaria: Yeah! There really pretty!  
  
Taiki: Whoa Michiru-san, your selling a lot of portraits and paintings.  
  
Michiru: I never knew how many people liked my artwork.  
  
Haruka: *hugs Michiru* Who couldn't resist a pretty girl who sells pretty artwork?  
  
Michiru: *blush*  
  
Rei: *looks at her watch* Ack! Time flies! I've got to go and get Niborsa, we're on in 15 minutes! I'll see you all in the auditurium! *runs away*  
  
Minako: Do you guys think that we should make our way to the auditurium?  
  
Usagi: Sure...as soon as we make our way to the Sushi Stand...I'm starved. Come on Sei-chan! *drags Seiya to the booth*  
  
Makoto: *sigh* When will she ever grow up?  
  
Ami: I don't know, but I hope soon.  
  
Setsuna: *smiling* Why don't you guys go on ahead, we have to clean up this stand.  
  
Minna: Hai! *runs towards Seiya and Usagi*  
  
***  
  
(Ice Cream Stand)  
  
Niborsa: *^_^ smile* Thanks for paying for the ice cream Mamo-chan. *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
Mamoru: *smiles and looks at the sky* I never noticed how dark it was.  
  
Niborsa: *leans her head on Mamoru's shoulder* Hai, it's very romantic!  
  
Mamoru: *Kisses Niborsa*  
  
???: Nibo-chan, we need to go to the auditurium! *pants*  
  
Niborsa: *breaks away and turns to Rei* Rei-chan, what is it?  
  
Rei: We need to go to the auditurium, we play in 10 minutes!  
  
Niborsa: Oh! *kisses Mamoru* Come on Mamo-chan, you can walk us there.  
  
Mamoru: *smiles* Alright, it'll be my pleasure.  
  
Rei: *smiles* Arigato Mamoru-sama!  
  
The three walked towards the tall building and walked in. Mamoru took a seat in one of the chairs while Niborsa and Rei went backstage. Just a couple minutes later Usagi and the rest came into the audioturim and took a seat by Mamoru.  
  
Usagi: Mamoru-san, do you have the time?  
  
Mamoru: *looks at his watch* Hai, it's 8:45...Rei and Niborsa should be on first.  
  
Minako: Cool.  
  
Yaten: Can Rei-chan sing real well?  
  
Ami: Hai! Very well.  
  
***  
  
(Backstage)  
  
Niborsa: *shaking* Oh Rei-chan, I'm having second thoughts, theres a lot of people out there who are going to hear me play. I-I...  
  
Rei: *puts her hand on Niborsa's shoulder* Nibo-chan relax, you'll be find, trust me!  
  
Niborsa: *smiles* Hai. Arigato for your support.  
  
Rei: And thank you for filling in the clarinet solo!  
  
A tall man wearing a telephone headset made his way to Niborsa and Rei and tapped Rei on the shoulder.  
  
Man: Hino Rei-san? Your on in five minutes.  
  
Rei: *smiling* Arigato.  
  
***  
  
(The Audioturim)  
  
The lights dimmed and everyone quieted down as they waited for the act to begin. Usagi knew that Aquaria was afraid of the dark and knew that she would scream so she quickly put her hand over Aquaria's mouth so she wouldn't shriek. A pink light shone on the the floor and Rei made her way on the stage as her musicians followed. Once everyone was ready to begin all of the light went out and Aquaria screamed so loud Usagi jumped up from her seat. A bright light shone on the stage and Misery appeared on the stage.  
  
Minako: No!  
  
Usagi: Not tonight!  
  
Misery smiled at everyone in the audience and began to talk in the microphone.  
  
Misery: Koban wa Minna! Sorry but their was a slight change in the program. *smirks* Energy Suckers! Come fourth and steal minna's energy! NOW!  
  
Engery Suckers appeared from beneath the the floor and smiled at everyone. The senshi who were in the audience hid underneath the seats and Niborsa and Rei hid behind the curtain. There were about 34 Energy Suckers and they were stealing everyone's energy.  
  
Setsuna: We've got henshin!  
  
Taiki: Let's slip out quietly so Misery or her pawns don't catch us!  
  
Ginkyu: Demo what about Rei-chan, and Niborsa-chan?  
  
Mamoru: They can transform behind the curtain, let's go!  
  
The Usagi and the rest made their way outside of the audioturium and found a safe place to transform.  
  
Moon Gorgeous Star Power...  
  
Fighter Gorgeous Star Power...  
  
Venus Galaxy Power...  
  
Healer Star Power...  
  
Mercury Galaxy Power...  
  
Maker Star Power...  
  
Secret Star Power...  
  
Jupiter Galaxy Power...  
  
Magic Star Power...  
  
Uranus Planet Power...  
  
Neptune Planet Power...  
  
Pluto Planet Power...  
  
Saturn Planet Power...  
  
Chibi Moon Lover Power...  
  
Chibi Fighter Star Power...  
  
(Tux transforms also)  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The senshi ran back into the auditorium and found Mars and Destiny fighting off the Energy Suckers but now doing such a good job of it.  
  
URANUS WORLD SHAKING!  
  
A couple of the Energy Suckers disappeared but new ones just replaced them. Tuxedo Kamen and Magic ran towards the stage quickly grabbed their love ones. Misery's attention averted from her Energy Suckers and looked at the Sailor Senshi.  
  
Misery: So you showed up, eh?  
  
Sailor Moon: Stop stealing energy! I pretty senshi no ai will not let you continue stealing innocent people's energy. So in the name of the Moon, I Sailor Moon shall stop you!  
  
Misery: Oh I've heard that line a hundred times, you can stop it!  
  
STAR ETERNAL BEAM!  
  
The attack was aimed at Misery but she disappeared right before the attack could touch her. She reappeared behind Fighter and started choking her. Uranus ran to help Fighter, she tried to bring the sword down on her but Misery was to quick and she grabbed Uranus's wrist. She let go of Fighter and smiled at all of them.  
  
Misery: Hehe...is that all you can do?  
  
Secret: No, we can do a lot more damage!  
  
STAR BEWILDERED TRUTH!  
  
Misery, who didn't sense the attack got hit and had a few scratches on her arm. She looked around them and then she spotted Chibi Fighter who was hugging Sailor Moon's legs. She studied Chibi Fighter for a while then she saw Aquaria's smiling face on Chibi Fighter's face. A few white ribbons flew away from her wrist and captured Chibi Fighter. Chibi Fighter screamed abd the senshi gasped. Misery held Chibi Fighter close to her and smiled.  
  
Misery: I like this child's energy, and she reminds me of someone I know. So if you haven't already, say goodbye to her, for this will be the last time you'll ever see her smiling face! *disappears with Chibi Fighter (her Energy Suckers disappear also)*  
  
Fighter, Sailor Moon, and Chibi Moon: Aquaria! NO!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CLIFFHANGER! I love cliffy hangers! If you wanna know whats gonna happen in the next chapter you've got to review, I won't post the next chapters till I get a lotta reviews! Mwhahaha....REVIEW! Anyway I'm starting a new Seiya and Usagi story called Sailor Moon: D(estiny). BUT I won't post it until I'm finished with this, (or maybe sooner..) and I assure you I'll finish! I already have two of the chapters done so if you want me to finish this soon ya betta review! ^_^.  
  
My Email: AnimeHiyoko@aol.com  
  
My SEIYA AND USAGI WEBSITE: Http://www.Geocities.com/Kou_Usagi2000 I'm accepting all of the Seiya and Usagi fanfics so if you have one you would like to post it on my site please email me ^_^. Until Chapter 17 JA NE!  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	17. Misery's Downfall

Sailor Moon  
  
A Forbidden Love  
  
Written by: Kou Usagi  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, all rights go to Naoko Takeuchi-sama and Kodansha, Japan!  
  
~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17: The Downfall of Misery  
  
Chibi Star Fighter began to come around about 10 minutes after her abduction. She found herself in a small cage surrounded by a fire. She then saw Misery near her; she went right through the fire and came out without a scratch on her. Misery kneeled down to where she was Chibi Star Fighter's height and began to tease her.  
  
Misery: Oh look, the little Star has awakened. Are you ready to be killed or do you believe that your friends back there will come to rescue you?  
  
Chibi Star Fighter: I believe the Sailor Senshi will come and rescue me! They are my friends and friends stick up for each other.  
  
Misery: Do you really believe they would risk their lives to save yours? Listen kid, it isn't as though you are a princess of some kind. You're just an annoying senshi in training who got caught. Didn't they teach you the first rule of being a Sailor Senshi? If you're caught, you're done!  
  
Chibi Star Fighter: Iie, momma and daddy said that if you get into a big pinch then your friends will always come through for you. And I believe they will! Moon symbol glows on her head  
  
Misery: Nani? What is this? Exams the symbol closely You…your one of them, your also from the moon! If I give you to the Dark Queen…then she will do away with you and I will be rewarded! Sneaky smile  
  
Chibi Star Fighter: LEAVE ME ALONE AND MY FRIENDS ALONE! Moon symbol shines brighter and her clothes change to her Princess clothes (purple with long transparent sleeves), Princess Aquaria faints from over powering herself  
  
Misery: Chibi Star Fighter is…. That little girl I was hanging around with…. Well she sure is full of surprises and be as small as she is that tyke carries a lot of power…Princess of Moon…iie…she must be princess of the future Moon. The Dark Queen told me that there was only one princess and that is Princess Serenity and this girl doesn't fit Princess Serenity's description. Turns to leave when you wake little princess I will be back and then finally…. The Dark Moon Crystal will be complete!  
  
***  
  
(The Auditorium)  
  
All of the senshi were quiet no one said a word. Sailor Mercury was busy trying to find out where Chibi Star Fighter was being held captive while Sailor Moon sat on the edge of the stage with Fighter. The rest of the senshi were leaned up against the walls waiting for Mercury to find out where the small warrior was.  
  
Mercury: With her goggles on I'll be able to pin point there exact location in a minute…yes I got it…what?  
  
Jupiter: What is it Mercury?  
  
Mercury: Misery and Chibi Star Fighter don't seem to be on this planet.  
  
Sailor Moon: jumping up then where are they?  
  
Mercury: typing on her computer they seem to be on an asteroid close to the Moon.  
  
Uranus: Then lets go we have no idea what that lil gaki is doing to Chibi Star Fighter!  
  
Senshi: Hai!  
  
They all gathered in a circle and focused their power, their tiaras shone and they all disappeared.  
  
(In Space)  
  
Mercury: with her goggles on We are almost there…I can see it! Just a few more meters!  
  
The senshi neared an asteroid and took landing there. The asteroid strangely had plants growing on it…. Expect the plants were back and rotting. Right in the of the asteroid was a towering building that seemed to look like it was about to collapse any minute.  
  
Sailor Moon: Come on lets go! Runs ahead  
  
Fighter: Sailor Moon, wait! Grabs her hand and pulls her back just as the ground where she was about to step fell  
  
The shrubbery began to grow at a fast rate until the senshi had to look all the way up to see it.  
  
Neptune: gasps It's a maze!  
  
Misery's Voice: cheerfully Konnichiwa Sailor Senshi-sama! I'm so happy you all could make it, if you would like to save the young Moon Princess you will have to face a few obsactles to get to her…good luck!  
  
The senshi ran ahead into the maze but then Sailor Neptune stopped…something didn't feel right…something was just off about all of this.  
  
Pluto: Sailor Neptune?  
  
SUBMARINE REFLECTION!  
  
Sailor Neptune aimed her mirror at a side of a maze and it glowed bright white then two creatures stepped out of it. One was a girl and the other was a girl, they each had plants covering them from head to foot. The only feather the senshi could see was their black eyes. The girl took off her headband, which was made of thorns and threw it at the senshi. The headband trapped the senshi and started to get tighter and tighter around their waists. The senshi cried out in pain, which just caused it to get tighter. The Plant Girl laughed at the sight and so did the boy. Uranus reached down for her sword and removed it from its case with difficulty.  
  
SPACE SWORD BLASTER!  
  
Uranus cut the thorn headband in half and it disappeared. All of the senshi fell to the ground trying to catch their breath and the two Plant Creatures sighed in disappointment. The Plant Boys eyes glowed red and he stared at the senshi as his eyes glowed brighter and brighter. Then he zapped them at the Sailor Senshi and….  
  
SILENT WALL!  
  
Sailor Moon: Arigato Sailor Saturn.  
  
Mars: That's it…let's burn these weeds!  
  
MARS FIERY RAGE  
  
The two began to cry as they got fried but refused to give in.  
  
Dead Scream!  
  
The Plant Creatures fell back and began to cry more; they were acting more like two two-year-olds then the enemy!  
  
VENUS ANGY CUPIDS!  
  
The little arrows pinned the two against the maze walls leaving them completely helpless.  
  
STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!  
  
And the two were gone, never to bother the senshi again.  
  
Jupiter: If Misery wants to play like that…. *cracks her knuckles* then so do I!  
  
Chibi Moon: Come on, let's not waste time, the sooner we get there the better.  
  
Sailor Moon: Right! Come on!  
  
A Little Later….  
  
Venus: panting I…can't...go on…anymore!  
  
Mars: Tell me about it!  
  
Healer: We've been walking for ages…  
  
Sailor Moon: Don't…give up you guys…. Aquaria needs us…  
  
Jupiter: Mercury…can you see how far we are from the castle?  
  
Mercury: Iie…my computer refuses to work.  
  
Uranus: Shimatta!  
  
Chibi Moon: Uranus…can't you just cut a path for us?  
  
Uranus: I can try…demo I don't think it's gonna work!  
  
SPACE SWORD BLASTER!  
  
Uranus cut the hedge evenly into two…and it grow back. All of the senshi groaned.  
  
***  
  
(Inside The Castle)  
  
Princess Aquaria watched painfully as the Sailor Senshi tried to reach her. Misery grinned at the picture before her then turned to the young princess.  
  
Misery: Your friends are so pathetic…if it were me, I would of left a long time ago…move on with my life.  
  
Princess Aquaria: closes her eyes as a few tears falls down her cheek That is what makes us different from you…A Sailor Senshi never forgets…A Sailor Senshi would do what ever she could to help…and I'm sure that there is someone in your life you would risk your life for. Someone dear to you.  
  
Misery: blasts dark energy at Aquaria Shut up! You don't understand me; you are only a mere child.  
  
Princess Aquaria: I know that I am small. Daddy once told me that even though I'm small I have a big heart…and I'm  
  
sure that goes the same for you.  
  
Misery: blasts more dark energy at the girl I SAID SHUT UP!  
  
Princess Aquaria: Misery…*weakly* If you trust in the Sailor Senshi we will be able to help you. The Sailor Senshi are your friends…  
  
Misery: If the Sailor Senshi are my friends why didn't they protect my parents?  
  
Princess Aquaria: Nani?  
  
Misery: softens when I was only five my parents were attacked by a yuma…they my brother and sister somewhere safe while they went to face the yuma. My parents died trying to protect their family…and if those baka Sailor Senshi would of came…they would still be with my right now. The Dark Queen raised us…she showed us life from a different point of view. Today you stick up for your own self…don't depend on anyone at all…just yourself. That was when I learned that the Sailor Senshi were my enemy and that I must destroy the enemy. Looks up to see Aquaria staring at her with sympathic eyes Shimatta leave me alone! Blasts more energy at her and Aquaria blacks out You think you know so much don't you princess? I'll show you…I'll show you that the world you know is not at all the world you know! Picks up the sleeping princess and leaves  
  
***  
  
(Maze)  
  
Venus: Is it me…or did it get hotter.  
  
Kamen: It deffintly got hotter.  
  
Mercury: typing into computer Oh dear Kami-sama!  
  
Fighter: What is it?  
  
Mercury: It seems the asteroid has lost it rotation around the Moon…it's being pulled into the Sun!  
  
Senshi: What?  
  
Maker: How long until we get under the Suns rotation?  
  
Mercury: Exactly two hours!  
  
Pluto: Come on let's hurry-nani?  
  
The hedges disappeared and the senshi looked around.  
  
Destiny: Look! It's the castle, right ahead!  
  
Secret Star: Is it a trap?  
  
Neptune: Most likely!  
  
Just then 14 floating, purple bubbles landed on the asteroid and swallowed each of the senshi into one of them. The bubbles started to move at a fast rate to the castle. Sailor Moon stared out of the bubble.  
  
Sailor Moon: Dear Kami-sama…please let Aqua-chan be alright…  
  
The bubbles each landed on top of the castle and disappeared leaving the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen standing on top of it. Right before their eyes a long staircase going down into the castle appeared. Sailor Moon was the first to trust them.  
  
Sailor Moon: Come on you guys…It's time to show Misery what the consequence for kidnapping is!  
  
Saturn: Demo…Sailor Moon it may be a trap.  
  
Sailor Moon: It may be a trap it may not be a trap, we won't know unless we find out. Walks down the steps followed by Fighter then the rest  
  
At the end of the stairs the senshi found themselves in a dark room, it's only light coming from a candle which was slowly dying in a corner. Sailor Moon looked around her and saw nothing but dark walls…then she saw a small black figure in one of the corners, Chibi Moon also saw it and neared it. The figure didn't move an inch, it's face facing the wall (and no this is not a Blair Witch Project story so don't start thinking they all are going to be killed by some strange unseen being okays? Okays!)  
  
Chibi Moon: smiling AQUARIA YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!  
  
But Aquaria didn't move Sailor Moon ran towards the frozen girl and hugged her tight.  
  
Sailor Moon: Aquaria you're all right! You had us too worried! Aquaria? Looks into Aquaria's eyes and Aquaria smirks as her black eyes slightly twinkling  
  
Aquaria pushed Sailor Moon away from her with her right hand and Sailor Moon went crashing into the stone wall on the other end of the room and all of the senshi gasped. Fighter ran by her side and helped her up.  
  
Sailor Moon: tears in her eyes Aquaria?  
  
Aquaria stepped into the little light they had with an evil smirk and her black eyes shining. She had black hair instead of blonde and she wore it down and her purple dress was now black. The Moon symbol was still on her head but it was black instead of golden yellow. Misery stepped out from the darkness and placed a hand on Aquaria's shoulder.  
  
Misery: I'm so happy you all could make, I see you have met Princess Aquaria.  
  
Chibi Moon: What have you done to my little sister?  
  
Misery: What have I done? Well let's just say I 'improved' your little sister. Like it?  
  
Sailor Moon: That's not Aquaria…it can't be! It just can't. Aquaria would never hurt anyone.  
  
Misery: Yes she was a little soft wasn't she? I brought out the hatred in her, and with her powers she'll be able to defeat you all with one blow. And when she is done with you I shall present her to The Dark Queen and finally the Dark Queen will have her revenge on you Moon brats! Aquaria if you will.  
  
Aquaria stepped up and slowly raised her hand so that it faced the senshi.  
  
Fighter: Aquaria don't, this is not you!  
  
Aquaria: That's what you all think! You think just because I'm littler I'm not capable of anything! Well I'll show you! blasts energy at the senshi SHINE!  
  
The senshi all hit the stone wall and could barely get up. Sailor Moon stood up and the Imperium Silver Crystal shone as bright as it could. She began to slowly walk up to her future daughter and Aquaria blasted more energy at her, but Sailor Moon would not give up.  
  
Sailor Moon: soothing voice Aquaria…honey don't. We all love you and want to help you. Find the goodness in you heart.  
  
Aquaria: Iie! Covers her ears your just trying to confuse me! I won't let you, I won't let you! blasts more energy at Sailor Moon  
  
Sailor Moon was thrown back a little but she was still on her feet. Sailor Chibi Moon slowly stood up and went to Sailor Moon's side, so did Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
Chibi Moon: Sis I'm sorry all though times I called you names and said you could never be a Sailor Senshi. I was being mean I know…please come back to us, remember when you said that when you were going to become a Sailor Senshi you would always have a pure heart…remember?  
  
Aquaria: I remember when you made fun of me and always said I was stupid. I also remember how you would always try to ignore me when you were at the balls, you would talk to your friends and never pay any attention to me. YOU!  
  
STAR BITTER SWEET LOVE!  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon fell to the ground but got back up again with difficulty, her sister seemed to be getting stronger.  
  
Chibi Moon: I know I did and I'm sorry. I always thought I was to cool to hang out with my little sister, but that's not true. I'm happy I have you as my sister. You would always try to make me smile when I had a bad day, that's what I love most about you.  
  
Fighter: Aquaria don't do this to yourself, what would your parents say?  
  
Aquaria: My parents…*softens then looks up with eyes that could kill* Enough! Who cares?! No one cares, I only care for myself, no one else.  
  
Sailor Moon: That's not true, you care for your friends, your family, and everything else on this blue planet. Do you really want to live like this?  
  
Aquaria: Yes! I don't care about this planet, I don't care what happens to me as long as I get my revenge on all of you for what you have done.  
  
Fighter: Aquaria…Do you really want to die? You have so much to live for. You don't want to do this do you?  
  
Aquaria: Leave me alone! Blasts more energy at Fighter  
  
Fighter went flying backwards and into the arms of Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Moon: shouting SEIYA!  
  
Aquaria: soft voice Seiya?  
  
Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi turned to Aquaria who was looking down at the ground as though trying to remember.  
  
Aquaria: Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Seiya? Sailor Senshi…  
  
Pluto: She's trying to remember!  
  
Aquaria: holds her head Iie! Iie! Die! Die! Die! Die! Blasts energy at all of the senshi  
  
All of the senshi were electrocuted by Aquaria's strong energy. Sailor Venus was the first to raise but then fell back down.  
  
Sailor Venus: weakly Aquaria…don't let Misery fool you…we all know there is good inside of you. You love Usagi, Seiya, and Chibi-Usa way too much to harm them, now try to remember.  
  
Aquaria: meekly Minako-san…Sailor Venus…Aunt Minako. Crystal Tokyo…home…NOOOOOO! Blasts energy at everyone don't try to get me on that side! Iie! Die! DIE!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Aquaria! Try to remember!  
  
Pluto: Chibi Princess!  
  
Aquaria: puts her hand down Chibi Princess? Only…Setsuna-san called me that…  
  
Sailor Moon: runs to Aquaria Aquaria don't give up!  
  
Aquaria: Friends…family…love. Mommy, Daddy…Chibi-Usa?  
  
A bright light fell on Aquaria, Sailor Moon, Fighter, and Chibi Moon and they were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh you thought that was it? I don't think so! On with the chapter!  
  
(The Moon)  
  
Sailor Moon was standing wearing Neo Queen Serenity's dress and Chibi-Usa was wearing her Princess Chibi-Usa gown. And Seiya was wearing a light blue…almost white tuxedo with a cape that was gray in the inside. He held a gray object in his hand, which looked like an angel. It had wings on the triangle body but no head (REMEMBER THAT!). The angel was extended to become a staff almost as tall as Seiya himself. Aquaria still was wearing the same clothes but her eyes were softer and they were back to their regular color: purple.  
  
Aquaria: Where…where am I?  
  
Neo Queen Usagi (I say that because it's not Serenity yet, she's just dressed like that): The Moon Aquaria.  
  
Aquaria: Nani?  
  
Neo King Seiya: Aquaria look deep in your heart…is this really something you would do?  
  
Aquaria: I don't know.  
  
Princess Chibi-Usa: Aquaria you know we all love you, even though it doesn't seem like I love you I really do…with all my heart, same with the senshi and Seiya and Usagi.  
  
Neo Queen Usagi: kneeling Now tell me…do you want to live like this, with no one to love, in complete isolation?  
  
Aquaria: No…  
  
Neo Queen Usagi: Then take our hand Aquaria honey, and you'll be able to live the life you want.  
  
Aquaria: Promise?  
  
Neo Queen Usagi: I promise!  
  
Seiya put his hand out palm up and Chibi-Usa puts her hand on top of his with her palm up so did Usagi. Aquaria looked at their hands and then at the three. She breathed in deeply and smiled as she placed her hand on theirs with her palm down. A strong wind swept over Aquaria and when it passed the Aquaria everyone knew appeared.  
  
Aquaria: jumps into Usagi's arms Mommy…daddy.  
  
The three appeared back in the castle on the asteroid headed to the Sun. The Senshi all smiled and sighed in relief to see Aquaria had returned to normal, Misery on the other hand was not.  
  
Misery: Okay maybe you can bring ONE child back to your side but can you handle this? Young children lined up facing the senshi with black eyes and each other them were smirking  
  
Magic: The missing children!  
  
Mercury: So she did take them!  
  
Misery: laughing I heard the senshi would never hurt a child…is that true? Attack them my loyal followers!  
  
The children did just that…they all cornered the senshi all but Sailor Moon, Chibi Star Fighter, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon: Misery how long can you get? Using innocent children to do your work!  
  
Misery: I can got lower than that, believe me Sailor Moon. But since these are children and I know the Sailor Senshi  
  
would never lay a finger on children then this seems easier…and fun to watch!  
  
Sailor Moon: How can we stop these children but not hurt them also?  
  
Chibi Star Fighter: I think I know what I can do. Runs to the children and in front of the helpless senshi  
  
The building began to shake and Sailor Moon fell on her behind.  
  
Healer: What was that?  
  
Mercury: Were getting closer to the Sun…we have only 25 minutes to get out of here!  
  
Chibi Star Fighter closed her eyes tightly and began to hum a relaxing tune. Her Moon symbol replaced her tiara and the light from it beamed onto the children who stared at it in amazement. The children began to lighten up and there eyes returned to there regular eye color. Chibi Star Fighter took a deep breath in and smiled.  
  
Chibi Star Fighter: I told you that I could do it!  
  
The children fell into a deep sleep and each disappeared one by one. Sailor Moon hugged Chibi Star Fighter just as the palace shook again.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen: We've got to get going now!  
  
Misery was in the corner not moving at all, she didn't want to be seen and yet she didn't want to die either.  
  
All of the senshi gathered in a circle as the castle shook more and more. Misery watched them focus there power then leave the asteroid of death.  
  
Misery: whispering Quake, Huntress….I love you both..  
  
The asteroid was less than 5 miles away from the sun…then from the heat of the sun it parished.  
  
***  
  
(Planet Earth)  
  
Destiny: We all made it!  
  
Chibi Star Fighter: Everyone but Misery. I think she had good in her. At least now she is with her parents.  
  
Sailor Moon: pats Chibi Star Fighter's shoulder Now she will find peace Aquaria.  
  
Chibi Star Fighter: hugs Sailor Moon Minna…gomen nasai for causing you sooo much trouble. It was my fault I let  
  
her brainwash me.  
  
Chibi Moon: And I'm sorry for being so mean to you. hugs Chibi Star Fighter  
  
Tuxedo Kamen: Chibi Star Fighter, how did you help those children?  
  
Chibi Star Fighter: Easy. I just helped them remember the people who they love and also this blue planet.  
  
***  
  
Dark Queen: So…Misery has failed, and I had so much hope in her. Oh well. Quake step up now!  
  
Quake: bowing I will do my best to find those of the Moon Kingdom and take revenge for my sister.  
  
Dark Queen: That's exactly what I want to here. Here is the Dark Moon Crystal a black crystal floats to Quake. I  
  
want them all dead. I am one step closer to ruling this universe looks into her crystal ball and sees Chibi Moon,  
  
Chibi Star Fighter, and Sailor Moon and destroying those annoying Moon descendents!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The end of Chapter 17! Dang 17? I don't believe it! Where will this story stop? Anyway I had an idea that I'm going to do for the end of this story, it's gonna be like a special and I promise it will be cute. But the only way I will finish this story before the year 2003 is if I get enough reviews! Please pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please review…I don't care if you HATE it review it please! Thank you all and Happy belated  
  
ThanksGiving!  
  
~Kou Usagi  
  
Written and Fnished: November 25, 2001! 


	18. Another Surprise From The Future

A Forbidden Love  
  
BY: KOU USAGI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I sigh don't own Sailor Moon. Darn…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A small boy probably the age of eight was crying a little knowing that this would be goodbye to his parents. They stood in front of a colossal palace and sat on the edge of a water fountain. The boy began to cry even more and his mother held him tight.  
  
Boy: I don't wanna go mommy! I wanna stay here!  
  
Boy's Mother: Oh Seiki don't cry, it won't be that bad.  
  
Boys Father: Seiki you'll probably have tons of fun, Aquaria and ChibiUsa went to the past two so you won't be alone.  
  
Boy's Mother: smiling And it won't be like you don't know anyone, you will…demo they will be younger versions of us.  
  
Seiki: But…  
  
Seiki's Father: pats Seiki on the shoulder Oh come on Seiki, do it for us…the Sailor Senshi really need your help.  
  
Seiki: Okay…I'll go.  
  
???: Wait! Don't forget about me!  
  
Seiki turned around and saw a pink ball of fur running towards him, then the small fur ball jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
Seiki: smiling Diana!  
  
Diana: licks Seiki's cheek Come on let's go already! I want to see Small Lady and Chibi Hime!  
  
Seiki: Okay…*turns to his parents* I'll see you guys soon! Bye!  
  
Diana: Bye!  
  
The Seiki waved until his arm nearly fell off then he took out a Time Key he had gotten from Sailor Pluto. He shoved his arm that held onto the key in the air and they were gone as quite as a wink. His parents smiled at each other and walked into the palace.  
  
CHAPTER 18: Another Surprise from the Future, Who could it be?  
  
During present time Earth Usagi leaned against a tree trunk and sighed while looking at a piece of white paper that was covered with red markings.  
  
Usagi: Baka school! Humph! Take that! Hurls the paper as hard as she could  
  
A young man about her age was walking by at the exact moment the golden haired girl hurled her test paper out into the supposedly empty street. He saw the wad of paper coming towards him…but he couldn't move fast enough. He fell over with the wad of paper embedded into his face. Usagi gasped at the sight before her and ran to the man.  
  
Usagi: Oh gomen nasai Sei-chan! I-I didn't know it was you.  
  
Seiya got up and shook his head. He opened the paper and smiled at Usagi.  
  
Seiya: Don't worry Odango Atama, I'm fine. I would have chucked a paper like this too.  
  
Usagi: Blush Oh gimme that! Grabs the paper Is there garbage can anywhere? Momma and Papa can't see this!  
  
Seiya: sighs Odango. Well come on, the guys are waiting for us at Crowns Parlor.  
  
Usagi: Oh…that was today.  
  
Seiya: smiles and takes her hand Hai. Come on Odango.  
  
The couple was about to turn and leave towards the little shop when all of a sudden Usagi heard a high scream and  
  
the crunching of leaves. They turned then looked at each other when they hadn't heard anything for a while. Then they heard something that sounded extremely like 'Itai'. Usagi took a step towards a row of shrubbery where she heard the sound. It didn't take long until a small lavender haired boy jumped out from behind the bushes while sneezing. A startled Usagi jumped back a foot knocking her and Seiya over. The small boy walked over to the couple who was seeing stars and his eyes grew wide. Usagi's focus came first and she was the one to see the boy's features. He was wearing a knitted gray sweater and black blue jean pants. He had ocean blue eyes and pale skin. He looked about Aquaria's age, but other than that Usagi had no idea who he was! Seiya sat up and shook his head then helped a puzzled Usagi up. The boy's eyes went even wider then he immediately kneeled in front of the two.  
  
Boy: with head still down Queen, King!  
  
Usagi and Seiya both looked around frantically then pointed to they're selves.  
  
Seiya/Usagi: Who me?  
  
Usagi: Um I'm sorry demo do we know you?  
  
Usagi asked while eyeing him carefully. He looked like someone she knew but she just couldn't place her finger on  
  
it…  
  
Boy: Bows Gomen nasai, I should of introduced myself first. My name is Chiba Seiki. Son of Mamoru and Niborsa Chiba.  
  
This time Seiya and Usagi's eyes widened and they stared at the boy.  
  
Seiya: Y-your from the future aren't you?  
  
Seiki: Hai!  
  
Usagi found this VERY interesting so she began to examine him more. She stared him in the eyes for a few seconds then gave him a quick look over.  
  
Usagi: OH MY GOD! You are their son. You look exactly like them! Pinches his cheek You are sooooooo kawaii!  
  
Seiya detached Usagi from the scared boy and gave him room to breathe. Seiki still didn't know how to act in front of the rulers of the planet he lived on. He bowed his head slightly and breathed in heavily. Usagi and Seiya sweatdropped.  
  
Usagi: Um you know…you don't have to bow, were just your SEMI average teenagers right now…late for a meeting.  
  
Usagi told him remembering what they were going to do first. Rei would surely have her head now! Seiki relaxed a little but he was still sweating. He was about to speak when Diana jumped onto his shoulder and let out a meow.  
  
Diana: Were you going to leave me in those bushes alone Seiki-san? I was all tangled and my fur and all messed up. And I wanted to look nice when I saw mama and papa! Looks up Oh! Usagi-san! Seiya-san! Jumps to each other their shoulders and licks their cheeks Long time no see!  
  
Diana leapt into Usagi's arms, who cuddled her and rocked her in her arms as if she was a baby.  
  
Usagi: Diana! Oh don't worry you still look super kawaii like you always do!  
  
Seiya stared at the cat trying to see if he knew her as well as the cat claimed to know him. Finally coming to the conclusion that he must have met the pink cat in the future he began to introduce himself to the cat.  
  
Seiya: Konnichiwa, I'm…  
  
Diana: jumps into Seiya's arms and purrs I already know whom you are King Seiya demo you probably don't know me do you! I'm Diana, daughter of Artemis and Luna!  
  
Seiya thought this over for a bit while the cat smiled up at him.  
  
Seiya: You mean the CATS Luna and Artemis?  
  
Usagi: Who else? Now that we've got the introduction out of the way I think we better get over to Crowns before all  
  
of them kill us. Turns to Seiki Seiki-chan, you're coming right. Mamoru- chan and Niborsa-chan will be there.  
  
Seiki's face lit up and he began to jump up and down. After a while of seeing what he was doing he immediately stopped and blushed thinking how he humiliated himself in front of the two. But Seiya and Usagi didn't think it was strange at all, seeing how hyper Aquaria always was it was something they both expected. Usagi held out her hand to the boy and he timidly took it not knowing if this was a proper to do this, but it would also be rude to reject the hand. Diana talked to them none stop about the things that had been happening in the future although Seiki stayed extremely quiet. When they first opened the door Usagi was met with a very angry Rei.  
  
Usagi: KOWAII! Hides her face and Seiki jumps behind her  
  
Rei: Usagi! Your 30 minutes late!  
  
Usagi: laughs nervously But I'm early in America!  
  
Aquaria: runs to Usagi Usagi-chan…huh? Looks behind Usagi and gasps Seiki?  
  
ChibiUsa turned around from the booth she was sitting in and smiled as she to went to see Seiki.  
  
ChibiUsa: Chibi-Mamoru! Messes up his hair Chibi-Mamoru it's been such a long time how are you. God you're still as cute as ever!  
  
Aquaria: What are you doing here? Crosses her arms over her chest  
  
Seiki: angrily Mama and Papa told me come back, what's it to you?  
  
Usagi: puts her pointer finger on her temple You guys can we PLEASE discuss this AFTER I eat? Please I want desserts! Whines  
  
Rei: sighs Whatever, just as long as we find out who this kid is.  
  
The six made their way back to the booth while everyone stared at them. Especially Mamoru who had heard ChibiUsa referee to the little boy as 'Chibi-Mamoru'. They waited as Usagi hurriedly ate her chocolate cake waiting for her to explain. After Seiki had saw Niborsa and Mamoru he felt butterflies in his stomach, to afraid to confront them at the time he decided to sit by Usagi and Seiya who had been incredibly nice to him. Aquaria glared at him from across the table and Seiki just stared at his Strawberry Milk Shake, not touching it.  
  
Ami: says patiently Usa-chan…who is the little boy you walked in with.  
  
Diana: peeks her head out from Seiya's jacket Don't forget about me!  
  
Inner Senshi: Diana?  
  
Diana: Mew!  
  
Usagi: Diana-chan! You've got to stay in there, your really not suppose to be here! Gently pushes her head back in Seiya's jacket  
  
Rei: So Usa-chan, you've got some explaining to do.  
  
Usagi: Iie, I'll let Seiki do that. Smiles at Seiki  
  
Seiki bravely jumped down from the booth and bowed his head then looked back up at them. His eyes stayed glued on Niborsa and Mamoru for a minute then he looked at the others.  
  
Seiki: Konnichiwa minna-san. My name is Chiba Seiki. Son of Mamoru and Niborsa. Glad to meet you all.  
  
Niborsa who was lazily sipping on her milk shake heard what he said and started to choke. Ginkyu began to pat her on the back and Niborsa waved him away.  
  
Niborsa: says weakly Check please.  
  
***  
  
(Mamoru's Apartment)  
  
Usagi: yelling from the kitchen Mamoru-chan! Do you have any milk for my chocolate chip cookies?  
  
Rei: Usagi! The last thing Mamoru-san could care about is food don't you think? Now sit down and let's figure out what's going on.  
  
Usagi: walks into the room What's to explain? Seiki is Niborsa and Mamoru's son. I think that about explains it all.  
  
Invie: My little sister, I can't believe you. You're only 17. Tsk tsk tsk.  
  
Niborsa got irritated by this and hit him over the head with one of Mamoru's heavy, hard cover study books. Invie ended up with a huge lump on his head.  
  
Niborsa: Shut up baka!  
  
ChibiUsa was still exclaiming how cute he was and how big he had grown since the last time she had saw him. The others sweatdropped.  
  
Usagi: ChibiUsa! Let Seiki breath!  
  
Seiya: chuckles She looks exactly like you did a few hours ago Odango Atama.  
  
Usagi shut her mouth without saying another word. Seiki dusted off his shirt then found himself face to face with Aquaria.  
  
Aquaria: Okay you're here, great…now go home!  
  
Usagi: surprised Aquaria! Be nice!  
  
Aquaria: Demo…  
  
Usagi: No buts!  
  
Aquaria: Humph! Glares at Seiki  
  
ChibiUsa: takes a seat next to Elios where she would be safe… Yeah Aquaria don't be so harsh on your future husband!  
  
Aquaria: turns red HE IS NOT MY FUTURE HUSBAND!  
  
Seiki: That's right! Why on Earth would I marry a girl like her? Sticks out his tongue  
  
Makoto: Whoa! Breaks the two up These two are as bad as Rei and Usagi.  
  
Usagi/Rei: We are NOT that bad!  
  
Yaten: You know, this is pretty funny. All these kids from the future giving you guys heart attacks, man I wish I had my camera!  
  
Usagi: Don't worry Yaten-kun, you next.  
  
Yaten: gulp Don't play like that.  
  
Usagi: sly smile Who said I'm playing? I think it would be nice to see you faint.  
  
Yaten: scoffs Fat chance! I would take it manly.  
  
Minako: eyes him Oh really. Well in that case I'll just ask ChibiUsa to send-  
  
Yaten: nervous laughter Aha, that's okay, you don't have to do that.  
  
Seiki: Lady Minako, I don't believe your future selves would let a two-year- old come back to this time.  
  
Ginkyu: Oh yes, now back to Seiki. Tell us about yourself.  
  
Seiki: bows Yes Sir Ginkyu.  
  
Senshi: sweatdrop  
  
Mamoru: Seiki, why so formal?  
  
Seiki: Mama and Papa always taught me to be polite.  
  
Usagi: God Mamoru-chan, were you always this strict?  
  
ChibiUsa: Don't worry, Seiki-chan has always been such a stick in the mud. Always bowing, never talking when not spoken to-  
  
Usagi: smiles If only you were like that ChibiUsa-chan.  
  
ChibiUsa: Shut up!  
  
Niborsa: Does anyone have an aspirin?  
  
Mamoru: Uh…I do.  
  
Niborsa: Good, give me the whole bottle.  
  
The senshi sweatdropped and Seiki stood his ground in the middle of the room not daring to do anything.  
  
Niborsa: S…Seiki could you come right here for a second.  
  
Seiki obeyed and sat right in between Mamoru and Niborsa.  
  
Niborsa: How old are you?  
  
Seiki: Eight.  
  
Usagi: Wow, Aquaria and Seiki aren't that far apart in age, no wonder ChibiUsa said they should get married.  
  
Minako: Oh yeah, save the fact that they hate each other!  
  
Rei: Demo you know the same thing happened with Seiya and Usagi. 'Member Usa-chan couldn't stand him. Now look at them…*nods her head to Seiya and Usagi who are kissing* Oi! Takes a glass of water and sprays them in the face (You know I did something like that to may cousin and her boyfriend…jumped on them while they were kissing, yeah I know I'm mean!)  
  
Usagi: wails Rei! That was mean now I'm all wet!  
  
Rei: Well then if you and Seiya would just pay attention to the subject…  
  
Usagi/Seiya: Blush a deep crimson  
  
Usagi: Yawns Can't we talk about this some other time, I think we already got to know Seiki enough.  
  
Rei: Usagi you are so self-centered.  
  
Usagi: Iie! I have to get home because my momma would kill me Rei!  
  
Rei: Where should Seiki-chan stay?  
  
Usagi: Mamoru-san's apartment.  
  
Mamoru: Demo, I have work and school.  
  
Usagi: Just drop him off at my place, I'm sure momma wouldn't mind, Seiki and Aquaria could have playtime.  
  
Aquaria: There is no way that gaki is coming into our home!  
  
Usagi: Aquaria…you've already lost.  
  
Aquaria: Demo-  
  
Usagi: Places a hand over Aquaria's mouth Well we've got to go, see ya 'round minna! Let's go ChibiUsa-chan!  
  
ChibiUsa: Hai! Kisses Elios on the cheek Bai minna!  
  
(Next Day)  
  
It was 8:10, class had started and Usagi was still probably sleep at home the teacher guessed. The senshi sighed and wondered to themselves when their Moon Princess would finally grow up.  
  
Sensei: Okay class, settle down settle down. I have just received word that we have a new transfer student from  
  
Denmark (hey I had to watch a video on that in S.S). I would like for you all to welcome Selin Shi. Shi…  
  
The door to the classroom slowly opened and a boy dressed in the Juuban High School uniformed walked in. It was Quake.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
HAPPY NEW YEAR! I personally can't wait until this year ends! Let's see it's 8:23 P.M in Illinois time, so I've got about four more hours' left! I can't wait! Oh and thank you for the reviews and don't stop reviewing either! ^_^(). Hm…oh and if you think I talk to much in these sections just email me to tell me to shut up…oh course it doesn't mean I will it just means I'll be getting something in my mailbox other than porn! Okay HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh yeah I said that already didn't I? Maybe I should just shut up!  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	19. New Guy In Town

A Forbidden Love  
  
Sailor Moon  
  
By: Kou Usagi  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Can you believe after all this time I STILL don't own Sailor Moon? This sucks!  
  
Message from Me: KONNICHIWA MINNA! It's been a two months…a nice long two months for you all to get mad at me…some even ahem threatened me…not that I'm going to say any names Sailor Chibi Fighter-chaaaaan! Oopsies I've said too much. Now that I'm getting this story out peoples will live right Fighter-chan? Good! Now who all is ready to need Insulin Injections? If you like you sugar level the way it is don't read it…but if you want to read some very sweet story that may cause you to get cavities then read! I encourage you to! Now to reply to all of my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Aquaria: What are you doing? You're wasting time!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Yeah and I know they all want to see me!  
  
Kou Usagi: Oh be quiet! Like I was saying…  
  
Angel Healer: Here's….MORE! Hehe ~_^  
  
Odango: Arigato! Hm…well the News Years Eve thing was on purpose but the TG was a coincidence. Hehe I should hope I don't post every holiday or the next time you'd here from me would be on Easter!  
  
Samurai-Warrior: I'm hurrying I'm hurrying…here's chapter 19!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Here's more just for you!  
  
HiMe-AnGeL-RaCeR: Yup yup Quake is finally here…and I wonder how long he will stay…. Oh and don't worry, your right about something's just keep on readin! ^_^  
  
mako_chan: I'm flattered! You think so? I really don't know maybe I will start my own manga…all I have to do is learn how to draw the StarLights and I'd be set!  
  
DevilsDarling: Mou! I've been threatened so many times today! LoL. I bring to you…CHAPTER 19!  
  
AtomBunny: Yeah there aren't to many Mamoru/Usagi friendship fics I guess it's one of my good days, sometimes I like Mamoru and some other days I throw darts at his pics….put anyway...(ignore that...hehe) Mamoru is pretty cool in some ways.  
  
Pheonix-Hime2010: ARIGATO! Hai hai we really do actually! S&U Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…I could go on and on and on and on!  
  
Mrs. KenshinHimura: *sniff sniff* ARIGATO!!!! Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the compliment! Your so nice!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Had Previously Happened  
  
The door to the classroom slowly opened and a boy dressed in the Juuban High School uniformed walked in. It was Quake.  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
  
  
Seiya's ears perked up at the mention of the name. This boy the sensei had described looked familiar, very familiar…but he knew that he had seen from somewhere! Quake…or more correctly Shi smirked at everyone and some girls began to talk amongst themselves, Yaten smiled hearing the girls ramble on about his good looks, now someone else took the spotlight from them and they could FINALLY rest. Just then Usagi came scrambling into the room screaming all sorts of excuses for why she was tardy. Usagi slipped on a pencil and fell on her bottom; she went sliding across the floor the whole class staring at her with a mixture of horror and amusement. Usagi went crashing into Shi who fell down with her, in the end Usagi was on top of Shi and looking very exhausted, Seiya…was looking very jealous. The sensei coughed getting their attention.  
  
Sensei: Well, it's great that you've made it to class…oh just ten minutes after the bell. Oh and I see you've introduced yourself to our new student to ne? Tsukino-san! Selin-san is from Denmark and not very familiar with his where abouts, I want you to show him around…for the whole day, that means after school to.  
  
Usagi: whining voice But what about homework?  
  
Sensei: sighs No offense Tsukino-san demo you don't even do your homework!  
  
Usagi: *blush*  
  
Sensei: Now that we've gotten that straightened out lets begin class…oh the joy of science!  
  
The sensei turned to the black board with a piece of white chalk in his hand ignoring the groans from his students. Usagi sighed and sat down in her chair…or at least what she thought was her chair.  
  
Seiya: *sweatdrop* Um…Odango Atama…I'm not your desk.  
  
Usagi had placed herself on Seiya's nap looking sleepy and wary. She laid her head on Seiya chest and sighed.  
  
Usagi: *says sleepily* Honto Ni?  
  
Then Usagi fell onto the ground…. Unconscious.  
  
CHAPTER 19: The New Guy in Town  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
(NURSES OFFICE)  
  
Seiya paced back and forth while his friends stared at him.  
  
(FLASH BACK)  
  
Usagi fell onto the ground and the room sounded with her limp body hitting the floor. The teacher turned around and stared at her horror struck and the chalk broke against the blackboard. "Tsukino-san…?" He said in a voice no more than a whisper. Seiya jumped from his desk and kneeled next to her body, Usagi's friends ran to her side also. "Kou-san! Please take Usagi to the nurse…you all can come with him." The teacher explained as looked at Seiya, Niborsa, Invie, Ginkyu, Yaten, Minako, Taiki, and Makoto. They all nodded and Seiya gently lifted her from the floor and rocked her in his arms for a second before going out of the door followed by their friends. The nurse took Usagi into a separate room and told them all to wait in the main room.  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
Seiya couldn't stop moving, he thought if he stopped his movement Usagi would die, he knew it was a ridiculous thought but he couldn't help but feel that way, his love was hurt. Yaten stood up and a hand on Seiya's shoulder and gestured for him to take a seat. After a minute of thinking he took a seat and began to tremble.  
  
Minako: *forces a smile* Seiya-chan don't worry Usagi is fine.  
  
Taiki: Maybe we can find out what's wrong with her before the nurse does.  
  
Seiya: *looks at him questionably* Nani?  
  
Taiki took out the communicator wristwatch that Luna and Artemis had given him (It looked just the same like everyone else but his was red with a silver star that would start to glow if he was receiving a call. He flipped it open and it revealed many different multicolored buttons. (Red=Rei, Green=Makoto, Pink=Usagi, Orange=Minako, Blue=Ami, Tickle Me Pink=ChibiUsa, Dark Red=Seiya, Silver=Aquaria, seaweed Green=Michiru, Navy Blue=Haruka, Maroon=Setsuna, Purple=Hotaru, White=Cats, Yellow=Yaten, Brown=Taiki, Fuchisha=Niborsa, Gray=Ginkyu, Black=Invie)  
  
Seiya: What…who are you calling.  
  
Taiki: I'm trying to contact your daughter…ChibiUsa-chan might know. *Presses the Tickle Me Pink colored button*  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(CROSSROADS JR. HIGH)  
  
Sensei: So now you see. Now I want you all to try this problem [8(1+7)-3]5.  
  
The class took out their paper and pencils and began to scribble down some sort of answer. ChibiUsa's briefcase fell over and some of her materials fell out-her communicator was one of them. She sighed and picked them all up, but as soon as she picked up the communicator it went and ChibiUsa dropped it in shock. The beeping continued and ChibiUsa sighed. She slipped it under her desk and flipped it open ignoring the stares she was getting from her classmates.  
  
ChibiUsa: *whispers* What? I'm in the middle of my math class!  
  
Taiki: ChibiUsa-chan…we need your help.  
  
ChibiUsa: Uncle Taiki-I mean Taiki-kun! What is it, is it about Seiya or Usagi.  
  
Taiki: Usagi-chan.  
  
ChibiUsa: *sighs* I thought so, I felt…something ten minutes ago. What happened?  
  
Taiki: Usagi-chan fainted…and we don't know why.  
  
ChibiUsa: *shakes her head* I thought I told her about this already. *Looks up* Oh um…its' nothing Miyo-sensei, hai hai hai I know we're in the middle of class…onegai, one second?! Arigato! *Looks back down* She's been using her scepter to often without resting Taiki-kun, she'll be all right believe me. Just give a her a little while to rest and she'll be her annoying, genki (Happy) self again!  
  
Taiki: Arigato ChibiUsa-chan.  
  
ChibiUsa: *smiles* Hai hai! Now I need to go before I get suspended!  
  
The two turned off their communicators and ChibiUsa apologized to her class and said it was some what of a 'family emergency', they let it pass and the day went on as normal.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(NURSES OFFICE)  
  
Seiya: Well what did she say? *Stamps foot*  
  
Taiki: *smiles* Tsukino-san is fine, she just was exhausted, and she must still be haunted about that final battle with Misery. She just needs to rest up, that's all.  
  
Seiya: *lets out a sigh of relief* That's good.  
  
The door opened and they all saw the face of the elderly school nurse, she smiled when Seiya ran up to her.  
  
Nurse: My, my, my…well now at least we know whom the boyfriend of this girl is.  
  
Seiya: *blushes* So Odango Atama is all right?  
  
Nurse: Odango Atama…. If you mean Tsukino-san then yes, she is going to be fine, she some how just over did herself, probably with school *Minako snickers* and just probably stress.  
  
Seiya: C-can we see her?  
  
Nurse: *smiles* Of course!  
  
The nurse let them be and went to her desk to fill out some medical papers on some of the students in the school. Seiya quietly opened the door and walked over to his sleeping girlfriend. Usagi was lying down on the bed and Seiya sat on the edge of it and caressed her face.  
  
Niborsa: *sighs* Poor Usa-chan, this is going to be a hard few months.  
  
Makoto: It's hard on all of else.  
  
Everyone nodded his or her head to agree when Usagi began to talk in her sleep  
  
Usagi: I'd like a tall chocolate milk shake, with sushi, and a seafood platter.  
  
Ginkyu: *shudders* A chocolate milk shake with a seafood platter? That's one interesting girl.  
  
Usagi: I thought you knew that already Ginkyu-chan?  
  
They all turned and saw Usagi smiling with her eyes closed. She opened them and greeted them with a 'Ohayo'. Seiya hugged before she could let out another word.  
  
Seiya: Your all right Odango Atama!  
  
Usagi: *gasp* Oh course! *Gasps* You can't get rid *gasps* of me that easily. *Gasps* Sei-chan I love you and everything *gasps* But I can't breathe.  
  
Seiya let go of her feeling a little embarrassed but stayed extremely close to her, just in case.  
  
Yaten: So uh…how do you feel Usagi?  
  
Usagi: Better than what I felt before I fainted…I know that had to look er…interesting.  
  
Makoto: I'd say! You scared out teacher to death! He thought you were dead.  
  
Usagi: *smirks* Really, does he have no faith in me? I faint once and all of a sudden he's planning my funeral.  
  
Seiya: Odango Atama…ChibiUsa-chan told us your suffering from overpowering, you know you have to be careful…especially now.  
  
Usagi: *puts a hand on the side of Seiya's face* Seiya-chan I'm fine don't worry.  
  
Seiya: All the same as soon as you get home I want you to lie down and go to bed.  
  
Usagi: Oh no! I can't do that Seiya! Remember I have to show that new kid…what's his name? Shi! Yeah that was it. I've been assigned to show Shi around Tokyo remember?  
  
Seiya: I'm sure Hikiho-sensei will excuse that-  
  
Usagi: *Puts a finger to Seiya's lips* Iie Sei-chan, I can do it believe me. I'll meet you after your football practice.  
  
Seiya: Odango…  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Give it up Seiya-chan, you can't beat me at this one…I've won.  
  
Seiya: *takes Usagi's hands* J-just be careful Usa.  
  
Usagi: Seiya…  
  
Minako: Ahem!  
  
Yaten: Have you two forgotten that we were here?  
  
But Seiya and Usagi ignored them, Usagi pulled Seiya closer to her and kissed him deeply, the others in the room sighed and shook their heads.  
  
Niborsa: I give up! *Walks out of the room*  
  
Makoto: Same here!  
  
They all walked out of the room and went to their classes, leaving the two lovebirds to be. The nurse looked up and saw the kids walk out, but this time there was one less. She walked into the room to make sure everything was okay with her, she stopped midway when she saw the couple totally into each other. She smiled and turned to leave closing the door behind her.  
  
Nurse: Kawaii…  
  
(CLASSROOM)  
  
While the group went to take the bunny to get checked up on the class began to continue their lesson. Everyone wasn't really paying attention, try discussing what had happened a few minutes earlier. Although Quake-or should I say SHI wasn't really listening all together or thinking about what had happened when a small group of their classmates left the room. No, he kept his mind on the Odango haired one. The teacher called her Tsukino- san…so Miss Tsukino. He had met her before, he and Misery that one day…and they also met her BOYFRIEND. Shi kept a firm grip on his pencil as he thought about it.  
  
Shi(QUAKE): So…that baka is her boyfriend…(KU: Whad'ya mean 'baka'? Seiya- chan is not a baka Mr. Why I oughta…)  
  
Sensei: Um…Selin-san, do you know the answer to this question?  
  
Shi: I'll just get rid of him and I'll have Tsukino-san to myself forever and ever, surely the Dark Queen will allow for her to join us in our quest, then we will wed!  
  
Sensei: *irritated* SELIN SHI!  
  
Shi: *breaks out into evil laughter*  
  
Everyone in the class stared at the laughing foreign exchange student with sweatdrops, especially the teacher.  
  
Sensei: Okay…very well then. Nogen-san…can you solve it?  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(DARK WORLD)  
  
Dark Queen: Huntress….  
  
There was a puff of black smoke and Huntress appeared in front of her queen bowing.  
  
Huntress: You called?  
  
Dark Queen: I want for you to keep a good eye on your brother Huntress.  
  
Huntress: Nani?  
  
Dark Queen: *stares into her crystal globe* Let's just say I have a feeling something will 'distract' your brother from carrying out our plan.  
  
Huntress: Yes Dark Queen-sama. *Leaves the room*  
  
The Dark Queen let out a cackling laugh as she peered into the globe, which showed Quake daydreaming about Usagi Tsukino…  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(SCHOOL)  
  
The rest of the day went on as normal…that is if you call normal being stared at by some of your peers and you keep getting this strange feeling that someone is stalking you, that's how Usagi's day was. Kids from her 1st period class who had witnessed her go unconscious were talking amongst themselves discussing what had happened…although sometimes the truth does attend to stretch sometimes.  
  
'Yeah I saw it with my own eyes, then she started to glow!'  
  
'Well I heard she and the teacher were having an affair and then she found out that he was cheating on her and she fainted because of a broken heart.'  
  
'No you baka! She's going out with Seiya! Duh!'  
  
'Well I heard she was poisoned by some secret mob because they found out that she was working with the FBI!'  
  
(Kou Usagi:…)  
  
'I heard that she was poisoned by the school cafeteria!'  
  
'Even though that would make sense she didn't have lunch yet!'  
  
Those were just SOME of the crazy things she heard, but that weird feeling about someone following her, but every time she turned around she found no one, this spooked her and just got her more confused. During lunch Usagi had lost her appetite and her friends offered to take her to the hospital. Usagi giggled a bit and headed to the girl's bathroom. Inside she splashed some water on her face and breathed in deeply, her eyes should that she was tired, she really wanted to go home.  
  
Usagi: Sometimes…a senshi's life can suck.  
  
Usagi dried hands and left the bathroom, she bumped into someone. After saying a few apologies she looked up and saw Selin Shi. She flashed him her best smile and Shi bit on his lip to stop himself from blushing.  
  
Usagi: Oh hi! You're the new exchange student ne? I'm Tsukino Usagi, I'm suppose to be your tour guide at the end of the day.  
  
Shi: *grins* Oh yes, Tsukino Usagi…what a beautiful name. *Takes Usagi's hand and kisses it* I can feel that we will have a lot of fun today.  
  
Usagi blushed and giggled a bit, Thank the Lord that Seiya had came to check up on Usagi and stop Shi's seduction.  
  
Seiya: Oi! Odango!  
  
Usagi turned her head and smiled at Seiya, she removed her hand from Shi's grip and waved to Seiya.  
  
Usagi: Sei-chan!  
  
Usagi ran up to her boyfriend and he planted a kiss on her forehead causing Usagi to giggle and Shi to frown.  
  
Seiya: *wraps an arm protectively around Usagi and glares at Shi* Come on Usa-Pi, the others are waiting for us.  
  
Usagi: *giggles and walks away with Seiya* 'Usa-Pi'? That's a new one.  
  
The couple walked back to their lunch table leaving Shi to stare at them, a black aura began to surround him as he thought more about what just happened.  
  
Shi: So that's how it is. The idol gets the cutest girl in school huh? Well what if there is no idol to get the girl…what if the idol left the girl huh? And what if the one who TRULY deserves her is there to comfort her? Seiya Kou the little Rabbit of the Moon is MINE!  
  
Shi sunk into a dark corner and disappeared, he needed time to carefully think out his plan.  
  
Seiya held the bunny in his arms while fire burned in his eyes…it was official, he didn't like Selin Shi at all! Usagi stayed in his arms and sighed, Seiya was all she needed in her life, she knew they both would be successful in running Crystal Tokyo, Seiya was a gentle warrior and he was always far, and so loving. Yaten rolled his eyes as he saw the two approaching, why did those two always have to be so romantic! Minako giggled.  
  
Minako: You two look so kawaii!  
  
The couple blushed and Usagi took a peek into her lunch bag, Invie raised an eyebrow.  
  
Invie: Didn't you just say a couple minutes ago that you couldn't eat anything?  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Something's change.  
  
Seiya: Um…. Usa-Pi.  
  
Usagi smiled, once again he had called him Usa-Pi, he had to many nicknames for her.  
  
Usagi: Hai Seiya?  
  
Seiya: What did that Shi-guy say to you?  
  
Usagi: Oh nothing much, I jut introduced myself to him.  
  
Yaten: *smiles* Is someone getting jealous?  
  
Niborsa: I think so…  
  
Seiya: You guys shut up for a second.  
  
Taiki: He's defiantly jealous! *Nods*  
  
Everybody at the table stopped what they were doing and stared at Taiki, never had they heard anything like that come from Taiki's mouth, Ami giggled a little.  
  
Invie: T-Taiki are you all right?  
  
Taiki: I'm fine, I'm just commenting on how Seiya is fairly jealous to Selin Shi thinking that he is now a threat to his relationship.  
  
Ginkyu: *blinks* Anyway….  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(DARK WORLD)  
  
Quake was in a small room sitting in front of a deck of tarot cards, he turned the first one over, he saw a picture of Seiya and Usagi walking down a path, he flipped over another one…this one showed Seiya getting up to get something…then he saw the picture that he wanted to see….Usagi Tsukino was sitting alone on the park bench. Shi grinned to himself and kissed the card.  
  
Shi: See little bunny…he isn't the greatest guy in the world is? Looks at the card and traces the border with his pointer finger He left you all alone for someone to come along and take you away…*smirks* Your mine rabbit!  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(AFTER SCHOOL)  
  
Usagi waited at the school clock patiently ready to start the tour…problem was Shi wasn't there. She sighed and leaned against the pole of the clock and kicked a rock. She'd wait five more minutes and if he didn't come she would just go home. She was about to turn and leave when she heard someone call her name; she turned in reflex and saw Shi running towards her panting.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Konnichiwa Selin-kun.  
  
Shi: Please call me Shi, I'm sorry that I was late.  
  
Usagi: Oh it's no problem come on let's get started…first I'd like to show you where I spend most of my days! Crowns Arcade!  
  
Usagi showed Shi all the places she was familiar with, they were walking back to the school to check out some of the after school programs when Shi asked Usagi a question that made her blood stop.  
  
Shi: So uh where's your boyfriend?  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Oh Seiya-chan, he's at football practice…I was gonna meet him there.  
  
Shi: *looks straight-ahead* Does he really love you Tsukino-san?  
  
Shi turned around and saw Usagi with her mouth open and he briefcase slipping from her hands.  
  
Usagi: W-w-whad'ya mean by that?  
  
Shi: Well he's never around.  
  
Usagi: That's because he has a lot of things to do. He's a popular idol; he has school and football. I don't blame him; I surprised he can see me as much as he does now, but one thing I know is that he does love me.  
  
Shi: Sure he may be a popular idol but that shouldn't stop him from seeing you, I mean if I were in his situation I would do anything I could to make some room for you.  
  
Usagi stared at him with her mouth still agape; right now she really didn't want to be by him. She walked passed him in a hurry.  
  
Usagi: Come on let's go.  
  
Shi smirked to himself and followed. His plan was working already; by the end of the day Usagi Tsukino would be his forever!  
  
The two arrived at the football field and Usagi clapped happily as Seiya tackled a player down and took the ball in his own possession. Shi tried to look interested but all he could think of was the many years they would spend together, Usagi was already feeling unsure about herself, and he could feel it.  
  
Usagi: Why did Shi say that? Of course Seiya loves me, ChibiUsa and Aquaria are proof, demo he's got me worried! Oh damn it Shi, you've got me thinking that he doesn't love me anymore…and I know he DOES love me, he tells me almost everyday, sure he can't see me often but I don't care, knowing that he is safe and will spend his life with me makes me happy, we all have our own responsibilities, I can't stop his singing career just because I'm feeling insecure.  
  
Practice ended a few minutes later and Seiya jogged over to the two with a cold towel around his neck, Usagi hugged him and Seiya smiled, then he glared at Shi before turning his attention back to his loved one.  
  
Shi: *Chuckles* Well I guess I should get going, arigato again for showing me around.  
  
Usagi: *Smiles* No problem, see you tomorrow at school Shi-kun.  
  
Shi waved to them all and walked away smirking…plan Usagi would begin any minute now.  
  
A little later Usagi and Seiya were walking down the deserted paths of Tokyo, it was getting a little cold since Fall was on it's way so Seiya wrapped his arms around the small bunny and held her close to him.  
  
Usagi: *happily sighs* Seiya....  
  
Seiya: Hai...?  
  
Usagi: Do you love me?  
  
Seiya stopped walking and Usagi turned around...Seiya took a tight grip on her shoulders and moved close enough to her for their noses to brush against each others.  
  
Seiya: Don't you ever ask yourself that question again! You know I've loved you ever since we met a year ago.  
  
Usagi: *smiles and a tears down her cheek, she throws her arms around Seiya's neck* Arigato! *kisses Seiya*  
  
Seiya and Usagi were sitting on a bench a few minutes later, Seiya looked from the scenery to the Odango.  
  
Seiya: Usa...do you want anything to eat? *winks* I'll pay.  
  
Usagi: *stars in her eyes* Honto ni? Arigato Seiya! I just want ice cream.  
  
Seiya: *touches Usagi's nose and chuckles* No problem Odango Atama, I'll be back in a second. *walks away*  
  
Usagi sighed and leaned back onto the bench...life was good...but a senshis life STILL sucked! She closed her eyes but they fluttered open in no less then a minute when they saw a non-smiling face of Seiya.  
  
Usagi: Your back already? *studies Seiya* Wheres the ice cream?  
  
Seiya: Usagi Tsukino...I need to talk to you.  
  
The next sentence Seiya said to her made Usagi's blood run cold...  
  
To Be Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So…does anyone want to kill, take a number! That's the end of Chapter 19, you know I have this feeling that this story won't end in the 20's like I thought it would. Please review if you wanna know what's gonna happen next, do you wanna know? Well then REVIEW cuz I already know whats gonna happen! Now what else should I bore you all with. Oh yeah if you wanna talk to me I would appreciate it if you Email me first instead of IM me. Wanna know why, well it's because most of the IM's I get are things like 'Check out me on my WebCam' and 'Free Adult Entertainment' I don't even waist my time opening them, so if you emailed me I would know who it was when you IM me, don't think I'm doing this to ignore you it's just that psychos keep wasting my time!  
  
JA NE!  
  
~Kou Usagi-chan  
  
Email: Animehiyoko@aol.com  
  
IM: AnimeHiyoko  
  
Website: www.Geocities.com/Kou_Usagi2000.html  
  
  
  
Started: January 14, 2002  
  
Finished: January 18, 2002  
  
(HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY AALIYAH! WE LOVE YOU!!!)  
  
Updated: Febuary 1, 2002  
  
Posted: March 1, 2002 


	20. Fly Me To The Moon

A Forbidden Love By: KU  
  
KU: Konnichiwa! Minna-san did ja miss me?  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: Now why the hell would they miss YOU? And what's up w/ the 'KU'? Last time I checked you were Kou Usagi.  
  
KU: *Growls* Shut up baka! Don't make me kick your.  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: Ooo! Watch the language!  
  
KU: Grr.How did I come to know you again?  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: You forgot already suga? One day you were bored and created me.I'm your Alternate Personality. You know.the bitchy side of you.  
  
KU: That explains a lot cuz I AM a bitch! Anyway ON w/ the story! Gomen keeping you all waitin-  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: WAIT!  
  
KU: *rolls eyes* Nani?  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: You have to reply to all your wonderful readers! Oo! Can I do it? PWEASE?! *puppy dog eyes*  
  
KU: FINE! Just don't.do anything you may regret!  
  
Kawaii: YAY!!!!!! Okay let's get this done RIGHT!  
  
KU: HEY!  
  
Angel Healer: Kou Usagi really apreciates your review! ^_^. I know you must be mad at her for not updating.I'm am to.I mean what.it's been like 4 months! Thats why I told her to make a long chapter ^-^ Hope you enjoy it!  
  
AtomBunny: Ooo.your hyper. I like hyper peoples it reminds me so much of.me! *sweatdrop* Sorry to have ya waiting! And keep sending in those reviews! Yeah! Oh and thanks for pointin out KU's mistake.she seems to be makin a lot of those.  
  
Anna: Oh your so kind. I think your one of KU's favorite reviews.and if your not on of her favorites your defenitly one of mine! ^.~. Don't worry, I'll make sure she finishes this story.if she doesn't I give you permission to slap her!  
  
Authoress Angel of Sap n Crap: Glad to hear from ya.and what an interesting pen name. O.o. Took long enough for this chapter to come out and I do hope Kou Usagi made it long enough.and if it isn't.then just read it slower! ^_^()  
  
Dragon_Chick05: Hey thanks for reviewing. Maybe it took almost HALF a year to come out demo..The REAL Chapter 20 is out!  
  
Caitlin: Hey Caitlin. I am so sorry on Kou Usagi's behalf that it took so long. She'll try to make this next chapter come out within a month. I dunno what's taking so long.it IS summer vacation and it isn't like she has a job.  
  
Sofia: Oi! Don't worry She'll finish! And if she doesn't finish this story for 'SOME REASON' then I too give ya permission to slap her! She would deserve it for leaving her loyal readers hangin like that!  
  
Bunnicula 03: Ah Bunnicula, thank you for your many reviews and long reviews! ^_^! Now lets get down to business! (I feel so important!) On the Mamoru thing.I agree, Kou Usagi really does need to stop that cheating thing. Sorry if you didn't like some of the couplings.I guess she decided to try something new or something. *shakes head* And about the one kid thing, now thats just bogus, who tells Usagi how many kids she can and can't have So Quote from Kou Usagi "Seiya came along and changed a lot of things!" Your right, Kou Usagi didn't know that Hotaru was just two years younger, she thought of a number and that was the age Hotaru turned out to be. And she also wanted all the senshi to be teenagers.I guess there more mature that way.NOT! *sweatdrop* Thank your for your many reviews!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Does the word "Mind Reader" mean anything to you? LoL! Thank you for your reviews! You wanna know whats been takin Kou Usagi so long to update? Final Fantasy is all I'm gonna says.God that girl is hooked! Oh and about that thing you two talked about that day.she promises to do it in the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Princess7186: Ohohoho if you couldn't sleep at night blame Kou Usagi.Final Fantasy is gonna be the end of her. I hope your satisfied w/ this chapter!  
  
Yamidragoness: YOU ARE ON MY FAV. REVIEWER LIST!!! Oh that was such a nice compliment! *starry eyed* Thank you for reading, You really think she's talented? *thinks for a minute* I've never noticed it. And no, your the cool one! ^.^! Domo arigato!!!!!  
  
CheiriLily: Ah! Another hyperactive reviewer! Ah the joy of sugar!!!! Hehehe. Thank your for the review!  
  
Keirin Kou: Go ahead and kill her, it won't do anybody bad.maybe good but.well you know what I'm saying! ^_^;;; And that nightmare curse really worked! Seriously..KU kept wakin up at 7 in the morning instead of 10..and its summer vacation! Ah! Its a witch.I'm scared! Mommy.Thanks for the review!!!  
  
-April Fools Day Reviews-  
  
AtomBunny: Hey its you again! ^_^. I thought the joke was funny and cruel.funny but cruel. Don't worry KU got her stepdad back. If he touches this computer again he's dead. Isn't that right Steve?  
  
Usagi2005: Oh aren't there just so many Usagi's in the world? ^_~. Thanks for the review!!! Hehe! SUGAR IS GOOD! Its 1:12AM CST and I'm as hyper as I'll ever be! Is that bad.?  
  
Sailor Star: Yikes! Wouldn't wanna make ya mad! *nervous giggling* Ehehehe.Your gonna go as one of my fav reviews also! Oh and the list just gets longer!!!  
  
Dawnr86: Ack! I love those words! "I love this story" Thank your for reviewing and I hope you keep readin! KU says thank you!!!!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Hey don't I know you..? hehehe! And you didn't know KU was a dork? Even I coulda told ya that!!!!  
  
Snow Fall: Ooo! I like that name.I feel so.peaceful! Hehe more threats to KU.God I'm loving this. I should really keep track of how many times she gets threatened.it'll be a long list! *sweatdrop* darn long but you can blame KU for the lateness.I had nothin to do w/ it! Even I'M mad at her! Oi! And she's mad at herself. O.O Like I said before.Crazy Chick With A Computer.This Can't Be Good!  
  
Skuld: Thank you. Hope you didn't have a heart attack. You know if you DID have a heart attack you could sue.KU not me! I'm the good guy-er girl!  
  
Keiren Kou: I remember you to! I'm glad you still like the story! Ack! And KU got you mad! Not good not good at all! She'll grovel at your feet if she has to! She'll give you all the money she has (Do you REALLY need 75 cents?)!!!!! Just don't stay mad!!!!!!  
  
KU: Thank all you reviewers! I love you all! *sniffles* This is.the happiest moment in my life!  
  
KA: *panting* Well I'm tired! I had to go through 27 reviews.I'm gonna go to sleep now.*passes out*  
  
KU: YAY!!!! I'M FREE OF HER TERROR REIGN!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own 'Fly Me To The Moon'  
  
Chapter 20: Fly Me To The Moon  
  
Usagi: 'What does Seiya want to talk about? It must be important.I can tell by his eyes. Maybe it's not that bad.maybe I'm just being dramatic. Rei- chan did say I can overdo it sometimes.Might as well find out what's on his mind.' Yes Seiya, what is it? *smiles broadly*  
  
Seiya: *icy stare* Tsukino-san.  
  
Usagi: Tsukino-san? 'Ne.why is he talking to me so formal like? Miss Tsukino? He's never called me that!' Seiya.what's wrong. Please tell me.*reaches out to touch Seiya's arm but Seiya steps out of her reach glaring at her* Sei-chan.? *hurt eyes* Nani yo?  
  
Seiya: Usagi Tsukino.I don't think we should see each other anymore. I've learned that your just a cry baby who can't do anything for herself. Sayonara.and never talk to me again!  
  
Seiya glared at her one last time before stomping off leaving his former love wide eyed and confused. She kept repeating the same word.'Nani?' It took a while to realization to hit her, that was when she broke down sobbing.  
  
Usagi: I should of known. No one wants to be with me! I'm just a big baby, everyone is just putting up with me 'cuz they feel sorry. *sniffle* Sei- chan.I really loved you. What am I talking about 'lovED'? I still DO love him..no matter what he does. Sei-chan.naze? *sniffle* Seiya.  
  
Usagi fell off of the bench and crumpled on the ground into a tight ball, hoping to comfort herself. But she couldn't, she felt insecure, lonely, and helpless. At the same time Seiya came walking by with the two ice cream cones, when he saw his only love on the ground crying he became panicked, and angry. He was only gone for 1 minutes, what could have happened in that short period of time? (KU: Are you confused? KA: Yes.VERY! KU: *smirks* GOOD! I've done my job then! KA: *sweatdrop*) He ran up to Usagi and tried to find out what happened.  
  
Seiya: Odango.Odango! Nani yo? Are you okay? Why have you been crying?  
  
Seiya asked all of his questions in a tender voice aware of the fragile state Usagi was in. Usagi looked at him with surprise written all over her face. She quickly grabbed him and cried in his arms. Seiya did not pull away, he put an arm around her tiny body protectively. He still hadn't figured out what had caused this precious angel (KU: Not YOU Kawaii Tenshi! KA: Well why not? I describes me perfectly!) to cry, but right now all he cared about was cheering her up and comforting her. She didn't seem to need anymore stress.  
  
Usagi slowly pulled away from Seiya and stared into his beautiful eyes with tears threatening to spill on her lovely face any minute.  
  
Usagi: *weak voice* Seiya-chan..why? *passes out*  
  
Seiya: *shocked* Odango? Usa-pi? What is it?! *notices her sleep* Oh Usagi- chan.  
  
Seiya swooped her up in his arms and started to head for the apartment he shared with his brothers. Occasionally he would look down at the sleeping bunny to see if any change had taken place. He let out a sigh and slowly shook his head.  
  
Seiya: *moves a lock of Usagi's hair away from her face* My tenshi.what have you gotten yourself into now? My poor angel, when you wake up please tell what happened, so I can help.  
  
Seiya then gently brushed his lips against her forehead before continuing down the streets of Tokyo.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Dark World)  
  
Quake sat in his room rather pissed off. He had his arm crossed across his chest and huffed out angrily. He would not be talking to his sister, Huntress for a long time now.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Right after he had said his farewell to the young couple (Seiya and Usagi) he ran and hid behind a row of bushes. He waited until the perfect time.when Seiya would leave Usagi alone for a few sweet 10 minutes, and that is all he would need.  
  
Seiya gave Usagi a quick peck on the cheek and walked off in another direction. Quake smiled to himself as he stood up from his crouching position.  
  
Quake: Finally. It's time!  
  
Usagi was looking around at the scenery patiently waiting for her boyfriend, her love. Her ears perked up when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. When she saw the owner of the voice she smiled.  
  
Usagi: Seiya! That was quick.where's the ice-cream Sei-chan? Seiya?  
  
Quake was rather pleased with himself. His spell had worked! The bunny had actually thought that he was her good for nothing boyfriend! (KU: *Raises an eyebrow* WHAT?! KA: *Sighs* You know you really shouldn't act like this.your the one writing it! KU: *Glares* You are skating on thin ice missy!)  
  
Quake Dressed Up Like Seiya: Usagi.we need to talk.  
  
Quake grinned more to himself when he saw the confused expression on the blonde's face. Sure she may be dense but she had a keen sense to tell when something was wrong.  
  
Usagi: *Trying to smile* Yes Seiya.what is it?  
  
Then the next sentence was what broke Usagi's heart. He glared at the fragile girl before walking away, back to his hiding place behind the bushes. His plan was working so far. All he had to do was change back into his original form, walk by Usagi and comfort her like the gentleman he was, then Usagi Tsukino would be all his, and soon to be his wife and help the Dark Queen take over the world, yes that is exactly what would happen. After watching Usagi cry her eyes out for one minute straight Quake decided NOW was the time but.  
  
???: QUAKE! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Quake froze horrified. He knew that voice anywhere.his dear sister Huntress. He slowly turned around and was met with her angry eyes. He let out a long sigh before he would question her.  
  
Quake: I'M BUSY HERE HUNTRESS! What in God's name do you want?  
  
Huntress: *crosses arms* Brother dear, please explain to me now!  
  
Quake didn't answer. Instead he looked to the ground then met his sisters eyes with his determined ones.  
  
Quake: Listen Huntress.I'll be done in one minute and I AM helping out queen, I'm getting a new recruit. Usagi Tsukino will fall for me and she will become my wife and she WILL join our forces!  
  
Quake looked back through the little opening he had created and to his surprise Seiya.the REAL Seiya was already back comforting the trembling girl.  
  
Quake: Damn.  
  
Huntress: Dear brother don't try and ruin their relationship just because your greedy. Besides I think they make a cute couple!  
  
Quake: Shut up Hunt. Let's just go back home okay!  
  
Huntress saw a glint of sadness in his eyes. She let out a sigh and nodded. Those darn human emotions were getting to him and making him physically and mentally weak.  
  
Huntress: Okay let's go, you need to work on that plan to kill those annoying Sailor Senshi.  
  
In a flash of black light they disappeared, leaving no trace that they were there at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Kou's Apartment-Seiya's Bedroom)  
  
Seiya: Odango.please wake up!  
  
Seiya's voice traveled into the sleeping bunnies ears as her eyes slowly fluttered open. She slowly sat up and waited for her eyes to adjust. What had happened? Why was she so tired? Her eyes soon focused on a black haired man who she identified as her loving boyfriend.  
  
Usagi: *in a whisper* Seiya.  
  
Seiya smiled and hugged her tightly. Usagi, to weak to move smiled but then she remembered what happened only 15 minutes back. With the little strength she had she pushed herself out of Seiya's arms and looked into this eyes. Her hands gripping the bed sheets.  
  
Usagi: Sei-chan.do you love me?  
  
Seiya looked taken aback, didn't they just discuss this? He gathered her in his arms again. Usagi could feel his breath on her ear. Her cheeks began to heat up at the close contact.  
  
Seiya: *whispers into Usagi's ears* Odango.aishiteru with all my heart. Never even question it. I love you more than you can ever imagine.  
  
Usagi: Then why did yo do that.? *eyes cloud with tears*  
  
Seiya: *confused* Do what?  
  
Usagi: *eyes widen* Seiya don't play. When...when you were getting the ice cream and you came back.why did you say those thin because.it hurt. *looks down with tears spilling from her eyes* It really hurt.  
  
Seiya lifted Usagi's chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. Her beautiful cerulean eyes had white crystal tears falling from them. Those laughing eyes were no longer laughing, they were crying deep down and Seiya could tell that her heart was crying also. He brought his face close to hers and kissed her tears away. Usagi sniffled in and stared at him.Seiya could have sworn that she was looking in his soul, looking for answers. Seiya left Usagi's eyes and stared out his window. Heavy rain droplets fell from the sky, it reminded him of the tears his Usagi's had spilled. No doubt Yaten and Taiki would not be coming home tonight. Probably stuck at the photo shoot with Ami and Minako. He had told both of them not to expect him there.  
  
Seiya: Odango.I don't know what hurt you but it wasn't me. I would rather live a life of exile than make your heart cry like it is now. You know I couldn't live with myself if I made you cry. I love you to much.and I always will love you. Forever and ever.and maybe even longer. (KU: Ohoho I just love saying that! '.and maybe even longer!') Now, please stop crying.I can't stand seeing you like this.I may just break down in tears to. *smallest smile*  
  
Usagi: Oh Seiya.*wipes away new tears and kisses his forehead* You are so sweet. And I-I believe you wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I was probably hallucinating. *kisses Seiya's right and left cheek* I'm so sorry I made you feel sad to.  
  
Seiya: *smiles* That's okay love, as long as I know your happy.I'm happy.  
  
Usagi: *hugs Seiya* I'm happy now Sei-chan.because your with me. *pulls away from Seiya a little and looks deep in his eyes* Sei-chan.do you love me?  
  
Seiya: Hai! To the stars and back Odango!  
  
Usagi: Honto ni? *twinkling eyes*  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Hai!  
  
Usagi: *smiles* How MUCH do you love me Sei-chan?  
  
Seiya: *chuckles a bit and whispers in Usagi's ears* More than you'll ever know love.  
  
Usagi: *smiles and runs a hand through Seiya's hair* Then prove it.  
  
Seiya: *clearly heard wrong* Nani?!  
  
Usagi: *pulls Seiya closer* Hai.prove it. I want you to fly me to the moon.  
  
Seiya: *raises an eyebrow* In other words.what do you mean?  
  
Usagi: *pulls Seiya closer and begins to whisper in his ear* I love you.  
  
Seiya: I love you to-  
  
Usagi: SHOW me how much you love me Sei-chan.  
  
Seiya: *eyes widen* U-U-Usa.do you mean what I THINK you mean?  
  
Usagi nodded and Seiya's eyes opened even wider, that was when Usagi's developed a cute little pout.  
  
Usagi: *seductive voice* Sei-chan.aishiteru.  
  
Seiya: I love you to Odango demo isn't this a little-  
  
Usagi: Seiya.I trust you.  
  
Seiya: Demo Usagi-  
  
Seiya was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his own as Usagi pulled him lower onto his bed, all he could do was.give in.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Same Moment-Tsukino Household)  
  
ChibiUsa and Aquaria were both in the Living Room. ChibiUsa was sprawled out on the floor reading a Teen magazine while Aquaria busied herself with a video game with Luna asleep on her lap. Diana was on top of ChibiUsa's head looking at the pictures in the magazine along with her owner. At the same moment they all felt a strange sensation go through their body. ChibiUsa immediately sat up feeling confused while the others.including the cats looked around the room feeling confused. ChibiUsa was the first to understand what this strange tingling was.  
  
Aquaria: ChibiUsa.what was that? I feel all warm inside.  
  
Diana: Yeah, so do I! Mama do you know what it is?  
  
Luna: *scratches head* I think I have a clue demo I don't know if I'm right.I couldn't possibly be right.  
  
Aquaria: ChibiUsa.?  
  
ChibiUsa: *smiles* Don't worry Aquaria-chan, Seiya-papa and Usagi-mama just have a stronger bond.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(10 P.M)  
  
Usagi walked down the streets of Tokyo safely in the arms of Seiya. She leaned back in his arms to show that she felt safe with him and that she was happy. Seiya had his head buried in her soft, light golden hair toying with her buns.  
  
Seiya: Odango.  
  
Usagi: Hai.?  
  
Seiya: Aishiteru my princess.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Aishiteru my prince charming.  
  
Usagi turned in his arms and planted a soft kiss on his lips to show her love. Seiya automatically returned the kiss. They parted with a smile. Seiya looked up and let out a small chuckle.  
  
Seiya: Dear Usagi.  
  
Usagi: Ne..?  
  
Seiya: We've passed you house.  
  
Usagi: Ne? *looks back with a sweatdrop* Ohehehehe. So we did. They turned around and Seiya gave Usagi a goodnight kiss at the entrance of her hour.  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Oyasami Seiya.I'll be dreaming of you while I sleep. *blushes a bit*  
  
Seiya: *smirks* Hai, I'll be thinking of you until I see you tomorrow morning.  
  
Usagi: *blushes more* Oh Seiya, such a romancer.  
  
Seiya: And you know. I'll see you tomorrow dear Odango.  
  
Seiya gave a small wave and began his journey back to his apartment complex.  
  
The moment Usagi walked into her home she was met with a pair of intense eyes.  
  
Usagi: *nervous giggling* Oh, otousan (Father, dad), okaasan (Mother, mom) Ehehehe what are you guys doing up?  
  
Kenji: No the question is where were you?  
  
Usagi: I-I was at Rei-chan's.  
  
Kenji: Iie, we called Rei's, she said she hasn't seen you. Now the truth.  
  
Ikuko: *sighs* She was probably on a date. Right Usagi-chan, at the movies with Seiya? *smirks*  
  
Usagi: *sweating* H-hai! Gomen I didn't tell you guys.  
  
Kenji: *narrowing eyes* What movie did you go to see?  
  
Ikuko: Kenji?  
  
Kenji: Nani? I'm just curious Ikuko dear.  
  
Usagi: Well.*yawns* I'm sleepy. can I go to sleep mama, papa? *innocent look*  
  
Ikuko: *smiles* Yes Usagi-chan, you should be sleepy to, it's 10 at night and you have school.  
  
Kenji: CHOTTO MATTE!  
  
Ikuko: Nani?  
  
Kenji: What movie did you see?  
  
Ikuko: *sighs and hits Kenji with her spactula* Come on, you need your sleep to.  
  
Usagi ran upstairs while her parents settled on the couch watching a late night romance movie. Kenji rubbed the sore spot where his wife had hit him.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(School-Last Bell Has Rang)  
  
Usagi: NOOOOO!  
  
Usagi made a sharp turn down another corridor and then busted into her homeroom. All eyes were on her while she sweatdropped.  
  
Miyo-sensei: Tsukino-san..  
  
Usagi: *panting* G-g-gomen, my alarm wasn't working.  
  
Miyo-sensei: Nor was it working the rest of last week. Usagi I advise for you to get a new alarm clock. I'll let you off this time but next time it'll be a detention for sure.  
  
Usagi: Hai! Gomen nasai!  
  
Miyo-sensei: Now return to your seat, there are only 10 minutes of Homeroom left. Now students busy yourselves while I take care of some important files.  
  
Miyo-sensei turned to his desk and began to shuffle through files, The moment Usagi sat down in front of Seiya all her senshi friends making Usagi feel claustrophobic.  
  
Usagi: Um..ohayo gozimasu. Can I help any of you with anything.  
  
Makoto: Yeah we have a question. We tried to reach you yesterday demo your mom said you were out.which was weird because I must have called you at least 5 times, the last time I called you was at 8 P.M and I know you, your usually at home watching mushy movies in your P.Js with a bag of popcorn.  
  
Usagi: *looks down and blushes*  
  
Makoto: Anyway did you feel that yesterday?  
  
Usagi/Seiya: *puzzled* Feel what?  
  
Taiki: You know.like around 7 o'clock at night I felt this.sensation almost, Ami was with me and she said she felt it also. Didn't you to feel it?  
  
Usagi/Seiya: *shakes head* Iie.  
  
Niborsa: Honto ni? Wow.then how come the rest of us felt it?  
  
At that time all of their communicators went off. They gave each other puzzled looks then opened their communicator watches. They saw an angry ChibiUsa.  
  
Minako: ChibiUsa?  
  
ChibiUsa: Hai it's me! Like I told you yesterday, Seiya and Usagi have a stronger bond! Mou! Nobody listens to me! *pouts*  
  
Then the teen turned her communicator off leaving the senshi speechless and puzzled. They all looked to each other and sweatdropped. (^_^;)  
  
Yaten: Nani.what does she mean by stronger bond? I know she told us the same thing yesterday demo she never explained.  
  
Invie: *looks to Seiya and Usagi* What does she mean?  
  
^Bell Rings^  
  
Usagi: Hehehe there goes the bell. Well I got to get to 1st period. I'll see you all during lunch hehehehe.ja ne! *grabs books and runs out of room*  
  
Seiya: *casually picks up books and waves* Ja ne, I'll see you all later.  
  
Minako: *sweatdrop* Their not going to tell us are they?  
  
Senshi: Nope.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Lunch)  
  
Usagi was leaning in Seiya's arms clearly enjoying herself while Seiya began to whisper in her ear and kiss her neck. Usagi giggled while he did all of this.  
  
Yaten: So..  
  
Usagi: *question marks above head* So.so what?  
  
Ami: What does ChibiUsa mean?  
  
Ami did have an idea of what ChibiUsa meant but she couldn't be sure, besides it seemed almost impossible.wasn't it?  
  
Usagi/Seiya: *blush returns* Oh er.yeah.  
  
Minako: Yeah come on spill.  
  
Usagi: Ehehehe *takes out chopsticks* Oh you wouldn't be interested-  
  
???: Oi! Usagi!  
  
Usagi: Nani? *turns around and smiles* Oh Shi! *waves*  
  
Shi: *slowly makes his way to the group* Konnichiwa minna-san.  
  
Senshi (but Seiya): Konnichiwa!  
  
Seiya: *bites bottom lip and tightens hold on Usagi) Konnichiwa.  
  
Usagi: Ne, Shi why don't you join us.  
  
Shi: *smirks* Why, I'd be happy to. *sits right next to Usagi*  
  
Makoto: So Shi, did Usagi do her homework and show you around town?  
  
Shi: *smiles* Hai, she was a very good tour guide.  
  
Usagi: *blushes*  
  
Seiya: *clenches teeth*  
  
Minako: I'm surprised, good job Usagi!  
  
Usagi: *sticks out tongue* Your as mean as Rei Minako-chan!  
  
Seiya: *clears throat* So Selin (KU: Shi's last name is Selin if you forgot ^_^), where are you from again?  
  
Shi: Denmark.  
  
Seiya: How long have you lived there?  
  
Shi: Ever since I was born.  
  
Seiya: Why did you come to Tokyo?  
  
Shi: I always wanted to go to visit another part of the world.  
  
Seiya: So are you here to visit or live.  
  
Shi: Visit/Stay..I'll be here until the end of this school year.  
  
Seiya: Where are your parents?  
  
Shi: Still in Denmark.  
  
Seiya: They let you travel all this why by yourself?  
  
Shi: *narrows eyes* Why not, yours did.  
  
Usagi: *whispers to Seiya* Ne, Sei-chan, why are you asking Shi so many questions?  
  
Seiya: *smiles at Usagi* Usagi, love. I'm just trying to learn a little more about our new exchange student.  
  
Usagi: O.kay..  
  
Shi: *looks up* Well I must be going. Thank you for having me join you for lunch. I'll see you around, especially you Usagi. Ja ne! *winks at Usagi*  
  
Usagi: *blushes*  
  
Yaten: Uh-oh.someone should have told that Shi guy not to mess with his girl. I bet Shi won't even last before the school year.  
  
Seiya: *glares in the direction Shi went walking off in*  
  
Invie: Poor guy.he should have stayed in Denmark.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Dark World)  
  
Huntress: *stomps foot* Quake! Her majesty is getting impatient! You haven't attempted to find those of the Moon! What is with you!  
  
Quake: Hush Hunt! Your giving me a headache! I'm working on it now!  
  
Huntress: Really? *raises eyebrow* Then who is your next target?  
  
Quake: *pulls a picture from his small table and gives it to Huntress* My homeroom teacher, Akira Miyo!  
  
Huntress: *turns picture in different angles* Why him?  
  
Quake: Doesn't he have that mysterious in his eyes? He has to be of the Moon. He also has that gentle aura around him.  
  
Huntress: Okay so he's nice.what's that got to do with anything? He can just be one of those middle aged men who just love life.  
  
Quake: No.there is something about him! I'm sure of it.he must have had close ties to the Royal Family.  
  
Huntress: *sighs* What ever you say brother, it's your job to bring the Moon Princess to the Queen ALIVE! You can kill the senshi but she wants to be the one to bring the Princess and her decedents to their misery for killing her mother.  
  
Quake: *turns head* You know Huntress, I'm still not talking to you.  
  
Huntress: Baby brother. I'm trying to keep you alive, you remember what Magica's fate was don't you?  
  
Quake: Yes I remember quite well-  
  
Huntress: And remember when you swore to get revenge on those senshi for what they did to Misery?  
  
Quake: Yes-  
  
Huntress: THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING WASTING YOUR TIME ON THAT BLONDE GAKI (brat)?  
  
Quake: I-*looks down* I'm drawn to her for some reason.  
  
Huntress: *sighs and pats Quake on the shoulder* Quake.just promise me that you won't get yourself killed.  
  
Quake: *nods*  
  
Huntress: Thank you! *disappears*  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(After School-School Grounds)  
  
Makoto: Usagi.why won't you tell us what ChibiUsa meant?  
  
Usagi: *blushes* Because.it's a secret that means a lot to us.  
  
Seiya wasn't in the group due to Football practice, so the girls decided to harass Usagi about ChibiUsa's words which still floated in their mind.  
  
Minako: Demo Usa-chan.were your best friends! *pouts* You can tell us! Pwease?!  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Remember a year ago when there were a lot of robberies going on and Seiya volunteered to be my bodyguard?  
  
Ami: Hai.  
  
Usagi: Remember when you all jumped to conclusions.  
  
Minako: Oh you mean when we saw Seiya wearing a towel asking for you to lend him some clothes.?  
  
Yaten: NANI?  
  
Usagi: *blushes and looks down* Hai.  
  
Yaten: Wait.when did this all happen?  
  
Minako: Oh it was so long ago.  
  
Makoto: Funny how you remember it like yesterday! *smirks*  
  
Minako: Oi!  
  
Usagi: Well um.  
  
Taiki: What?  
  
Usagi: *covers face and says something*  
  
Ginyu: Gomen Usagi-chan demo I couldn't understand what you were saying.  
  
Usagi: *sighs* I said that.you can jump to conclusions now.  
  
Niborsa: What do you mean?  
  
Ami: *gasps* You didn't!  
  
Usagi: *nods and hides face*  
  
Minako: She didn't what? What am I missing? Wait.lemme put this together. You were out all day with Seiya, and you weren't even home when I called you at nine at night.You and Seiya are always blushing and trying to avoid the question.ChibiUsa said that your bond has gotten stronger.Oh.my.GOD!!! Usagi!!!!  
  
Usagi: ACK! *blushes more*  
  
Makoto: Usagi-chan.  
  
Usagi: Can we go now? I told you!  
  
Makoto: *sighs* And I always thought that Minako would be the first.  
  
Minako: Hey! *elbows Makoto*  
  
Yaten: Your trying to tell me that Seiya and Usagi.  
  
Taiki: I'm surprised at you two.  
  
Usagi: *shouting* CAN WE GO HOME NOW? *feels something burning in chest* Ow! *holds chest while panting*  
  
Yaten: Usagi-chan.?  
  
Niborsa: Are you all right?  
  
Usagi: *nods but still holds onto chest*  
  
Minako: No your not! Usagi-chan!  
  
Usagi: *Feels a pang in chest* Ow! I'll live minna.just follow me!  
  
Invie: Nani?  
  
Usagi: Something is tugging at my heart. It's telling me to go that way.  
  
Makoto: *raises eyebrow* Back inside the school.  
  
Usagi: Hai.now please minna. Follow me.  
  
Usagi began to jog into the school while still holding her heart. She leaned against the wall while all her friends tried to help her up.  
  
Usagi: Something.huff.is going to happen soon.I can.huff.feel it.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Miyo-sensei's Homeroom)  
  
Akira Miyo was busy at his desk with a bunch of papers stacked up. He was humming a tune and smiling while he filled out the papers.  
  
???: Akira.Miyo.  
  
Miyo-sensei: *looks up* Whose there? Is there a student here? Hello.?  
  
???: Akira.Miyo.  
  
In a flash of black light Quake appeared floating in the air dressed in all black. He smiled at the scared teacher before him.  
  
Miyo-sensei: Who are you? What do you want?  
  
Quake: Nothing much.I may take your life I may not. It just depends. You know I was sent to kill a race of people and so I'm starting here.  
  
Miyo-sensei: Kill a race of people.how can you be so cruel.  
  
Quake: Just shut up old man and let me do my work!  
  
^Chants^  
  
The Moon shines bright in the sky Destroyed by the great Queen of this age.but it's people still live on. Destroy those of the white moon, their love will cease to live on, their happiness, their hopes.Dark Moon Crystal Show All!  
  
The teacher felt a burning pain in his forehead as he doubled-overed crying out in pain. He fell unconscious as a warm light began to flicker where the pain had been. After a few flickers a golden crescent moon was formed on his head.  
  
Quake: See Huntress.I do know what I'm doing! *smirks*  
  
Sailor Moon: STOP!  
  
Quake: Ne? *turns around and sees a group of Sailor Senshi at the doorway.  
  
Sailor Moon: We will not allow you to harm a teacher or anyone else! We are Pretty Senshi No Ai! Sailor Moon!  
  
Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Destiny! Sailor Venus! Sailor Star Healer! Sailor Star Maker! Sailor Star Magic! Sailor Secret Star!  
  
Quake: Oh so your the senshi! I've heard so much about you! Now you can play with one of my Devil Cupids while I kill the one from the moon.  
  
A blue ball formed in Quake's hand the ball grew bigger in size then exploded. In place was a gargoyle looking thing, it was blue and not to pretty to look at.  
  
Jupiter: Sailor Moon! We'll take care of this deformed thing, why don't you go and save Miyo-sensei before that idiot tries anything.  
  
Sailor Moon: Hai!  
  
Quake: Should I make it a slow death for you Miyo-sensei?  
  
Sailor Moon: It won't be any death buddy!  
  
Quake: *looks up* Oh.now why is that.Sailor Moon?  
  
Sailor Moon: Because I won't let you!  
  
Quake: *smirks* Sorry.I beg to disagree.it may be more than one death here today.  
  
Sailor Moon: Leave Miyo-sensei alone!  
  
Quake: Why don't you just.FREEZE! *casts a freezing spell on Sailor Moon*  
  
Sailor Moon: Ne..?! I can't move! *struggles*  
  
Quake: *turns back to the teacher* Now.let's play Miyo-sensei. *sword forms in hand*  
  
Sailor Moon: *shouts* NO! MIYO-SENSEI! *cries and has a pang in heart* Ouch! *closes eyes and whispers* Miyo.-sensei.?  
  
^FLASHBACK^  
  
???: You shouldn't run down the halls young Princess Serenity.it's not lady like.  
  
Princess Serenity (age 5) : But I'm not a lady yet so I don't have to worry about those rules Mikage-san. *smiles*  
  
-Time Skip-  
  
Queen Serenity: *sighs and stretches on couch* Keichii Mikage.your my most trusted advisor what do you suppose I do?  
  
Keichii: What is the problem your majesty?  
  
Queen Serenity: It's my daughter.Serenity.  
  
Keichii: Oh yeah, she has grown into quite the young woman.  
  
Queen Serenity: Yes, and she can make choices for herself.choices on who she wants to spend her entire life with.  
  
Keichii: Oh, problems with the arranged wedding with the Prince of Earth.  
  
Queen Serenity: *nods* Yes, she has fallen in love with another.  
  
Keichii: Someone of lower class your majesty?  
  
Queen Serenity: Yes, she told me she loved him last night and that she didn't want to be with Edymion. She is in love with Seiya, one of the guards of the castle.  
  
Keichii: *nods* Your majesty please do not be angry with me but I have seen the two together and they make quite a handsome couple.  
  
Queen Serenity: *sighs* That is what people say. That they are deep in love. I'm trying to follow tradition but I do not want my daughter to hate me because I wouldn't allow her to be with the one she truly loves.  
  
Keichii: My queen. I say let the two lovebirds be together. Traditions always stop at some point, and is a silly tradition even worth having your daughter hate you for all eternity?  
  
Queen Serenity: You are right as always. Thank you so much for you wise words. I will talk to them first thing tomorrow morning. *smiles*  
  
^END OF FLASHBACK^  
  
Sailor Moon: *whispers* Miyo-sensei.is a reincarnation of Queen Serenity's most trusted advisor. He is the one who told mother we should be together. I can't let him die.I won't. *Shouts* MIYO-SENSEI WILL NOT DIE!!! *breaks spell and takes out wand*  
  
Quake: *turns around* How did you break my spell?  
  
Sailor Moon: You will not kill Miyo-sensei.nor will you kill Mikage-san! I will deal with you in one minute, but I have to finish off this so called Devil Cupid of yours.  
  
COSMIC MOON STAR LOVE!  
  
Unlike her usual attack their was a lot of energy focused in this attack, Quake's eyes widened seeing the power this young girl possessed. Nothing at all was left of the blue monster who the other senshi were fighting off.  
  
Quake: *thinking* I better get going before that turns into me! *Disappears*  
  
Sailor Moon: *panting* And he ran away like the coward he was.  
  
Healer: Sailor Moon.are you okay?  
  
Sailor Moon: Hai, demo he just got me so angry ya know. He tried to kill Mikage-san.  
  
Magic: Mikage-san? Queen Serenity's advisor? You mean Miyo-sensei's the reincarnation?  
  
Sailor Moon: Hai.  
  
Mercury: So Princess Serenity could feel him in trouble, that's why your heart was hurting Sailor Moon. You can feel those of your kingdom in trouble.  
  
Maker: It seems they're out to kill those of the Moon Kingdom. That's what he said right?  
  
Venus: Hai. Boy how I would just love to use my 'Angry Cupids' on him right now!  
  
Destiny: You have a new duty Sailor Senshi. *addressing all but Sailor Moon* Protect Sailor Moon and her decedents with your life, understand?  
  
Senshi: Hai!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
KU: Konnichiwa wa! Took me long enough ne?  
  
KA: That's for sure.God what took you so long?  
  
KU: *shrugs* I'm a lazy person.  
  
KA: Oh yeah.I forgot. Wait!  
  
KU: Nani?  
  
KA: I remember back in chapter 6 you said 'There will be known of that stuff at all in the whole story' are you saying you lied?  
  
KU: *blushes* Hai.I actually argued with myself if I should put that scene in their and I just told my self to shut up and started typing. This chapter was for all of my readers. Cuz guess what.!  
  
KA: What?  
  
KU: I GOT OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS!!!! *streamers fall from the ceiling* So y'all know I gots to party. ARIGATO!!! Because you guys gave me my goal I made a long and mushy chapter!  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: *Dresses up like a nurse* So if you all need insulin injections line up! *takes out a long needle*  
  
Kou Usagi: So it's er.um what's today?  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: *injects the needle into a reader and sighs* July 9th sweetheart.  
  
Kou Usagi: Yeah that's what it is. It's July 9th and I've officially finished chapter 20. Sorry to all of you who are mad at me about the April Fool's Joke and everything. And I hope you all had a great Fourth of July.I had an interesting one. I was sleeping over my cousins/grandmas house and we were doing fireworks at like 10 o'clock at night and guess what.we lost my grandmas lighter! And my grandma is not the person you wanna get mad so we had to walk all the way to the gas station to buy her a new one and my cousin Munchie (He's a guy and Munchie is his nick name.John is his real name) kept saying that the fireworks were gun shots especially when we got to the projects.that's when he really started talkin about gangs outside shootin up places so I finally said "Munchie.ain't nobody gettin shot tonight (well someone got shot earlier but lets not get into that) so we ran to the gas station, I gave him a dollar and we ran back. It was 11 when we got back in. I was so scared that my grandma would yell at us for bein out so late!  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: Thank you for tellin these people your whole day! *injects another person*  
  
Kou Usagi: Sorry I couldn't help it. It was to much fun and scary.  
  
Kawaii T.: Okay now before she starts talkin about her Ghetto Christmas  
  
Kou Usagi: HEY!  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: I'm going to end this chapter. She'll be back in about 3 weeks.  
  
Kou Usagi: Oi!  
  
Kawaii Tenshi: What?  
  
Kou Usagi: Did you know that I've been workin on this story for about a year.  
  
KA: Then finish it up!  
  
KU: Hai hai! Keep those reviews coming! I love you all! Ja ja!  
  
~Kou Usagi 


	21. The School Assignment

A Forbidden Love  
  
By: Kou Usagi  
  
Chapter 21: The School Assignment  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello, hello, hello! I'm back! Mwahahaha! *gasps* Holy...  
  
KT: CENSOR  
  
KU: I GOT 120 REVIEWS! Yahoo! Guess what! There may only be 6 chapters left to this story!  
  
KT: I'm shocked!  
  
KU: I know it's sad ain't it! I can't believe it, only a year ago I started this. Well anywayz that you everyone who reviewed! I luv you all lots! I'll get to the list in a minute...but Kawaii Tenshi wants to do that so I'll let her! Um....  
  
KT: What's wrong w/ you?  
  
KU: *sweatdrop* I dun know what to say?  
  
KT: That's a first!  
  
KU: Well anyway, get crackin w/ that list girl!  
  
-Thank You List-  
  
Michelle: Hai hai she has fixed that little mess up. I think that's the second time that has happened, maybe it's her computer. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Sailor Star and Snow Fall: *sweatdrop* Have you seen a doctor lately?  
  
KU: *whacks KT* Don't insult the reviewer!  
  
KT: I wasn't! I was just asking her a question!  
  
KU: BE NICE!  
  
KT: Fine! Back to the review. What I meamt was-never mind. KU will yell at me! *glares* Thank you for reviewing! Luv ya lots! *starts to sing Fly Me To The Moon*  
  
KU: *throws a shoe at KT* Get back to work and improve your singing skils!  
  
Animelover: Gomen, gomen. Its all fixed now. Thank you for reviewing and I'll make sure she keeps writing!  
  
KU: *mumbles* Slave driver!  
  
KT: *snaps whip* Back to work!  
  
Tori: *jumps up and down* THANK YOU! Hehe! Enjoy chapter...er what number? Oh yeah 21!  
  
Keiran Kou: *sweatdrop* One psycho cat is enough! KU says thank you and she really hopes you enjoy this chapter which he has worked so hard on! Hint hint! He He!  
  
Akiko Shooting Star: Aw don't be sad. See new chapter right here!  
  
Sailor Star: Wow..you read it more than once? O.O I LUV YOU! Hehehehe. Here's the 21st chapter made especially for you!  
  
Natsumi: I like your penname! Seiya and Usagi forever! Yeah! Wha ya like KU's OC. She's cute but I'm cuter! PUT THAT SHOE DOWN KU, I'LL SUE! P.S Ur now one of my fav reviewers!  
  
Starlight Hime: *hands tissue* Don't cry. I'll make her update, but she's moving right now, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And so she'll she might be a lil slow (in mind and body) *KU throws shoe* OUCH! *looks at KU w/ Uranus's sword at her neck* Well I can't help her there! *whispers* Finish her off! Hehe! Gotta run now! Luv ya!  
  
Nikkikou: Arigato to both of you! Hehe Minako, I guess you can say over reats! But I didn't write it! She did! *points to KU*  
  
Maria: Hewwo! You've read this story more than once to! I'm surprised how many of you do! I know she's a lil slow but she gets the chapters comin doesn't she? Hehe. Thanks for reviewin!  
  
KU: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I still can't believe it! 120..  
  
KT: CENSOR  
  
KU: reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Class)  
  
Usagi: *uncomfortable* Ah Mina-chan would you stop looking at me like that?  
  
Minako was sitting in the seat where Seiya usually sat, but since he was running a little late she claimed the seat hers for the time being. She was turned around in the desk so she could face her friend, he eyes showed she was in deep though as she rested her chin on her head. She had been looking at Usagi like this for oh about...fifteen minutes now.  
  
Makoto: *sighs* She's been doing this for a week now.  
  
Ginkyu: What is she so fascinated about?  
  
Niborsa: *hits Ginkyu* Well hello!  
  
Ginkyu: Oh yeah right the sex thing.  
  
Invie: *Sweatdrop* You put it so nicely.  
  
Minako: Usagi....  
  
Usagi: *gulps* Hai?  
  
Minako: I just can't believe, YOU of all the people.  
  
Makoto: *snickers* Hehe I know I had my bets on Minako-chan!  
  
Minako: Grr! *throws at pen at Minako* And she scores. But seriously Usa- chan, YOU!  
  
Usagi: I get the picture Mina-chan!  
  
Minako: YOU Usagi!  
  
Usagi: *sighs* Minako...  
  
Minako: And on a school night!  
  
Usagi: Um Mina...are you quite done?  
  
Minako: No I'm not..*puppy dog eyes* Will you help me seduce Yaten?  
  
Usagi: *falls over*  
  
Yaten: *walks over* I heard my name?  
  
Minako: *jumps up and jumps on Yaten's back* Ah Yaten! We were just discussing you!  
  
Yaten: *Raises eyebrow* I heard. What were you talking about this time Minako-chan?  
  
Minako: *looks innocent* Why, why on Earth would you sound so suspicious? I was just talking about how much I love you and-  
  
Yaten: *sweatdrop* Your a poor liar.  
  
Invie: Believe me Yaten...you wouldn't eve want to know.  
  
(Mall)  
  
Usagi and the girls were at the mall, like they usually did on their day off, ChibiUsa was with them. It would had been a good time....if they weren't working like dogs.  
  
Usagi: M-mina-chan do you really need these many dresses?  
  
Usagi was being piled down, her arms were getting heavy and numb, she didn't know if she could hold it. It had all 4 hours ago when Minako and her friends went into a clothing store, they had been there since being weighed down my the many outfits Minako had them carry until she was ready to check out.  
  
Minako: *shocked* How could you say such a thing Usa! You always need dresses and really cute outfits, what if your boyfriend calls for a date you didn't know about and your at home wearing clothes that look like something Cinderella might wear?  
  
Rei: *feels the clothes slipping from her hands* M-minako-chan, onegai..are you done yet?  
  
Minako: All mo-  
  
CRASH!!  
  
Minako and turned around and saw a swirly eyed Rei on the floor, outfits scattered all over the floor. The senshi sweatdropped, and Minako? She naturally panicked.  
  
Minako: AH! Rei-chan how could you drop it! Oh I hope they aren't dirty....say do I get a discount if they touched the floor? Let's say 30%?  
  
Senshi: MINAKO!  
  
Minako: *sheepish smile* Hai, hai, gomen ne. Okay I'm done, lets just get to the check out counter.  
  
Niborsa: There is a God!  
  
Usagi: *giggles and someone catches her eye* Ne...minna, doesn't he look familiar?  
  
Usagi was pointing to a blonde boy who was maybe 18 years old. Her friends looked to who she was pointing at and nodded. The young man was with a girl who had pretty green eyes and long raven colored hair.  
  
Makoto: Oi isn't that...  
  
Ami: Motoki-kun?  
  
Usagi: Hai! It is!  
  
Rei: Demo...who is he with?  
  
Usagi: *smiles* Lets find out! *loud voice* MOTOKI-KUN! OI IT'S USAGI!!  
  
Ami: *cringes* Usa-chan, not so loud! There are other people here! *gestures to the other people in the store who were giving them all strange looks.*  
  
Usagi: *looks around, giggling nervously* Gomen, gomen!  
  
Motoki and his friend made their way over to the group. Usagi noticed how the girl stood close behind him, maybe she was just shy.  
  
Usagi: *hyper voice* Konnichiwa!  
  
Motoki: *^_^ smile* Konnichiwa minna! *pats ChibiUsa on her head* ah! I haven't seen this small bunny in a while ne?  
  
ChibiUsa: Long time no see Motoki-san!  
  
Usagi: Ne! Motoki-kun! Introduce us to your friend!  
  
Minako: Yeah! We're suppose to know all your friends.  
  
Motoki: *sweatdrop* Um....hai! Meet Saku Coleson.  
  
Makoto: Coleson? *looks at Saku* Ne...are you from America?  
  
Saku: *nods, quiet voice* Um..hai. Nice to meet you! *does a quick bow*  
  
Minako: *whispers to Niborsa and Ami* She's really shy.  
  
Ami: *nods* Some people aren't good at meeting new people. Unlike Usagi- chan.  
  
Usagi: Nice to meet cha Coleson-san! I'm Tsukino Usagi. Just call me Usagi..or Usa! Everyone does! *^_^ smile*  
  
Saku: *blush* Hai, arigato! Just call me Saku also.  
  
Rei: Ne...Motoki-kun, is she your girlfriend?  
  
Motoki: *blush* Ah ne..ahaha..  
  
Usagi, Minako, and Makoto: OHHH! Love is in the air! Aw!  
  
Ami: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Rei: Lets get them out of here.  
  
Niborsa: *nods head* Definitely! I think Minako-chan just took the joy out of shopping for me.  
  
Rei: *Sweatdrop* You and me both.  
  
ChibiUsa: Hehe, I'll get them. *skips to the cornered Motoki*  
  
Rei: Guys guess what I heard Juuban High is doing!  
  
ChibiUsa: *runs back panting and carrying a rope* I got em!  
  
Ami: Ne...I see a rope demo...  
  
Niborsa: where is Usagi-chan and the others?  
  
ChibiUsa: *gives the rope a yank and Minako, Makoto, and Usagi come flying. All three are tied w/ the rope and gagged* Here they are, the filthy varmints!  
  
Ami: *sweatdrop and whispers to Niborsa* Where'd she get the rope from?  
  
Niborsa: *shakes head* I don't even want to know!  
  
Rei: *stars in eyes* Maybe we can keep Usagi like that all day!  
  
Usagi: Mmm mhh mmmm hm! Yuhm mm mmm hmm!  
  
Rei: Um...  
  
ChibiUsa: I think she means..*censor, censor, censor, censor beeping*  
  
Ami: *faints*  
  
Makoto: Oh dear...  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
School-Next Day  
  
Bring  
  
Bring  
  
Miyo-sensei: Good morning class.  
  
Class: *lazy reply* uh huh....  
  
Miyo-sensei: *sweatdrop* Well I can see you are all awake. Now Juuban District has decided that as seniors you all need to know what life is really like. You won't be living with your parents anymore, on no you are on your own. And as an adult you have to learn to be the idol husbands or wives.  
  
Class: *groans*  
  
Miyo-sensei: *puts hand up* No, I don't want to hear it. Now these will be the following 'couples'  
  
Linuh-san and Reen-san  
  
Doko-san and Samen-san  
  
Kou....er Kou Seiya-san and Feboko-san  
  
(Seiya and Niborsa looked at each other shocked along with Usagi)  
  
Adaminya-san and Kino-san  
  
Vica-san and Aino-san  
  
(Minako: Nani?!?!)  
  
Depra-san and Chou-san  
  
Kou Ginkyu-san and Casne-san  
  
(Ginkyu: Heh...)  
  
Kou Taiki-san and Daru-san  
  
Scotts-san and Gin-san  
  
Kou Invie-san and Suha-san  
  
(Invie: I coulda been worse)  
  
Kou Yaten-san and Ruyi-san  
  
(Minako: This is sooo unfair! *pouts)  
  
and...  
  
Selin-san and Tsukino-san  
  
(Seiya: Gr..)  
  
Miyo-sensei: Now I do not want to hear any complaints, I assure you that these arrangements were picked randomly by the computer. You cannot blame me for who your partners are, and I will NOT be changing them just because you do not like your partner. Get over it!  
  
Class: *gulp*  
  
Shi: *thinking* Today is my lucky day, it is obvious that God wants me to take this girl with me to the Dark Queen and have us join our forces...then we will wed.  
  
Seiya glared at Shi just smiled and waved a little which pissed Seiya off. Usagi just sat there looking innocent and confused. An angry Minako raised her hand.  
  
Minako: Ne Miyo-sensei....what is our project?  
  
Miyo-sensei: Oh it is quite simple. You just learn how life for you and your spouse will be like and what difficulties you'll have to live through.  
  
Minako: So we don't do anything but fill out some charts and stuff? *crosses arms*  
  
Miyo-sensei: Not exactly. In a 2 weeks I believe we will be going up the mountains in the north. We will be there for a full week to learn how to live on your own. But that won't be for a while now will it.  
  
Seiya: *whispers to Niborsa* I don't trust that Selin guy...  
  
Niborsa: Relax, the project will be over in 2 weeks.  
  
Seiya: *turns to face front* I still don't trust him!  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Dark World)  
  
Dark Queen: *gazes into crystal ball* I can already tell I'll have to do this job myself! These two, Quake and Huntress....they will not succeed. I'll have to bring down the Moon Kingdom with my bare hands! *yells* ADVANCE! *The colors in the crystal began to swirl really fast...it was almost as if time had sped up..*  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(Lunch-Gang)  
  
Usagi: YUM!  
  
Ami: Oh Usagi..it looks like you packed yours and ChibiUsa's lunch in the same pack by accident.  
  
Usagi: *looks confused* Huh? Oh no this is all mine!  
  
Makoto: *sweatdrop* That girl can eat.  
  
Shi: *sweatdrop* I can see that. *turns to Seiya who is staring at him* Hai Kou-san? *smirks*  
  
Seiya: *Glares and goes back to his lunch*  
  
Yaten: *whispers to Seiya* Seiya relax, Usagi will always love you...she's so clueless she doesn't even know Shi is hitting on her.  
  
Seiya: *sighs and whispers* I suppose your right.  
  
Usagi: *Whiny voice* Ne, what is with all the whispering! I feel so left out.  
  
Ginkyu: *sweatdrop* Ah relax Usagi-chan, it's not like their talking about you or anything.  
  
Usagi: *looks at Yaten and Seiya* I guess your right...back to my food!  
  
Ami: *sweatdrop* Short attention span ne.  
  
Minako: *crosses arms* I still think this marriage thing is unfair! You know if he had told me sooner I would had tempered with it and made it fair! As you all know I am the Goddess of Love! I can do those things!  
  
Usagi: *looks up* Honto? Then you could get the answers for tomorrow's math test for me?  
  
Minako: Er...no.  
  
Usagi: But you said...  
  
Niborsa: LOVE Usagi, just things related to Love.  
  
Usagi: Then why did you bring it up! You had my hopes up and everything.  
  
Seiya: You know Odango, there is such a thing as studying.  
  
Usagi: *puppy dog eyes* Ah, but then I won't have time to spend time with you Sei-chan.  
  
Seiya: But if you studied and passed a test you wouldn't get grounded, and then you'd get to spend even more time with me.  
  
Minako: Oh ho ho ho! You can't beat him with that Usa-chan.  
  
Usagi: *pouts*  
  
Shi: *clears throat* Usagi-chan, Miyo-sensei aid we each have to choice an occupation, but it has to be reasonable according to your grades. What do you want to be?  
  
Usagi: *sweatdrop* Er..with my grades? Um lemme see...  
  
Makoto: Cross doctor out.  
  
Ami: And lawyer.  
  
Minako: And account.  
  
Niborsa: Don't forget to cross out employee at NASA!  
  
Usagi: Okay, okay I get it! Kami-sama! Ne what about actress?  
  
Shi: I guess that would be reasonable.  
  
Yaten: But the question is....can she act?  
  
Usagi: *jumps up* Of course I can! *dramatic* Don't leave Ryu-kun! I'm lost without you!  
  
Makoto: I give it a 8.  
  
Minako: 7.5  
  
Yaten: *cough* 2.5  
  
Seiya: *whacks Yaten over the head*  
  
Usagi: Gr! Some friends you are! What are you going to be Shi-kun?  
  
Shi: It's between emperor of Japan and scientist?  
  
Taiki: *sweatdrop* Emperor of Japan?  
  
Shi: Hai! I would like to rule over something. *glint in eye*  
  
Seiya: *narrows his eyes*  
  
Usagi: Um Shi..just stick with the scientist thing.  
  
Shi: *shrugs* If you say so.  
  
_*_*_*_*_  
  
(After School-Streets)  
  
Usagi: Sei-chan, you've been acting a little different.  
  
Seiya: Ne, how?  
  
Usagi: Your usually a pretty nice guy but you act so cold to Shi-kun.  
  
Seiya: *looks ahead* Just don't get to close to him Odango.  
  
Usagi: *pouts* Why not. He seems nice and he doesn't have a lot of friends here, since he's new and not from here.  
  
Seiya: *sighs and kisses Usagi's temple* Just trust me, and please do as I say. Onegai?  
  
Usagi: *hugs Seiya* Hai Sei-chan.  
  
Seiya smiled at her answer and leaned down to meet her at a kiss.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Few Blocks Down)  
  
Shi was whistling with his shoved in his pockets. It seemed as if nothing could ruin his good mood. He had the little bunny for a full week once they reached the mountains. That would give him enough time to make her fall in love with him and make her agree to join her with the Dark Queen.  
  
Shi: *whispers* Soon, soon you'll be mine rabbit. And you'll be happy you'll see, I'll give you what that fool idol wouldn't EVER be able to give you!  
  
Huntress's Voice in His Head: Don't forget your job....I don't want to lose you too.  
  
Shi: *stops walking* Oh yeah my promise to sis. I won't let her down, nor will I let Misery down, I will get revenge.  
  
He began walking again, looking for the perfect prey. Anyone, anyone who looks like a good catch.  
  
He was walking for 10 minutes now and soon the streets were becoming deserted. Soon it was only him walking. He turned a corner and saw a young woman her head stuck behind a book.  
  
Shi: *smirks* 'Perfect!' *smiles at the woman* Hello there.  
  
Young Woman: *looks up surprised* Oh! Um...hello.  
  
Shi: Goodbye..*changes into Quake*  
  
^Chants^  
  
The Moon shines bright in the sky  
  
Destroyed by the great Queen of this  
  
age but it's people still live on.  
  
Destroy those of the white moon,  
  
their love will cease to live on,  
  
their happiness, their hopes...  
  
Dark Moon Crystal Show All!  
  
  
  
The young women's eyes glazed over and she fell to the ground with a cry of agony. She fell unconscious and a crescent moon flickered on her head. It took a couple of seconds before it became permanent.  
  
Quake: Ah, today seems to be my day! Now how to make her death?  
  
(2 Blocks Away)  
  
Usagi felt a pain in her chest and broke away from the kiss she and Seiya shared. She clutched her stomach and bent over in pain. Seiya grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling to the ground.  
  
Seiya: Usa! Are you okay?  
  
Usagi: My heart, it burns! *Eyes glaze over and she sees a picture of Quake and the girl in her mind* Kami-sama! *eyes return to normal*  
  
Seiya: What? Odango what's wrong tell me!  
  
Usagi: *grabs Seiya's arm* Sei-chan! Hurry! Before it's to late!  
  
Seiya: Nani? Too late for what?  
  
Usagi didn't answer his question but ran, while dragging him, to the next block over. There they saw Quake hovering over the unconscious girl. Usagi gasped when she recognized the young woman, her breath came in pants.  
  
Usagi: Saku! That's Saku!  
  
Seiya: What is going on? Who is that? You know her? It doesn't matter! Henshin yo!  
  
Usagi: HAI!  
  
MOON GORGEOUS STAR POWER...  
  
FIGHTER GORGEOUS STAR POWER...  
  
MAKE-UP!  
  
The two warriors rushed to the scene just as Quake was bringing his sword closer to the defenseless Saku.  
  
Sailor Moon: Iie!  
  
Quake: *looks up* Oh put of course. You guys just HAPPEN to show up don't you? *frustrated sigh*  
  
Fighter: In the name of the moon and it's neighboring plants...your going down!  
  
Sailor Moon: *glares at Fighter* That's MY line.  
  
Fighter: *smirks* You took to long.  
  
Quake: Humph! You sure don' seem like senshi.  
  
Fighter: Oh you want proof? Gladly!  
  
STAR ETERNAL BEAM!  
  
Quake dodged the attack just in time and jumped high into the sky and floated there giving the two senshi a menacing look.  
  
Quake: Now you'll have to do better than that! *blue globe forms in hands and hurls it at the two*  
  
Fighter grabbed Sailor Moon around her waist and moved before the blast could do any damage. Sailor Moon looked from her opponent then to the body on the ground. A voice rang through her ears.  
  
Voice: *soft* Remember and believe!  
  
Sailor Moon: 'Believe?' *closes eyes*  
  
^FlashBack^  
  
Young Serenity was standing on a small stool trying to very still. A girl with lavender colored hair was pinning a lovely blue dress.  
  
Serenity: Make it breath taking all right Unni?  
  
Unni: *smirks* Why? Trying to impress a certain someone?  
  
Serenity: *Blushes* You might say that....  
  
Unni: Well if you ask me I think you and Seiya make the PERFECT couple! *hearts in eyes*  
  
Serenity: *narrows eyes* How does every know about us?  
  
Unni: You mean everyone but your mother.  
  
Serenity: *sighs* You know I feel a little guilty about that.  
  
Unni: Why? Love comes first. Don't worry I won't tell anyone.  
  
Serenity: *nods* Love comes first...thank you Unni!  
  
^End of FlashBack^  
  
Sailor Moon: *eyes pop open and she gasps* Saku is the reincarnate of the seamstress Unni! That's why I felt something burn in my heart. She was one of those of the Moon Kingdom, and it is my duty to protect them all. *yells at Quake* DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER! *takes out scepter*  
  
COSMIC MOON STAR LOVE!  
  
Quake growled and put up a shield just as the attack came hurling towards him, the attack bounced off the shield and back towards Sailor Moon. Fighter, once more, grabbed her love and escaped the blow swiftly.  
  
Quake: You have not seen the last of me! I garuntee it! *disappears*  
  
Sailor Moon looked up to Fighter with tears in her eyes. She hugged her closely and cried on her shoulder.  
  
Sailor Moon: *muffled* Everyone's in danger now. Everyone.  
  
Fighter: *rubs Sailor Moon's back* Shh Usa, it'll be all right. We'll all get through this.  
  
Sailor Moon: *whispers* I love you.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Haruka's Apartment)  
  
Haruka: *laughs* So your basically saying your jealous.  
  
Michiru: *jabs Haruka in the ribs* Haruka be nice. Seiya is trying to tell us something.  
  
It was the day after the attack, Seiya made it his business to see the four Outer Senshi about his problem..in other words, Shi Selin.  
  
Seiya: Haruka this is not funny. I don't like that guy, not at all.  
  
Haruka: *shrugs* I didn't like you either but hey I got over it, maybe you'll get over it.  
  
Seiya: *narrows eyes* I don't like the way he looks at Usagi.  
  
Haruka: I didn't like they way you looked at Usagi either.  
  
Setsuna and Michiru: Haruka..  
  
Haruka: All right, all right I'll stop.  
  
Hotaru: Seiya-san, people look at Usagi-chan because she is pretty. You use to look at her ne?  
  
Seiya: *blush* I'm serious, there is something up with him.  
  
Haruka: If it makes you feel any better will talk with the guy.  
  
Seiya: *grins* That's all I ask.  
  
Haruka: *to Michiru* You know I think were being to nice to this guy.  
  
Michiru: *laughing eyes* Haruka stop. We'll be happy to se what's up Seiya- kun. Don't worry.  
  
Setsuna: Hai.  
  
Seiya: *stands and bows* Arigato.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(School)  
  
Seiya watched as Shi and Usagi worked on their project, Niborsa just watched him watch them.  
  
Niborsa: You worry to much.  
  
Seiya: *shakes head* There is seriously something suspicious about him Niborsa, something just off. And I swear as Seiya of the Sapphire Army, I WILL find out what is up.  
  
Niborsa: Ooooo, and oath. And on the Sapphire Army at that. You must be really serious because as I remember on the Moon the Sapphire Army was something you took very serious.  
  
Seiya nodded but remained silence. He then turned his attention back to their project, but out the corner of his eyes..he watched Shi Selin.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(With Usagi and Shi)  
  
Shi: Now how many hours a week are you willing to work? In other words how much money do you plan on getting?  
  
Usagi: *eyes twinkling* ¥2,340.  
  
Shi: *nods and writes info down* Reasonable price.  
  
Usagi: So you wanna be a scientist in real life Shi-kun?  
  
Shi: *shrugs* Not really, but since you said I couldn't be emperor. *grins*  
  
Usagi: *laughs and hits Shi playfully* It'd be interesting. Now back to work seriously.  
  
Shi: *turns around and smirks at Usagi* Usagi-chan, don't look now but I think you boyfriend is staring at you.  
  
Usagi: *turns in chair* Nani? *sees Seiya and smiles before turning back around* Gomen ne, I don't know what's wrong with Seiya..but he really is a nice and sweet guy.  
  
Shi: He must be if your willing to give him the time of day.  
  
Usagi: Nani?  
  
Shi: Listen Usagi, Seiya may seem nice guy but can you trust him, what if he just stringing along until you give him something he wants. I've seen a lot of men who do that to women, it's a real tragedy and I like you Usagi, yo were my first friend, I don't want to see you get hurt.  
  
Usagi: *stands up with tears in her eyes* Don't you ever say that about Sei- chan. He would NEVER do that to me and you have NO right to say that about him! I've know Seiya for practically my whole life and I know him. We share each other secrets and we're their for each other. You haven't known him a full week, you have no write..*trails off, tears streaming down her eyes*  
  
Shi: *shocked* U-Usagi.  
  
Usagi: *turns her head* I don't really feel like talking to you right now.  
  
Shi: Usagi...gomen nasai. I shouldn't had said that about him. I guess I wasn't thinking.  
  
Usagi: *sniffles* Take back what you said about Sei-chan and I'll forgive you.  
  
Shi: *sighs and hesitates* I'm sorry for those unnecessary things I said about Seiya Kou.  
  
Usagi: *turns, wipes her tears away and smiles* Thank you. Now back to our project..  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Outside of the window, a tree branch)  
  
Setsuna: What he said really was not necessary.  
  
Michiru: *nods* He sounded as if he had something against Seiya.  
  
Haruka: *nods* No, like he wanted her to get rid of him,  
  
Setsuna: and so that he could get into the picture.  
  
Haruka: Hmph! That is so selfish! Making her not trust Seiya just so he could be the one to 'rescue the damsel in distress'.  
  
Michiru: *strokes chin* I think I know what Seiya is talking about.  
  
Setsuna: Yeah, and I agree with him also.  
  
Haruka: Don't worry, we'll get our chance to 'reason' with him.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Niborsa and Seiya)  
  
Niborsa: What happened? *frowns* Seiya you saw that right.  
  
Seiya: *clenches fist* He made Usa cry.  
  
Niborsa: But she seems all right now. I wonder what he said.  
  
Seiya: *narrows eyes* Don't worry, we'll all find out soon enough.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(Lunch)  
  
Seiya sat with his arms wrapped protectively around the one he loved. He didn't trust Shi as far as he could throw him. He was going to have a little talk with him as soon as school was over.  
  
Usagi: Ne Seiya you want some of my lunch?  
  
Seiya: *smiles* Why not, you've got enough to feed all of us!  
  
Usagi: *open wide*  
  
Yaten: God! Would you two get a freakin room! No wait, I don't trust you two being alone in a room together anymore!  
  
Seiya and Usagi: *glare*  
  
Shi: Nani?  
  
Makoto: It's nothing, don't worry.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
(End of School Day)  
  
Shi walked home alone, the outer senshi were waiting at the gate for him. He saw them but played dumb, he whistled and casually strolled down the sidewalk.  
  
Haruka: Stop right there.  
  
Shi: *smiles* Is something the mater sir?  
  
Haruka: You know damn well what we want and you also know damn well I'm a girl. I don't mind when people think I'm a man but you can't lie to save your life, plus I don't like you.  
  
Shi: Who are you three.  
  
Michiru: Never mind that. We want you to stay away from Usagi Tsukino!  
  
Shi: And who says we have to listen to you?  
  
Haruka: Oh believe us, you don't want to have to deal with us.  
  
Setsuna: Just stay away from her, her and Seiya. You don't know them, and if you hurt our Usagi in anyway.  
  
Haruka: We'll kick your ass until your nose bleeds.  
  
Shi: *raises eyebrow* Are you making a threat.  
  
Michiru: It all depends if you are wise enough to listen to us, or stupid enough to ignore us.  
  
Setsuna: It is your decision.  
  
Haruka: And believe me, when it comes down to my kitten, its serious. *clenches fist*  
  
Shi: *smiles* Well if you are done I must be on my way. Take care.  
  
Haruka: *growls* I don't like him, not at all... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there ya go. Chapter 21. I have to be in bed right now! I was suppose to be in bed a half and hour ago so I was speed writing. Sorry if it ain't as good as you expected. My fav. Line I think is when Yaten comments on the 'room' thing! Hehe I'm so evil! I love feedback! So review! Oh and remember, the countdown to the last chapter is on!  
  
~KU 


	22. You'll Always Be in my Heart

****

Sailor Moon

__

A Forbidden Love

By: Kou Usagi

KU: Konnichiwa minna-san! Ohohoho guess what? I'm almost done with this story!! Tear! This is the chapter most of you have been waiting for…DIE SHI!!!!! Yep, yep, Shi Selin/Quake makes his last appearance, so beware of a long chapter! Unless you like long chapters like I do. I luv you all! I just came back from Xmas Shopping (December 15, 2002) and my legs are aching! Plus I have school tomorrow! Wah! My bestest friend bought me a Card Captor Sakura mouse pad (I forced her into Too Cool_) It's so kawaii! Okay okay-_

KT: Bout time!

KU: Time for my Thank you list! I GET TO DO IT! ****Glares at KT****

KT: Fine, less work for me!

Thank You List

****

Natsumi: Took me months and months but chappie 22 is FINALLY UP! Thanx for reading!

****

Jean-Hime: Ohohoho, I am guessing you'll like this chapter! Yep…he dies! Luv ya!

****

Gizmo2018: Hello Lady Gizmo! Thank you thank you thank you! Ohohohoho! I'm sorry it took so long ya know, but the internet doesn't like me I guess! ****Pouts****

Usagi Kou: Wah! I have a twin! Hehe! You've read this story three times? San? Tress? Really? Wow…that's alotta times! I'm so sorry I took so long! Forgive me? 

****

Renata: I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update ASAP, I probably won't be able to update that fast if I tried, It takes me days to rack the empty skull of mines! You're right; there aren't enough S/U fanfics out there! It's a conspiracy!

****

Nikki Kou: I luv ya, I luv ya, I luv ya! ^_^ I'll check out ur fics as soon as I get this chapter posted! I promise! **solider salute**

****

Sailor Star: **Stars in eyes** I feel special! I luv ya lots! S/U forever! Thanx for reading! 

****

Nikki Kou: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I haven't been able to update in a while because at first we were moving, so I had to devote all my time packing and stuff like that, then I had to readjust back to my old school which is really preppy and really hard, then I found out that AT&T broke my compy, then I brought out my extremely slow computer but it wouldn't work, but now I finally got this old piece of junk workin!

****

Natsumi: I feel so bad now! I'm so so so so so so so sorree! It's taking me forever to get this down, but only a few more to go! Buh bye!

****

Golden Moon Princess Sarah: ^_^ Thank you! I'm not the fastest updater in the world but I do update eventually!

****

Angel: T_T I'm sorry! I'm not the fastest updater in the world and a whole bunch of stuff has been keep me back, moving, computer crashing, adjusting to my new school, going a freakin month w/o the internet! Oh life sux! 

I'm so sorry it has been taking me this long, I guess I deserve to be yelled at, I would like to thank all of you who were patient enough, I know I'm taking to long, it's not even funny how long it has been taking…but I'm trying to improve the quality in it now so you guys won't be mad at me. Thank you! ReAD ON!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Usagi: This is going to be so much fun!

Ami: It costs a lot of money also though.

Minako and Usagi: SO?

Makoto: I think it'll be great exercise to just go out into the wilderness for 2 weeks. 

Usagi: I think it'll be great to get away from our parents!

Niborsa: You also think it's great to be there with Seiya.

Usagi: ****blush**** That too!

Minako: ****waves hand to dismiss it**** Just give up on Usagi, her brain is on boys and food.

Niborsa, Ami, and Makoto: LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE TO TALK!

Minako: Hee hee hee. 

The countdown was on until the senior fieldtrip to the mountains. Since it was just now turning fall their teachers advised them to bring warm clothes. Niborsa, Usagi, Minako, Makoto, and Ami were at Makoto's house making preparations for what to bring and what was needed. (_Rei's school isn't going, that's why she isn't there)_

Usagi: OH! I have to bring my bunny! ****Hugs stuffed animal****

Minako: I AGREE!

Niborsa: You should also bring your henshin yo tiaras and locket.

Minako and Usagi: Nani? For what?

Minna: **WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FOR WHAT'?!**

__

Chapter 22: 'You'll Always Be In My Heart'

Haruka looked out her bedroom window, it was pouring down outside. All that was on her mind was that Shi Selin guy and how he dared stand up to her, and how he treated her little kitten. He treated Usagi like, like she belonged to him! _Thank Kami-sama she doesn't! At least I can trust Seiya. _Haruka thought angry with Shi, she pounded her fist on the windowpane and shook her head sadly. 

****

Michiru: ****Puts a hand on Haruka's shoulder**** Your going to break the poor window Haruka.

****

Haruka: ****Turns around**** Michiru.

****

Michiru: ****sits down next to Haruka**** Tell me what's wrong. 

****

Haruka: ****sighs**** Shi Selin.

****

Michiru: You're afraid he'll hurt Usagi? 

****

Haruka: ****nods****

Michiru: You know Seiya will be with her right? He'll protect her; he hates Selin more than you probably do. 

****

Haruka: **Whispers** It's still not enough, it's still not enough. 

****

_*_*_*_

__

(Dark World)

****

Quake: _The school trip…Usagi and I are partners, we'll have to share a cabin together with another 'couple.' I hope its not that damned Seiya! He'll ruin everything! With Usagi and I alone I'll be able to lure her to the Dark World and she'll see how better off she is with just me, and forget about Kou! _

Huntress watched her brother from the corner; she shook her head sadly. It had only been a month since Quake was assigned to kill the senshi, and since the beginning he was easily distracted. She walked up to him without making a sound. 

****

Quake: **still looking forward** Huntress. 

****

Huntress: You're slacking off. 

****

Quake: I am not!

****

Huntress: Oh, then tell me who is your next victim?

****

Quake: **hesitates** Just mind your own business Huntress. 

****

Huntress: Fine! I've tried to help you countless times, you don't even try to listen to your big sister. If you have a plan, go through with it! Please Quake; just promise me you'll concentrate on your mission. 

****

Quake: Go away!

Huntress stared at her younger sibling before storming off. Quake shook his head sadly and stared at the magical reflection of Usagi in a pot of water. 

****

Quake: _I'm sorry sis…but you'll understand after you see her, after I bring her to the Dark World, you'll see…_

_*_*_*_

(Next Day-School)

They were still continuing the marriage project. Usagi was a rising actress who made a good sum of money while her (shudder) _husband _was a scientist who only had one disability at the time and that was a broken thumb.

Seiya was a college professor while his _wife _Niborsa was an artist. Seiya wasn't as upset about Usagi and Shi being together, but he still was upset. Although yesterday, his anger had risen to a new level when he heard of the first pregnant couple. He didn't know the two students but when it donned on him that Usagi could have a family with _him…_all he was doing now was watching Shi, glaring at Shi

****

Seiya: _It wouldn't be to bad if Shi were to _accidentally _fall off the school roof would it?_

Seiya looked outside the window that was on the opposite side of the room. If he looked closely and squinted he was for sure he could make out a human outline sitting on one of the branches. Seiya continued to watch the figure without blinking, when he did he smiled to himself. 

****

Seiya: ****whispers**** Haruka.

Haruka was still suspicious about Shi Selin and decided it would be best if she were to keep an eye on him so if she saw Shi trying to do anything to hurt her poor kitten, she could make him pay right on the spot. Haruka smirked when she saw Seiya grinning at her. 

****

Haruka: _So he's not a complete idiot after all. _

The sandy haired blonde let her eyes wander around the room, she looked at the substitute teacher who was 'supposedly' reading the newspaper, but behind that she spied a dirty magazine. 

****

Haruka: ****rolls eyes**** Teachers these days. 

Haruka returned her gaze back to the bunny and Shi, she nearly fell out of her tree when she saw Shi smirking at her, his eyes locked with her. Gritting her teeth she stared back. 

****

Haruka: Him! I'm hidden well behind this tree's leaves. No normal human should be able to see me! Gr…

Haruka glared at him while he stared at her with laughing eyes. Neither one wanted to end this staring contest. Haruka's eyes widened when she heard a voice in her head. 

****

Quake: ****in Haruka's head**** _You do not need to sit here and baby-sit the bunny, she's fine. Now why don't you go run along and play dress up._

Haruka: ** **gasps and holds onto tree trunk**** Nani? Was…was he just in my head? 

The bell rang dismissing the students to lunch; Haruka looked at Shi for a mere second then jumped down from the tree.

_*_*_*_

(Outer Senshi Apartment)

Haruka ran into the apartment and slammed the door behind her. Setsuna peeped out from inside the computer room and gave Haruka a puzzled look. 

****

Setsuna: ne Haruka, what's the rush? 

****

Haruka: There is definitely something up with that Shi Selin guy. 

****

Michiru: ****walks in from the kitchen cleaning a cup**** Haruka, where have you been?

****

Haruka: Michiru, I was at Juuban High. I was watching Usagi and that guy, Shi. And I _know _I was hidden because it took even Seiya a while to find me. But-but _he _was staring right at me! Then I could have sworn I heard his voice in my head. He told me to stop watching Usagi. 

****

Setsuna: Are you all most positive he was in your head? 

****

Haruka: Yes damn it! I could hear him loud and clear!

****

Michiru: Is there a possibility that Shi Selin is not human? 

****

Setsuna: ****shrugs**** You never know. He could have just been from a different planet. He could have been exiled and came here, or he may be gifted.

****

Haruka: Gif…ted?

****

Setsuna: Hai! Some humans have special gifts and don't even have to be a priestess or a warrior. They could just be common people but they can see into the future through dreams, or they have the ability to see the dead, or even hear people's thoughts.

****

Michiru: Do you know how many people-on Earth- have this gift? 

****

Setsuna: ****nods**** Yes, only 103 out of the billions of people. And usually people who are gifted are so terrified they don't tell anyone about the strange things that happen, and usually try their best to ignore it. 

****

Haruka: Shi can be a demon, an exiled criminal, gifted, or the mailman-"

****

Michiru: ****raises eyebrow**** The mailman?

****

Haruka: I don't care who he is! All I know is that he can't be trusted. 

****

Michiru: So what do you want to do? 

****

Haruka: Follow him.

_*_*_*_*_

(After School-The Streets)

Shi was walking around the block casually recalling the day's events. Life was good, everything was going well, he got time with Usagi, and he was almost positive he scared that short haired hot head with his little mind treat, no way she would come to interfere with him and Usagi again. He stopped and looked down at his shoes, there was a small gray rock at his feet. Smirking he picked it up and squeezed it in his right hand. A red glow began to form around that hand and when he opened it, the rock was now in a different shape, a shape that reflected the shape of a…heart. 

****

Shi: _Just wait little bunny…during our little trip up the mountains, I'll _persuade _you that life is better in the Dark World, you'll see. _

What Shi did _not _know was that three young women were watching his every mouth with suspicion. 

****

Haruka: Is it normal for a boy to make a rock look like a stone?!

****

Michiru: ****Watching Shi carefully**** No…no it isn't. 

****

Setsuna: ****thoughtfully**** What could he be?

****

Haruka: I'm guessing he's not from Earth. 

****

Michiru: Maybe he's not even from this Galaxy.

While the warriors were discussing the possibilities Shi continued his walk, this time he decided it was time to find a victim. Turning down the corner he was pleased to see it was deserted. With his hands in his pockets he began to walk down the block slowly until something bumped into him. He looked down and saw a little kid-maybe 5 years old-rubbing his head. 

****

Kid: Sorree mister. 

The kid planned on going on his way but Shi was different plans, he stretched out one long arm blocking the kid's path. 

****

Kid: Um…mister…

****

Shi: ****smirks**** Stay a while won't you? 

****

Kid: I really have to go ho-

The child didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because before him Shi transformed into Quake and in his hand was the Crystal. With a gasp the kid began to inch backwards. 

****

Quake: Come on…let's play a game. ****Chants spell****

The kid let out an ear-piercing cry before he fell to the powers of the Dark Moon Crystal. Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna heard it from a block away. Without hesitation they transformed. 

"Uranus Planet Power…"

"Neptune Planet Power…"

"Pluto Planet Power…"

"…MAKE UP!"

****

???: MATTE!

The three senshi whirled around and saw a raven-haired teenager. 

****

Pluto: Hotaru-chan? 

****

Hotaru: ****whines**** Why did you leave without me? I'm a Sailor Senshi too; it's my job to protect Earth too. 

****

Pluto: ****smiles**** You're right, now henshin yo!

"Saturn Planet Power…MAKE UP!" 

The four Outer Senshi ran as fast as they could to the crime scene, screeching to a halt the saw Quake hovering over a little body. Saturn was the first to react. Raising her staff high over her head she brought it down on Quake's back. 

The young man stumbled before whirling around glaring at his attacker. He looked her up and down before speaking. 

****

Quake: So…there are little girls running around in tutu too (that sounds funny!) thinking they are Earth's champions. 

****

Uranus: If you give in we won't go as hard on you. ****Cracks knuckles****

****

Quake: This boy is worth nothing to me, he is not a descendent of the Moon Kingdom. Do you have a pet? Well I have thousands of pets, and like all pets my pets get hungry. I think this little boy will be enough of an appetizer don't you? 

****

Saturn: NO!

With a flick of his wrists a porthole formed just before them, out came two blue lizard-looking creatures. 

****

Quake: I would like you four to meet my pets, they are called Devil Cupids…they haven't eaten in a while…hey maybe they can have you for the main course, the small one might not fill them up but it'll have to do. Goodbye!

And he was gone just as quick as he had come leaving the four girls to ward off his hungry 'pets'. 

****

Neptune: They look mad.

****

Uranus: More like hungry!

Sailor Pluto knocked one down using her staff, she glared at the other one who was slowly making his way to the innocent child. 

****

Pluto: Do the best you can to ward them off.

****

Uranus: ****smirks**** Gotcha!

The one Devil Cupid who Pluto had just knocked down was trying to get back up, in one swift movement Sailor Uranus's foot met the creature's head, sending it back down to the ground. 

****

NEPTUNE SHINE AQUA MIRROR

The attack hit the Devil Cupid who was advancing on the kid head on but it didn't seem to have any effect what so ever on the monster, it just kept walking as if the attack never touched him. 

****

Neptune: Nani? 

****

Uranus: Let me try! 

****

URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER

Uranus knew the sword HAD to cut deep into the monster but it didn't, in fact the sword didn't even sink into the creature's skin, in fact it seemed as if the Devil Cupid had some sort of protective shell around it. The attack rebounded sending Uranus flying backwards. 

The Devil Cupid that was on the ground jumped up and held Pluto so she couldn't move or breathe. The other Devil Cupid who had just hurled Uranus looked at the two remaining senshi, his eyes blazing. Uranus came running at him with her sword, it's tip pointed at the monsters throat. The monster opened his mouth and ear-shattering vibrations came out from it. Uranus stopped and dropped her pressure sword to cover her ears. Saturn struggled to stand up but she managed. 

****

SILENT WALL 

The protective wall boxed in all the senshi; even Pluto but it did not last more than 10 mere seconds. All the senshi were on the ground trying to cover their ears to stop the horrible sound. 

****

???: ** In Senshi's head** _Senshi…please, repeat after me. …Peaceful Power…Make UP!_

****

Neptune: Nani? Was…was that Serenity-sama?

****

Pluto: Hai!

****

Uranus: There is no time to waste! 

****

Senshi: Hai!

SATURN PEACEFUL POWER…

URANUS PEACEFUL POWER…

PLUTO PEACEFUL POWER…

NEPTUNE PEACEFUL POWR…

…MAKE UP!

There was a bright yellow light that blinded everything within 2 miles. The tiara disappeared on all of the senshi leaving their planet marks visible. Their mini skirts became lightly transparent but the color of the skirt was still there and the skirt was not completely transparent. Behind them trailed a long semi-transparent bow that was the color of their skirts. 

When the light disappeared the two devil cupids were lying on the ground covering their eyes. When they could finally see again they blinked looking at the new warriors in front of them. They both jumped up and lunged at the senshi. 

****

Pluto: ****whispering**** **Banshee Scream**!

A high pitched screech filled the air throwing the monsters back. The unintelligent creatures leaped up again and began to run at the four stronger senshi yet again. 

****

Saturn: **Reaper's Claw**!

With a swing of her staff imaginary claws cut through the Devil Cupids skin. They stumbled but kept their balance. 

****

Pluto: Uranus! Neptune! Finish them off!

****

Neptune: **Desert Drought**! 

Water sprinkled on her from above before coming crashing down and raging on wildly towards its prey. 

****

Uranus: **Dove's Kiss**!

She lifted her arms to the sky as she concentrated hard, within seconds a strong gust of wind came mixed in with lightning aimed at the two weak creatures. Once the electrifying wind picked up the two and dropped their charred bodies, the Senshi began to look closely at the different outfit they were now wearing.

****

Saturn: ****whispers**** Peaceful Power? What is this?

****

Pluto: The second evolution. 

****

Uranus: I feel…stronger almost. 

****

Neptune: Was these new powers suppose to prepare us for the final battle?

****

Uranus: ****looks up at sky**** Does this mean…the final battle is close? 

_*_*_*_*_

(One Week later-Usagi's Room)

****

Usagi: Wah! Gotta pack, gotta pack!

The day had finally come, the day of the field trip…and Usagi was ready!

****

Luna: ****yawns**** Why didn't you pack all of this junk last night? '

****

Usagi: ****frowns**** I was playing video games with Shingo. 

****

Luna: Very mature, very responsible!

****

Usagi: Oh hush up and tell me where my toothbrush is. 

****

Luna: Check under your mattress.

****

Usagi: Oh Luna, now why would-oh…okay now that I have my toothbrush is that everything?

****

Luna: Sweaters? Blanket? Brush?

****

Usagi: Check, check, check!

****

Luna: Homework?

****

Usagi: …no check! Wahhhhhhh! Where'd I put it? Aha…how'd it get in my shoebox?

****

Luna: ****shrugs**** How'd your toothbrush get under your mattress?

****

Usagi: ****kisses Luna on the head**** I gotta go to school now, see ya in two weeks Luna, ja!

****

Luna: Sayonara Usagi-chan!

_*_*_*_

(Outside Juuban High)

****

Teacher: QUIET! Now when you get onto that bus I want you all to behave, and the other teachers and I have decided that on the way going to the mountains and coming back you are to sit with your 'spouse'-no stop the complaining, it won't be that hard! Single file line!

The students obeyed and got onto the bus, some were mad that they had to sit by their pretend spouse for half an hour instead of goofing off with friends, others just smiled shyly and kept quiet. Of course Seiya picked a seat right across from Usagi and **HIM** glaring at **HIM** every 20 seconds while **HE** just smiled back like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

****

Usagi: This is going to be so much fun! Don't you think so Shi-kun? 

****

Shi: ****nods**** Yeah…a blast. 

****

Niborsa: Ohohohoho! Just think of all the fun we'll have…that is if I can get Seiya to FOCUS! ****Jabs Seiya in the ribs****

****

Seiya: Ow! Must you be so violent? ****Glares at Niborsa****

*_*_*_*

****

(Resort)

Miyo-sensei: All right, listen up, listen up! Okay, now two couples per cabin each cabin has two bedrooms with 2 beds in each room and a small kitchen, yes yes; we expect each and every one of you to prepare a meal. If you get sick or anything like that, the nurse is in the cabin left to the Hall, we will meet in the hall every other day to get your assignments and check up on your progress, now be the nice teachers we are we've decided to let you and your spouse chose the other couple you want to share a cabin with. 

****

Niborsa: Well if I know you Seiya you'd want to share with Usagi to keep her safe from Shi right? 

****

Seiya: ****blush**** I don't trust him. 

****

Niborsa: But of course. 

_*_*_*_

****

(One Week Later)

So far everything was going great, the assignments were easy, the 'couples' had to learn how to manage during hard times like money problems. Seiya watched Shi with a close eye and Shi made sure he was with Usagi always, just to show Seiya he wasn't scared of him. And of course Usagi had no idea what was going on. 

During the late hours of the night Shi would have to sneak away from the room he shared with Seiya to go back to the Dark World, and there he had to put the final touches to his brilliant plan.

****

Shi: _Tomorrow…tomorrow while we get our free time I'll take her into those woods to just talk, then I'll explain to her what good she'd do working beside me, then Seiya will just be a memory, a _pathetic_ memory. _

The next day around noon Niborsa was helping Seiya prepare lunch while Usagi just lounged around. Shi crept past Seiya and Niborsa and to Usagi who was lying on the couch. 

****

Shi: ****whispers**** Usagi…Usagi…

****

Usagi: ****sits up and smiles**** Konnichiwa Shi-kun. 

****

Shi: ****smiles**** Konnichiwa. Say, Usagi we don't have anything to do, lets go take a walk, what do you say?

****

Usagi: Um…okay, sure why not?

He led her out the cabin with Seiya noticing and led her past the Hall and Nurse's Office, that was when Usagi been to wonder where they were going. 

****

Usagi: Ne Shi-kun…where _are _we going? 

****

Shi: Ah don't worry. I just thought it'd be nice to look around the woods for a while. 

****

Usagi: The woods? Demo…demo Shi-kun! It's cold up here, what if we get lost; those woods look pretty deep. 

****

Shi: ****smiles**** What, you don't trust me. 

****

Usagi: No it's not that…it's just that-

****

Shi: Well then come on. ****Takes Usagi's arm****

****

Usagi: All right but 20 minutes at the most. 

****

Shi: ****smiles**** That's more than enough time. 

After a few minutes they came to a little section of the woods where the leaves were frozen icicles and a frozen pound was just beyond that. Usagi looked around in awe then sat down on a fallen tree trunk.

****

Usagi: It's just like a winter wonderland. 

****

Shi: I guess it is pretty. ****Sits down next to Usagi**** Usagi I have something to tell you. 

****

Usagi: Nani? 

****

Shi: Well ya see…I'm not really from Denmark.

****

Usagi: ****looks puzzled**** Nani?

****

Shi: Hai, I come somewhere really far away-not from this planet even, do you believe me?

****

Usagi: ****Nods**** Yes I believe you. If you're not from Earth then what planet are you from? Sakura? Mars? Venus? Uranus? Kinomoku? 

Shi looked at Usagi strangely. Was Usagi Tsukino really just an average girl? How could she believe he was from another planet? And how did she know all these other planet's names that weren't even in the same Galaxy?

****

Shi: ****shakes head**** No, known of those planets. I come from a planet that's just behind the moon; the moon hides it from the light. Usagi I've never met anyone like you, it's amazing what kind of person you are. I want you to come with me; my queen would love you. 

****

Usagi: I-I can't Shi, Earth needs me too much, this is m home, and this is where I plan to grow old. 

****

Shi: No Usagi! You have to come with me; I'll give you riches, and much more joy than that Seiya can!

****

Usagi: Seiya? What do you mean? Shi-kun I love Seiya with all my heart, no riches could make me not love him. 

****

Shi: ****starts to glow red**** But Usagi! You will love it there, everyone will love you! You'll never be sad, angry, you'll never be harmed, you'll never cry, you'll spend your days in paradise! Don't you want that?

****

Usagi: ****shakes head**** Everyone needs to experience pain, and sadness…it's how we humans are. I'm sorry Shi-kun demo this is where I belong; I have to stay with my friends and Seiya. I need them. 

****

Shi: ****cries out in frustration**** No! You don't need Earth! You don't need pain! AND YOU DON'T NEED SEIYA!!! ****Grabs Usagi around the waist and they are transported somewhere****

_*_*_*_

(Usagi's Cabin)

Seiya dropped the wooden spoon in the big pot of soup. His eyes widened in horror as he stepped away from Niborsa and the stove. 

****

Niborsa: Seiya? Seiya what's wrong?

****

Seiya: Usagi…she's gone! I can't find Usagi, she's missing!

****

Niborsa: What do you mean she's missing? She's taking a nap on the-she's not there!

****

Seiya: ****runs and checks the two rooms**** And Selin isn't here either! ****Frowns**** I bet you he took her!

****

Niborsa: What if she just went out to find Minako and the other girls?

****

Seiya: ****yells**** USAGI WOULD NOT LEAVE US WITH A WORD! YOU KNOW SHE WOULDN'T! THAT'S NOT AT ALL LIKE HER! GO FIND THE OTHERS, WERE GOING ON A HUNT!

****

Niborsa: Shouldn't we tell one of the teachers?

****

Seiya: No…I have a feeling it's something bigger then him stealing Usagi. It's something much more bigger!

_*_*_*_

****

(???)

Usagi opened her eyes and saw she wasn't anywhere near the resort. She was standing against a white wall with her hands chained to it. She struggled against the chains but the more she pulled the tighter the chains got around her wrists. 

****

Usagi: _Where am I? What happened?_

Usagi looked around and saw she was in a palace of some sort. The room she was in was huge and painted white. It was very warm and bright. Two winding staircases were before her and a giant chandelier above her. 

****

???: You're finally up my dear. 

Usagi looked around and before her eyes appeared Quake. Her eyes widened and she began to try and kick at him. 

****

Quake: Relax darling. It's only me. ****Changes back to Shi**** See, there is nothing to worry about. 

****

Usagi: ****Whispers**** Where are we? _Does he know who I am? Is that why he kidnapped me? I can't believe he could deceive me like that. Shi is…Quake!_

****

Shi: ****Runs a hand through Usagi's hair**** Do you like it? I made it just last week. It's where were going to get married. You refused to come back with me my little bunny but I know what good living with me and serving my queen will do for you. Seiya doesn't deserve you! He doesn't appreciate you, only I can treat you like the princess you really are. Earth can survive without you, one person won't change the fate of the world. Usagi…you belong with me!

****

Usagi: NO! No Shi this is all wrong! No! No! No! NO! I need to be on Earth and I need to be with Seiya! I refuse to marry you! 

****

Shi: Why Usagi? Why won't you be mine? Seiya is just using you; you don't deserve that Usagi! No one on Earth appreciates you, only I know what you mean, only I know that you're the only perfect person in the Galaxy! And only I can make you happy!

_*_*_*_

(Outside Usagi's Cabin)

All nine friends gathered outside in the cold to discuss the disappearance of the bunny. 

****

Minako: ****Bits on her nails**** Where could she be? 

****

Ami: What would Shi Selin want with Usagi anyway? 

Seiya screamed in held his head in pain. He fell to one knee, still holding his aching head. 

****

Yaten: Seiya? Seiya what's wrong?

****

Seiya: I ****gasp**** know where…****gasp**** I know where Usagi is!

****

Makoto: Where?

Before Seiya could answer the group was bathed in a warm light, then they disappeared. 

_*_*_*_

****

(Usagi and Shi)

Before the two appeared nine Sailor Senshi. Usagi smiled and called out their names in happiness. 

****

Usagi: Fighter! Maker! Healer! Venus! Jupiter! Mercury! Destiny! Magic! Secret Star! 

Shi gritted his teeth and scowled. There was no way possible they found him, this castle was just created and was floating in the middle of no where. It didn't matter now, he wasn't about to give Usagi up! He let out a growl as he changed into Quake with a long, thin blade in hand. 

****

Quake: No! You will not take away from me! Usagi Tsukino is mine!

He tried to strike Fighter but she dodged the sword just in case. Sailor Venus was ready for Quake now.

****

Venus: Usagi is our friend! We won't let a monster like you take her from us! 

****

VENUS ANGRY CUPIDS!

Quake wasn't fast enough and had to face the wrath of Venus. Shaking slightly he turned his attention to Venus. 

****

Quake: YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! ****Runs at Venus with sword****

Sailor Star Healer grabbed Venus and ran to safety while Star Maker attacked Quake from behind. 

****

STAR GENTLE UTERUS!

While the senshi attacked and dodged the insane Quake Fighter tried to get Usagi from the chains. 

****

Usagi: ****Crying**** Seiya, Seiya I'm so glad to see you! Shi-Shi is Quake! He took me to the woods and then I wound up here! He wants me to marry him! He planned to marry me here and make me serve his queen. 

****

Fighter: Shh…it's okay Usagi. We're here now. I've got to get you out of these chains. Don't cry Usagi, please. Everything is going to be okay. 

****

Usagi: But Shi…Shi is Quake! He deceived me all this time. I don't think he knows I'm Sailor Moon though.

****

Fighter: Nor will he ever know. I've got to get these chains off! 

Quake pushed Mercury and Star Magic away from him and turned around, glaring at Fighter helping Usagi. Quake ran at Fighter, his sword ready to taste blood. 

****

Quake: GET AWAY FROM HER! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S MINE, SHE'S MINE!

The tip of the blade pierced Fighter's heart and just as quick Quake took it out of Fighter's body, blood trickled down it's long blade. With a cry of pain Fighter backed away from Usagi then fell to the ground, a puddle of crimson blood surrounded her. As soon as the injured senshi touched the ground she automatically changed back into Seiya. Usagi looked horrified, the senshi couldn't breath, and Quake looked shocked. 

****

Quake: Seiya Kou is…a Sailor Senshi?

****

Usagi: ****screams**** Seiya…Seiya wake up! Seiya open your eyes! SEIYA!

Filled with grief Usagi cried at Seiya's fallen form. She cried harder and called Seiya's name louder, more determine to wake him up. 

****

Usagi: Seiya, come on get up! Open your eyes! Seiya! Seiya! It's not funny anymore Seiya…Seiya…SEIYA!!!

The last cry was full of a lot of emtotion, enough emotion to call forth her hidden Moon powers. On her forehead shined a warm and bright yellow crescent moon, the chains that held her to the wall broke and she was free. Within an instant she was by Seiya's side, his head in her arms. She rocked his body back and forth while crying. 

****

Usagi: ****whispers**** Seiya wake up, I love you Seiya. Now please wake up. You can't abandon your future like this, you can't leave me alone…Seiya…

Quake let his sword fall to his side as he stared at Usagi in shock. He dragged himself to Usagi, the moon on her forehead still bright, very slowly her clothes began to transform her Sailor Moon outfit. Tears spilled on Seiya's cheek as Usagi continued to talk to Seiya. 

****

Seiya: ****whispers**** I don't want to see you cry Odango, please stop. ****brings hand to Usagi's face****

****

Usagi: ****gasps**** Seiya! You woke up! You heard me! ****hugs Seiya****

****

Quake: ****Looks dazed**** Usagi…you are Sailor Moon?

****

Usagi: ****Looks at Quake**** Y-yes and I love Seiya with all my heart. 

Quake stopped breathing as images came to his head. He saw his Usagi dressed up in a white dress kissing the Knight Seiya, the Earth was hanging over their heads. Next he saw Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and some red haired woman on the roof of a building with Usagi and her friends. Seiya was saying something to Usagi, which she responded with a smile and a happy reply. The next vision he saw was Usagi and Seiya, dressed in their school uniform, they were kissing on the sidewalk. The last vision he saw Usagi dressed in a white dress with angel wings in the back of her dress, Seiya was at her side smiling wearing a silver tuxedo, two girls held onto Seiya and Usagi's hand, they looked as if they couldn't be happier. 

****

Voice in Quake's Head: _You can never break the bond between them, no one can. You can't alter fate. You can't alter fate. _

****

Quake: **whispers** Alter fate…bond…I'm in the way? 

Quake lifted his sword and looked at his reflection on the blade he seemed to be thinking. He looked at Usagi who was staring at him in a puzzled way. He smiled at her, a sad smile. 

****

Quake: Gomen nasai Usagi. I hurt you didn't I? I never meant to hurt you, I wanted you to be with me, I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you to be happy with me! But I see that I only hurt you, I'm so sorry. Seiya…you're a lucky man, take care of her, protect her with your life. Oh and Usagi…just remember…you'll always be in my heart. 

With that final statement he thrust the sword into his heart. Usagi gasped and watched his body fall to the ground and stop moving. 

****

Sailor Moon: SHI!!!

Sailor Moon was going to run to Shi's dead body but as soon as she took a step the environment around her changed. It seemed as if they were all floating in space. The background was purple and blue, no ground at all…just swirling colors. 

****

Sailor Secret Star: Where are we? 

****

Sailor Moon: ****looks down**** Shi-kun…

A bright light shot down next to Sailor Venus and the other seven warriors and Tuxedo Kamen and a small version of him appeared, all of them looked confused and were in their warrior outfits. 

****

Sailor Moon: Minna!

****

Sailor Uranus: Where are we?

****

Sailor Mercury: I don't have a clue, my computer doesn't seem to read our location.

****

Voice: Where you are you ask? I'll tell you! Welcome to my maze, at the end of the maze you'll get a prize! Me, the Dark Queen, Daughter of Queen Beryl. When, or _if _you make it to the end of the maze, I'll have my revenge!

****

Sailor Pluto: So…the final battle has begun…

****

To Be Continued…

Yep yep. The end of another chapter, and I can't believe were on the countdown to the final chapter all ready. I just didn't have the heart to have Quake have a horrible death so I made it bitter sweet. And if any of you are wondering…yes Huntress is still there and yes she will have her chance at battling the senshi too. I think there will be around 5 chapters left!!!! I can't believe it…it sorta brings a tear to your eye…

Until the next chapter minna-san!

JA!

~KU


	23. Final Battle Stage I

__

Sailor Moon

A Forbidden Love

****

Kou Usagi

__

Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 23…and I updated in less than a month too…didn't I? I think I did! I can't remember oh well! Please review and ENJOY! Oh ya…caution…SHORT CHAPPIE!! 

~*Thank You List*~

****

Natsumi: **hands tissue** There there don't cry…**tries to sneak off w/ Natsumi's Fighter plushie** Hehehehe here is my ever so short Chapter 23! Thanks for the compliment! I feel so..SPECIAL! WHEEEEEE! Oh and I don't know if I said this already or not (short memory ya know) but sure ya can post the stories…but you'll have to get it from FF.Net cuz I don't have all of the chapters to all my stories because their on my other computer…the one that crashed ****sweatdrop**** Thanks for reading! Love ya!

****

Starlighthime: Hewwo! ^^ I shall never stop! I'm undefeatable! Ohohohohoho ****triumphant stance**** Okay I'll stop righ there! ****Sweatdrop**** Yeah yeah I know Shi's death was a lil…sappy but I just didn't have the heart to kill him so horribly…he wasn't all that bad. Thanks for readin!

****

Catlin B: Yeah Sailor Stars changed me too…I can't believe that 2 years ago I had no idea why ppl like Seiya and Usagi together -_-()! But now…I HAVE FOUND THE LIGHT!!! Usagi and Seiya FOREEEEEVER!!!!!!!! Okay now ish time to answer some questions! ****cracks knuckles**** Okay Aquaria and Seiki are w/ the Senshi, I know I didn't put enough of them in there but I did this time. And think I actually forgot about Elios for a second ****sweatdrop**** but don't worry he'll be in the end. Oh and the other two questions ya had will be said later on! Ohohoho ^_________________^! Thank ya for readin! ****Hugs**** Luv ya!

****

Usagi Kou: WHEEEEEE! I'm forgiven! ^_^() Glad to know you were ah…happy that Chap. 22 came out ****sweatdrop**** Hehe thank you for reading…I really feel like somebody now! ****Tear**** Ohoho I knew I had a twin…or maybe ur me in another dimension! ****Twilight Zone Theme plays in background**** Thanks for reading! I hope ya like this chappie too…even though ish really short! .

****

StarlightAngel34: Ain't cha proud of me? I updated! Ohohohohohoho! I'm unstoppable so I can't stop! (I don't even have an "off button" ****sweatdrop** **Hehe!) I know it took me a long time to get the last chapter out ****hangs head in shame**** I'm not worthy!!!!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing! ^^

****

G.M.P Sarah: Hiya Star! You thought that last chappie was sad? Good! I was debating or not if I had the talent to write a sad story which I so thought I couldn't but I guess u changed me mind! Hehe ^.^ 

****

Ice Blossom: Ya like it so far? Arigato! I know ish kinda long and this chappie is kinda really short! Thanks for reading! ^_^

__

Do you ppls want to know whats so unfair? Cowboy Bebop: Knockin on Heavens Door is comin to theaters this April 4th but guess what…ISH RATED R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOO! And I'm only 14! Damn why can't it be PG-13?! EVIL PPLS! 

****

Chapter 23: Final Battle-Stage I

Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus were both trying to hold Sailor Star Fighter up while the other senshi were looking around themselves. 

****

Chibi Moon: So this is the final battle? 

****

Pluto: ****nods**** Yes…we are in the first stage of the final battle. 

****

Kamen: How many stages are there?

****

Pluto: I don't know…gomen. 

****

Saturn: So the final stage is when we come face to face with Queen Beryl's daughter.

****

Pluto: Hai. She wants Sailor Moon I can feel it…I can feel her hatred. 

****

Fighter: ****smirks**** Don't worry. If she wants Odango she'll have to get through me. 

****

Sailor Moon: But Fighter your hurt! 

****

Fighter: I'm fine Sailor Moon. I can walk on my own now too. 

****

Sailor Moon: Demo-

****

Fighter: ****kisses Sailor Moon's cheek**** I'm fine. 

**Mars: **We have to move…but where are we?

****

Mercury: I think we're in some sort of third dimension…

****

Uranus: ****makes fist**** I don't care _where _we are…I care about _who _is here with us!

****

Jupiter: Uranus is right…who knows what enemies are hiding out here. 

****

Chibi Star Fighter: ****looks determined**** We'll just have to find out won't we?

****

Moon: About that….I really don't think you and Chibi Kamen should be here. 

****

Chibi Kamen and Chibi Fighter: WHAT? 

****

Chibi Fighter: Why not?

****

Chibi Kamen: We're warriors too ya know!

****

Maker: Yes we know...Sailor Moon is just saying that you two are warrior in _training. _

****

Chibi Fighter: **Folds arms over chest** So? Mars told me that Sailor Moon was _still _in training!

****

Sailor Moon: ****twitches**** You said WHAT? 

****

Mars: ****shrugs**** Well technically you are…I mean you still can get cornered pretty easily by an enemy…you take _forever _to sense the enemy and you do things without thinking. But don't worry Sailor Moon…with four more years of training you'll be as good as any of us. 

****

Sailor Moon: I'll be as good….MARS!!!!!

Sailor Moon grabbed Mar's hair and pretty soon they were arguing but no one seemed to care…they were all thinking about what they were going to do from there. 

****

Mercury: I say we go North.

****

Venus: And where will that take us?

****

Mercury: ****Sweatdrop**** I have no idea. 

(The senshi fall over) 

****

Star Magic: Then why did you say north? 

****

Healer: ****sighs**** Look, we can't waste our time arguing, we've got to get moving. 

(The others nod their heads in agreement)

_*_*_*_

(**Dark Queen**) 

The Dark Queen looked through her crystal ball at the bickering warriors. Her lips curved upwards in a wicked smile. 

****

Dark Queen: '_I can't wait until we get to meet face to face little princess.'** _**looks up and snaps fingers**** 

Within seconds Huntress appeared before her queen, bowing. Her eyes were blood red as a clear sign that she had been crying. With her bottom lip quivering she spoke. 

****

Huntress: You called my queen. 

****

Dark Queen: Oh my poor poor child. Come here in the light…let me see you. 

Huntress did as she was told and moved up to the throne looking the queen in the eye with her tearful frightened ones. Much to the girl's surprise the cold queen embraced the girl and ran her ice cold hands down Huntress's back. 

****

Dark Queen: You have heard about your brother Quake have you not?

Huntress nodded not being able to find her voice. The queen forced Huntress to lay her head on her shoulder as she tried to soothe her. 

Huntress blinked back tears as she remembered the feelings he felt when Quake left her. A painful sting filled her heart…so painful she had fallen onto her bed and wept until the pain stopped. Then she had a vision of her younger brother and sister laughing together and beckoning to her…that was when she knew she had lost him also. 

****

Dark Queen: Do you know who killed your brother?

Huntress shook her head, she had _felt _her brother's passing but she never really _saw _how he had died. 

****

Dark Queen: It was the Sailor Senshi of Earth who did that too him. 

Huntress looked into the Dark Queen's eyes searching for the truth. The queen nodded her head slowly making more tears fall down Huntress's cheeks. 

****

Dark Queen: I saw it all my child. There was no mercy in their eyes…just the thirst of blood and you know how foolish your brother could be sometimes. He agreed he would not kill them if they would protect him from you and me…he told them that he was tired of the life he lived and actually said he _would _help them kill me if they promised to let him be free. But as soon as he told them where I was…they-they killed him my dear. It was horrible. They did it like it was as easy as crushing an ant. ****Shakes head sadly**** All he did for them…they betrayed in him in the end.

At that Huntress had to look up. Her eyes were wide and red as she saw the queen nod her head. Huntress's bottom lip quivered as she looked into those cold, black eyes. Her brother _would _never do anything like that! No he would not, he was always loyal he never betrayed anyone…he never would.

****

Huntress: No...no...NO! He would NEVER abandon us…he would never betray us! He had one mission and that was to kill the moon descendents! He would never ever betray us…he had to kill the senshi and moon descendents as revenge for Misery…no he would nev-

****

Dark Queen: There was a girl though…

Huntress fell silent when she heard those words. There **was **a girl that Quake was always obsessing over…the blonde girl with that boyfriend of hers…her. Quake spent his days thinking of ways to get that girl to fall in love with him, how to get her to become his wife…it got to the point where it seemed he would do **anything **for her. 

****

Huntress: ****whispers**** A…girl? 

****

Dark Queen: ****Nods**** Yes. A pretty little thing with blonde hair in the shape of buns. The warriors also agreed to bring her to him if he told them where I was. And you know what…that girl who Quake loved so much…she was Sailor Moon!

Huntress felt sick to her stomach as she cried even harder. Her brother had given up everything for that one girl…and it turned out that girl tricked him and took his life…that one girl was the cause of this all. That girl…she was the cause…she was the cause. 

****

Dark Queen: Huntress…do you remember the name you were given on your home planet? 

Huntress shook her head slowly as the Queen dried her wet eyes. 

****

Dark Queen: It was…FLORERIA! 

The Dark Queen pressed her palm to Huntress's back with such force that Huntress fell against the queen's shoulder. Black lightening shot through the Dark Queen's fingertips and passed through Huntress. She let out an ear piercing scream and slumped against the queen's shoulder-unconscious. 

Huntress's shoulder length raven hair now reached to her knees and changed from pitch black to snow white. Her brown eyes now green. Her black rags changed into a white skirt and a red top. Seconds after the queen took her hand away with a smirk Huntress woke up. She stood up slowly and bowed before her queen.

****

Huntress: My queen. 

****

Dark Queen: You are no longer Huntress…you are known as Floreria now. 

****

Floreria/Huntress: Yes my queen. 

****

Dark Queen: Floreria tell me…what is it you wish to do. 

****

Floreria: ****looks Queen in the eye**** Kill.

****

Dark Queen: ****evil grin**** Who do you wish to kill? 

****

Floreria: The girl…Sailor Moon. 

****

Dark Queen: ****frowns**** No. You will not kill Sailor Moon, you will bring her too me. But you may kill her friends and her two daughters. 

****

Floreria: ****frowns**** I want the girl. 

The Dark Queen glared at Floreria, pain shot through the girl's left leg and she fell to the ground. 

****

Dark Queen: You will bring the girl too me! Never forget who you are talking to! The girl is mine…you may have the others!

****

Floreria: Very well my queen. 

****

Dark Queen: Good. I want you to wait for them by the Mirage. Don't come to them…they will come to you. 

****

Floreria: ****bows**** Yes my queen. 

****

Dark Queen: Good. Now go! 

Floreria nodded and disappeared without a trace. The Queen smiled evilly and brought her attention back to the senshi…her focus was on Sailor Moon. 

****

Dark Queen: Very soon bunny you will be mine! You are the reason why my mother is dead! You and your filthy mother…but now I will have my revenge and believe me…it will be sweet. 

_*_*_*_

(**Senshi**)

****

Sailor Moon: You guys…I'm under the impression that we're lost. 

****

Mercury: That's impossible. 

****

Fighter: Sailor Moon is right…I feel as if we're getting no where fast. 

****

Mercury: No no no. I meant that it's impossible to know where we are. There are no directions here it's just…space. My computer reads that there isn't anything miles ahead of us. 

****

Uranus: Just…space?

Uranus took her sword out and swiped the air with it. Much to her surprise when she went through it air the sword felt it cut through something. 

****

Uranus: Nani?

****

Neptune: What is it? 

Before Uranus could answer, a visible crack formed where she had cut the space and had split into two taking the shape of a doorway. 

Beyond the 'doorway' was another setting. It was snowy and looked cold. It was actually a snow-

covered desert. 

****

Sailor Moon: Nani yo? 

****

Pluto: It must be the 2nd Stage. 

****

???: Ohohohohohoho you want to go to the 2nd Stage? Well sorry, ya gotta get through me first!

In front of the doorway appeared a snow queen/elf. She was made completely of ice from head to two and wore a crown. She stood six feet tall. 

****

SnowQueen: They call me Icicle, I'm the queen of this Snow Dessert you want to get into so badly, but I can't let you pass…so sorry. 

Icicles formed in her hand and she threw them at the bunch who dodged it just in time. Queen Icicle laughed amusedly. Suddenly a yellow rose was pierced in her right leg and a crack formed along it. 

****

Chibi Kamen: You big, mean, scary lady! You don't _laugh _at the Sailor Senshi! The Sailor Senshi have been known to defeat the galaxy's most infamous criminals in a single attack! They are Queen Neo Serenity's and King Seiya's most trusted guardians and my momma is a Sailor Senshi too! 

****

Chibi Moon: ****sweatdrop**** Um…Chibi Kamen dear…right now isn't the time for a history lesson! 

****

Chibi Fighter: See! I told you I was a better warrior than HIM!

Bittersweet Love 

Chibi Fighter's attack distracted Queen Icicle long enough for Sailor Star Fighter too get an attack in. 

Star Eternal Beam ****

Queen Icicle: Oh ho ho ho! What a delightful tickle. 

****

Fighter: My attack won't do! She's unaffected by it!

****

Mars: ****smirks**** Don't worry Fighter…I got this one!

Mars Fiery Rage! 

The queen let out a cry as her body was being engulfed by flames and slowly turned into a big puddle on the ground. 

****

Puddle: You got lucky this time…put you've got more competition ahead of you.

Sailor Moon looked up at the doorway to the snowy and cold 2nd Stage. She gingerly took a step over the puddle that use to be Queen Icicle. 

****

Sailor Moon: So…this is Stage 2? 

****

Pluto: Yes.

****

Sailor Moon: I see…does anyone have a jacket I can borrow?

****

To Be Continued…

End of Chapter 23! I wrote it in a day! I'm so proud of myself! And yes I know it's REALLY REALLY short…well sorry it was just the intro to the Final Battle Stages. How many stages are there you ask? I have no freakin idea. ****Sweatdrop**** Ain't I pathetic! ^_^. Well it's March 4, 2003 I'm at home sick with a lil cold thingy. Okay that's all I have to say!

Ja, ja

~KU


	24. Final Battle Stage II

****

Sailor Moon

A Forbidden Love

__

~*Thank You List*~

****

princess serenity: Thanks for the compliment demo so sorry, I like S/U fics and the couple. 

****

Natsumi: YAY! I have a Star Fighter Plushi but damn it! I have a scratched up leg! BANDAID!!! I should sue demo...I'm too nice! ^_^ Thank you thank you thank you for reading and reviewing! I luv you guys! ***blows nose in tissue*** Gomen, I'm just so emotional today! ***starts laughing for no reason then stops*** Okay I'm fine now! And I'll check your site out as soon as I can! ~_^ 

****

Starlighthime: HI HI! Thanks for reading! I LUV YOU!!! And yeah the Snow Queen chick was a lil bit full of it (Kawaii T: Hehe KU based Queen Icicle on her personality) I DID NOT! MOU! Hope ya like this chapter that I've had sitting on my computer collecting dust until I figured out where I could update it at! **Sweatdrop**

****

StarlightAngel34: Hey, what's the 34 mean? Sorry I'm just...yeah...Sorry it took a long time...I'll explain later while my parents are not timing me! ****Glare**** YAY my writing in improving! Hehe now I command you too read! 

****

Usagi Kou: Howdy there! Must see Bebop movie! Well whaddya know...its out on video and dvd already! Wow I took a long time to update! To SUNCOAST NOW!!! ****runs to SunCOast dressed as Edward**** Edward says she hopes you like this chapter! 

****

Sailor Star 6: Hm....6...hm...*ponders that* Okay yeah I done! I'm just questioning numbers today for no reason what so ever! I'm glad you like it...I probably would had but some kick ass Shi stuff in there but I've been trying to wrap up chapters -_- Gomen! Ah and yes S/U FOREVER!!! Hehe! ****Huggles**** Arigato for reading! 

****

Star: Hiya! Thanks for reading! Sorry it wasn't as good...intro chapter and wanted to get it over with. ****hangs head**** IM A FAILURE!!!! WAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Hope ya like this chappy! ^_~

****

Kate: Hiya Kate! Thanks for reading and I'm trying not to be lazy but hey...can't help it! ^_^(), I should be done as late as Feb though! 

****

HiMe-AnGeL-rAcEr: Glad ya like it! I should be done with this story I pray by the last day of January...wah! Must write more! Ish soo sad...me first story coming to an end! 

****

angeloflove2: All you ppls w/ numbers in ur name are RAW! Sorry just a fascination w/ numbers! Hope ya keep reading!

****

Mini-MoonStar: 1: No caps, 2: Ish my story, 3: I wanted it like that

****

Cchen: Here's the next chapter and thanks for reading...*slips Cchen a box of Pocky* Dont' tell anyone or I'll be fired! ****Sweatdrop***

****

Water: Ohoho I'm happy that ppl like it! I'm finally updating months and months of...er...nonupdating? Oh well it'll work for now! 1: I love u! 2: I love u more! 3: I LOVE YOU! Hehe thanks for reading! 

__

Thanks for reading and reviewing...sorry Ish taking so long but don't worry...I only have like er...*counts on hands* 3 more chappies to go! Some are wondering if there is gonna be a sequel and my answer is_____ There ya go, there is my answer, I hope that clears ever thing up! Hehe! 

Email: FantasyAngel@ItookMyProzac.com

****

Chapter 25: Final Battle-Stage II

****

Sailor Moon: ***hopping around*** I'm not cold, I'm not cold! I'm at a hot desert...very hot, there's a swimming pond just around the corner....

****

Mars: Would you shut the hell up already?! It's not helping! ***Shivers***

Sailor Moon: ***pouts*** I was just trying to make the situation better!

Destiny: Come on you guys! Your fighting is wasting time...we gotta get out of here and get this final battle thing over with.

Mercury: ***looks down at computer*** No matter where we go I can't get reading from this!

Uranus: ****looks at sword**** And I already tried to slice the air like I did last time...what could be the trick of getting out of here?

****

Venus: **looks down** Um you guys...I think I found the answer.

The rest of the Senshi looked down at the ground and saw a trail of blooming flowers right by their feet, the message was obvious "Follow the Flowers".

****

Star Healer: Well that's...interesting-

****

Star Magic: But wait! Look!

Instead of one trailing line of flowers that led from Sailor Moon's feet to else where there were sprouting flowers at each senshi's feet, all the paths were going different directions. 

****

Star Maker: It seems the idea is that we go different directions.

****

Jupiter: Do you think it's a trap. 

****

Secret Star: Without a doubt. 

****

Sailor Moon: What should we do?

****

Pluto: If we stay in one place to long the dimension will shift, as in everything will move around and we'll never get out of here. 

****

Fighter: Mercury, what does your computer tell you about these plants?

****

Mercury: ****typing**** Nothing...unusual, nothing seems hidden. I don't know if I trust the snow forest the flowers lead up too. 

****

Uranus: It doesn't seem like we have a choice...we've each gotta follow the path that's been given too us. 

****

Mars: I guess so....

****

Saturn: How about if we are in danger we call each other on our communication watches!

****

Neptune: ****nods**** Yes that will have too do. 

****

Chibi Moon: Well, let's get too it then! I want to know what's on the other side. 

****

Tuxedo Kamen: ****looks at Chibi Kamen and Chibi Star Fighter**** Oh no.

****

Sailor Moon: ****gasps** **Oh no! No! We can't let them go alone, it's too dangerous. 

****

Chibi Star Fighter: ****whines**** But Usagi-mama! We know what we're doing! We'll be fine. 

****

Chibi Kamen: There is no need to worry about us, we've been prepared to do what ever it takes to keep the future rulers safe. 

****

Destiny: No, you guys can't go alone! It'll be too dangerous! I don't want to see you get hurt!

****

Sailor Moon: ****tears in her eyes**** I just don't think I could forgive myself if I let you guys get hurt!

****

Mars: ****softly**** Sailor Moon is right...you two are too young so we have to worry about you...

****

Jupiter: What can we do? 

****

Sailor Moon: I can take Chibi Star Fighter with me, Destiny will you take Chibi Kamen?

****

Destiny: Hai! 

****

Fighter: ****smirks**** _Usagi will be a great mother. _

Sailor Moon was half way picking up the youngest of the senshi when Chibi Star Fighter let out a yelp of pain making her future mother put her back down again. Sailor Moon stared at Chibi Star Fighter with confusion and worry in her eyes as the girl rubbed her legs with her eyes tightly shut. Destiny looked at Sailor Moon and Chibi Star Fighter in question then went to pick up her future son. Chibi Kamen winced when Sailor Destiny held him inches off the ground but Destiny didn't noticed until she held him half way off the ground and saw his face was trying to hold in pain. Quickly she put him back on the ground and watched as he held still his face still twisted in pain. 

****

Chibi Moon: What in the world? Aquaria-chan! Are you okay? 

Sailor Chibi Moon went to step over the trail of flowers to go to her sisters aid but stopped halfway over the flowers when a horrible pain went soaring through her right leg. Yelping she fell on her back taking deep breath in and out looking at her right leg every few seconds, the pain was horrible, she felt as if that leg had been on fire. 

****

Fighter: ****looks to Chibi Moon** **Chibi Moon! Are you alright? 

****

Chibi Moon: I...I don't...it hurts. The flowers are the ones that are causing Chibi Fighter and Chibi Kamen that pain. We can't cross over our trails of flowers, we have to follow the flowers alone and we have to follow the path we've been given. 

****

Mercury: So they've been waiting for us...

****

Sailor Moon: **crying** NO! We can't leave them alone! I don't want to even think of what could happen to them! They are just children, our children...our future. How could you guys do this too them?

****

Fighter: Usagi-chan you know we don't want to, I'm worried about them too but there is nothing we can do. But don't worry...if something happens they can call us on the communication watches okay?

****

Chibi Moon: Don't worry Sailor Moon. I've been watching both of them train together and they've both are skilled at fighting and using their magic. ****Smiles**** They are even better then me when I had came here three years ago to practice my fighting with the rest of the Sailor Senshi...I know they'll be okay...just trust me...

****

Sailor Moon: ****nods**** I...okay...

****

Destiny: ****looks at Chibi Kamen**** If anything at all happens...call us okay. I don't care how small it is just-*stops and looks at Tuxedo Kamen's hand on her shoulder then nods* Be brave okay?

****

Uranus: **winks** Yeah, put up a good fight! 

****

Chibi Fighter: ****smiles and does a soldier salute**** Roger! 

****

Mars: Okay! Let's do this. 

Each senshi nodded knowing that they would have to start down their own separate paths eventually. Soon they slowly began to part and go down the trail of flowers. 

Sailor Moon couldn't stop worrying about the youngest of the warriors...would they be okay. She just couldn't forgive herself if something happened to them. 

****

Sailor Moon: _And their parents wouldn't forgive me either. Oh Kami-sama...let them be strong! Let us get this Final Battle over with! Hey! Worrying about Aquaria and Seiki so much made me forget about the cold! **_**cold wind passes over her** **making her shiver**** DAMN YOU WIND!!! 

_*_*_*_*_

(Black Palace)

The Dark Queen sat at her throne looking into her crystal ball watching the senshi closely, soon they would meet her ultimate weapon-Floreria. 

****

Dark Queen: This time you warriors won't be lucky, Floreria will have your blood on her sword...I can finally rest once this is all over...Death and Destruction, that is all the Moon ever caused me...death and destruction. But tonight...oh yes tonight...the very last of those who have Moon lineage...will be begging for mercy! But lets just hope that Floreria will do _exactly _what I told her...

_*_*_*_

(Sailor Moon's Path)

She stopped and looked at the entrance to the dark forest. Anyone without magic could tell that it was pure evil inside of it and anyone with enough sense would walk away from it and never speak of it again. Yet Sailor Moon had a mission, and whether she liked it or not, crybaby or not, she had to go through with it. The moment her boot touched the soil in the forest she felt as if she were in quick sand. The forest floor was damp and dark and very muddy...which was a very pleasant thing to step in but Sailor Moon scrunched up her nose and took another step. As soon as her full body was in the clearing she shuddered. She knew it was evil but not _that _evil. She actually felt _dirty _and she could smell the foul smell of evilness. 

****

Sailor Moon: ****whispering** **I want to get out of here! I don't like it. 

But she kept moving. She took about five steps before she stopped all together. She didn't stop because she was afraid to go on, she stopped because she felt something enter her, something cold and uncaring. She looked up at the path before her and saw Seiya. Not Sailor Star Fighter but Seiya...he looked hurt-badly hurt. 

****

Sailor Moon: Seiya?!

Seiya was looking at her with a dazed look on his face. Sailor Moon watched him and he watched her but not she could tell that he couldn't exactly see her, his eyes were glazed over. 

**Sailor Moon:** ****whispering**** Seiya...is that really you?

****

Seiya: ****smiles**** Odango! 

****

Sailor Moon: ****smiling**** Sei-chan! ****goes to run into his arms****

Seiya was smiling in a dazed kind of way. He slowly opened his arms for his bunny when something happened. The smile on his face faded and he slowly began to slouch over until he was he was lying face down on the ground. Sailor Moon stopped; her eyes wide and her gloved hands covering her mouth, her expression was pure horror. 

****

Sailor Moon: **screaming** SEIYA! 

Someone appeared behind Seiya's still body, it was a girl with long white hair, in her hand was a glittering, long sword...the tip of it was dripping with blood. She smirked at Sailor Moon who stared at the blood on her sword. 

****

Sailor Moon: ****whispering**** No....Seiya! Not this again...not again! 

The girl with white hair chuckled and turned the tip of the blade at Sailor Moon then went charging at her. 

The dead Seiya on the ground and the mysterious white haired girl began to fade away making just as soon as the girl's blade touched Sailor Moon's throat. Sailor Moon let out a few short breaths as she rubbed her throat while staring at the place where Seiya' body had once been. Sailor Moon's eyes began to blur, not from tears...but from something that was out of her control. When her eyes focused again what she saw before her scared and shocked her. It was raining and a group of people, all dressed in black sat in chairs with grim faces as they watched two small, precious bodies be lowered into the ground, their caskets were white to show their purity and innocence. Sailor Moon pushed through the chairs to get a good look, and when she did she fell to the ground with her hands at her mouth, preparing herself just in case she had to vomit, which she was sure she was going to do. In the caskets were Seiki and Aquaria looking peaceful and serene, both had a tiny smile of triumph on their face, the tombstone before each caskets read "Two Brave Souls Will Live until Time Ends". Feeling tears trickle down her face she stared at Aquaria, the girl who she could tell was in every way like her, the girl who she had been able to comfort and laugh with, the girl who had been her own flesh and blood. She turned her head to look at Seiki feeling sick again, she had always imagined Seiki and Aquaria going into teenagers and falling in love, but it didn't seem the case. As the caskets lowered slowly into the ground Sailor Moon wrapped her left hand around Seiki's small fingers and her right around Aquaria's. She turned her head when she heard loud sobs and sniffles, what Sailor Moon saw was herself, an older version of herself being held by an older version of Seiya. She knew who it was and she just couldn't pain herself to look at the woman who looked as if she had lost everything. ChibiUsa stood beside her older version, watching the coffins go down without emotion, but when they finally did she began to shake her head 'no' with panic. 

****

Sailor Moon: _It's my fault...It's my fault they are dead! If only I had been wiser, stronger! I could have prevented this! I blame myself_

Her eyes blurred again and when they finally did focus she saw herself looking at the Dark Queen herself. 

****

Sailor Moon: What's going on? 

The Dark Queen had her back to Sailor Moon making her very curious too see who was with her and what was happening to her. The evil queen began to cackle loudly and looked at Sailor Mon with her beady red eyes. 

****

Sailor Moon: Who are you? 

The queen didn't answer but she did cackle even louder. She moved a foot to her left and continued to laugh at Sailor Moon...as if she found the warrior amusing. Sailor Moon squinted her eyes and saw something that made her even more sick. Scrawled on the ground, behind the Dark Queen, covered in blood were her beloved Sailor Senshi.

****

Sailor Moon: ****gasps**** No!

She began to back away...tears in her eyes. What hurt her heart the most was that ever single one of her dead senshi were looking at her with their dead, cold eyes. It made her shiver down to the bone. 

****

Sailor Moon: They aren't dead!

****

Dark Queen: They are quite dead actually...and it's your entire fault. You failed them. They would have lived if you succeeded...but you didn't. And the Crystal is mine now! You failed them, your own senshi...the ones who swore to protect you...you let them down...YOU KILLED THEM!

****

Sailor Moon: ****covers ears**** No I didn't! I didn't fail! I always try my hardest and they know it! They can't be dead! They can't!

****

Sailor Venus: ****still laying on ground with cold eyes on SM**** It was you Sailor Moon! We trusted you and you failed. 

****

Sailor Mercury: Yes...you failed us all! 

****

Sailor Jupiter: You betrayed us! 

****

Sailor Secret Star: It's your fault!

****

Sailor Moon: ****crying**** No! No it isn't! I tried my hardest! 

****

Star Fighter: Lies!  
**Chibi Star Fighter**: You betrayed us Usagi-mama. 

****

Chibi Tuxedo: IT'S YOUR FAULT!

****

All Senshi: YOUR FAULT!

****

Sailor Moon: No! No it isn't! 

She sank to the ground still listening to the accusions of betrayal from her dead friends. Covering her ears and crying she tried to drone her senshi and the Dark Queen's cackling out. 

****

Sailor Moon: ****Yelling**** JUST MAKE IT STOP!

****

???: Okay.

The next second the warrior was alone, there wasn't a dead Seiya, a dead Seiki and Aquaria nor any dead Senshis and a cackling queen anywhere to be found...she was just alone.

****

???: Are you happy now? It's over. 

****

Sailor Moon: Who said that?

****

???: I did but of course! 

A little man appeared before her. He wore a red feather hat and a green shirt and pants, his shoes had little bells on the tips of them and he reminded Sailor Moon of Peter Pan. 

****

Sailor Moon: Who are you?

****

Little Man: I am known as Wea! I am guardian of Weakness Forest-this forest-and also the Third Stage! 

****

Sailor Moon: Why did you do that? Why did you make me see those horrible things. 

****

Wea: Ohohohehehe! I did not _make _you see the things you saw! This forest makes all of your weaknesses/fears come alive! You had a lot I must say! Lemme see, your first weakness is to loose you 'darling boyfriend' and to repeat the past. Your second weakness was to loose the innocent, you got so teary with those two little brats. And your third weakness was failing your warriors and friends. My, aren't you the brave one! 

****

Sailor Moon: Stop it! 

****

Wea: Oh...I made the poor lil warrior mad! Do you want to see how your friends are doing with _their _weaknesses? 

****

Sailor Moon: The others...?

Many pictures appeared before Sailor Moon, in each image was one of her senshis...each one looked in pain and sadness. She watched as some fell to the ground holding their heads hoping that the weakness scene would end, and she also saw some of them crying. 

****

Sailor Moon: ****yelling at Wea**** Stop it! Stop torturing them!

The many pictures disappeared and Wea walked up to her calmly. Sailor Moon just did her best to show her anger she felt towards what he was doing to her friends. 

****

Wea: Oh yes, yes of course I'll stop the images they are seeing...but only if you challenge and defeat me, then of course the Weakness will be lifted. 

****

Sailor Moon: ****slowly nods**** Okay, I'll do it! 

****

Wea: ****smirks**** Good. ****Disappears****

****

Sailor Moon: Nani? Where...

****

Wea's Voice: Oh did I forget to tell you? I have to power of invisibility! Ohohohohehehehe. 

****

Sailor Moon: MOU! That is SOOOO not fair! 

****

Wea's Voice: I know....don't you love it? 

****

Sailor Moon: Where are you?! ****kicks air****

****

Wea's Voice: Not there I can tell you that! 

Sailor Moon's ears perked up as she started to walk in the direction of the voice, she did her best to act as if she didn't know where she was going. 

****

Sailor Moon: Ya know....you were pretty clever to think all of this up yourself...that is _if _you did think all of this up yourself. 

****

Wea's Voice: I did too! I did it all! No one helped me!

****

Sailor Moon: Oh are you sure? Because it seems like the Dark Queen has been doing a lot...everyone would just assume she is the brains behind it all.

****

Wea's Voice: That's not true! I own this forest! This forest is mine! Mine, mine, mine! 

****

Sailor Moon: _And Rei calls me a big baby? **_**Sweatdrop****

She began to walk east, where his voice was now coming from, all she had to do was keep him talking so she could corner him. 

****

Sailor Moon: Then you might want to talk to her about that. My guess is that you don't succeed in killing us then she'll kill you herself and also get rid of your _beautiful _forest. 

****

Wea's Voice: No, that won't happen! After I kill the other warriors I'll let you pass, and when the Queen is done with you I'll run her out of the Stages! This is our home, we had it first. 

****

Sailor Moon: ****stops walking**** Why would you let me pass only? 

****

Wea's Voice: The queen has some personal issues with you, she wants you to herself, our orders were to kill the others and deliver you too her...I guess she wants to kill you herself. 

****

Sailor Moon: _So Taiki was right, she wants revenge for her mother...she wants to kill me herself...but at the same time she would get the Crystal...it's like killing two birds with one stone...*_***outloud** **Oh really? How do you plan on running her out of your home? How'd she get here in the first place? 

She began to walk slowly towards the sound of ruffling leaves...now if she could just keep this up she'd be able to corner and defeat him. 

****

Wea's Voice: Queen Icicle and I signed a contract with her. We promised her we'd let her take shelter in our Stages and also lead you and only you Sailor Moon to her...on our half she promised to make sure the Stages were protected. But of course me and Icicle want her out so as soon as we do as we agreed to do...the Dark Queen will leave our Stages whether she likes it or not. 

****

Sailor Moon: Oh? How do you plan on running her out of your home? She is supposedly such a strong queen is she not? It would be hard to do it yourself. 

****

Wea's Voice: I won't be doing it alone! Queen Icicle will help.

****

Sailor Moon: Demo....to get past Stage I the senshi and I had to defeat her. '

****

Wea's Voice: You did not!

****

Sailor Moon: It was the only way to get past that stage. 

There was silence and what seemed to be muffled sniffles....Sailor Moon felt bad but...she had to do what she had to do to save her friends. She was now pretty sure where Wea was hiding but she had to make sure. 

****

Sailor Moon: Did the Dark Queen also promise to protect you no matter what?

****

Wea's Voice: SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT YOUR TRYING TO DO!!

There was a sizzling sound and before her Sailor Moon saw blue light gathering up into a big blue ball, she had to beat his attack. 

****

COSMIC MOON STAR LOVE

There was a shrill cry and then silence...she couldn't tell if she had won the battle or not. The sound of ruffling leaves and plants got her back on guard, coming into the clearing was an exhausted Sailor Star Fighter. 

****

Sailor Moon: FIGHTER!

****

Fighter: ****weak smile**** Hey Odango!

****

Sailor Moon: ****crying**** It's really you, isn't it? 

****

Fighter: Only if you are really you. 

Behind Fighter more heads began to pop up. 

****

Sailor Moon: You guys are alright...right?

****

Venus: Yeah....domo arigato...that was pure hell back there. 

****

Jupiter: ****rubs head**** Your telling me. 

****

Secret Star: So, where to next?

****

Pluto: Just wait a minute...

A second later the scenery before them split in half and opened...like a door would. The next stage was sunnier and more colorful. 

****

Sailor Moon: Now this stage I like! 

****

Pluto: ****whispering**** It's Mirage. It's Stage Mirage!

****

Healer: I still don't think it's right for one person to know so much! 

****

To Be Continued... 


	25. Final Battle Stage III

**SAILOR MOON:**

A FORBIDDEN LOVE

Chapter 25

Final Battle- Stage III

A LIL NOTE FROM MOI: Bonjour chere! Ca va? Okay back to English now! I am sooo very sorry for taking so long, I guess cosplay and collecting money for Acen 04 got in the way! Gomen ne! Hangs head Anyhow thank ABURK90 for reminding me that I needed to update! Bows ARIGATOU! I really needed someone to tell me to get my butt back into gear! Sweatdrop

! WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN UNDR THE INFLUENCE OF DDR, COFFEE, Coca-Cola AND ME JUST BEING RETARDED! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

****

Thank You List

Starlighthime: Oowie! That's my butt you're kicking missy! Well after what...a year I finally updated! YAY FOR LAZYNESS AND DISTRACTIONS!! XD

animegirl171: Are you happy that I finally updated again? LoL!

Satsu-chan: Yes, you should leave a review! It makes me happy and squishy inside! . Thank you! I love you! And because I love you I will update! Mwahahahaha!

Eien Zankoku no Tenshi: Well after forever I finally updated! Let's all celebrate! PARTY!!! Enjoy this here chappy!

Shary: Hiho! Hiho! It's off to work we go! I couldn't resist! Sorry! --() I shall continue! I will continue of all of the S/U fans across the globe! YES! Inspiration glows deep within me! (...and that was when Fantasy Angel decided it was time to take her medicine...)

Moon-Bunny10: Okay I'll continue! They must finish what they started!

Linita: Thank you! I'm swelling with pride!!! UPDATING!!

Princess Genimi Moon: Hiya hime! Thanks much! I need all the luck I can get! sweatdrop My S/N is down right now but I'll be sure to fix it...eventually!

YatensEvilTwin09: NO!! Don't die!! I DON'T WANT ONE OF MY PRECIOUS REVIEWERS TO DIE!!! cries Okay I'm done! So now I'm updating! It's a miracle!

Serenity Komoshiro: Go ahead...go finish up your 'stuff' but you have to promise me to finish up my fic k? Hehehe!

S: YES MA'AM!!!

Star17P: EEK! Does it really take that long to read! I did not know that! Well because you took the time to read it I shall update!

CutieOmi21: Thank you! I will update.....NOW!!

Sailor Moon1990: Your wish is my command!

IcyWind88: Yes, I was a crackhead 12 year old when I started this fic, but now I'm a crack head 15 year old! Wow...that's really sad that it's taking me three years to finish up a fic! I'm gonna have to finish this before I graduate! Thank you! I luv you, so I'll update!

* * *

Sailor Moon stayed close to Star Fighter as she looked at all of the pretty, swirling colors. Everything about Stage Mirage was so different but yet...it was so calming. There were purple palm trees growing from the sides of the path and the grass was blue. She looked up and saw a white moon hanging low in the sky with a very bright, crimson sun right next to it.

**Sailor Moon:** Hey you guys...is it me or is something here, oh I don't know...a little off?

**Sailor Venus:** **sweatdrop** Just a bit Sailor Moon...just a little bit.

**Sailor Star Healer:** **stretches** So Ms. I-Know-Everything, where do we go now?

**Sailor Pluto: narrows eyes** Were you being sarcastic my dear friend?

**Sailor Star Healer: gulps and backs away** No, no, of course not.

**Sailor Mars: yawns** I don't see why we can't continue walking aimlessly around like we've been doing for the past two stages!

**Sailor Moon:** Mars, Mars, Mars. How professional is it to just walk around without a clue to where we're going? We're warriors remember, we've got to have class, style and be organized!

**Sailor Mars: glare** Yeah and those are all of the things you're not!

**Sailor Moon: growls** Ya wanna repeat that?

**Sailor Mars:** Sure! I said that you were-

**Chibi Star Fighter:** Um you guys...I think this coconut is trying to talk to me...**points at a coconut that's hanging from a palm tree and glaring at her**

**Sailor Destiny:** The hell...?

**Coconut:** Nuhmm! Mmmh! Yuuu!

(A note from FA: If you ever find yourself in a predicament quite like this...GET HELP FAST! My shrink Joe does wonders! Email me and I'll give you his number! LoL!)

**Sailor Moon:** Can you repeat that please Mr. Coconut?

**Sailor Jupiter: cracks knuckles** Maybe we need to get a lil more up close and personal with this thing. **Punches palm tree and the coconut falls into Mercury's hands**

Sailor Mercury: blushing Anou...were you trying to talk to us?

**Coconut: glares and spits coconut juice at Mercury** Ya damn skippy I was trying to talk to you! I was trying to tell you that snakes prefer the color green over the color blue.

**All**:...

**Chibi Moon:** And why the hell do we need to know this?

**Coconut: Shrugs...in a way** I just thought I'd let you know. Well I've done what I've needed to do. See ya at the Milkshake Bar! **Disappears**

**Sailor Pluto:** DAMN IT!

**Sailor Neptune:** What is it Pluto?

**Sailor Pluto: sighs** That coconut mirage thing...it was a trick!

**Star Magic:** A trick?

**Sailor Pluto: nods** Yes. That coconut was nothing more than a mirage. It came to slow us down. The dimension has already been warped so the exit has changed locations. We can't stay in one stop to long and be distracted.

**Sailor Moon: yelling at palm tree** You evil coconut! Next time I'm at the grocery store I'm gonna make sure to eat your brother!

**Star Fighter: laughs and yanks on one of Sailor Moon's locks of hair** Come on Odango...

Sailor Moon stuck her tongue out at the palm tree before she started to follow the group on their aimless journey.

**Sailor Moon:** Okay you guys, if we encounter anymore freaky talking things...eat it!

**Sailor Saturn:** What if it's something like a hedgehog?

**Sailor Moon:** ...eat it!

**Sailor Venus: shudders** NEW TOPIC! How's the weather today Healer?

**Star Healer: Looks at sky** Well...there is toast flying in the air and two flowers are boxing each other...I guess it's pretty good.

(Group sweatdrop)

**Sailor Uranus:** We really need to get out of here.

**Sailor Pluto:** I agree.

* * *

The Dark Queen sat in a dimly lit room as she watched the Sailor Senshi talk to a coconut. If she was lucky the group would get lost and she would only have to send Floreria to fetch Sailor Moon. Although deep down in her heart she knew better, she knew that there would be a showdown between the defenders of Earth and Quake's elder sister at the last gate, she also knew that the girl would betray her. When the Dark Queen awoke the sleeping Floreria she could see what the girl wanted. She wanted to spill Sailor Moon's blood, she wanted revenge. So maybe the Dark Queen went a little to far when she said that Sailor Moon and Usagi betrayed Quake but she had to give the girl a motivation.

**Dark Queen: smirks** Let's just see how all of this works out.

* * *

(Sailor Moon and Gang)

**Elephant:** Ohohohoho! Catch me if ye want me silver dollars! **Laughs and stumps away**

**Sailor Moon:** Damn it! Get back here you! I WANT THAT MONEY! **Starts to run after the elephant**

**Kamen:** SAILOR MOON WAIT!

**Saturn:** DON'T DO IT, IT'S-

**Elephant:** **laughs and disappears**

**Group: sighs** a trap....

**Sailor Moon: blushes** Gomen...

**Mars: sighs** BAKA! You'd think that she would learn that everything is a mirage by her 5th encounter.

It was true. This was Sailor Moon's fifth encounter with a mirage that she was almost positive was real. After the talking coconut the group had witnessed a bird that would peck at Sailor Moon's head when the young warrior didn't speak proper grammar. Next they found a bullfrog that had persuaded Sailor Moon (even when her friends yelled at for her to stop) to play a "friendly" game of poker. After beating the poor girl 5 times in a row the bullfrog decided to take its leave. Then came the vegetarian anaconda who lectured the group for about 15 minutes on why eating meat was wrong and evil, after this encounter Sailor Moon promised to become vegan, a promise the group knew would be an empty one. The latest encounter was a yellow elephant that had an Irish accent. The elephant taunted Sailor Moon for a full 10 minutes about his pile of silver dollars until Sailor Moon decided to chase him for it.

**Jupiter:** I'm beginning to think that we should blindfold that girl.

**Venus:** You were thinking that too?

**Secret Star:** Ya know...that may actually work.

**Sailor Moon: gulp** Okay you guys...knock it off...guys? SEIYA-KUN!

**Star Fighter:** Okay you guys knock it off. We really do need to keep moving, Sailor Moon won't be distracted anymore, will ya Sailor Moon?

**Sailor Moon: shakes head vigorously** Iie! I promise, just stop looking at me like that you guys!

**Mars:** Fine...demo I _do _think that we would get further if we blindfolded her.

**Sailor Moon: mumbling** None of you guys love me. Once all this is over I'm so firing you Mars!

**Mars: smiles** You know you love me Sailor Moon!

**Star Healer:** Hey guys yeah...how about we _keep _moving? Sound like a good idea to you guys?

**Sailor Moon: glare** Hey! Never interrupt a friendship moment between Mars and me! There aren't to many of them!

**Uranus: sighs** We'll never get out of here alive.

**Neptune: sweatdrop** Have faith at least Uranus!

**Pluto: calmly** You guys really aren't taking any of this seriously are you? Don't you realize that the fate of the world depends on us?

**Sailor Moon:** Gomen Pluto...I guess I haven't really been serious about-hey...do you guys hear that?

**Saturn:** Hear what?

**Sailor Moon:** The singing! It sounds like a girl is singing!

**Fighter:** I don't hear anything Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon looked at her fellow senshi in question and they all shook their head. How could they not hear the song? How could she be the only one who heard it? Sailor Moon turned in the direction the sweet voice was coming from and started to walk in its direction.

_**Sotto...furerarete**_

**kono hoho no tsumetasa ni**

**yatto kidzuita**

**Star Maker:** Sailor Moon! Where are you going?

**Sailor Moon:** The voice...I can hear it so loud and clear. I have to see who is singing.

**Chibi Kamen:** But...I don't hear any singing.

_**Asa me ga samete**_

**Tori no koe ni hajimete**

**Kidzuku you ni**

**Totsuzen...**

**Sailor Moon:** She sounds so lonely...she must be a prisoner held here! We've got to save her you guys! **Starts to run**

**Kamen:** No, Sailor Moon don't!

**Star Fighter:** Come on, we've got to catch her before she gets too far!

The group nodded and they began to run after Sailor Moon who was chasing a sweet melody.

_**Mada shiriani nanimo**_

**Kokoro ga motemete'ru mono**

**shiranai no**

Sailor Moon came to a stop as the song ended. She turned around and saw a young woman with long white hair sitting on a tree stump with a flute in hand. The woman began to play the melody that went along with the song; Sailor Moon could only stare in wonder. Who was this girl? Why was she so calm? The woman gently set the flute down and stared at Sailor Moon with hard eyes.

So you've come...Sailor Moon.

**Sailor Moon:** Who are you?

That really doesn't matter, there will be no time for you to remember it.

**Sailor Moon**: What?

The mysterious woman stood up and a long sword appeared in her hands. Sailor Moon gasped and took a step back from the woman who smirked at her. The woman looked the sword over with adoration in her eye before lifting it high above her head.

**Floreria:** I, Floreria, will avenge Quake's death by spilling the blood of his murderer!

**Sailor Moon:** What?

**Floreria:** There is no escape for you Sailor Moon!

**Fighter:** Sailor Moon!

**Sailor Moon: Turns around** Minna!

**Floreria: growls** There are more of you? Smirks That's okay; I'll allow you to watch as I kill your precious Sailor Moon.

**Mars:** Oh no you won't-hey!

Before the group could do anything to save their princess they found themselves tied to trees (which seemed to appear out of no where) and gagged.

**Moon:** Minna!

**Fighter:** Mmhm! Mhh! gonf lef er hurf tu!

**Moon: sweatdrop** Anou....

**Floreria: watches the senshi struggle** Oh, they're quite feisty aren't they?

**Moon: clenches fist** Let them go!

**Floreria: insane laughter** Let them go? You want me to _let them go_? Come on Sailor Moon, now what are the chances that I'd do that?

**Moon:** Everyone...

**Floreria:** Sailor Moon...it's time to you to...suffer. I want you to feel the pain you caused my brother!

**Moon: takes a step backward** Your...brother? Who...

**Floreria:** Enough! **Smirks** How do you like this Sailor Moon?

Moon: How do I like...

Sailor Moon looked around her and saw that no one was with her and she wasn't in the deep forest with the wild woman who threatened her life, instead she was in a desert.

Moon: Where am I...?

The next thing she knew a sound of thunder approached her. It took her a while to figure out where this thunder was coming from, at the horizon she could see millions and millions of animals. The thunder she supposedly heard was their heavy footsteps.

**Moon: gasps** A stampede?!

Sailor Moon started to run but it seemed as if her feet were taking her no where for the animals were just as close as ever. Pure terror washed over her face as she saw the animals close in, it seemed as if there was no hope. Sailor Moon covered her head with her hands as the animals got closer. Within seconds they would be trampling all over her body. Just as Sailor Moon thought her life was over the animals disappeared. Sailor Moon looked up, gasped and clutched her throat. She was no longer in the desert, now she was standing on the bottom on the ocean floor. She started to swim to the surface-which seemed so far away-as tears sprang from her eyes. She couldn't hold her breath forever! She felt her lungs swell up and her legs started to fail her. She tightly shut her eyes and waited for her lungs too burst-but they didn't. She gasped for air and clutched the grass underneath her. She didn't understand what was happening but she was happy to be out of the water, and her clothes dry. She felt the grass around her and knew that she was back in the forested Stage III.

Sailor Moon...

Sailor Moon felt someone yank her up by hair and place a sword on her neck. She let out a little cry when she felt the cold steel on her neck.

Sailor Moon...

**Moon:** Who...who are you?

The unknown person with the sword yanked her head harder so that they were both at eye level. Sailor Moon gasped when she found herself staring into Quake's ice cold eyes.

**Moon:** Shi...

**Quake:** **let's go of her hair** You betrayed me! You killed me!

**Moon:** No, no I didn't Shi! I would never try to hurt you.

**Quake:** Now I get my revenge!

Quake quickly slid the sword across Sailor Moon's throat and she fell to the ground crying.

**Floreria:** What? Have you had enough Sailor Moon? Why are you crying for you big baby? I just showed you everything you deserved to see!

**Fighter: struggling against the ropes** Faifer Moon!

Sailor Moon was too shaken up to move. She just laid on the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks.

**Floreria:** I don't think you've been through enough Sailor Moon. Would you like to see some more images?

**Moon:**...

Maker pulled against the ropes and felt it tear a little under her. She pulled more and the ropes broke away from her. Making sure Floreria's attention was focused on Sailor Moon; she made her way to Healer and freed her from the ropes. She then went to help Fighter get free but Fighter shook her head, Maker pulled the rope away from her mouth to hear what she had to say.

**Fighter:** No! Just go help Sailor Moon, don't waste this time helping us. Sailor Moon needs you now.

**Healer**:...Hai...

**Star Sensitive Inferno!**

While Healer's attack distracted Floreria Maker made sure Sailor Moon got away from her.

**Floreria: Evades attack** Humph! Too simple! **Turns around and sees that Sailor Moon is gone** What? Where is she-

Floreria saw the dazed Sailor Moon in Sailor Star Maker's arms and smirked.

**Floreria:** Aww that's so cute! "I'll protect my princess at all costs", right?

**Maker:** That's right!

**Healer: Cracks knuckles** Are you ready to pay for what you did?

**Floreria:** No! I don't have time for you! I must have Sailor Moon! I must have her blood on my sword!

**Healer:** Smirks I'd like to see you try to get close to her!

Maker laid Sailor Moon under the tree where she began to mutter "I can't breath" over and over again. Fighter bit her lower lip as she watched Sailor Moon, noticing that she had a far away look in her eye.

**Fighter:** Usagi-chan...it's okay...

Sailor Moon still had a far away look in her eye but the senshi saw her body relax and saw her let out a small sigh of relief.

**Moon:** Fighter...arigato...

**Star Gentle Uterus!**

Floreria jumped out of the way of Maker's attack and glared at her.

**Floreria:** Stop it you annoying insect! I don't have time for you! I must get that girl! Get out of my way!

Healer jumped into the air and prepared to do a drop kick on the wicked woman but Floreria grabbed Sailor Star Healer's leg and brought her crashing down.

**Fighter:** HEALER!

**Healer: Stands up slowly** Don't worry...I've got more lives than a cat!

**Floreria:** Oh? We're not done yet? Are you sure? I don't want you two to get your pretty little fuku dirty. Blood doesn't come out easily ya know.

**Star Gentle Uterus!**

**Floreria: Reflects the attack back at Maker and sighs** Now I thought that we had been through this. Fine if you two wanna be stubborn I'll finish you two off...then I'll get your precious Sailor Moon!

Maker flew backwards and crashed onto a tree. She fell to the ground and lay there for a second.

**Healer:** Maker?!?

Maker got up slowly and wiped blood away from her mouth.

**Healer: Whispers to Maker** Humph! She's tough!

**Maker: Winces and nods** Hai....demo, we've got to protect the princess.

**Healer:** ...or die trying.

Healer picked herself up and came face to face with the edge of Floreria's long, slender, gleaming sword. Floreria smirked as she pressed it against the young warrior's neck.

**Floreria:** Has anyone told you how annoying you Earth senshi are? All I came here to do was to kill Sailor Moon but know, you two have to meddle. Now you'll make _me _look like a murderer!

**Maker and Fighter:** HEALER!

**Venus: Through the ropes** 'Ealer!

**Healer: Struggles to move** Damn it woman...what did you do to me? I can't move.

**Floreria:** I thought it would be fun if I had the upper hand with this one, what do you think?

**Healer:** You...w-won't hurt...our...princess.

Floreria smiled at Healer and pushed her sword against Healer's neck; Venus screams became more frantic than ever when she saw a thin line of blood trickle down Sailor Star Healer's neck.

Floreria: But what's gonna stop me when I kill you all? You see your Leader, she's dazed, she doesn't know where she is, and she probably doesn't even remember her name. Now it's time to get rid of a certain silver-haired warrior**. Raises sword**

Venus began to yell and Maker tried her best to limp over to Healer to try to protect her at all costs. Just as Floreria brought her sword down time froze. Silence was all that met the silver haired warrior's ears. Healer looked up and saw the sword just millimeters from her head; she looked around and saw that nothing was moving. She looked over to her fellow trapped senshi who looked like they were in pain; especially Venus who had tears streaming down her eyes. She looked at Sailor Moon who was plugging her ears with her index fingers and she looked like she was muttering something.

**Maker:** ...Healer?

Healer turned around and saw Maker still limping towards her; her face was etched with the pain she felt.

**Healer:** Maker...what's going on? Why is everything so quiet and still?

**Maker:** I...I don't know.

You two...my brave senshi, you have to be strong.

**Maker:** Looks around Who said that?

A crystal clear teardrop appeared from the sky and fell onto the ground with a soft splash. Maker and Healer looked at it in anticipation when the teardrop began to form a shape.

**Maker and Healer:** Kakyuu-sama?

Kakyuu smiled and nodded. She couldn't had been more than 5 inches tall so Healer and Maker had to kneel to be closer to her, she also appeared to be transparent.

**Kakyuu:** Hai, it's me although I am not here, I am really on Kinomoku. I sent this projection here to tell you that you must be strong, you must not let her harm your Moon Princess. You have to protect your future king and queen.

**Healer:** W-we will.

**Kakyuu: Nods** I know you will, you're willing to sacrifice your life in order to protect her but that won't be necessary. You two are just as important in the future as Serenity is and I refuse to loose two of my best warriors.

**Maker: Shakes head** We have to do whatever we can in our power to protect her, even if it means sacrificing something. You were the one who taught us that.

**Kakyuu: Smiles sadly** Yes, I know I do but I have to go back on my word. You will come out of this battle victorious; I can promise you that, all you need is a little help.

**Maker:** Princess?

**Kakyuu:** I love you all of you with all of my heart and I wish you happiness in the future. Blows them a kiss

A mysterious wind began to pick up and the two Kinomoku warriors had to cover their eyes.

**Kakyuu: In a Far Away Voice** Good luck my brave warriors.

The wind soon died down and Healer and Maker felt more energetic and determined to save their princess. They stood up and looked at their sailor senshi fukus in amazement and wonder. The outfits were now a light gray instead of black and were trimmed with gold. They watched as time returned to its normal pace and a confused Floreria sliced thin air. She looked around when she saw the two senshi standing before her, smirking at her.

**Floreria:** Wh...what happened?

**Healer: Coldly** We told you that we would protect our princess.

**Maker:** And we'd do anything to keep her safe.

**Star Paralyzing Flame!**

Floreria felt her body go stiff as burning blue light engulfed her body. She stared at Healer in shock as she tried to struggle against the fire.

**Floreria: Panicking as she struggled** No! No! You weren't supposed to do this! I was supposed to kill your princess! I was supposed to take my revenge! NO!! My Queen! Please save me!

**Voice in Floreria's Ear:** Now why should I do that?

**Floreria:** My Queen! Please help me! I will in return kill them.

**Voice:** No, I don't think I will.

**Floreria:** WHAT?!?!?!

**Voice:** You tried to kill Sailor Moon when I told you not to. You went against my order and for that you deserve to die.

**Floreria:** No! My Queen you can't think that! I am sorry! I will take my punishment if you promise to free me! Please!

**Voice:** Have a nice life Floreria...

**Floreria:** MY QUEEN!

The voice disappeared and Floreria felt tears flow down her cheeks and splash onto the cold ground. She looked at Sailor Moon who was rocking back and forth and still muttering incohesive words. She had to kill her! If she was going to die she was going to take her siblings' murderer with her! She shut her eyes tightly and began to mutter a chant under her breath. Sailor Star Healer was the first to see Floreria's strange behavior.

**Healer:** MAKER!! NOW!!

**Star Timid Rebirth!**

Before Floreria could finish her curse upon Sailor Moon's soul a blue funnel flew out from Sailor Star Maker's index finger and washed over her. Floreria's eyes snapped open as she felt the pain wash over her. Her mouth dropped open and her sword slipped away from her grasp as she fell forward towards the ground. The ropes that were holding the rest of the Sailor Senshi disappeared allowing them to massage their wrists and watch Floreria closely. Sailor Star Fighter went to the trembling Sailor Moon and gathered her in her arms.

Fighter: **Softly** Odango...

Sailor Moon's eyes began to focus and her body began to stop shaking. She let out a little sigh as she wrapped her arms around Fighter's neck.

**Sailor Moon:** Fighter...

**Floreria: Weakly **No...this wasn't supposed to happen! Misery...Quake please forgive me. I never did avenge your deaths. I was supposed to kill her...I was supposed to rid the world from her. **Closes eyes **My queen betrayed me. Was she the one all along? Misery, Quake? Is that your voice? You should so...peaceful. **Sighs**

**Venus:** Is she...

**Healer: Nods and wraps her arm around Venus** ...yeah...

**Pluto: Looks up **Minna...it's time.

**Chibi Kamen:** Time?

**Chibi Star Fighter:** Time for what?

They watched as a gate appeared before them and unlocked its self. They looked through it and saw a long, dark path leading up to an enormous black castle.

**Sailor Moon: Nods** The final battle....

**

* * *

**

Yes! I actually finished a chapter! YAY! I'm so proud of myself! And it only took like 11 months! **sweatdrop** I'm sorry it took me so long, I get distracted way too easily! Well thanks for hangin in there with me and reviewin! You guys are the absolute best! Oh yeah...**sing song voice 2** MORE CHAPPYS LEFT!! 2 MORE CHAPPYS LEFT!!!

**Oh and for those who may be curious when I will be updating the next chapter to Sailor Moon: D(estiny) very soon! Thank you all again! Don't forget to review k?**

**Fantasy Angel**

**(August 16, 2004)**


End file.
